Carrion
by Hazy Jean
Summary: Chapter 32 is up! Light is Kira. A killer. A murderer. When his new neighbor discovers his terrible secret how will she change the course of the story? Will she join him or side with L? Character Insertion. Now with Mello and Near! L x OC x Light
1. Chapter 1: Taste

Alright, I finally got a chance to read over this and frankly I was less then happy. My OC has gone through some drastic character changes since I wrote this first chapter practically two years ago. So I totally gutted this chapter and completed some crazy renovations.

So here it is: my improved first chapter and all that comes with Carrion my Death Note Fic!

Summary: A character insertion fic. That sums up all I have to say. Please enjoy and I love reviews of most kinds (silly insults are a waste of everyone's time) But if you have some criticisms please make them known! I love to learn from posting stories here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or all of its fascinating original characters, I just own Clara. Thank you and Read on!

* * *

Chapter One

Taste

* * *

"_Many that live deserve death. And some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them? Then do not be too eager to deal out death in judgment. For even the very wise cannot see all ends."_

_J.R.R. Tolkein_

* * *

A cold winter. Ice chilled sidewalks and clouds of alabaster grey hung low in the sky, looming over buildings, covering the streets in shadow. Death seemed closer than life. Trees had lost all color, grass had withered away. It was a cold winter; a shrouded veil covering all life with the haze of all ends.

On a quiet street, one where the homes all looked alike and where families settled matters of scandal behind tightly locked doors, a black car pulled into an empty driveway.

A mother, her jewelry as flashy as her ash white hair extensions opened the passenger door and stepped out onto the pavement. The sun, blocked out by the storm clouds, shone no offending rays on her face, yet she wore black brown glasses, edges as round as the eye of an insect. Her tall boots clacked nosily against the ground as she stomped toward the back of the car, opened the trunk and called out to the other passengers.

A father, eyes tired and silver hair ruffled, escaped from the back seat. His jacket neatly pressed, his hands lying comfortably in the pockets of his navy jeans. He approached his wife, gently pushing her aside so he could grab the large trunk she had be struggling with. He motioned toward the front of the car and she obediently made her way to pay the harrowed driver, who did not move to get out of the safety and warmth of the SUV.

A young girl, her yellow gold hair falling in smooth waves down her back, stepped out of the car, her small shoes hitting the ground lightly, not making a sound. She wore an evergreen cardigan over a clean pressed blouse and slim jeans, not a look seen often on the streets of Tokyo. Even though she was a mere seventeen years, her neatly combed hair and conservative clothing aged her. If it weren't for her bright eyes and thin lipped smile, one may think she was well past college aged.

She too traveled to the car's trunk and pulled a red and gray duffel bag from it's depths. After hoisting it smoothly to her shoulder she reached in once more and pulled a smaller bag, gripping it with one hand and made her way to the front door. Her eyes swept around the entry way, noticing that there was no front yard to speak of. Something she would miss. She sighed, knowing she would come to miss many things in the following months.

"What I am doing?" She whispered to herself, her eyes downcast, unaware that her mother lurked just behind the front door.

Sasha Daniels had overheard. She pulled the door open adjusting her dark glasses so that they were perched a top her head. "Clara, you said you were okay with this."

Clara frowned, never used to her mother's scolding, seeing as they were rare. "I know what I said. Maybe I made a mistake."

Her father, Adam Daniels, brought another bag to the porch. "You weren't complaining like this when we first told you. And you weren't complaining when we got on the plane. So what's changed, Clara?"

Clara and her father both knew that nothing had changed. She was tired, jet lag already weighing on her. And packing and unpacking were not something she enjoyed.

Truthfully, she really didn't care if her parents picked up everything and moved them to Japan. She had left very few friends behind in the states. They would only be living in Tokyo for a few short months and then the could return. By that time, Clara would be ready to move onto to college, something she was yearning for.

Adam Daniels, an accomplished professor of Physics on the east coast, had taken a sabbatical semester to spend time researching with an old classmate. For years, he had been content to teach undergraduates, but he did talk about being in a lab for years. Clara and his wife had both encouraged him to accept the opportunity to help study the reactions of wavelengths with...Well, Clara had never been a scientifically minded person. Her father had tried to explain the logistics of the experiments he would be conducting, but she would be fooling herself if she said she understood any of it.

Sasha Daniels, who still referred to herself by her maiden name in the professional environment, resided as the CEO of a small, but well known pharmaceutical company. Her career required her to travel frequently and she wasn't troubled by the move in any way.

Clara's brother, Robert, was attending a university in California as a pre-law major. And since it was the beginning of his new semester, he stayed in the states. In the warm sunny states.

Clara was used to chilly winters, but here there was no gusting winds and no comforting snowfall. Everything was a dull shade of gray. She could feel her mood darken with every minute.

She stepped into the house that would never truly become a home and found it just as deathly uninviting as the outside. She could hear her mother fumbling around on the second floor. With nothing else to do, she really didn't want to dive into the mess of boxes that had been dropped off the day before, she climbed the steep stairs.

She leaned against the doorway and her eyes caught her reflection in a mirror her mother had hung on the wall. There were obvious bags under her eyes, a mix of old mascara and exhaustion. Her hair, pulled into a cluttered bun at the base of her neck, was escaping and small tendrils fell every which way. She muttered to herself, nothings about the evils of fifteen hour flights.

"What was that?" Her mother said absentmindedly,

"I'm just tired," Clara answered quietly.

Sasha popped her head out of the small closet she was buried in, which was already stuffed to bursting. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Clara asked, uninterested. Her thoughts muddled in her head.

"The door…" her mother said, walking into the hallway. "Adam, could you get the door please."

Clara shook her head trying to wake herself up. "Is there really someone at the door?"

"I think so, dear, it's probably one of the neighbor's being friendly." Her mother said rushing into the master bathroom to fix her hair. Five seconds later she rushed back through the bedroom and made her way down the stairs.

She looked pale, she wasn't usually pale but her mother always complained about it. Tried to convince her to go to a tanning salon or use a darker concealer. But Clara wasn't one for unnecessary change. In fact too many changes tended to annoy her.

She sighed loudly, pinched her cheeks, and made her way downstairs.

The stairs led right into the entry hall. Clara's mother had turned on light's downstairs and it did brighten up the gloomy room. Two women stood by the door, polite smiles on their faces.

Clara's father stood behind her mother who was trying her best to hospitable amongst all of the boxes. He saw her on the stair case and motioned for her to come down.

"Sachiko, this is my daughter Clara. Clara this is our neighbor Mrs. Yagami and her daughter Sayu."

The younger girl was very cute, with dark brown hair and a cheery smile. She looked like a smaller version of her mother who had shorter hair and the air of a dedicated housewife.

"Hi Clara, how old are you?" Sayu asked, waving.

Clara managed a small smile. "Eighteen years old, almost nineteen next April."

Sayu smiled and shared a quick glance with her mother. "Really? Same age as my brother, Light!"

Clara nodded, unsure of what to say.

Sachiko bowed to Clara's mother. "We would be honored if came over tonight for dinner."

Sayu nodded. "Yeah! I'm sure you don't have any food in here anyway, seeing as you just moved in…"

"Sayu!"

"Oh don't scold her for being right!" Clara's mother tittered, her relief at not have to scrounge a meal for the night clear on her face.

Clara and her father laughed too. Truth was, even in America, they never had much food in the fridge. Everyone in her family was just so busy all the time. Eating out and ordering in had become more regular then using the kitchen. Clara's mother refused to cook and Clara never bothered to learn.

"We would love to have dinner with you."

The two Yagami women left the house, promising some authentic Japanese food in one hour.

Sasha hurried upstairs once more to prepare herself, saying something about a shower. Clara's father went out to collect the last of the boxes from the porch. Clara looked around the still living room and located a box that she had packed the week before. She lifted into her arms and carried it up the stairs.

It didn't take her long to find her room. The second floor consisted of two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a small office. The room was smaller than she was used to. A large bed took up most of the space. A book shelf and a small electric keyboard occupied on wall, while the other was dominated by a large window that looked out to the Yagami's house.

Clara set the box on the unmade bed and pulled out a set of pale blue sheets. She dug around until she found what she had been looking for, her brush. She sat on the edge of the bed, and pulled the tie out of her hair. Running the brush through her locks she could feel the dent from the bun and hard as she tried couldn't brush it away. She grabbed the tie once more and pulled half of her hair into a high ponytail at the back of her head.

_That will just have to do for now. I don't feel like taking a shower. _

She sat on her bed and looked at everything that was important enough to make the trip half way around the world. She wished she could have brought the grand piano she been given on her sixteenth birthday, but the poor thing would have to stay locked away gathering dust in their home in upstate New York.

"Dear, let's go!"

"Coming!"

* * *

That Yagami's house was very neat and clean, it was a nice break from the scattered state of the Daniels new house. Sayu opened the door with another bright smile.

"Hello Mr. Daniels, Mrs. Daniels, Clara. Come on in! And please take off your shoes!"

Clara had it easy, slipping off her flats. Her mother had a time unbuckling her high shoes and her father sat down to take off his white ones.

Sayu led them into the small dining room and Mrs. Yagami came out of the kitchen. "Light! Come down and get dinner!"

_Light? _Clara thought, her nose scrunching up. _What an odd name. _

Her mother tapped her on the shoulder. "Honey, don't do that thing with your nose. It's unsightly."

_Unsightly? I don't know if I'd go that far, mother…_

"Light, these are our new neighbor's the Daniels."

Clara had to turn around in her seat to see the other member of the Yagami family.

"This is Mr. Daniels, Mrs. Daniels, and Clara. Clara is your age, Light, and she's going to be going to your school for the next semester."

Light grinned politely and bowed. "It is nice to meet all of you. So sorry I couldn't have been here earlier."

Clara straightened in her seat. Light was everything she had expected in a Japanese student. Although she always tried to avoid presumptions , her instinct had been proven right once again. He was cleaned and polished. He wore snow white collared shirt, tapered beige pants and a straight blood red tie. He had loosened the tie which created a relaxed look that was, somehow, not sloppy but smooth.

The air perfection that swirled around him was familiar to Clara.

Of course, Adam Daniels had an eye for success. "Not at all, Light."

Light took a seat at the head of the table across from his mother. "My father couldn't make it tonight. He is occupied by a very important case."

Clara swallowed another mouthful of warm rice. She was starting to feel more rejuvenated. "An important case?"

Light didn't even bother to glance at her. "My father works for the Japanese police."

"How fascinating!" Clara's mother said.

Mrs. Yagami spoke up, "Am I to understand that both of you work."

Her father fielded the question. "Yes, Sasha and I are both employed by universities in the North-East. Of course Sasha is rarely on campus in Boston, she also runs her own company."

Sasha nodded. "I travel so much for conferences anyway, this move makes no difference. I leave tomorrow for a meeting in London. A last minute arrangement but my family should be used to that by now."

"But that would mean that Clara would be home alone?" Mrs. Yagami asked, sounding disproving.

"Oh I'm nothing to worry about, Mrs. Yagami." Clara said, confidently calm, "They have been leaving me home alone for years now. It is only for week or so, right?"

Her father laughed. "Yes, our little Clara very mature for her age. Never have to worry about the girl." He patted her shoulder proudly.

Her mother laughed. "That's true, Adam, she's definitely not her brother."

"You have a brother?" Sayu asked.

Clara nodded. "He's older than me though and attending a university in California. He's almost done with his third year. Right now it seems like he will stay on to attend law school."

"Really?" Mrs. Yagami, said. "Light is looking to follow in his fathers footsteps, isn't that right?"

Light set his fork down and nodded. "Ever since I've been able to understand my father's work, I feel it has become a passion."

"That's for sure," Sayu said. "He's even helped them out on some cases."

Mrs. Yagami turned to Clara. "And what are your interests Clara?"

"I-"

"Clara hasn't made any decisions yet, but we are hoping that she will use her intellect wisely isn't that right dear?" Her mother said pointedly. "Clara has a keen eye for business just like me, she would be wise to choose a career in the business world."

Clara didn't want to be any trouble, but she just couldn't let this one slip by. "We have talked about it" She agreed coolly, "you'll just have to wait and see what happens, mother. It is my decision after all."

Adam Daniels decided to step in. "Clara's already applied early to four or five schools and heard back from two. Not to mention that surprise offer from Stanford."

Clara felt that she had to clarify. "It was a surprise to you dad. Mom wanted it to be a surprise so she didn't tell you about my interview."

Sasha smiled proudly at her daughter. "She was offered to attend even though she hadn't even begun her senior year of high school! Of course being _the_ top ranked merit scholar isn't something that goes unnoticed."

Clara bent down to take another bite and secretly rolled her eyes at her braggy mother. It was embarrassing when she went off like that. Ever since the notice had come in the mail, her mother had been opening her big mouth to anyone who would, or wouldn't, care to listen. When she came back up she thought she saw Light looking at her, but when she faced him he was picking at his food.

A second later he stood up and pushed in his chair. "Well, I do have a lot of studying to do tonight…"

"Of course, Light." His mother approved.

Light's eyes swept around the table. "It was very nice meeting you all."

Clara pushed the remaining food on the table around with her fork. _That Light, I can already tell we won't get along…At this rate it looks like we were born to be competitors…_

That night Clara climbed into bed exhausted from jet lag and lugging boxes. Tomorrow was a Monday. It was her first day of classes at a Japanese high school.

She fell asleep ridden down with anxiety and curiosity.

By the time Clara woke up both her mother and her father had left. Her mother's flight back out of town had been very early in the morning. Clara wasn't even sure why she had come along in the first place.

She stumbled down the stairs still in her pajamas and read the note that was attached to a bag sitting on the kitchen counter.

_Clara, These came in the mail about a week ago. It's your new uniform! I know its a little preppy __but you have to wear it__. See if you can get that nice Light boy to show you around or something. Sasha._

Clara moaned, tearing away at the flimsy plastic and pulling out the articles of clothing. She supposed it could have been worse, but not by much.

She held each piece in between the tips of her fingers surveying them carefully: A chocolate brown skirt and matching jacket. A small bow of red fabric fell between the folds. A little sailor scarf? What a ridiculous accessory.

She walked upstairs once more flipping on lights as she went, it was one of those dark mornings, the worst kind. After slipping into the uniform she shivered. If it was cold in side, she only had to imagine what it was like outside.

After some digging and searching she located a pair of thigh high snit socks, a wine red, and her black boots. She slipped the socks on rolling them up and then put the boots on, making sure to roll the sock s back down.

After a quick look in the mirror she fluffed her hair quickly and donned some light make-up. Her mother always told her how permanent first impressions were whether you liked it or not. She didn't feel that she needed to necessarily impress any of the students, but for some reason she wanted to impress Light. Wipe that silly smugness right off his face.

How dressing neatly and fluffing her hair would do that was beyond her, but it was worth a try.

Sneaking a peek at the ornate clock her mother had hung on the wall in the hallway she rushed down the stairs and grabbed a large empty purse from the closet. Not being sure what she should bring with her, she simply stuffed an apple and two pens into an inside pocket and grabbed a large notebook her mother had left out for her.

"I've never had time for breakfast before…why start now?" She grumbled, opening the front door into the freezing December morning. She reached behind her and grabbed her green sweater from the coat hanger, wishing she had time to find her bulkier winter coat but having not idea as to where it would be.

"Good bye Mom!"

Clara spun around in time to see Light leaving his house. He was wearing the same beige uniform as the night before. As much as Clara didn't want to seem like the oblivious new girl-

"Excuse me, Light!" She called out waving her hand and following him down the street. He turned around looking confused.

"Yes? How may I-"

"You remember me, right? We met last night at dinner." She said evenly. "I hate to seem...ignorant but-"

Light smiled kindly, "You don't know where you're headed?"

Clara just nodded, smiling awkwardly.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm here to show you around." He said, and started to walk again.

They walked in silence for sometime, both unsure of what to say. Clara glanced at Light but he seemed to be lost in deep thoughts, his brow furrowed. He almost look angry.

"Are you alright?" She said quietly, hoping she wasn't interrupting.

"What?" Light said, clearly preoccupied. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

They stopped waiting to cross another busy street. More students from different schools were scattered about, as well as pedestrian commuters and early bird joggers.

"So Standford, huh?" Light said in a teasing voice. Clara blushed embarressed.

"You'll have to forgive my mother for bragging. But yes, I was asked to go to Standford. When you are a merit scholar univeristies actually seek you out. It's actually sort of weird."

Light laughed. "O come on! Don't be so modest."

"I'm not modest! It is very strange, all of these schools have all my information and I get calls all the time. It's like having a stalker...or three." She hoped it sounded like a joke, but she had never been really good with jokes.

Light laughed, out of true humor or courtesy she wasn't sure. "Sure, Clara. I guess I understand. Here in Japan University is all about competition."

"Well, you seem to have it all figured out." Clara said, a taste of bitterness in her tone.

"I just want to honor my father. I respect him and his line of work. It's not bad to have a plan."

"Not at all" She agreed. They crossed another street and Clara began to notice more of the same uniforms. And the lines of stares she was getting.

"It is annoying though," Light said, as if he were sharing a thought with her.

"What is?"

"Parents." Light said simply.

Clara grinned. "They mean well though, don't they?"

Light, for the first time, met Clara's gaze. They smiled at each other, each knowing the answer.

"They only think they do." The said together laughing. But the laugh ended quickly and they were left in silence once more.

"Thank you for leading the way," Clara said. _I suppose he's not too bad, as long he's not smarter than me..._

Light nodded. "I'll take you to the administration offices. Do you happen to know what class you're in?"

Clara thought it through. She knew her mother had told her the day before last. "3-A?"

"What d'you know," Light said. Clara frowned slightly, something in the way he spoke sometimes, sounded forced. "It looks like we'll be seeing a lot more of each other."

"Oh, you're in that class too?" Clara said innocently, even though it was obvious.

"I am. Well, he we are." He said, opening a glass door for her.

"Thanks, Light." She said, smiling and hoping he would leave. She could figure it out from here, she wasn't stupid. Fortunately he left, with a wave and another grin.

Clara turned into the office and saw that another student was talking to the lady at the front desk. She stood by the door waiting patiently.

"_What d'you know, huh? He didn't sound all that excited. But why should I even expect him to be. I don't know, I guess I am pretty judgmental about boys who are smarter than me...the few who are. Damn it, why am I so competitive? I mean, would it hurt to try and make some friends? Who cares if he's a genius or smug or what else? _

Clara smiled at the woman who was eying her behind thick rimmed glasses.

"You must be Ms. Daniels Clara?"

"Light? Hey Light?"

Light turned his head and saw a gaggle of his peers. He sighed, expecting this.

One rather brave girl, Kisa, approached him first. She must have been the one to call out. "Who was that with you? She can't be a student?"

Light inwardly groaned. Everyone was always wanting to pry into other people's business. He never usually minded, but now that he had a secret to protect, one that could potentially ruin him, he hated it.

"Yeah, her names Clara." He said swiftly, brushing off the eavesdroppers. "She's from America."

Kisa's wide eyes widened even further. "I see. So, why was she walking to school with you?"

_Why are girls so desperate to know the tiniest gossip? _He thought, balefully. _It's not like a new student is anything well, new. What a waste of fuss over something so boring..._

He took his seat by the window and folded his arms. He couldn't wait for class to end; he had some writing to do.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I love reviews!

Hazy Jean


	2. Chapter 2: Buttons

Disclaimer: I do not own Light nor all the crazy he dishes out. Not even I'm capable of being that sadistic. ^_^.

I love reviews!

* * *

Chapter 2

Buttons

* * *

_Oh God..._

Her "new-school" experience was almost complete and not one overused cliché was left behind. The crowning glory of it all manifested itself in standing up at the head of the class and introducing herself. _And I thought this sort of thing was saved for the movies..._

"Hello." She started lamely. Her eyes quickly diverted to Light who sat staring out the window. He couldn't seem less interested. Not even a helpful encouraging stare. "My name's Clara. I'm just here for a semester."

Her Japanese sounded well enough, although her accent was still decidedly American.

She turned to the teacher, but he just looked at her while adjusting his thin glasses with one finger.

_What else am I supposed to say? This is-_

"Thank you Ms. Daniels. You may take your seat." He motioned to a seat directly in front of Light.

_Brilliant. _

She walked over the seat, dropping her bag next to her and sat down. She leaned her head against the wall, of course she would get the one seat without any window space, and crossed her legs as the teacher started reading from Shakespeare's _Othello_.

_This constitutes as English class? Just a bunch of listening and reading out loud?_

"Light. Could you read the next two passages please?"

"Of course." Light's chair scratched painfully against the linoleum floor as he stood.

_Virtue! a fig! 'tis in ourselves that we are thus _

_or thus. Our bodies are our gardens, to the which _

_our wills are gardeners: so that if we will plant _

_nettles, or sow lettuce, set hyssop and weed up _

_thyme, supply it with one gender of herbs, or _

_distract it with many, either to have it sterile _

_with idleness, or manured with industry, why, the _

_power and corrigible authority of this lies in our _

_wills. If the balance of our lives had not one _

_scale of reason to poise another of sensuality, the _

_blood and baseness of our natures would conduct us _

_to most preposterous conclusions: but we have _

_reason to cool our raging motions, our carnal _

_stings, our unbitted lusts, whereof I take this that _

_you call love to be a sect or scion._

"Excellent Light, fabulous as always. So does anyone know what this means? What is Iago saying here?"

Everyone in class shied away, eyes dodging and heads tossing. It was such a typical question. Clara had heard it many times before and having read Othello she knew the answer.

"Daniels? What do you think?"

Clara sighed. Classic hazing by a teacher.

"Iago is talking to Roderigo about virtue. He believes it cannot exist. That all humans are inherently evil, like him; that we call lust love in order to make it seem virtuous or good. When really everything we do will only lead to evil deeds. He is gloating really, since he knows nothing he does will ever be good, he is superior to people like Roderigo who still believe in the goodness of humanity."

She felt all the eyes of her classmates glued to her. Not being a girl who enjoyed unnecessary attention, Clara felt herself blush. A forced introduction and now this.

"That was very impressive, Clara. You may sit."

"Alright." She took her seat.

But as class continued she swore she could feel Light's eyes boring into her back like a hawk eyes its prey.

* * *

"Hi. I'm Nishino Kana. Do you want to sit with us?"

Clara sighed with relief. She thought she would have to sit by herself, a walk of shame in high school society. She didn't want to impose on Light's friends either, he had been nice enough to walk with her to school. The last thing she wanted was to be clingy

Clara followed the smaller girl and she led her toward a table where three other girls sat.

"This is Naoko, and that's Midori, and Maya." Kana said, pointing to each girl and taking her place in the circle.

"Hello." Clara said, smiling kindly. _I'll never remember all those names..._

Each girl pulled a neatly decorated box from their messenger bags and unfurled a pair of brightly colored utensils. The boxes were packed with food arranged in equally neat

"Don't you have some a lunch, Clara?"

"Oh!" Clara said, remembering that all she had was her apple. "Well, no. I guess I'm not a lunch person."

Kana laughed a high pitched laugh. "Want some of mine?"

"Oh, you don't have to-"

"C'mon Clara, go ahead." Maya said, a small wooden box in front of her.

"Thanks."

"So that was pretty awesome what you did in class." Midori said, eyeing Clara.

"What did I do?"

The four girls looked at each other smirking. "You, like, totally showed up Light. I mean he looked shocked. Usually everything bores him."

"Yeah," Maya agreed. "He's been top of the class since as long I can remember and he still goes to cram school. No one even compares."

"Speaking of the man himself..." Naoko said quietly.

Clara turned around and sure enough, Light was making his way over to their table.

"Hey Ladies, may I join you?" he said smoothly, slipping into the last seat between Kana and Naoko before anyone could even answer.

"Hi Light," Midori said, just as smoothly, leaning on her elbows battering her eyelashes at him.

"I just thought I'd get to know my new neighbor a little more. It's nice to know you're making friends already." He said brightly, trapping Clara in his amber gaze.

Clara grinned wryly, put off by the outpouring of charm. _Why does he feel it necessary to bring that up? I don't want people hanging around because I live next door to him. Honestly. _

"You're neighbors?" Kana scoffed. "Clara why didn't you tell us?"

_Why would I? _"Well, Kana, you didn't ask." Clara said, matching Light's brightness.

"So did you guys walk to school together?" Midori asked, hungry for details.

"Of course," Light said quickly before Clara could comment, but not too quickly that the other girls would take notice. "I was only too happy to show her around this morning."

_Only too happy? He sounds so old...like me..._

She realized that all the girls were looking at her. "Oh yes! He's been...very hospitable."

"Hospitable? Where are you from ancient England?" Maya laughed.

Clara laughed along with them even though it was a dig. She was used to the disconnect between her and other girls her age. She got off the plane with no intention of making new friends so it didn't matter to her if people thought she was...off.

"So what do you do for fun, Clara?" Kana asked

"Compose. I have been paying piano since I was three." Clara said, flashing three fingers swiftly. "I have been writing on my own since I was...oh probably nine."

"Wow, Clara, you're quite the musician, huh? Like one of those old blind guys."

Clara was tempted to correct her. Only one infamous pianist composer had a disability and he was deaf not blind. "Well, I guess. It's what I do for fun at least."

The rest of lunch was spent talking about California. And Clara was happy to answer even if she had only been once or twice to visit Robert. Light mostly sat listening, asking a meaningless question or two but nothing more. Clara couldn't help but feel that he was less than involved in the conversation. If he was anything like her, than his thoughts must have been getting ahead of him.

"So Light?" Midori said, just as the lunch bell was ringing. "A bunch of us are going to the movies on Saturday, do you want to come? Oh, Clara you're welcome to come too."

"No thanks." Light and Clara said at the same time.

"I'm not doing dates until after entrance exams," Light explained. Midori pouted.

"Oh well, after then."

"What about you Clara?" Kana asked.

"Well, I don't know too much Japanese yet, I'd probably just get lost."

"Lame excuse." Naoko teased. "But it'll pass this one time."

The group stood and headed off to class once more.

"Just two more periods." Clara muttered to herself, already suffering under the drudgery that was school.

* * *

Once the day was done, Clara felt she could breath easy. Not one of her classes would pose her any challenge. She could cruise right through the semester and hopefully the like of stress would allow it to speed right by.

She drifted behind students making sure to note where exits were. After slipping on her boots once more and tucking the pair of school shoes into her small locker she was hit with an embarrassing realization. She had no idea how to get back to her house.

_I could just hail a cab. There are taxis around right? No, I can't even remember my address. Oh Clara, you idiot! Your first day and already you are losing you-_

"You lost?"

Clara turned around and came face to face with Light.

"Oh, just a little..." Clara hated getting caught off guard; she feigned her most charming smile attempting to blow off the fluster stirring inside.

"Well, I can show you back but we have to hurry. I have cram school in an hour." Light said, consulting his watch.

_I didn't even know people wore watches anymore... _Clara thought. Light waved to some other students as they made their way towards the cross streets. Clara noticed that many people came up to say a word or two to Light and taking time to check out her, the new student. Some managed to pull it off without looking suspicious, but others may as well have grabbed her and started investigating her with a microscope.

"Hey Light?" Clara said, trying to ignore the stares.

"Yes, Clara?"

"The girls, well, during P.E. were talking about mass murders or something. Is this a safe area?" Clara said. It was a stupid excuse for conversation. Clara couldn't care less about the safety of the area. She had no intention of walking around by herself.

_You don't know? Naoko said in a hush. There's is Kira guy who is killing off criminals. And apparently he's here in Japan._

_Yeah, Maya said. It's crazy. They can't find this guy and somehow he kills them with heart attacks. Its weird. It's like he can kill anyone..._

_Creepy stuff. Naoko said, hitting a volleyball to Clara._

"Mass murders?" Light said, feigning innocence. "Well, only criminals are dying, Clara."

"Only criminals? So this Kira guy is just killing people who have committed a crime?" Clara said, confused.

"Looks like it. My dad is working on the case. And he says that they think this Kira has some sort of agenda."

"Every killer has an agenda." Clara said flatly, staring up and the cloudy sky. Not a patch of blue to be found. "But not every criminal deserves to die like that."

"You think so?" Light said, as they waited to cross another car jammed street.

Clara bit her lip, she didn't think he would have heard that last little comment. Back at home, her parents and family members had been chided for their left leaning views. Most of the successfully rich didn't know how to relate to the majority of America. But Clara's father, who had come from a troubled family, always encouraged grassroots politics.

"I do. No one has the right to end another person's life. So this Kira, whoever he is, is just as guilty as the people he kills." Clara said. It made perfect sense to her. A murderer was a murderer no matter who he killed.

Light regarded the girl with angry eyes as she walked steps in front of him. What did she know? He was ridding the world of evil. Some one had to do it. He, no Kira, was the only one brave enough, intelligent enough, to take on the task.

"Well, in any case, it seems that the police may be close to catching him."

"Oh?" Clara asked. "What makes you say that?"

Light's eyes narrowed. She asked too many questions.

"Like I said, My dad's on the case."

A thought occurred to Clara but she bit her tongue. _Just say it Clara. Nothing has ever stopped you before..._

"Hmm..."

Light glanced down at her. "What?"

"It's nothing." Clara said, her voice raising another octave.

"Come on," he chided. "I want to hear your opinions."

_So you want to hear my opinions? _Clara thought. _Fine, you asked for it._

"I find it curious that your father would divulge such information to his son." She said frankly.

"My father and I share a trusting and respectful relationship. I can see why that would be hard for someone like you to understand."

Clara's eyes widened angrily. She pursed her lips and turned away from Light, "And why wouldn't I understand?"

"I meant-"

"No, I know what you meant." Clara said bitingly. "You men are all the same. I happen to have a wonderful relationship with my father. I would bet that our mutual respect far exceeds yours."

Clara clapped a hand over her mouth. She hadn't planned to say that last bit.

Light let the silence continue, enjoying Clara's obvious fretting. "I guess we'll never know for sure..."

Clara was relieved that he didn't push the subject, but she wasn't sure what she should say next. Whatever it was, she needed a subject change.

"How many people has Kira killed?"

Clara did not have any interest in the numbers, but it was the only thing that came to her mind.

Light had to catch himself. _I can't answer that. What if she gets suspicious? _

"I don't know.' He said. "Information like that is trivial."

_Like you... _Light thought, cursing the annoying girl. Most girls just quavered at his charm. He had made sure to semi-seduce any girl that could pose even the tiniest of threats, but Clara seemed impervious to his attempts. She was one of the first girls he had ever met who dared to speak her mind around him. The nerve, he always found that an inconvenient quality in women.

It would be purposeless to try and gain her admiration now, Light knew that. He could sense that she did not dislike him. But it seemed that they were already being set up to be competitors. If anything she would just distract him in this critical time. He just needed to alienate himself enough that she would stop trying to speak to him at all.

"Light?"

"Yes, Clara?"

"I asked you if you thought what Kira is doing was honorable?"

"Why would you ask that?" Light said, his first honest question.

Clara shrugged. They had reached their respective homes.

"I don't know. You are a smart boy; I guess I just wanted a smart answer. The whole idea baffles me. You don't have to answer..." She said, opening the gate in front of her house.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Light." And with that she closed the front door behind her.

Light stared at the door wondering why her question seemed to pierce through his skin and past his well fortified barriers.

* * *

_That guy... _Clara thought to herself, as she poured a glass of orange juice. Dinner seemed to be a worthless challenge. Her cooking limitations were worse than she had imagined. Light had to be one of the most intelligent boys that she had ever met. So why did it bother her so much?

When her father came home they watched the news together while chomping on waffles and eggs. Clara noted that Kira was mentioned at least twice on the three stations they watched.

_It's like he's a celebrity, people actually tune in for this stuff? I guess Light's not the only one enamored with the latest gossip..._

Clara climbed into bed dreading another day of uniforms, volleyball, and newness.

_Oh well, I guess I know my way now. I don't have to follow him around like a lost puppy. _

_

* * *

_

Light sat in his room, his eyes glued to the papers in front of him, but his ears tuned into the news blaring form downstairs.

"So Light, who was the cutie following you home?" Ryuk asked chomping on an apple.

"What?"

"Pay attention!" Ryuk yelled. "I asked you about the pretty girl."

"Pretty girl?" Light thought.

"You know! The one with blonde hair, you don't see many of those in these parts."

"Oh, the neighbor girl. I was just showing her the way home. She was pathetically lost."

"Nothing pathetic about those legs." Ryuk remarked, chuckling.

"Since when do you care about human's Ryuk?"

"I don't. But blondes just have that effect on a guy, know what I mean?"

"No. I guess I don't."

Ryuk snorted. Light was such a strange human.

* * *

Thank you for reading! :) Hazy Jean


	3. Chapter 3: Spiraling

Not much to say, except that the next chapter is going to be the best so far. Please stay tuned! I am very proud of it.

* * *

Chapter 3

Spiraling

* * *

Clara made sure to be out early the next morning in order to avoid seeing Light. She was never much for socializing in the earlier hours of the day and she wasn't going to give up her rare alone time to talk with Light.

Luckily she avoided him, but she ended up at school much earlier when there was not a soul around. She just shrugged it off and walked around school looking for a good spot to disappear to every once in a while.

Of course, she only ended up getting herself lost.

_All these halls look the same... _She thought, miserably._  
_

She turned another corner and felt almost completely discouraged when she saw the same drug free poster she had passed ten minutes prior when she heard a door sliding open.

"Excuse me!" She called.

It was a boy, he sort of looked familiar, and she ran up to greet him. He was rather tall with shiny, wavy hair that fell around his almond eyes.

"Yes?" he asked, politely.

"Could you tell me where classroom A-2 is, I think I'm lost."

He smirked and pointed above him. The sign that jutted out from the door read:

_2-A_

Clara smiled sheepishly and tried to salvage the embarrassing situation. "Right. I guess my instinct was spot-on. Good to know."

The boy laughed. "It's Clara right? My name is Saito. This is a pretty big school, you shouldn't feel so bad."

And Clara had used to think chivalry was dead. Any boy in America might take the time to spit some snide comment. It seemed that the boys in Japan were nicer. "Thanks, 'll figure it out sooner or later."

Saito smiled down at her and pulled the door open. "After you."

"Thanks." Clara said, bashfully never used to random acts of politeness.

Very soon more students filed into the classroom. Clara sat reading Othello, instead of socializing, but she did wave when Kana called out to her from across the room.

The teacher began class, calling role and lecturing about the importance of green energy.

Clara decided to tune him out as she usually did when it came to school. She did well on tests without having to study too hard. Instead she doodled on a scrap of paper.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when someone jabbed her in the shoulder. She flipped around in her seat, to see Light holding out a note to her. She avoided his eyes and snatched it from him. Unfolding it, Clara glanced at the teacher who was scratching at the chalkboard.

_Clara, _

_Would you like to go grab dinner sometime?_

_If so, check yes._

Clara raised an eyebrow and gave Light a quizzical look. He merely pointed his pencil behind him and she redirected her gaze. Saito smiled at her.

Clara smiled back. She took her pen and wrote yes in a flourish tossing the note over Light's head. Saito caught it expertly and winked at her.

Clara smiled to herself. At least he could take her mind of that annoying Light.

* * *

"Saito's great. Not as ruggedly handsome as Light, but cute none the less." Kana said.

Clara slipped from her water bottle. "You really think Light is rugged?"

Kana and Maya exchanged glances.

"Of course he is" Maya said. "All the girls think so, don't you?"

Clara shrugged not wanting to make a fuss. "I don't know. I guess he's just the boy next door."

"Just the boy next door? I would kill to be the girl next door to Light." Midori sighed.

"Doesn't really matter," Clara pointed out. "I mean the guy lives at school and cram school. I see his little sister more often."

"Oh." Kana said.

"When are you going to see Saito?"

"Saturday. He wants to show me his grandfather's shrine I think."

"Have you ever seen a shrine before, Clara?" Nanami asked.

Clara shook her head. "No, I guess I'm excited."

Clara woke up early Saturday morning, thankful she didn't have to wear that uniform. She tore open her blinds and was greeting by a chilly winter sun.

She grabbed a pair of jeans and a green sweater, pulling it over her head. Then the doorbell rang. She rushed down the stairs, passed her parents room where her dad was still snoring loudly.

"Coming!"

She ran into the kitchen, spotting her black jacket on the counter and pulling it on. She reached the door, pulling it open. A blast of cold wind hit her making her eyes water.

"Geez, I better grab a scarf!" She said, smiling at Saito. She reached behind her and her hand found her mother fuzzy blue-black checked scarf.

"Good morning, Clara. Ready to go?"

Clara nodded. Saito offered his arm to her and she took it hesitantly. Did people really date like this? No club dancing or cheesy pick up texts?

"So we have to take a bus to get there. It's only about a thirty minute ride though." Saito explained as they made their way to the station.

"Sounds good to me," Clara said lightly. She was enjoying the sun and the blue sky.

Saito asked hr about her music as they walked. "Well, I compose a lot. It's very relaxing. I hope to continue it. But my parents think I should start a lucrative business before I busy my self with my _hobbies._

"Start a business?" Saito asked. "Doesn't that take time?"

"Not really. As long as the market is susceptible to your idea and you know how to market to the right audiences, starting a business is easy. I'm cure I could get one going in five years or so."

" Wow, Clara. You sure have it figured out."

Clara blushed she hated when she made others uncomfortable. No one wanted to be a freak.

"You do suck at Volleyball though." Saito joked.

Clara blushed. "It was one bad serve. You just happened to be in the way."

"Yeah, I think I have a bruise on my shoulder." He laughed.

"Good. I hear bruises build character."

Clara froze. It was that man. She had seen him almost everyday as she walked to school. He was always watching the Yagami House. She had even bumped into once. He apologized with a very American accent and had walked hastily away. But there he was again she was sure of it. He was probably in his late twenties, with dark hair and pale skin.

He hadn't seen her. He was watching something else intently. She followed his gaze and gasped.

It was Light. He was standing at a bus stop, talking with...was that Maya?

Clara mind began working fast. _This guy is following Light. He's got to be. No...maybe the Yagami family. Yes, that must it. After all Mr. Yagami is the police chief. But why is an American stalking the Japanese police? Better yet, the his family..._

Politics, policeman, Clara knew them all to be easily corruptible. Maybe the Kira murderer was controlling the Japanese Police? Or maybe it was the other way around and Kira was controlling the American's.

"Clara? You okay?" Saito asked, shaking his arm to get her attention.

"Oh! Yeah, just thought I was going to sneeze..."

"Well, our bus is here now."

"Right!"

* * *

"Well, goodnight. Clara."

"Thanks Saito. That was a lot of fun."

Saito smiled, and pulled his hood over his head. "See you at school."

"Bye!" Clara called. She pulled her jacket closer against her and knocked on the door. "Dad it's me!"

Clara looked up when she heard another door opening. It was Light. He glanced at her as he searched for his keys.

She was reminded of the man from that morning. Was he really following Light? If so, Why? What did Light Yagami have to hide?

She regarded him his curious eyes, when her dad opened the door.

"Hey Clara, sorry I didn't hear you."

"S'alright." She said, tearing her eyes away from Light. "Now let me in, it's cold!"

* * *

Light frowned opening the door to his house. His experiement had been a success.

Ray Penber would be dead soon enough. Once her figured out the details he would make sure to kill every FBI agent deployed in the area.

_The way she looked at me. _

Clara had rightly avoided any contact with him the past few days, just as he had hoped. She had even attracted the attention of Saito which would further distance her from himself.

He had been so busy with his experiments that he had completely forgotten about her. Until now...

_Why was she looking at me?_

Light couldn't shake the image from his mind. She looked inquisitive, he eyes were narrowed as if she was trying to answer some important question.

_I'm sure it's nothing_ He resolved, climbing the stairs to his room. _I have more important things to worry about. _

But when Clara Daniels had a hunch there was little she could do to ignore it. And Light would soon find out that Clara was anything but nothing.

* * *

Clara began paying extra attention to everything Light did, trying desperately to hide her suspicions. It was easier than she had originally thought. Light was so ignorant of everything she and her fellow classmates did.

For four whole days she observed him, studied him. Like he was some kind of lab rat.

He left for school every morning at he same time. He stopped at home for a quick minute and left again for cram school, coming home four hours later. He was constantly checking his watch and sometimes she even swore he muttered to himself.

_Well, some genius' are eccentrics..._

He was meticulous, that was for sure, everything he did from tying his shoe to creating a science experiment was done with great thought and purpose.

Everyone at school liked him. Almost everyone he passed greeted him or asked him to hang. But every time he politely declined, spouting excuses about practice or extra studying.

Clara spoke to Sayu once or twice and learned that Light even helped her with her homework.

Mrs. Yagami was a housewife and she stayed home most of the day, while Mr. Yagami was almost never home.

It was after days of watching, Clara was growing restless.

An idea was forming in her head.

_Why do you even care? _She thought. _You're being paranoid...But...Maybe I should...Yes, I have to...tomorrow...I have to know what Light Yagami is trying to hide. _

_

* * *

_

_Thank you for reading! Hazy Jean  
_


	4. Chapter 4: Wake

Disclaimer: I do not own the Death Note Crew.

I hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for sticking with me this far!

* * *

Chapter 4

Wake

* * *

_{The Next Day}_

_{Inside the Yagami House}_

Clara shook as she climbed the staircase.

_What am I doing? This is crazy. I know I swore I'd follow my gut instinct but what about common sense? Something about Light just isn't right. The way he acts when people talk about the murders…it's too normal, too sincere. And he's calculating, always calculating. It's just not natural. And I just have to know._

With that final decision her resolve was heightened. And with one final, shaky breath her hand wrapped around the door handle and pressed down.

She pushed the door opened and stood in the hall letting it open wider and wider. After a few seconds she stepped in and pushed the door shut, leaning against it until it clicked into the jam lightly.

She was in. Now what?

What was she so suspicious of? Why did she feel that there was something wrong?

_He's an honor student. No, the way people treat him…he's _the_ honor student. Everyone knows him, everyone waved to him, everyone was praising him. He's the perfect student capable of nothing but success in everything he does. Success in everything he does, does that not include bad things? _

"Light Yagami. I will figure you out. What you are doing, whatever it is."

Clara felt more comfortable in the room. She stood in the middle, eyes sweeping carefully over the room. It was a clean room, nothing was out of place. She swept quickly over the closet and slid it open. Her eyes swept over the small space which was just as neat as the room.

_Damn, it's cleaner than a hospital! Not a dust bunnie, or crumpled up paper, or pen…_

She pivoted around and faced Light's desk. The desk. The computer. There had to be something there. And if there wasn't she would turn around and leave the house and leave Light alone. But somehow she knew that she would find something in the desk, her intuition clouded her, weighing her down. She was meant to be here, she would find something here.

It wasn't until now that she realized how loudly she was breathing, how hard she was shaking. What was she so afraid of?

The wall creaked and she felt that she would hit the roof. This was crazy she was breaking and entering. What if, on the off-chance, Light didn't go to cram school? What if Sayu got into a fight with one of her friends? What if Mrs. Yagami woke up from her nap? There were so many things that could go wrong.

But if everything went right. She could be steps closer to unearthing Light's secret. It was worth it.

She laid her hands on the desk and took slow calming breaths. Her hands locked around the first drawers handle and pulled. It wouldn't budge. It was locked. Her eyes traveled around the desk and the shelves above. There!

A key was right there on the top shelf. She reached up to grab it standing on her toes. Another creak and she froze. It took her mind a minute to grasp that it was her, when she shifted her weight it made the floor creak. She let her breath out in a shaky whisper.

"Calm down, girl. Calm down."

She kneeled down until her knees touched the floor; her eyes were now level with the drawer. Whatever Light was hiding in here she was going to find.

The key fit easily into the hole and it only took one turn before she heard the tell tale click. She kneeled down farther and pulled it open.

_W-what? It's just a diary? _

Disappointment mixed with relief flooded Clara's senses. It was just a diary. But, she was sure of it. Light had a secret maybe it was in this diary.

_Idiot. You're letting yourself become a child-like little snoop. I mean it's a diary for crying out loud. Big deal. I didn't even think boys kept diaries. Maybe that's why he keeps it locked up. _

She picked it up and looked at the empty drawer, nothing was in it except for the diary she held in her hand.

_Well, I've gotten this far. I might as well just peek…What?_

It was empty, each page was as blank as the day it was printed. It even felt as though it had only been opened two or three times. So why lock it up?

Suddenly a piercing ringing shot through the house. After three rings it stopped and no answering machine was heard. That must mean that Mrs. Yagami was awake. She needed to get out of there.

She carefully placed the diary in the same position she had found it and hurriedly shut the drawer, trying to pull the key out. But when she pulled at the key it only opened the drawer. With one jarring pull she was able to jerk the key out, but the force of it made her fall backwards letting the key slip from her fingers.

It was then that she heard Mrs. Yagami outside of the door talking on the phone. "I'm worried about you. This is the first time you have been able to call from work in weeks…"

After a moment of muffled talking she heard a door creak and then shut. Perfect.

Her hands felt around the soft carpet until she came in contact with the key and she moved to the drawer again-

_What?_

The drawer, having been opened even further when she fell down, had a whole in the bottom of it.

_But…I'm sure there was no hole when I looked at it before from the top. At least I think there was no hole. _

She didn't want to take chances she grabbed the diary out again and looked at the empty drawer. No holes.

_So that must mean…that this is a fake bottom._

_The diary! It was just a ploy, whatever Light is hiding is under this._

Her hands searched for a way to lift up the fake bottom.

_Wait. This is Light, the perfect student, the smartest student. From what I've observed…he would be pretty cautious in a situation like this. And the hole. It must be used for something. There must be…_

She took a sweeping look around the desk again. Her eyes stopped on the cup of pencils. It was a pen! It could lift the fake bottom up.

Clara grabbed the pen from the cup and leaned under the drawer.

_What? It doesn't fit? The pens too big! I know that this is the way to open it but if the pen doesn't fit… _

She looked at the whole once more and then back at the pen and then grabbed the cup of pens. None of them were thin enough.

_Wait! Maybe…_

She took the same pen she had first grabbed and unscrewed it pulling out the thinner piece that held the ink. It fit perfectly.

Clara took a deep breath and slid it into the hole pushing up. Sure enough the bottom was a fake and it was pushed up easily. Something caused the pen piece to lock in place. Whatever Light was hiding was under that bottom. And now she could see it.

It was a simple black notebook. With a careful hand she pulled it out of the drawer.

_Huh? Death Note?_

At that moment the clock on one of the shelves beeped eight times. It was eight o' clock. Light would be leaving cram school now. She needed to get out of there.

She stood up holding the notebook in her hands. Light couldn't imagine that she was in here. Why would he think about her? The girl next-door. She could even go as far as to say the annoying girl next-door, the way he treated her.

She was shaking again. Panic was racing through her veins she needed to make a decision now. Her hands tightened around the black book. She would take it with her. She had gotten so far, how could she not?

She tucked it into her uniform jacket and very carefully pulled the pen piece out of the hole. The fake bottom was back in place and once the diary was as well she shut the drawer. After placing the key back in the very same position she had found it she walked towards the door.

Now all she had to do was make it out of the house unseen. Since she had neither heard a door open or close she could only assume that Mrs. Yagami was still behind a shut door. She carefully pressed down on the door handle and pulled it open. Quickly and quietly she ran down the stairs and before opening the front door she peeked out of the window. Neither Light nor Sayu was in sight.

She opened the door as quietly as possible letting the cold winter air surround her it felt like a blast of ice hitting her sweaty face. Without a look back she hopped over the fence to her house and made it inside slamming the door behind her.

Her knees gave way and she fell to the floor panting hard. Hot tears fell down her face and she let her body give way to shaking fit. She had made it home to safety. And no person, not even the freaky Light Yagami had seen her.

* * *

Ryuk the Shinigami stood in the corner of Light's room. He had stood there the entire time the pretty girl had searched through Light's room. It was ironic. Ironic to him that Light had gone through so much to hide the Death Note. Ironic, that someone as smart as Light just happened to move in so close. Ironic that she was so sneaky, so desperate to uncover Light's secrets that it allowed her to succeed. He began to laugh and laugh. It was ironic that now someone else had touched the Death Note and that Light had no idea. And it was ironic that the girl had left in such a hurry that she didn't even see him standing in the corner.

What would Light do now? And would Ryuk tell Light of the intruder that had invaded his room?

* * *

_And...I love reviews ;) But I love reviewers even more! :3_


	5. Chapter 5: Inferno

Chapter 5

Inferno

* * *

Light made it home. It was a Friday so he wouldn't have to attend any type of school for two whole days. Light found that he could get a lot done in two whole days. His mother was talking on the phone when he got home, she waved to him as they passed each other on the stairs. That was when Light heard it.

It was Ryuk. And he was laughing loudly, not holding anything back. What was so funny now?

Light closed and locked his door, for it had become habit now more than anything. Ryuk was still laughing. Light turned to look at him sitting on his bed.

"Is this laughter the only way to solve your issues with boredom, Ryuk?" Light asked, not really caring. He never could understand the Shinigami.

Ryuk sat up straighter and ceased his wheezy giggling. "How could I be bored, Light, when humans provide so much entertainment?"

Light took no notice of Ryuk's comment. He often talked of the humans as amusing or fun. But Light had work to do, whether it was entertaining to Ryuk or not, it needed to be done. He pulled out a pen from his pack and untwisted the cap, another thing that had become habit. Then he lifted the fake bottom-

"What!"

The notebook. It was gone. The Death Note was gone.

Ryuk was laughing again so loudly Light thought his eardrums would burst. He raced across the room grabbing the Shinigami's arms. "What did you do with it?"

Ryuk laughed. "I did nothing. Someone took it."

"How is that even possible?" Light almost yelled.

"It was very possible; there was a slight chance that someone could get to the notebook. Of course they had to be as smart as you or maybe smarter. Maybe L and his cronies were-"

"Who did this, Ryuk? You know and I want you to tell me!"

Ryuk looked at Light with those lifeless eyes. "You're asking me?"

"Yes. Tell me who did this. Who has the damn notebook?"

A shining light was turned on and it lit up light dark room slightly. Ryuk looked out the window into the room of Clara Daniels. He wondered what Light would do. In fact he was _so_ curious as to what Light would do that he made his decision.

"She is such a pretty girl." Light's eyes shifted to the window. He was talking about that Clara again.

"Ryuk, stop fooling around! If you don't tell me-"

_It would have to be someone as smart as you maybe even smarter…_

_Stanford? Yeah…but they wouldn't give me enough money…I can go to any school I want to next year…_

_Do you think what Kira is doing is honorable?_

_The way she looked at me…_

"Clara has it? Clara has the notebook!"

Ryuk began to laugh again, building and building until I was a haunting shriek. Light looked out the window.

"Clara Daniels…"

* * *

Clara decided that she needed a shower because she was still shaking while she walked up her own set of stairs.

After that she did feel a lot better. She was known for panic attacks every so often, but that was ridiculous. After all, Light was just a high school student and a smart one at that. The smart ones tended to be a lot less physically adept.

Besides no one saw her, of that she of sure.

She heard a door open and shut, it was quiet but it was there. "Hi daddy! How was the testing today?"

She always shouted from wherever she was in the house when her father came home. If she didn't, he would get worried and feel alone in the house. Since her mother wasn't going to be back until the day after tomorrow, she had to fill in.

But he didn't answer her. "Daddy?"

Just then the phone rang. "I'll get it!"

She grabbed a thin t-shirt and some sweatpants and hastily put them on. Then she ran down the stairs into the kitchen where the closest phone was.

* * *

Ryuk stood in Light's room no longer laughing.

"Hm…That damned human boy is so confusing!"

Why didn't he just take out the slip of paper from the death note and write down her name? After all, he already knew what she looked like and her name. She could have been dead by now.

But he had just stopped yelling, sneered, grabbed his jacket, and walked out the door.

"Grr…what is he thinking. She has the book-Huh?"

Something outside caught his attention. It was Light; he had just walked calmly out the door and up the street. Then he turned into the yard of the Daniels house and opened the front door.

Ryuk's large smile grew even wider. "I need to get down there! Such amusing humans I have stumbled upon…"

* * *

"Hello? Mom?"

Clara had just made it to the phone. Neither her mom nor her dad liked leaving messages. They would just assume the worst and rush home immediately, but Clara couldn't blame them. She didn't even have time to turn on the lights.

"Dad? Hi Dad, what's up?" Her Dad didn't normally call. She looked at the clock 8:30. He should have been home by now...

"Hi, Girly. We made a huge discovery today and we've all volunteered to stay the night and look into it more, if we're wrong it could mean the end of our time here."

"Ok, Daddy."

"So tell your mother-"

"Dad, I thought I told you this in the morning. Today is January 14th, Mom isn't due back until the 16th. Remember? She called last week and said the first flight was canceled."

Clara's stomach growled. She was hungry. She set the phone down and push the no-hands button. Her father's low voice echoed through the small kitchen and into the dark living room. She walked to the doorway connecting the hall and the kitchen and clicked on the light.

"So you're home alone?" Her father questioned, sounding worried.

Clara rolled her eyes. Of course she was home alone.

"Yes Dad, but there's no need to worry. I can take care of myself, you know." She kept her voice bright, hoping to convince her father.

"We all know you can take care of yourself, dear, but that doesn't-"

"Daddy. This isn't New York. This isn't even the U.S. If it would make you feel better I could call the Yagami's and tell them I'm here alone."

There was a quick pause and Clara opened the fridge and pulled out a piece of strawberry shortcake. When her parents weren't home it was wild card food day. Whatever she felt like.

"Who are the Yagami's?"

That was so typical of her father. "Daddy, they are our neighbors. We had dinner at their house the day we moved in."

"Oh, right. Sorry, sweetie."

Clara took a bite of her cake. "S'alright. I'm just as scatterbrained as you are. Now go eat something and don't worry about me. Nothing is going to happen."

"Okay dear. But the minute you hang up this phone, you pick it right back up again and call the…the…"

"The Yagami's Dad. The Yagami's."

"Yes, I'll remember that. Goodnight."

Clara heard the click of her father hanging up. "You will never remember that and there is no way I'm calling the Yagami's. Honestly…"

She took another big bite of the shortcake. _The Yagami's…Oh! Light's Notebook!_

She dropped the fork and rushed up the stairs. How could she forget? She had left the notebook in her room. When she got home she had placed it on her bed and proceeded to cover it with her jacket.

She rushed up the stairs and threw the jacket off her bed. With both hands, she picked up the notebook for the second time. There was something about this notebook, when she picked it up, when she held it in her hands, she felt different. A mixture of emotions were running through her veins. Fear, confidence, secretiveness, caution, they were only a few of the thoughts running through her mind when she touched this notebook.

She was downstairs once more. She clicked on the TV and shut the blinds. It was later now, no more sunlight was visible outside of the bay window.

"Thank you Sumire, In other news…"

She let the notebook fall to the kitchen counter and just stared at it for another minute.

_Well, here we go…_

She opened the notebook. First she just flipped through the pages.

_The human whose name is written in the notebook shall…_"Die?"

_What is this? It sounds like one of those chain letters that are passed around…Send this to ten people or you will die at midnight…But that's silly, would Light actually believe in something like that? It's…"_ridiculous…" she said the word aloud.

_Maybe…it can't be true but…_

_All these names…Who are these people…And these directions, it almost sounds like…_

About ninety-five percent of the names were male. At least she thought so, she never could tell with those Japanese names. Oh well, some of the names had directions attached with dates, dates that hadn't yet happened.

_What is this? Wait a second…this one has an American name…Ray Penber…_ "Ray Penber…"

"We have more information on what can only be the work of the unknown murderer dubbed Kira. Twelve FBI agents from the United States were found dead, victims of almost simultaneous heart attacks. Only one name has been released. Ray Penber was found dead…"

"What?"

_Ray Penber?_

"That cannot be coincidence…right?"

_And if it's not a coincidence then this…Death Note...Does it really work? And if it really works then that means that Light, the perfect student, has been killing off FBI agents and…and criminals? They've been dropping like flies…and all because of this notebook? A notebook that can kill people…It can't be true…But…_

"In light of these deaths the United States has indefinitely pulled out of the case, claiming never to become involved again as long as Kira was concerned…"

_Could Light Yagami…Be…Oh god! That man I saw following Light a week ago! Maybe he was an FBI agent…Maybe, maybe the police already suspect Light! _

Clara was shaking again, tightening her hold on the notebook.

_And when Light figured out he was being followed he-he killed all of the agents that could be linked to that one! Oh my God…_

"Light Yagami is Kira!"

"Very good, Clara."

Clara spun around, dropping the notebook on the floor, her mouth opening for a scream. But whoever spoke was too fast for her. A hand clamped over her mouth, while an arm wrapped around her side pinning down her arms.

The eerie light from the television shown onto the face of Light Yagami, as he sneered down at her.

"As of now our station has not been giving any new information about Kira, but no doubt we will inform you as soon as we here anything about his real name or location. This is Yuki Ichihira and this concludes the eight o' clock news. Have a great and safe weekend!"

* * *

"I knew you were smart, Clara" Light said, chuckling low in his throat. "Even smart enough to compete with me. Smart enough to know that, right now, you are in way over your head."

Clara's brain and body felt completely numb. Even if Light wasn't holding her down she wouldn't have been able to move or speak.

Light was laughing again. God, it was the scariest thing she had ever heard. Light Yagami is a killer. A killer is in her house. His arm tightened around her waist.

"So what happens now?" He said softly.

Clara wished she had control over herself, but she was so damn scared. She could feel herself shaking again, and she knew that Light could feel it too. But as far as she knew Light had been killing people using the notebook. Which meant he had never actually killed someone with his own hands, in a way.

She brought her foot down onto Light's shin as hard as she could. She knew it wouldn't actually hurt him, but it did surprise him enough. He loosened his grip on her and she was able to pull away, running into the kitchen. She picked up the notebook and pulled open a drawer, grabbing a lighter.

"Don't move. Don't you dare or I'll burn this."

Light was looking toward the ground, one of his hands stuffed into the pocket of his tan pants. He looked so casual and normal.

"Aw, you don't want to ruin Light's fun do you?" A raspy voice called from behind her.

Clara turned around and came face to face with tall, brooding Ryuk.

"Oh! Hell!" She yelled, dropping both the book and the lighter. She backed away from the monster only to run into Light. He grabbed her shoulders forcefully keeping her in place.

"Let me introduce Ryuk, the Shinigami."

Clara spun her head around to Light and gulped. Light was looking down on her with that horrible smirk.

"What in the hell is a Shinigami!" She screeched in an angry tone.

"That's right. You are not familiar with the Japanese." Light pointed out. Clara felt one of his thumbs sliding up and down the curve of her shoulder. He was playing with her, this was amusing to him. The fear was leaving and anger was rushing through her veins.

"A Shinigami is a god of death. Ryuk here is a god of death." Light said with an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"A-a god of death? That's ridiculous!" she snapped.

Light swung her around until her back slammed up against the wall.

"Ridiculous? Just like you said the concept of the Death Note was ridiculous? Well correct me if I'm wrong, but do you not believe in the power of the Death Note now?"

_What is he talking about? I never said anything to him about the- Unless…_

"Just how long have you been in here?" she shouted into his face.

"Long enough." Light said, he leaned in close to her face. "Lucky for me your father won't be coming home tonight…"

Clara's breathing bumped up a notch. Light pushed off of the wall and walked smoothly to into the kitchen, leaning down and picking up the notebook. Before he had straightened up completely his foot kicked lighter into a corner out of sight.

Clara stood where he had left her. She leaned one shoulder against the wall and wrapped her arms around herself, shivering. She felt very cold, but she didn't know what to do.

Light, still not looking at her, dropped the book onto tile counter and opened it. He pulled a pencil out of his pocket.

"Well Clara, I can't say I'm not impressed. So I'm going to give you something, something I have never given to anyone else."

He looked at her with sharp amber eyes and she looked back with watery blue-gray ones. "A-and what is that?"

Light smirked. "You are a smart girl, Clara. I'm giving you…a choice."

She shot him a quizzical stare. "A choice?"

"Yes, you see the Death Note, at first glance, isn't very complicated. But that is far from true. There are many rules to be followed. If they are not followed the Death Note will not work. If I just write down a person's name, with their face in mind, they will die of a heart attack in forty seconds. But I can also choose the way in which someone dies."

Clara's Breath caught in her mouth. "You-you-you…You are going to let me choose the way I'm going to die?"

"Very good, Clara."

Ryuk, the Shinigami, let out a hoarse laugh. "Oh Light, you are bad."

Light shared a laugh with the god of death.

Clara shook her head back and forth, talking to herself under her breath. "This can't be happening."

"Come on Clara, I'm going to give you one more minute and then I will write your name down."

_My Name? The book says…The human whose name is written in the Death Note shall die. And Light has to picture the persons face in his head when writing the name down, so it's very specific. All he needs is my face…and my name. My name..._

"How specific can I be? I mean…with the way I want to die?"

Light smiled wider. "You can be as specific as you want, Clara. As long as it is physically possible it will happen."

Clara gulped. What would happen now?

_Well, Light. We will see…_

"What happens if-"

"If you don't choose? Then I will write down your name and you will die of a heart attack in forty seconds. In fact, I'm getting tired of this waiting. I will right down your name right now."

He scribbled her name onto the page. "You have forty seconds to give me your choice."

"Alright! N-no pain. A vein is my brain bursts and I just die. Just like that." He choice was no more than whisper, but it filled the dark kitchen.

Light didn't say anything, but scribbled onto the page again. "You now have six minutes and forty seconds"

"How do you do this? Just kill people? You're so…" She couldn't think of a word to rightly explain Light. "You are killing people! People's blood is on your head!"

Light's eyes flashed. "Not people's blood, Clara. The blood of criminals, the blood of people who deserve death, the blood of people who are not worthy of life. Don't you see, Clara? I'm changing the world. When my work is done, the world will be a better place, a utopia. And I will be the deciding factor between good and bad."

Clara didn't understand it. She couldn't see it in the way he could. But he was so sure of himself.

He looked at his watch once more. "Twenty seconds Clara. It's a pity to erase such a prospect."

She pulled herself up and walked towards Light. "It is a pity now that I have seen your vision…I-I can't help but be interested. I wish I could have seen more of your world."

She was now standing so close to Light that she could feel is soft breath against her cheek. Light was looking at her with wide, unsure eyes. Her confidence seemed to unnerve him.

"Ten seconds…" He whispered.

_Ten…Nine…Eight…Seven…Six…Five…Four…Three…Two…One…_

_

* * *

_

_Thank you for reading! Please Review! ;) ;) ;)  
_


	6. Chapter 6: Revolver

_AN/ Okay here's my shameless plug! I have fallen in love with Xeneldya's Death Note: Renaissance Story. I highly suggest it to anyone who loves Death Note! _

_Thanks to readers! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Death Note Crew, but maybe some day...some day...Oh wait, the series is over and most of the good characters have been axed. Never mind! _

_

* * *

_

Chapter 6

Revolver

* * *

Clara had never felt so alive. She stood still, just breathing in air wondering if the next breath she took would be her last. But nothing came. No sudden convulsions, no blackness, no tunnels with lights at their end.

"What?" Light whispered under his breath. He checked the notebook. He had done everything right. Her name was there. The details were there. He wrote it down exactly six minutes prior. Now it had been...seven minutes and thirty-three seconds. Was his watch slow?

Clara sighed. She had been right. Her gamble paid off.

Ryuk hissed. Light looked at him. "Is it the same as with Penber's fiancé?"

Ryuk just hissed again staring intently at Clara with dulling yellow orbs.

Light hated not knowing. It was a sensation he had only rarely confronted. It was killing him. He roughly pushed Clara aside and stood in front of Ryuk.

"Ryuk? Tell me her name! What is her real name?"

Clara who had fallen to the floor stayed down. Panic flooding her veins once more, racing though her faster than race horses. Did this god of Death have a way of knowing her real name?

Ryuk shook his head. "You know Light, that I am forbidden. I cannot tell you her name. And even if I could I would not tell you." He added sneering.

Light couldn't believe this was happening. The one person who knew he was Kira was standing in front of him and the useless Shinigami was telling him that it was impossible for him to use the Death Note as a way to kill her. But…he didn't need the death note.

"So what now, Light?" Clara asked. She was no longer scared, at least…not for now.

"You think that-," Light began.

"You already killed many people, Light Yagami." Clara spoke loudly, trying to quell her own anxiety and heighten his. "So I do not doubt that you wouldn't feel any qualms in wrapping your hands around my throat in the next second and choking me to death. In fact, I would be surprised if you weren't thinking about it right now. But I ask you this: Could you kill someone who you knew had not committed any crimes or who wasn't, in any way, trying to stop your plans?"

Light knew his answer, but he was reluctant to say it. She had easily trumped him. He was caught in his own damned morality. He had sworn to kill those who were dirty, wrong, who didn't deserve life. He had sworn to kill those who had the audacity to stand in his way. And that was it. Those were the only lives he would waste. But that way Clara was talking it sounded like-

"Are you saying-?"

"What I am saying is that I have no intention to stop you, Light." Clara replied, calmly knowing she had cornered him. "I have no intention to tell anyone that I know the identity of Kira. In fact, after you leave this house I have no intention of ever speaking to you again. So Light, would you kill an innocent person? Would Kira kill an innocent person?"

Light didn't know what his next move would be. Was his survival more important than his promise? Was becoming a god to the world…?

"If you kill me now-" Clara began.

"If I refrain from killing you…Clara, then you must promise me something."

Clara was nervous. Light did not sound perturbed by her realization. But what could she do? "…Alright."

"You may feel it is best never to speak to me again. But I do not agree. You are the only person who has lived long enough, who will continue to live" He said venomously, "and know of my identity. It would be foolish to ignore you're existance. I don't trust you, and be assured that the minute you attempt to stop me I will kill you…with my own two hands if necessary."

As if he felt the need to strengthen his threats, Clara noticed Lights finger curl into fists ad clench in anticipation.

_So he would kill me..._

"I don't see-"

"If you choose to follow my reign as god and never object to my command, you must do whatever I ask of you. You will be, in a sense, indebted to me Clara. After all, I hold your life in my hands. I will be watching you. And if you don't comply with my every wish, my every _order_, I will assume that you are working against me. And people who work against Kira must die."

_So the only thing I get out of this whole deal is…the ability to breathe. My heart will keep beating and I will keep breathing but, _Clara thought. _Oh! What am I doing? If I say no to him right now then he will kill me. But if I agree to this deal…then I survive. But agreeing to this deal means putting my free will into the hands of a killer._

"So whatever it takes to gain your trust-"

"That is up to me." Light stated firmly, his eyes searing into hers. "Do you accept?"

Clara had no choice. She didn't want to die today. "I-I accept."

Light, already drunk with power, smiled knowingly. Clara shivered, but couldn't look away. It was as if he was wrapping his hand around her heart and squeezing the blood dry.

"You shouldn't worry, Clara." Light smiled, running is fingers lightly over his precious notebook, his eyes lusting after the still blank pages. "I will uncover you're name sooner or later. I have not yet had to resort to actual violence and I doubt I ever will. And when I do know your name, your death will be quick and painless."

_He thinks it will be that simple. But the name on my driver's license, the name on my credit card, even the name on my birth certificate, they all say Clara Daniels. And once he figures out it won't be as simple as looking up my social security number, he won't bother with trying to find my real name, he's too impatient. But what the hell is he going to do now?_

Clara nodded deftly, unable to process all that had just happened.

"Tonight, Clara, you're going to go into your room and go to bed. It is almost eleven-thirty. Tomorrow is Saturday. You will wake up at nine o'clock, and come over to my house to study. Understand?"

"I understand, Light." Inside she was seething, tempted herself to choke Light to an early and much deserved death.

Light nodded curtly, eyes still a flame with his victory. "I will see you in the morning Clara. Good night."

Clara didn't speak, she just watched him go. A feeling stirring in the pit of her stomach told her that she may have just sold her soul to the devil.

* * *

Clara couldn't fall asleep. If Light actually thought she would be able to sleep, then he wasn't as smart as he thought. But when Light left, the Shinigami Ryuk following, she turned off the TV, turned off the kitchen light, and went straight into her bedroom. An outside light, It was Kira himself. He was standing on his balcony looking at her.

_Well Light…this will be interesting…_

She slowly pulled off her t-shirt revealing a blue sports bra. She waved at him and then without caring what his reaction would be, gave him the finger, turned off her lights and closed the drapes.

_I can play this game too, Light Yagami. And rest assured I will walk away with my life and my freedom. And depending on how you play, you could walk away free of any suspicion, or you won't walk away at all._

_

* * *

_

Clara woke up the next morning, her eyes heavy and her head aching. She had almost forgotten lasts night's disaster. Had she dreamed the whole thing?

_It is possible...I mean, I have had vivid dreams in the past. _

She knew for a fact that she could not have dreamed stealing the notebook.

_It should be here in my room, on my desk, or on the night stand._

She pushed herself into a sitting position her heart pounding in her chest, a feeling that had become consistent in the past days.

Her green eyes raked slowly over her desk scanning every inch of the wooden surface. Nothing.

She sighed and turned her head slowly towards her night stand.

But her heart only plunged deeper into her depths. There was no black notebook there. It had not been a dream.

She gulped in air, pulling her self out of bed. Dressing was almost mechanical; she grabbed a red sweater from her door and a pair of ratty jeans. After slipping on tennis shoes and a black cap. She made her way out the door.

The short walk over to the Yagami residence seemed painful, each footfall brought her closer to a murderer.

She stood at the door, unable to bring herself to knock.

_What if he changed his mind? What if I walk in their and he just kills me. _

Light was much stronger than her, she knew that. Putting up any kind of fight would be completely useless. But if his mother or sister were home he wouldn't try anything.

She knocked on the door.

"Coming!"

The voice that answered her was female. Clara gasped out loud in relief.

Sayu opened the door. "Oh Clara! Hey, What's up?"

Clara tried her best to force a normal smile. "Well, I came over to study...It gets kind of lonely in that house, you know. Is Light home?"

_Might as well feign innocence. _

Sayu grinned. "Uh-huh. He's up in his room, it's the first door on the left."

_Like I don't already know that. _Clara thought bitterly. Damn her instincts and damn her curiosity.

Clara slipped her shoes off and made her way upstairs.

"Hey Clara?" Sayu called from the bottom.

"Uh, yes Sayu?"

"You don't have to pretend, you know. If you're crushing on my big brother, it's okay. Lots of girls do. But I like you!" And she disappeared before Clara could utter any objection.

_Crushing? Never, no way..._

She knocked on his door. "Light? It's Clara..."

The door opened almost instantly. Light stood there his hand still on the knob.

"Hi Clara. Come on in. So you got my text?" He said, amiably. He was talking much louder than he usually did.

"Uh, yes!" Clara squeaked, and the door closed behind her.

"You're right on time, Clara. Very good." Light spoke, his voice retaining the same low undertone that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"What do you want?" She snapped trying to sound unabashed and unafraid.

Light regarded her with gold slits, his smile growing wider. "Why don't you take a seat next to Ryuk."

Clara groaned and forced herself to look at the Shinigami. In the light, Ryuk wasn't as frightening as in the shadows of her empty kitchen. His yellow eyes stared blankly at her, almost as if her were looking straight through her.

"Yo." He said his gravelly voice not nearly as menacing when it spouted out overused slang. His long body was stretched out, taking up most of Light's bed.

_Ugh. How does Light let that thing lie there like that?_

She sat on the edge of the bed letting her bag filled with books, merely a prop at this point, fall to the floor with a quiet _thunk._

"Clara, you obviously already figured out that I cannot let my family know about our little deal. So I will not see you each and every day. If that is the case then I suspect you to live out your life as normally as you can manage. You can do that right?"

_What choice do I have?_

Clara spent the entire day at the Yagami household, even spending sometime help Sayu with her homework in Light's room, while Light 'studied' on his own. She had to keep from looking at Ryuk although it was hard to ignore the hulking figure that floated in the corner taking up a large percentage of space in the small bedroom. He even spat little comments at Light every once and a while and when Sayu had left Light answered them all coolly.

"What's going on with you Light?" Ryuk finally asked sick of waiting for Clara to leave. What did he care? He wasn't exactly respecting any rules Light had or had not laid down. "You haven't stopped writing criminals name in the Death Note for four days straight."

Clara sat on the bed, a book in her lap which had now become obsolete. She stared at Light who sat at his desk scratching away.

_He's writing in it now? In front of me? _She felt chilled knowing that Light was manipulating strangers lives as she sat on his bed.

"So what are you trying to prove? I don't see the point in writing these names down weeks in advance I've never seen the Death Note used like this."

Clara was all of a sudden thankful for Ryuk. He was asking the questions she would have never dared to ask. _The more I can learn about the Death Note the better. That was I'll be prepared if Light tries to use it against me behind my back and it might lead to an opportunity to turn him in...or at least give me solid proof to present to the police..._

"Consider it insurance," Light answered, seemingly unfazed that he was revealing his plans to Clara. "Suppose the son of the detective superintendent of the NPA was hospitalized. If criminals stopped dying at the same time it wouldn't be difficult to connect the two."

_Damn it all. _Clara thought, quickly reverting her eyes back to her book when Light glanced at Ryuk. _He's thought of everything. I suppose that was obvious enough, but how will I ever prove his guiltiness when he's so goddamn cautious. _

"So that's what this is," Ryuk said.

"Are you sure that I can use any date as long as it's before the end of a person's predetermined life span?" Light asked, his pen never leaving the cursed paper.

Ryuk hesitated for barely a second. "Well I can't guarantee it because we Shinigami don't normally work that way. But I suppose, anytime before the end of their lifespan should work."

"I really can't count on you can I?" Light said, almost pleasantly annoyed.

"You got that right."

Clara snorted.

Light leaned back in his chair so he could see her sitting on the bed, eying her curiously.

Ryuk turned to and Clara felt her stomach quivering under the stares. The silence had gone on too long.

"What?" She said miffed. Light's eyes almost glowed in the dark room.

Light regarded her for only a second longer. "Nothing to concern yourself with."

Clara glared. He was so, so maddening. Sometimes she just wanted to rip a chunk out of his perfect hair or slap him in his perfectly aloof mouth.

"I have to make sure there's no evidence left on this computer, just in case someone goes through it." Light muttered to himself.

Clara looked up from her book again.

"Now I just have to hide these clippings from the Death Note in here..."

"It seems like you're pretty skilled with you hands." Ryuk commented, leaning over Light. Clara couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and wandered over to the desk. Keeping her distance she peeked over Light's shoulder. He was inserting pockets into his wallet and slipping in pieces of the Death Note.

"You must be pretty popular with the ladies."

Clara almost died. _What the hell did Ryuk mean by that? I know Light's not that kind of guy. Girls fawn over him too much he's all myth and no action..._

"Skill has nothing to do with it," Light mused. "It's your looks that count."

_Oh God...what a-_

"I'm guessing you're not that popular are ya?"

"Can I leave?" Clara groaned, unable to stand one more second of Light's blazing hot air.

Light turned, leaving a stunned Ryuk to contemplate his appearance.

"You don't think I'm attractive?" He was mocking her.

"Don't flatter yourself." Clara sighed, picking up her book and stuffing it in her bag. "Personality is part of overall attractiveness you know."

"I've been told I'm very charming."

"Yeah well charm is about as reliable as a weather man or Santa Claus. Goodnight." Since he didn't try to stop her, Clara stormed out of the room and slammed the door mutely behind her.

Ryuk laughed. "Was it something you said?"

Light just grinned. "How should I know?"

* * *

Thank you MN Cherry for my first review!

It's almost Halloween, definitely Death Note season. Apples galore!

m^0.o^m - my Halloween gift to you...it's a cat...of some sort...


	7. Chapter 7: Shiver

I know it's been a while and I am sorry! But I am a firm believer in quality over timeliness. So without any further useless author blabbering...

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Shiver**_

_**

* * *

**_

In the chill of the morning sun, Clara stood tapping her foot impatiently.

_That bastard...making me wait..._

It was easy for Clara to hate Light when he was not present. Her heart would pound, her blood would rush, and she would revel in her hatred. The rage that built inside her was uncontrollable and she felt like herself again. She could breathe easier, she could relax her muscles, and feel her surroundings.

But when Light was near her, when he was in her sights, everything changed. She was washed in fear. It covered her. His eyes were like snakes. They waited until contact was inevitable and then they would strike venomous. He always looked down at her from his high place, his dream world where he was a god and she was nothing but a tool.

She could never feel restful or safe when she was in his presence.

_I must have always known. _She thought, _that he was dangerous. I disregarded the signs. You fool...always follow your instincts..._

Not that instincts did her any good anymore. Light had taken instinct away from her. When she was with him he demanded so much. He corrected her posture, the way she talked. Like any other human, he had become drunk with the power he held over her and exploited it to the very fullest. She was his little gopher, running around the house for him when his mother and sister were out. The skulking Shinigami with his dead eyes always watched them with what Clara could only guess was amusement.

Clara thought many times of telling someone of Light's secret.

_But who the hell would I tell? Who would believe me?_

No, it was impossible for her to reveal Light now. He was too careful. He watched her all the time. The entire weekend he had stayed close to home. He had even come over to speak with her father about some article he had written years before. Clara had sat on the couch rigid as a board, helpless to warn her fathers of the danger that was Light Yagami.

And now she waited for him to come out of his house; her ears already starting to chill in the early morning air. Finally he came, shutting the front door tightly. Ryuk, as always, was floating close behind.

"Good morning, Clara." Light said distantly, not waiting for her to gather her bag from its spot on the cold concrete.

"Morning..." she mumbled, feeling the terror beginning to rise once again.

Light didn't speak as they walked to school and Clara certainly wasn't going to elicit any kind of conversation.

He was charming as usual. Now it sickened Clara even more than it had before. When she looked at him all she saw was murder.

He opened every door for her while waving to his classmates who all looked upon him loyally.

_He already has a flock of followers..._Clara noted seeing it for the first time.

"Clara, Hey!" It was Saito.

Clara glanced at Light, who nodded his head so slightly she almost missed it. He walked on and she stayed.

"S-saito. How are you?"

"Im fine. But what about you? I haven't heard from you in days..." He said, eyeing Light's back as he entered the classroom.

"Oh-well-"

'_I don't want you using your phone too often. If someone texts you, you will read it to me and I will tell you how to respond accordingly.' Light said. _

_Clara sat on the bed, her shoulders hunched, unable to object._

'_If anyone from school tries to contact you let me know immediately. If it is family, then you can answer it on your own.'_

_Fate, who had recently turned unfortunately against her, stepped in ceremoniously. As if answering to Light's call, Clara winced as her phone beeped loudly. Who the hell was texting her now?_

_Light looked at her expectantly. _

_Clara flipped open her phone and read the name at the top. "It-it's Saito."_

"_Murakami Saito? What does he want?"_

_Clara hesitated, "He wants to see me today...Something about a movie."_

"_Ignore it."_

"_What? I can't do that! What will he say?" Clara snapped, abashed. _

"_Why should you care? He is merely infatuated with the something new that wandered its way into his class. It's the same with every new student. He will forget you soon enough." Light said simply, clicking on his television. _

"My phone was broken," Clara lied.

"Too bad." Saito said, stuffing his hands deep into the pockets of his wrinkled pants. "I missed you, you know."

Clara doubted it. Deep down she knew Light was right about his new student syndrome theory. But it was nice getting to know other students. _Normal Students..._

The bell rang loudly so Clara and Saito rushed into the classroom.

* * *

"So you and Saito, huh?" Nanami giggled, chewing on one of Clara's breadsticks.

"No, no." Clara said, uninterested in discussing the futility of the relationship. She never understood why girls her age bothered with hopeless cases. She learned from her flighty brother that young men were to misguided to be trusted with emotions concerning love or affection. Either that or they were like Light: in no way interested in romantic relationships.

"Oh c'mon" Kana chided, "That's all you're going to say?"

Clara stuffed another bit of apple into her mouth and nodded her head.

"It's probably cause she spends so much time with Light." Nanami said, lightly.

Clara almost choked. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you do walk with him to school everyday." Nanami pointed out.

"We live right next to each other the brown noser can't help but walk with me." Clara said, still bored with the conversation.

The girls at her table gasped. "Brown noser?"

"Yeah." Clara said, happy to insult Light whenever she had the chance. "He's a goody two shoes. I bet he thinks so highly of himself that he assumes he'll rule the world one day. People with egos as big as Light's make me sick. It's a wonder you all look up to him."

"Well, you sure do think highly of yourself." Kana said, glaring.

"To a point. But I would never assume that I was destined to change the world." Clara knew that she thought highly of herself. How could she not? It was practically bred into her. But she could never compare her own psyche to Light's.

"Light said that?" Nanami asked, leaning on her elbows.

"Over and over again."

The girls shared glances. "I never would have thought..." "He seems so modest" "I guess even the best of them have their flaws..."

Clara sipped her water, smirking behind the plastic rim, satisfied with her minor act of defiance.

* * *

The afternoon provided an unusual heat as the clouds allowed the sun to burst to the earth. Clara positioned herself for the next serve from Kana on the opposing team. Sports were never Clara's strong suit, but she could get by on making the simplest of plays and relying on team members support.

_Something Light would never understand, _She thought bitterly, _He relies on only himself._

Clara noted that sweat was beginning to creep down her face, her cheeks were hot and she felt flustered. _Yes, sports will never be one of my things..._

Kana jumped and expertly smacked the ball across the court. Luckily it swerved away from Clara and over her head where another student, Hikari, lost it.

Clara sighed relieved she hadn't been the one to drop the ball...literally...

(A/N: terrible joke! Please forgive! ;))

Clara groaned, her body aching from the lengthy activity she had been subjected to. In the states, physical education was only a required course for two years. But here in Japan four continuous years were required.

_It is ridiculous, one obscene uniform after another. No originality I guess..._

She pulled the constricting white shirt over her head. It was damp with sweat.

_Why am I so hot? I'll need to wash my face or something, who cares if I'm late to class..._

She gathered her yellow gold hair into a cluttered bun at the back of her head and turned on the water in the large sink. Her eyes met her eyes in the clouded mirror than lined the wall.

She looked...haggard. She was a mess, at least compared to her normal stature. Her hair seemed faded, a lock or two hopelessly misplaced. Her gray blue eyes were now accompanied by darkened shadows. She had not been sleeping enough.

_I should start taking sleeping medication. The last thing I need is sleep deprivation. Light is already smarter than I am. I cannot be bogged down by tired eyes and a fuddled brain._

She let her hands run under the steaming water. Gathering it slowly she dipped her face lower, bending down, and let the clear water rush over her face. It felt wonderful. One of the best feelings she had experienced in the past two weeks.

She closed her eyes and relaxed the muscles in her face, resting her hands on the sink's edge. The water gushed out the sink, its sound melodic in the echoing locker room.

"You should be more careful about what you say, Clara."

Clara gasped as one strong arm wrapped around her neck, pulling her backwards. "L-_light."_

She could barely manage a whisper, his arm was pressing into her skin just deep enough to restrict wind from entering her throat.

"If you do anything to tarnish my reputation I will be very upset. Understand?"

Clara tried her best to nod her head.

His grip loosened slightly. "I'm just a hard working honor student who is extremely passionate about following in his father's footsteps. I may be charming and modest but my intelligence is still very important to me. I am number one in the country after all. Is that so hard for you to grasp?"

Clara shook her with vigor, anything to make him let her go. "I-I-"

As quickly as he was on her he pulled away and Clara fell to the floor gasping for air.

Light turned, the heels of his shoes clacking against the tiled bathroom. "You should hurry up, Clara. It would be a shame if you were late to class."

Clara felt glued to the floor, trying to wrap her mind around what Light had just done.

_Shit...He was...he could have—he almost did-!_

Light was far more gone than she had first imagined. That book had him trapped within its folds and it seemed far less likely that her would ever see the error of his ways.

She shakily finished dressing herself and thanked the heavens she had worn a scarf to school that day. There were no bruises showing but the outline of Light's fingers was still an angry red.

She was late to class, but only by mere seconds. As she passed Light to find her seat he grinned at her coldly. Clara blushed, embarrassed and frightened.

_How does he do that? One minute it's as if he's been possessed by some hell-bent demon and the next he's as unassuming as any ignorant youth!_

Class ended quickly, both Clara and Light paying no mind to their teacher's halfhearted lectures on the K cycle.

* * *

"Clara may I walk you home?" Light offered pleasantly enough to fool his fellow classmates. Clara could hear the threat buried deep in his voice.

"Of course, Light" She responded stiffly, knowing it would be detrimental to argue.

Light walked quickly, trying to avoid any trivial conversations with other students. When they approached the main gate he turned left instead of heading right.

"Light? Where are we-"

"Shortcut." He snapped. Ryuk appeared from his nook in a large tree that stood just outside the school gates. He had become so bored with classes, he found it slightly less so if he people watched from a high place.

Clara's heart skipped more than a few beats. _What is he planning now?_

Once they were a safe distance from the school, Light turned and looked down at Clara.

"That was a silly little stunt, Clara. I hope you will not try something so foolish again?" He scolded, adopting the tone of a concerned parent.

Clara rolled her eyes, "Of course not, Light."

"Not that I was particularly worried. Those girls are not likely to be swayed by a transferring foreigner and my status as the school's brain only helps." Light mused.

"Oh please..."

"You never did think very much of me did you Clara?" Light asked, as they walked into the bustling down town district. He sounded truthfully curious.

"No," Clara answered honestly. "If anything you are contestable competition."

"And?"

"And besides that you are just like any other young _boy_." She continued, "Most of you have unflinching me complexes so it is nothing new. What makes it all so unappealing is when boys have less to offer to intelligent conversation, and the ones that can compete with me usually have no other way to communicate."

Light laughed low under his breath. "Maybe fate put you in my hands, Clara."

Clara scoffed. She knew he was teasing her. Fate, what had fate ever done for her?

"I don't believe in fate, Light. Fate is too fickle a friend" She replied, hoping he would stop the verbal attacking.

Ryuk laughed and Light's grin widened. "That's why I like you, Clara. You may not want to hear it, but you think like I do. You're the first girl I have met that actually uses her brain to its complete capacity."

"Don't flatter me. I'm not one of those insipid little school girls," She snapped, feeling flustered.

"You are always on the defensive, you are aware of sarcasm and you bite." He teased. "It's intriguing. I think you can be of more use to me that I first predicted." Light mused more to himself than to her.

Clara fumed. "I'm a living breathing human being Light. How can Kira want people to be treated this way-"

Light glared at her. "Don't pretend you know who Kira is, Clara. Only I-"

He paused. His eyes met a passerby who was staring at them. She held a little child's hand and she stared at him glaring. _That's not good..._

Clara gasped when Light grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "I'm sorry dear, I was jsut worried about you!"

"What the hell are you—" Clara snapped, trying to pull her hand away.

"You need to be relaxed around me Clara or people will start to get suspicious," he seethed.

His hand circled around her wrist and clenched tightly, dragging her behind him. She was led into a dark ally and he pulled her around in front of him. He was extremely close to her. His dark eyes gleaming in the shadows. His hand still touched her wrist but his grip was much softer now.

"How do you expect me to be relaxed when less than two hours ago you were choking—" She sputtered.

"Look me in the eye, Clara," he whispered.

She did and was surprised to find them soft. He was even smiling at her.

_It's just an act Clara _she thought to herself_. He may look genuine, but...It's just an act. _

"Light this is stu-"

"If you can't do this simple thing I will be forced to-"

"Alright! Alright!"

She bit her lip as he leaned in very close to her face their noses almost touching. She did not even want to imagine what he would be 'forced' to do.

"Look Clara, I'm really not that bad a guy. I'm just trying to bring justice to this corrupt world." He spoke softly his fingers intertwining with her own and slowly guiding her hands up above her head. His breath felt cool against her face.

"Christ, Light are you trying to hypnotize me?" She breathed, feeling ridiculous.

For a split second she saw that tremor of evil glint in his eye, but it was gone and she was left with honey gold. Damn Light and his ever-changing eyes...

"Clara I don't want you to hate me. I can understand why you feel confused, but what I am doing will bring about a new world." He whispered bringing his moth to my ear. "Please understand I am assuring the safety of the innocent, the safety of people like you..."

Clara had already considered this. Every late night she tore herself apart trying to ustify Light's plans. But every time she always came to the same conclusion. Killing was wrong. It was not a human's job to decide for others. There was a reason she fought against the death penalty.

"Light listen," She breathed, trying to pull her hands free from his grasp. "I'm never going to agree with what you do."

His eyes flashed dangerously.

"But-But, I will try," she said quickly. "I will try to understand."

He sneered satisfied for the time being. He knew he had her scared. She wasn't about to ultimately defy him any time soon. And as long as she could present a good pretense, like she was currently doing, he was safe.

"Well then, we should get home." He said, lightly. His breezy, casual mask back in place.

Clara matched his tone, knowing that, for now, she would have to play the game by his rules. "Yes, it is getting late."

The long walk back home was silent, but the air of hatred had lifted temporarily. Once they reached home it was almost dark. Light waved to her and she nodded.

Once Light had reached his door, Clara was closing her gate. "You know Light-"

He looked back at her quizzically. "This doesn't mean I have to like you."

He smirked. "No, I guess it does not."

* * *

Thanks for reviews! And please keep it up, I love them!

;)

Hazy


	8. Chapter 8: Stolen

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Stolen**_

_**

* * *

**_

Clara lay on her bed, head deep in one of the many books she had ordered off the web. She groaned, once again coming up empty. Nothing about any ancient book of death, nothing that could explain the mystery of the Death Note.

"Maybe...I'll just have to do it. If I can get Ryuk alone I'm sure he'll tell me more about the book. It's not as if he has any loyalties to Light, right?" She told herself, rolling around onto her stomach and grabbing another book titled _Magical Maladies and their Creators._

He head popped up when she heard a distinct tapping.

"What the—AH! Son of a bitch!" Clara yelped when her eyes met the hulking form of Ryuk floating silently just outside her window.

She jumped off her bed and stormed to the window dragging it open. "Ryuk! What do you-!"

But Ryuk raised one skeleton finger to his deathly blue lips and then pointed it towards the street. "And hurry it up!"

"Hurry it up?" Clara repeated.

_That Light! Does he honestly think I'm at his beck and call every second!_

Even though Clara was imagining Light roasting on a spick with one of Ryuk's precious apples stuffed into his hated mouth, she was also changing into a nicer pair of street clothes.

She burst out the door and walked up to Light who was waiting by her gate.

"What is it? I thought-"

"Would you like to accompany me to the store, Clara?" Light said, loudly.

"Well, I..." The look he gave her was demanding, "Of course, Light!"

She walked next to him, unsure if she should ask him what the hell was going on. But Ryuk did the asking for her.

"Where exactly are we going?" He rasped. But Light refused to answer.

"Light, don't ignore me when I'm talking to you or I'll get mad." The Shinigami complained, falling into place behind Clara. She shivered at he Shinigami's closeness.

_Why won't he answer? It doesn't seem like anyone is in ear shot. _Clara wondered to herself. Light began fiddling with his jacket. Carefully pulling up the collar and letting his fingers graze every inch of the fabric. He opened it up, feeling the inside, and then going through each of his pockets.

Meanwhile, Clara couldn't help but be distracted by Ryuk's attention seeking antics.

"Hellloo! Yoo-whoo!"

Clara almost laughed. _Who knew gods of death said things like yooo-who?_

"Listen to me." Light said, silencing Ryuk. "There's a very strong possibility that there are wire taps, maybe surveillance cameras, hidden throughout my house."

Clara's eyes widened. So the police did still suspect Light. Well, not necessarily Light, but Light's family. Or was it that Light was just being overly cautious and paranoid?

"Really? But that piece of paper was still is your door wasn't it?" Ryuk asked.

_Piece of paper?_

"That's true but," Light thought, "I left the paper in the door in a way that it would be obvious to anyone entering the room. The real test is the handle."

"It is?" Ryuk thought, not understanding.

"Are you saying you left two bugs, just to find out if someone had been in your room or not?' Clara asked out loud, surprised at Light's overwhelming meticulousness.

Light sneered at her. "Well, it doesn't hurt. Ever since you managed to steal your way into my room and steal the Death Note any precaution is necessary."

Clara grumbled. "I suppose. But how do you go about rigging a door handle?"

Light explained the importance of the handle in relation to the paper.

_Is he actually telling me this? How can he assume that I won't use this knowledge and try to steal the Death Note without him knowing...Wait, don't be stuoid Clara. Now that you know, if the Death Note disappears again and the handle and paper are still in place, then it would be obvious I stole it. Ryuk doesn't seem willing to take away Light's precious notebook and that would leave me as the only one who knows about the handle. And even if I left the handle, Light is already suspicious of every move I make. It is only natural to assume that I was the thief. And why am I even thinking of ways to steal the Death Note back? What would I-_

"That method alone doesn't tell me if my door was actually opened. So I put a mechanical pencil hidden in place as well."

_A third rig? Light is too much..._

"...First the door handle and then the led. I know someone was in my room today."

"Maybe it was your mother." Ryuk offered.

_No it couldn't have been his mother..._

"My family would have noticed the piece of paper; what's suspicious is that somebody took the time to put it back in the door." Light said, a little miffed at the possible intruder.

They entered a nondescript drug store. Light made a beeline for one section, telling Clara to stay by the checkout. She pouted instantly, _I am not a dog on a leash. _

"What's this all about? Are you buying a book on wiring taps and surveillance so you can figure this mess out?"

_For a god of death Ryuk sure is curious. _Cara thought to her self, leaning against of rack a newspaper's. _And why did Light bring me along on his stupid errand. If he wanted to tell me about the wire taps he could have called me on his cell phone. I don't see why I had to come all the way out here._

"By the way, Ryuk, what about your apples?" Light asked.

"Apples?" Ryuk gulped. "That's right, surveillance cameras! Once the apple's in my mouth no one can see it. But when I hold it, it looks like its floating."

"I thought so," Light muttered. "You told me that Shinigami can't die, so I guess it won't kill you stop eating apples for a while."

Ryuk practically pushed Clara out of his way to get closer to Light. "Don't you think that's a bit much? C'mon! I never told you this, but apples are to me what cigarettes and alcohol are to humans!"

Was the god of death begging?

"Do ya see what I'm sayin'? I even get withdrawal symptoms."

"Oh yeah? What kind of symptoms?" Light asked, not regarding the Shinigami kindly. He seemed rather annoyed.

"My body gets all twisted, I do handstands, its not pretty!"

"I don't need to see that." Light and Clara said simultaneously. Clara slapped a hand over her mouth and Light glanced at her.

"Here's the thing. I already gave L the hint that Shinigami like apples so I can't afford to take the risk."

_He informed L? How is that possible? Has Light been feeding L false information to lead him off track? Even if the apple hint wasn't false, that means that Light feels confident enough to tease this so called great detective? I can see him being able to seeing as his father is tied so closely to the case...Just how long has Light known about this L guy. He did briefly tell me about L, the one who is heading up the Kira case. Light told me never to talk about him...But does Light know who he is?_

"When did you-" Ryuk began, starting to sound distressed.

"If it's so important for you to eat apples...You'll have to find where all the cameras are hidden. If you're lucky, you might find a blind spot where you can eat them without being seen. Alright, Let's go."

Ryuk, in his desperation, fluttered up into Light's window without hesitation.

"Oh Clara? It would be better if did not come to my house until I know where all the cameras are. Until then, stay safe and don't do anything reckless."

Clara just nodded, ignoring the patronizingly smooth reckless comment. A plan was forming in her head. If this L was smart enough to still suspect Light as a possible Kira suspect, then maybe, if she could get to him she could reveal Light as the real Kira. She ran to her room flipping on her computer to find out all she could about this L character.

* * *

Clara yawned. She had spent the entire night reading through pages and pages of information regarding the illusive L. Most of the sites were fan pages dedicated to reporting any news about the detective whether it was true or completely bogus. There were even some anti-L sites supported by out of work private eyes and criminals.

_Most of them are probably dead by now..._Clare thought sadly.

Since it was the weekend she had stayed home, keeping away from Light's house as he had ordered. The timing was perfect. She could stay home and research L for hours, even though she hadn't come up with anything too telling yet. She did collect a large number of e-articles featuring L and his successes dating back almost twenty years.

_L must be more than one person. _Clara deduced. _No, that is too easy. It could be like that criminal Jack the Ripper. L could have a line of successors so that he could obtain a myth-like status making it harder to identify him. He has solved a large amount of murders but it does seem like he his selective in choosing cases. Could he be so hard-headed that he only takes high profile cases? I guess he'd have to be. _

Clara hopped off her bed, tugging on her hair tie and letting her hair fall over her shoulders. She needed a long hot shower. She had to have been staring at her glaring computer screen for at east six hours. Her father and mother and left early in the morning intent on spending some quality alone time together. Clara had ignored her mother's obvious attempts to kick her out of the house, complaining of a headache. It didn't take long for her mother's patience to wane and she had called to Clara from the front door saying they wouldn't be back for dinner.

It was perfect. She was left alone in peace to continue her searching. But even she needed a reprieve. She opened her window letting the evening breeze rush over her face.

She hopped over to her shower and let the scalding water run down her face. She lathered up her hair and let the water wash it away.

After spending a considerable amount of time in the steam she turned off the water and wrapped a fluffy blue towel around her body. She walked back into her room, ringing stray drops of water out of her hair.

"So girly, you have any apples?"

She gasped freezing in place when the same raspy cough reached her ears.

"Ryuk!"

The god of death was perched casually in her window, his long legs almost reaching to her floor. Her clouded eyes traveled upwards and her shapely light brow furrowed slightly.

"What the-?"

Ryuk's arms were twisted behind him, stretching out to the sky in a position that looked clearly uncomfortable.

"It's the affects I was talking about just give me an apple!"

"Get out of here!" Clara yelled, her nerves bolting into action she cross her room to push the Shinigami out the window. But her arm went straight through him and she almost fell out the window.

"Seriously, Girly, just get me some freaking apples!" Ryuk said almost demanding.

Clara wasn't going to stand for that. It was terrible enough she had to submit to Light's every whim. She certainly wasn't going to listen to the deadly voyeur.

"I'm not going to give you any-"

"I found all of the camera's and Light said I should come over here and make the girl give me some apples" Ryuk interrupted, almost drooling in anticipation.

"The girl, huh?" Clara repeated sourly, gathering her sopping hair behind her shoulder.

"Yes" Ryuk all but hissed, his eyes never leaving her.

Clara was suddenly very aware that she was standing in front of him in nothing more than a towel. She gulped and rushed back into the fog, grabbing some sweat pants from her bed.

"Well, I'm very sorry Ryuk but you are just going have to learn the virtue of patience." She said, smugly locking the door and dropping the towel. She was completely content with letting the god wait a little longer for his one and only vice.

"I'd be careful if I were you. I may just wander in there right now." Ryuk teased in an almost musical drawl.

Ryuk giggled when he heard her sharp intake of breath and a subsequent crash from the other side of the door.

_That's right, _Clara thought bitterly. _He's practically translucent._

"Damn Shinigami..."

"Clara, when you say that you sound just like Light."

"Careful Ryuk, you're insulting me." Clara muttered darkly.

She pulled her favorite sweatshirt over her head and opened her door. Ryuk was now reclined on her bed his arms stills awkwardly twisted behind his head. She ignored him, assuming he would follow and made her way down the stairs. It was a good thing her parents weren't home yet. Even though they couldn't see Ryuk, Clara was not all too confident in her ability to pretend he wasn't around. The last thing she needed was for her family to think she was crazy.

She flipped on a light in the kitchen and searched the counter top for the red bowl they kept fruit in. Two oranges, three bananas and one apple sat innocently inside, looking about as peaceful as a still life.

She reached in and grabbed the apple. "Alright Ryuk, here's your stupid-"

But Ryuk had yet to enter the small kitchen. "Ryuk?"

She climbed up the stair case once more and found the Shinigami right where he had been when she left.

"Finally! Give me the apple!"

Clara hid it behind her back, indignant. "What do you think I am, a waitress? If you want you're stinking apple you better learn some manners!"

"Cut the crap, girly. Give me the damn apple!" Ryuk hissed sitting up.

Clara was glad to know that wasn't scared by the dark creature. Here he was begging for her assistance. She realized that she hadn't been using Ryuk to her advantage the way Light had. And right here, right now, may be here only chance to pull some helpful information out of him.

"Fine, fine." She said, trying to sound nonchalant. She threw the apple into the air and Ryuk caught it in one hand. He tossed the entire thing into his mouth, past his yellowing charred teeth and chewed. The fruits juices spilled out the side of his clown-like grin and he slurped them back in, wiping his chin his elongated tongue.

Clara scrunched up her nose in mild disgust. "Feeling better?"

In answer, his arms cracked and groaned in what must have been relief and they unfurled from behind his head. "Much better"

Clara wasted no time, it wouldn't be long before Light would grow suspicious of Ryuk's prolonged absence.

"So Ryuk, I have a question." She said, slyly hoping to provoke him. "Why is it that you follow Light's every command."

Ryuk scoffed, picking his teeth with a sharpened black fingernail. "Don't be stupid. I'm not a lost puppy."

"You follow him around like one." Clara spat. "You answer his every question, you-"

"Listen, I do what I want. I have to follow him around he has my Death Note. But that doesn't mean that I can be used the way the Death Note can. Following Light around is rather interesting, much more than the last time I-"

"Last time? You mean something like this has happened before?" Clara gasped. So Light wasn't the only human to come across a Death Note. But she couldn't remember another time when criminals were dying like this.

"I'm guessing Light is one of the only people smart enough to pull off a mass murdering spree like this."

Ryuk nodded. "Makes for very interesting fun."

Clara glared. She hated that word, interesting. It had become so overused, so devoid of any actually meaning. Ryuk was so accustomed to it, but it was in a demeaning fashion. As if he saw all human's as a part of a sick experiment. Clara often wondered why Light wasn't bothered by this.

"So if Light knows that you are not his supporter why does he trust you?" Clara asked.

"Heh, Jealous are we?" Ryuk said, floating into a cross leg position. Clara regarded him coldly. She was anything but jealous. "Light knows my stance, he knows that I will do nothing to stop him, but I will not go out of my way to assist him either. If he asks a question I'll answer it, but only if he asks.

Clara was surprised. Could the Shinigami really be that indifferent?

"What if I were to ask a question?" She ventured, her heart beginning to hammer in her chest.

Ryuk shrugged, looking quite bored.

Clara took her chance. "How did Light get the Death Note?"

"I dropped it. And he picked it up." Ryuk said.

"That's it! How could you be so foolish as to drop it! Look what's happened because of you're error!"

Ryuk's grin widened. "I never said I made an error. I am a god of death not a weak human."

Clara sucked in air. "You-you, did this on purpose?"

"Of course. Of course. How else is a Shinigami supposed to have any fun nowadays."

Clara felt anger boiling in the pit of her stomach. This was all a game to him and humans dying were just a part of his entertainment.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" she said venomously, sick of his reasonings.

"I'd much rather stay here and watch you." Ryuk respinded his eyes boring through her.

She gulped. "Light will be angry with me."

"All the more entertaining."

Clara groaned. "I'm going to bed, move it."

Ryuk floated away from her bed until his head was inches from her ceiling. "You're no fun."

"I guess I'm not." She muttered, tugging at her comforter and slipping underneath it, her wet hair clinging to her forehead.

Ryuk back out of her window once more, his voice lilting. "Sweet dreams, Clara."

Clara shivered once more, even if she wasn't fearful of the Shinigami, she still felt the chill he left behind.

* * *

The next afternoon, Light came knocking on her door. He seemed triumphant, of what Clara decided she didn't want to know. Once again he asked if she would accompany him on a sort walk. She could do nothing but comply and she yelled to her father in the kitchen that she was stepping out.

She knew her parents would begin their own form of gossiping as soon as she and Light had walked out of sight. Back in the states, Clara had never shown any interest in boys, a trait her mother was far from understanding.

She had attended dances and social gatherings as if they were a duty of hers rather than a form of pleasure. Her mother had even forced her on a date with a colleague's son. It was all so forced and awkward that Clara had vowed to avoid boys altogether. She could only imagine what her parents were saying now.

Light and Clara had made it to the en of the block and Clara finally realized that a certain monster was missing.

"Where's Ryuk?" She asked, pulling jacket tighter against her.

"He's...checking something."

"Look Light, I'm going to need a little more than that. I'm not some-"

Just then, Ryuk came careening down from the sky. His black wings, reminiscent of a crows, flapped carelessly upwards and downwards. His arms, even more twisted than the night before, where wrapped tightly around his own head and chest. His legs too her tightly seemed together. It was, Clara had to admit, almost comical "There's not one not a suspicious human in sight."

_So he was doing some snooping around. Does that mean that the police have stopped suspecting Light?_

The thought made Clara's heart sink. She should have known that Light's cleverness could outwit the police and their limited jurisdiction and with his father being the head of the district and all...

"Are sure about this?" Light asked, "Ryuk?"

Ryuk choked sounding beyond desperate. "I'm sure nobodies following you, okay?"

Light sighed, not convinced. Clara kept quiet, secretly enjoying Ryuk's discomfort.

"Oh hurry up already! The symptoms are getting worse!"

"I really hope you're not saying what you'd think I'd want to hear just to get some apples." Light said, a small edge to his charm. They were walking down an empty street, no one to hear the conversation.

"Woah! Hold it right there, I just flew out and checked the 100 meter radius around you and there was no one there. So, yeah, for the last time, I'm sure okay!"

"Alright," Light said, still hesitant, "But on the news they said they were dispatching 1500 hundred investigators to Japan."

Clara knew this her mother had brought it up at dinner. Clara also knew it was a ploy. Since Light's entire house was possibly rigged with cameras it made perfect sense for L, whoever he was, to try and entice a reaction of any suspect Kira. It would be extremely foolish to announce the presense of agents, no matter how many, for every one with cable to here. And, from all her research, Clara knew L was not foolish.

"They're bluffing!" Ryuk yelped, "you said so yourself. If they were really coming they wouldn't announce their arrive instead they'd come and investigate secretly."

"I suppose you're right," Light said slowly, now toying with Ryuk's first sign of unstableness. "Well, then. I'll buy you some apples."

Ryuk stopped his annoying fidgeting. "Nice."

"Clara," Light called. "Here."

He tossed her a couple hundred yen and nodded toward a small mom-and-pop produce store just across the street.

Clara caught the money but stayed put. "If you think I'm going to-"

"My patience cannot take you're complaints." Light said, his voice rising ever slightly.

Clara growled, unwilling to argue with him. She spun around and ran across the street before a car could hit her. _Maybe I should just let a car run me over. If I was hold up in a hospital with my leg in sling hanging from the ceiling and a eye patch over my bloodied eye maybe Light would leave me alone. No, Clara. You can't start thinking like a masochist. That would be exactly the kind of thing Light would want. If was to remove myself I would be making his life too easy. _

"Clara! C'mon, hurry up!"

"Not yet, Clara." Light commanded. Clara and Ryuk, still hobbling, followed Light into an abandoned park a few blocks over. Light snatched the bag from Clara and opened it sitting on a bench by a flock of tall trees. Clara sat down next to Light as he fed Ryuk a shiny red apple, the color of blood.

"You know you really haven't been that nice to me." Ryuk complained.

Clara looked at Ryuk who's eyes were raised looking at her expectantly, as his arms began unraveling once more. She ignored him.

Ryuk dragged on and on about all of Light's discrepancies, Clara just sighed. She was starting to tire of all this blind following. But soon, very soon, she would be going back to America.

"You know I might actually write your name in my Death Note and kill you. Just like that."

_Yeah, in my dreams..._Clara though wistfully.

Light laughed softly under his breath.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you." Ryuk spat, swallowing.

"Ryuk, why don't you enjoy you're apples in that tree over there." Light said pointing above him. "I need to speak with Clara privately."

Clara's heart skipped a beat. Did he know she had spoken to Ryuk the night before?

Ryuk groaned, but gripped the bag of apples and floated into the air, his crunching fading into the sky.

"What is it?" Clara said her voice thick.

Light sighed, leaning back against the wooden bench, his long legs stretching out.

"If you do not do what I tell you to, I am going to have to end your life." He said quietly. "You remember this?"

Clara pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. "Everyday, Light, everyday."

Light looked at her with soft eyes, the eyes he used for the world to see. The ones he rarely graced her with. Once again she felt the fueax sense of comfort. She knew she should have been on edge, but his charms were a weapon of their very own.

"You are not going to like this. But you do not have a choice."

Clara's mind raced. What could he possibly say to her now?

"In three days I am to take the entrance exam test for To-Oh. You are going to take it as well."

Clara's eyes widened. Her heart felt as if it was freezing over.

"What?" She stuttered, hoping she had heard him wrong. "What did you say?"

Shock was quickly turning into rage. He couldn't do this to her.

"At this time I cannot afford the only witness who knows of my identity to be running free thousands of miles away from me. It would be foolish of me to think that L is completely satisfied with my innocence and I do not expect him to leave me alone so soon. I may have deterred the police for now, but L is as unpredictable as Kira."

Clara could barely hear Light's half-hearted assurances. They meant nothing to her. His voice was as muffled as her brain. All she could feel was numbness.

"...there just isn't another option."

Clara fought back the tears that here making it hard to see. She glared daggers and sword at Light, her gray blue eyes raging.

"How can you-" She paused, trying to compose herself. She had been so close to freedom, or at least distance. And now he was telling her she had to stay here. "How can you do this to me?"

"Calm yourself, damn it." Light said, motioning to the flocks of people crossing the street one hundred feet away. "This is...your folly Clara. You're own curiousity is the only one to blame."

Clara stood up and faced Light, who sat with his arms resting comfortably behind his head, complacent.

"You justify your actions any way you please, Light." She sneered, tear drops falling to her nose and down her chin. "But it doesn't change the fact that what you are doing to me is sick and evil. Haven't I earned your trust? Haven't I done everything you've asked of me. And still you find that keeping me here in Japan is the only option when really you are nothing more than the dictating warden of my own personal hell."

Light eyes golden eyes fell over her knowingly. "You're being dramatic, Clara. You can leave whenever you want to."

"Don't you dare bull shit me, Light. Don't you fucking dare."

Light stood you then and placed his hands on each of her quivering shoulders. "Naughty language, Clara, love. I expect better from you. I can see why you would feel this way. But you just refuse to give yourself any credit."

Clara pulled away from him blinking back the tears. "What are you going on about?"

Light sneered, pushing his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "I can use you Clara. Not only can I, but I plan to. You are, after all, the only person I have ever met that can stand up to my own intellect. It would be...counter intuitive of me to ignore the resource staring me right in the face."

Clara moaned, her knees threatening to give way. Light just smirked wider. He reached down and grabbed her hand, pulling her back to the bench. She complied, spent, unable to resist.

She fell back onto the bench her knee touching Light's. He playfully wrapped his arm around his shoulder and his fingers tangling in the tips of her hair gently. She shivered again and cursed herself when he laughed.

"One day, Clara, soon, you will realize that all this resistance is just stubbornness." He whispered. "I am going to change the world. I will bring my justice down with a heavy hand and before you know it the world will be a thriving utopia devoid of evil and sin. And when that day comes you will be able to look back and say that you were there from the beginning, that you helped Kira bring prosperity and goodness. One day you will thank me."

Clara refused to look at him. Her clean white sneaker tapped anxiously against the dirt below here, her hands folded in her lap. "Sure Light, whatever you say."

She could almost see Light's smile. "That's right, Clara. I have complete faith that you will pass the test, but if you feel the need to study then go right ahead. It's not like you need my help."

He released her from his grip and stood up stretching his arms above his head. "You may want to break the news to your parents tonight. We wouldn't want them causing a scene."

Clara just nodded, wiping her face on her sleeve.

Light called out to Ryuk who fluttered down next to him tossing the crumpled up paper bag into a trash can. Ryuk looked from Light to Clara, Clara to Light.

"So what was that all about?"

Clara stood up her eyes glued to the ground where an dying leaf lay crumpled and withered. She walked over to Light's side waiting for him to lead her on. He heart, her mind, her body, her soul, all too tired to feel.

"Just laying down some finishing touches," Light replied coolly. "Which reminds me: there's just one finishing touch left to add."

* * *

That night Clara sat at the dinner table with her parents. Eight or ten boxes of take-out were dispersed about the small table. Her mother had her eye on the string beans and beef. When she asked Clara to please pass it along...

"I'm not going to Harvard." Clara blurted, practically yelled. And so it began.

"Honey, I know your father and I talked it over and we decided. We let Robert choose USC over Brown so it would only be fair to let-"

"No, I'm not going to NYU either." Clara said, always able to read her mother's flighty mind.

Her father chewed his food quietly.

"I-I want to stay here. I'm taking the exam for To-Oh university. It is the best Japan has to offer after all." She had been practicing her speech all evening. She knew it would be hard to convince her parents that she actually wanted to stay in Japan. But she could not allow them to get involved. They would have to leave her here. Somehow, she could convince them.

Her mother spat a long string bean across the table it darted off the edge and fell onto the tiled floor.

"Clara, darling, you cannot mean that. Stay here? You need a good American education. I mean Cambridge maybe, Oxford, but here? Clara you'd be the only-"

"I don't care." Clara said raising her tone to match her mothers. "Why won't you let me do this?"

"Why? Because I know what is best for my own daughter." Sasha Daniels said, placing a hand to her chest.

"I'm not even your daughter, stop kidding yourself!" Clara almost screamed. She knew she would have to resort to the lowest of low blows.

Sasha gasped.

"Clara. Please, what is wrong?"

Clara looked at her Adam Daniels. The man who had taken her into his home when she was born, the man who had raised her as his own. After his sister, a starving crack-cocaine addict had knocked on his door with a newborn wrapped in her shirt.

"I'm sorry. But I need space. I need to do this on my own. I can't just ride on your coattails. I can't, I won't. You of all people should understand, Adam." Clara said, quietly.

Adam Daniels heaved a great sigh, one Clara hadn't known. He was getting older.

"I would like you to call me father, please Clara. I have only known you as my daughter."

Clara began to cry. "Alright, but-"

"Clara, you are more than free to make your own decisions. I would not have it any other way. But I have to know that this is what you want to do. Do you really want this?"

Clara gulped and looked into her guardian's eyes. "Yes. I-I want this. I want this."

She knew he didn't completely believe her. But he trusted her. "Alright then. We will have to begin making arrangements. Your mother and I must return to the states by next week but I am sure that we can find you appropriate lodgings."

Clara nodded and bit down on a piece of tempura. "Thank you...father."

Adam nodded to her. "Anything for my little girl."

* * *

Light returned to his home, his eyes glancing over at Clara as she walked up to her door.

He knew she would make the most logical decision, but he hadn't expected such an outpour of emotion. He never did understand women.

_I had to work harder to pull her in. Now she's more lifeless that a doll...She had better pull herself together..._

"So you're gonna keep quiet and pretend to study again, huh?" Ryuk asked, already bored.

Light ignored him, now intent on leading L further off of his trail.

"I can't help but wonder what you said to make the pretty girl so upset. I could've sworn she was crying." Ryuk said aloud.

_So what if she was crying? _Light thought bitterly. _As I said earlier this is all her own damn fault. _

It was the first time he had made anyone cry, at least to his knowledge. He had killed hundreds of criminals. So why were Ryuk's words so utterly annoying?

_I shouldn't dwell on this. I have work to do..._

He frowned and turned on his television his mind fast at work once more.

That night he left his home once more.

"Clara called, mom. She said something about a problem she needed help with. I'll be right back."

His mother looked up from the floor she was sweeping. "Alright dear, you have school tomorrow don't stay out to late."

Light granted his mother a small smile. "I won't"

"Yeah Light, don't get too busy with that cute Clara!" Sayu called, diverting her eyes from the television and her precious pop-star, Hideki Ryuuga.

"Very funny, Sayu!"

Light's sister just stuck out her tongue and went back to ogling the screen.

When he knocked Clara answered the door. She still looked panicked and frazzled.

"Hello Light," she coughed. "C'mon in."

"Light, it is very nice to see you," Clara's father said coming down the stairs.

"Yes sir." Light said. Mr. Daniels walked up to him and offered his hand. Light shook it, but when he tried to pull away Mr. Daniels just tightened his grip. "I'm sure you are aware that my Clara has decided to apply to schools here in Japan. In fact, she has taken particular interest in To-Oh University. I believe you once told me that was where you aspire to be?"

_So she told them._

"Yes sir, it is. But this is a surprise. Clara, you mentioned to me that you were considering...I must admit I thought you were teasing." Light said, brightly.

Clara blushed, not knowing what to say.

"Yes," Mr. Daniels said. "I was hoping we could talk to your mother about possibly housing Clara until we can find her a permanent apartment. Both her mother and I will be moving out of this house by the end of next week. I don't want to be a burden-"

"It would be more than fine." Light said bowing. "My mother really likes Clara. And we have a guest bedroom that we never use." _Perfect. _

Clara's mother came darting in from the kitchen. "We do not want to impose. If you're mother is home now I could go speak to her about the details..."

"I'm sure she would be happy to see you Mrs. Daniels."

"Very well, I'll go now. Adam join me?"

"Of course."

The door closed with a quiet creak. Light turned on Clara who leaned on the wall deft.

"You are going to have to stop this sulking, Clara. At least try to seem content."

He saw that familiar spark flash across her ocean eyes. "Just give me a minute."

Light showed himself into the dining room and pulled out a chair. Quickly he grabbed his wallet and slid another page of the Death Note out of its folds. Using the names he had memorized earlier he sealed another's fate.

"You've done well, Clara." He said once he had finished. She was still standing by the door her arms tucked behind her staring off into space. "You're parents shouldn't worry about finding you an apartment. I'm sure you will like living with me and my family."

He opened the door letting the icy air hit his face. He turned and looked at her.

She looked so pathetic, like an injured baby bird. Something in his heart quaked.

He reached out, tucking his fingers under her chin and pulled he face to him.

"You shouldn't worry Clara. As god of this new world...I will take care of you."

Her brow furrowed shyly and she pulled away from him. He let her go.

"Goodnight."

* * *

Clara lay in bed that night clutching her pillow.

_Will I ever see America again? What if L fails? What if Light really does win?_

Questions swirled in her head making sleep a distant possibility. But one confounded her more than the rest.

_What did Light mean? He...will...protect me? _

"It's...ridiculous..."

* * *

"You look lovely, Clara." Her mother said, standing at the bottom of the stairs holding a travelers mug of steaming coffee and a shiny red apple.

"Thank you, Mom" Clara answering running her hands through her hair. She had decided against straightening it as she usually did.

"And you're sure you're not too dressy."

"Yes, mother. Light said that it is accustomed to look your best even for a state-wide exam." _And what Light says..._

She wore her darkest denim jeans and a modest pair of pale blue flat, with a matching blue blouse and a sleek black belt wrapped around her waist. Her mother, fretting as usual, helped her into her black cardigan and handed her the sustenance along with a black and white check scarf.

"You'll kill it dear. As always."

Clara couldn't help but smile at her mom's 'hip' lingo.

"Thanks. I'll see you tonight. Are you sure you and dad can handle all the packing on your own."

"We hired some help. It'll be done by the time you return."

Clara waved and sipped the coffee until every last drop was gone. She handed he mug back to her mother.

She opened the door and adjusted the scarf until it covered her neck.

"Light, hurry up! You don't want to be late!" She could hear Mrs. Yagami calling. She turned and saw Light, and his personal cheering squad just outside their door.

"Do your best."

"I know you don't need it but good luck!" Sayu yelled, pumping her fist in the air.

Light pushed on the front gate. "I really don't see why you two are making such a big deal out of this."

Clara stepped out onto the curb. "Are you ready, Light?"

"Clara! Good luck to you too!" Sayu said, waving and smiling.

"Good morning, Sayu, Mrs. Yagami." The two waved at her and Light approached.

"Study much?" He asked sardonically.

"Oh yes, Light, loads." She answered sarcastically.

They boarded the train with Ryuk skulking close by as usual. "I'm relieved, we don't have to deal with wire taps any more."

Clara eyed Ryuk, although to any of the fellow travelers it would seem as if she was just staring out the window across from her.

_So all the wire taps are gone. They must not suspect Light anymore. _

She knew she should feel depressed by this, but she had resolved to try and undo Light on her own. If L had half a brain, he wouldn't go revealing himself anytime soon. So using L's help would have to wait until later. For now she would have to comply with Light and try her best to earn his trust. If he started 'using' her more as he claimed, she could work it to her advantage.

They exited the packed train and made the sort walk to the university gates.

"Hey you two! The exam will be starting in ten minutes. So you'd better hurry up!" A man yelled from the gate.

Clara rolled her eyes. It wasn't like she needed any more time. This test would be a breeze.

"It's fine." Light said, miffed. "I planned to get here three minutes before the test. I hate waiting. I'm here too early."

Clara was surprised to agree with Light's sentiment. She usually arrived seconds late to exams like this. Time had never really been an issue; she was always the first one to finish anyway. _I guess I should at least pretend to take my time; I don't want to attract a lot of attention. I'm already in for it seeing as I'm the only blonde American in sight..._

"Well, well. Confident." Ryuk commented.

_We have every reason to be confident..._Light and Clara thought to themselves.

When they arrived inside Light and Clara were each given a number. Clara nodded to Light and took her seat a few row behind him. A bell rang ceremoniously and everyone around her picked up their pencils as if they were in some great hurry.

Clara blew a stray hair out of her face and picked up her pencil fiddling with the lead. She had just opened her booklet when one of the overseers began making his way towards her.

"You there. Student number 162, sit properly in your chair."

Clara turned to her right to see what all the fuss was about. _Sit properly in your chair? What is this the army? _

A boy, well he looked like a boy, sat hunched over his test his dark hair, a terrible mess fell over his eyes. His feet, completely bare, were tucked up against his chest and his held his pencil loosely between two fingers as if he had never held one before.

Clara disregarded him. There were odd people every where these days, how much harm could he be?

* * *

Whew! Twenty pages, that's a new record for me! Thank you to all you who have reviewed, you guys made these chapters possible! I really loved writing this one and da-da-da-daaa! L has arrived! If only briefly. But hilarity is soon to ensue seeing as we are arriving at the tennis match of doom! Keep on reading, check out my other stories, and recommend this one to other Death Note Lovers! Stay good! Or Kira will get you!

Hazy


	9. Chapter 9: Sunshine

A/N – I want to say a huge sorry for the wait. I had a crazy semesters end what with research papers, finals, moving, Christmas, and so on! But I'm back and more than ready to do a lot more writing.

I know this chapter is a bit shorter than most, but I just had to get something posted!

Long over due disclaimer: as you all know, I do not own Death Note.

* * *

_Chapter Nine_

_Sunshine_

_

* * *

_

After all that had conspired since the day Clara had met Light Yagami she had finally found something to be joyous about. Her parents had already made tearful goodbye a week before as they helped her cart boxes over to the Yagami house. He mother sniffled like a ignored child and her father repeatedly pat her head for support. When the final box had been moved out, moved in, unpacked, and thrown out Clara hugged both her parents hoping that this would not be the last time she saw them.

They piled into the back of the shiny black car, the very same one that had dropped them off almost five months prior, without saying much. The Daniels family was never one for too many words. Clara was proud of her ability to stay composed and not shed one tear. She had become an expert at lying these days, thanks to Light's demand and indirect training. He lied with the ease of a master.

Clara, of course, was not joyous about her parents' safety although she felt she could breathe a bit easier the farther they were away from Kira. But three weeks of vacation had turned the cold gray skies blue and the sun began warming the frosty Kanto region. No longer would Clara have to suffer through the chill of the winter winds.

She stood on her small bed in the Yagami house, her face sticking out the equally small window letting the unusually warm breeze brush over her face and through her glowing golden hair.

She heard a soft knock on her door. "Clara, are you ready to go?"

"I'm coming Light, I'm coming."

Clara removed her self form the window and walked back into the tiny bathroom, running a brush through her tresses. She looked at herself in the oval mirror, pulling a stray hair back into place. She applied a thin line of mascara to her long eyelashes and a bit of blush to her cheeks.

Christmas had come and gone and Light, as a mocking joke, had given her a watch on the celebratory day. It was a beautiful watch, she had to admit. Silver and shining, it was adorned with a carving of a rose branch wrapping around her wrist complete with small thorns. The head was surrounded by a flower design and the little hands of the clock were deep ruby red. Clara did like roses. But she had come to see the watch as a physical reminder of her entrapment here in Japan. She supposed that, if Light could, he would have just given her shackles.

She glanced at the time always enjoying making Light wait, even if it was just a matter of seconds. He had barged into her room the night before and demanded to know what she was wearing to the ceremony. She had just stared at him blinked and asked why in the he bothered to care.

But he was as worried as she was when it came to excess attention. It had been revealed to her after receiving the test scores and the subsequent orientation packets that she was the only American in the class of 2007. There was really nothing they could do about this but Light groaned about her ethnicity and hair color being an annoying distraction.

After tearing her closet apart they had both finally come to an agreement. He remarked that he was pleased with her 'conservative attire and took a small black trash bag filled with anything he felt to be to showy. He had muttering something about giving them to Sayu or having them thrown out. Clara could do nothing but watch as Light left her with her favorite leg warmers and sparkly black turtleneck, a pair of neon mittens, and her teal prom dress.

She fluffed her hair with her fingers after one final look in the mirror and met Light at the front door.

"Goodbye, guys!" Sayu said, tapping Light's shoulder playfully and hugging Clara waist. "You look awesome, Clara."

Clara smiled, It was nice having Sayu around. It was almost like having a little sister, something Clara wasn't accustomed to.

"Hey, what about me?" Light asked, feigning hurt.

"Yeah, you're good, bro. I mean you've had that suit for years. You should get with the times. Clara is so much more fashionable than you."

Clara agreed. The suit was dated, but Light was looking more dashing than she had ever seen him. His hair was the same straight auburn color, but it looked more lively in the spring sun.

"Whatever, Sayu. Well, we'll be back this afternoon. Goodbye mom."

"Goodbye Light, good luck with your speech and remember your father is coming home tonight for a celebration dinner!"

It was true, Clara had yet to see Light's father since she had moved in. She wouldn't have been surprised if he didn't even know he had a guest living in his guest bedroom.

When they arrived at the school in the early afternoon, Clara was comforted by the stunning cherry blossom trees, their innocent pink petals falling from the limbs and fluttering about in the air.

"You're a college student now." Ryuk narrated, eyes still as dead as ever. "That's kind of exciting. I'm filled with joy."

Clara couldn't say she seconded those feelings but it would be stupid to argue with him. Light just ignored the Shinigami.

"Well, I'll see you afterward." Light said waving to Clara over his shoulder.

"Yeah," Clara said, standing awkwardly by herself amongst the crowds. _I wonder if any one from school applied here. I don't remember seeing them at the exam..._

Her search proved useless as the new students began filing into the large gym, converted into an auditorium. She searched for Light who was shaking hands with someone important.

Light had warned her before the exam that she was not to earn a perfect score. Clara could understand it. They both knew that the other was capable and if in the event that they both received high scores she would be up on that podium with him. Light had explained that their relationship, while it should appear close, should never be viewed as private or intimate in anyway. They would just be two students who bonded over their shared intellect. Two students who lived at the same house only for conveniences sake and nothing more.

Clara took a seat next to another young woman who smiled at her politely but turned away.

_Not many friendly faces..._

Clara's upper lip turned into a satisfied sneer when she realized that she could see Light where ever he moved thanks to the creeping Ryuk who followed behind him. Light would have trouble keeping such inane tabs on her in the university crowds, but she pnly had to keep her eyes peeled for the Shinigami to know when Light was coming her way. She had gotten so used the Shinigami she had even began laughing at his insane pokes at Light's humanness or lack thereof.

"Now for the freshman address: Freshman representative, Light Yagami."

From her seat in the back she saw Light rise from his seat and approach the stand.

"...And freshman representative, Hideki Ryuuga."

Many people in the audience gasped but the name dropping fell onto Clara's deaf ears.

_That name sounds familiar...Oh, that's right. Sayu talks about him all the time...at least I think it is a him..._

The girl sitting next to her rose out of her seat slightly trying to get a better look. Once they had reached the top step, Clara could see them both.

_It's him! The one from the exam, he was reprimanded by the-_

Clara was taken aback by the two standing next two each other. It was as if they were physical representations of yin and yang, black and white, dark and...Light.

Light stood and gave his speech with envious posture, his voice loud and confident his eyes looking out proudly into the crowds of students. When he finished he bowed stiffly and moved to the side. His suit, dated or not, looked pressed and clean and his auburn hair shone in the stage lights.

When Ryuuga gave his end to the speech he was hunched over, his shirt wrinkled. Was it the same shirt he had worn before? He held the paper by the tips of his fingers as if it could burst into flames at any moment.

Clara clapped her hands appropriately eyeing Light. It seemed that Ryuuga was trying to talk to him. Since Clara couldn't hear she faced the main stage once more as the President of the school began his welcome speech.

* * *

"I wanted to tell you, I am L."

_I am L. I am L. I wanted to tell you, i wanted to tell you, tell you. I am L. _

Light connected the words together again and again. It was absurd. Could this guy be L? His mind was racing, his heart pounding in the back of his throat, his palms were beginning to sweat. Light was shocked to his core, but he couldn't get upset.

_...I can't let him see any signs of distress. It's better if I just clear my mind. _

The President was the last speech of the day. He couldn't talk for too much longer if Light just averted his focus-

His brow furrowed. Why was he thinking of this now? Clara's faced appeared in his mind. Her sun kissed hair flowed around her pale face and her eyes as deep as an ocean stone were looking straight at him. But for once they were not raging with anger, they not were clouded by tears, they were not blaming, poised, or saddened. Her lips were curved with a slight smile, her white teeth tucked out of site. She was wearing a dress he had only seen her wear once before. It was black sun dress with thin straps and a thin skirt. He noted that black was a very becoming color for her she should wear it more often. It made her dangerous eyes shine brighter and her hair even lighter.

He felt his shoulders relax and he was able to compose himself easier. Clara's face still fresh in mind, he took a deep calming breath and felt his heart sink back into his chest it's beat calm once again.

* * *

Clara waited outside the door for Light, smiling to the people passing by hoping she could make at least one friend. If she only had contact with Light and his families she may end up killing herself.

She saw him exiting the building and was about to call out to him when she noticed the deadly glint in his eye. It was one that she hadn't seen in a week or so and she could feel that odd twinge in the pit of her stomach again.

What the hell happened?

The other freshman representative, the absent-minded one, called out to Light. Light turned to him somewhat tentatively. The exchanged words for less than a second and the boy walked towards a sleek, expensive looking car.

Clara continued her way over to Light, glancing back at the boy as he stepped into the car. Her blue eyes met his large, dark ones as they raked over her quickly. His white lips curved into a small smile that disappeared as they door was shut curtly behind him.

Clara watched the car drive away.

"Where's the justice?" Another jealous student noted. Clara turned to ask Light who the new student was but she was silenced by the fire burning in his eyes. She gulped. She'd eyed Ryuk suspiciously but Ryuk just giggled not bothering to fill her in. _That damn Shinigami..._

Light refused to speak to her, his walk brisk almost urgent. Clara was almost running trying to keep up. She knew it would be foolish to question him anymore something was on his mind and if she interrupted his thoughts he may try to kill her out of the rage already growing inside him.

She kept her mouth shut and continued to follow him. But all the silence was starting to make _her_ frustrated. And Ryuk's laughing and constant whispers of the 'interesting' ceremony, was really riding her patience.

They rode the train in silence that was continuing to build a wall between them. Light didn't even apologize after he ran into another man trying to find a seat, he was usually so obsessed with keeping a good public image.

Clara almost lost him in the crowd when the reached the home station, but luckily Ryuk's height worked to her benefit once more. She caught up to him right when he reached their front gate.

"Welcome home, Mr. To-oh!" Sayu called from the living room, "And Ms. To-oh, of course!"

Clara flashed Sayu a teasing smile and then dashed up the stairs behind Light. He had left his door open and Clara entered the room, knowing he meant for her to follow. She shut the door quickly and turned the lock as if by instinct. Light was always so insistent that the door be locked at all times if they were discussing Kira. But were they discussing Kira?

Light never seemed to bother with anything besides the Death Note once it was assured that he and Clara had been admitted to To-Oh. So what else could it be? Had the other representative, Ryuuga, said something to offend Light? Why would Light even care about what other students said? He barely listened to what _she_ said.

Light sat at his desk, back hunched and eyes cast down. Clara stood by the door unsure of what to do or say.

"**Damn it**!" Light yelled, his hands tangled in his hair. His whole body was shaking uncontrollably. "**He got me**!"

_He got me? _Clara thought, startled by the uncharacteristic outburst. Even Ryuk jumped back a step.

" Whatdya mean?" Ryuk asked. Bad move.

"Damn L!" Light raged, slamming his fists against the desk. "I've never been so humiliated in my life."

_L? What the hell is he..._Clara gasped, but Light was too angry to notice. _Could that Ryuuga have been...L?_

Ryuk floated behind Light as bewildered as Clara was. "Why don't you just do the Shinigami eye deal? Than you should have no problem killing him right?"

Clara had backed up against the door, Light's outpour of emotion was more than strange. And what was Ryuk going on about? Eye thing? No problem killing him? And was the god of death actually attempting to console Light's break down?

If he was it was in vain. Light turned on Ryuk shouting madly. "And what good would Shinigami eyes do me if this is just a trap? If I kill him and it turns out he's not really L that would be like announcing to the real L that I am Kira!"

_Even when he isn't thinking straight, he obtains his logic. _Clara thought. _He really is something else. _

"Uh, sorry." Ryuk muttered, meekly. Clara didn't blame him, she did not want to be on the receiving end of Light's anger. Maybe she could just slip out the door. Her hand felt behind her for the elusive handle.

"Don't think that Shinigami killing people and human's killing people are the same thing because they're not!" Light snapped, looking away from Ryuk with disgust.

Clara's hand froze over the knob. _Is he...is he actually admitting to feeling guilt? _

It was the first sign of weakness Light had ever shown, at least to her. But even in weakness he was a force far beyond her reckoning, it was becoming painfully obvious with each day that pat, that Light was not someone Clara could outsmart. She could not defeat Kira on her own.

"I want nothing more than to kill him. But if I do it's like asking to get caught. Unfortunately the Death Note can only kill the person whose name is written in it. So it's not like I can arrange for Clara to kill him." He said, turning in his chair pointing at Clara. She back into the door with a soft thump.

_W-would he do that? He would drag me further into his sick little game? I can't-_

"It's inconvenient. That's the flaw with the Death Note." He continued, speaking to Ryuk once more, as if it were his fault the Death Note wasn't a perfect murderous weapon.

"At first I thought once I found out his name I would have him die in an accident or kill himself. However, none of that will do any good unless I know with one hundred percent certainty that this guy is L." Light was rambling, thinking out loud.

"No, it's already too late to do anything about it seeing as he approached me and introduced himself as L. It doesn't matter how sure I am. Regardless of the cause of death, if L dies now, the police are going to suspect me. I underestimated him."

He sounded angry with himself now, as if the whole situation was some ironic mistake. Maybe it was.

"I never even considered the possibility that he would reveal his identity to me on purpose. He could be telling all the suspects the same thing. In fact, it doesn't even have to be him. He could have sent a double instead. For L, this strategy acts as a solid defense. It allows him to confront Kira directly. He can defend and attack. He got me. It was a good move."

After all that, Light was beginning to calm down. His posture relaxed and he leaned against his desk. The thick tension had turned paper-thin. But Clara was wrong to assume that Light had completely recovered from his lapse of composure.

He began to laugh. Clara had never been so scared of him before. Many times she had thought him a monster or inhuman, but it had all been some sick form of defense until now. In the shadow if his desk lamp, Light seemed more creature than man. She found herself pressing up against the wall, wishing that, for one second, she could fall through the way Ryuk always did. The Kira in Light was rampant his lust for killing poisoning his mind into a manic state.

"This is perfect. There's no reason for me to be worried. After all, this is proof that they don't have anything on me yet. So this whole thing is nothing more than a contest between L and me. A match of wits, in the surface we'll be two friendly classmates. But in reality will actually be investigating each other. This is interesting, Ryuuga. If it's my friendship you want, I'll gladly accept it. In time I'll earn your trust. And once you've told me what I want to know, there will be no point in keeping you alive. And I'll kill you. With my hands if I have to."

Clara's knees were shaking against each other. Light had turned L's ace into some sort of call to arms. His moment of weakness was now total motivation.

_What can I do now? If Light knows who L is, there's no way he will let me near him! Light may trust me not to go running into the street or to the police and blab about Kira, but he would rightly assume that if I were presented with the chance to speak with L I would take it. What can I do now? More importantly what is Light going to do to me?_

"And then there's you," Light said, his voice low. He was doing it again, reading her mind.

Clara looked at him trying to seem ignorant. But she knew that was pointless. Light could see right through her.

He pushed himself out of the chair and stalked over to her. For only a second, Clara considered running for it. When it came to fight or flight against him she knew it would be stupid to try and land a punch. Light was stronger than her. She could just open the door and slip out into the safety of the kitchen where Sayu would be watching television and Mrs. Yagami would be making dinner.

But that would be foolish as well. She couldn't avoid Light forever and if he did corner her again it could be for the last time.

He leaned down so that his eyes were parallel to hers.

"He hasn't seen you with me yet. When I got to my seat he was already there and he left in his limo before you had approached me. Luckily for you, Clara, you refrained from speaking to me. It needs to stay this way. The truth of the matter is that you live in the same house as I do and we attend the same school but nothing more. We are civil to each other, of course. In fact, I may even call you friend. But under no circumstances do you approach me if he is around, understand?"

She nodded, unable to speak.

"And if he tries to make contact with you in any way avoid it. He probably already knows that you live with me, if he is L. Even if he isn't my father is the head of the investigation team and since they suspect me, that means they should know everything about my home life. There's no way they can suspect you seeing as the deaths started months before you arrived."

"A-and if he does speak to me? I surely can't avoid him forever without garnering any suspicions."

Light inspected her coldly. _She should want to become closer to L. It has been weeks but she has yet to show any signs of changing her opinion of me. If anything, she has just become accustomed to my presence. I'll have to keep an eye on her somehow. _

"You may act on your own discrepancies. I trust you to do what is right...by my standards. Can you do this, Clara?"

_He trusts me? Is he serious? Or his he just trying to lour me with false confidences? _

"I-I understand, Light." She said, bowing her head.

"Good girl," he said. She hated when he called her that. Like she was some kind of animal or child.

He placed both his hands on her shoulders spinning her around. "You can leave now. I have work to do."

She opened the door and let him push her out hurriedly. He closed it behind him without another word and she heard the expectant click of the lock.

"What am I going to do?" She whispered to herself, leaning against the wall next to Light's door and wrapping her arms around herself. What she would give for a hug right now...

"Clara? You okay?"

Clara cracked open an eye and saw Sayu at the stairs end.

"Oh Sayu, yes I'm fine. I was just thinking!"

Sayu smiled and patted Clara's shoulder. "Light can be pretty weird with girls. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll nab him one of these days." She winked innocently.

"Oh- That's not what I-" Clara sighed, dejected and headed off to her room. "Never mind, never mind..."

* * *

Classes began three days later without any hitches or any immediate signs of L. Clara only had one class with Light and no classes with L. Clara wondered if L was even attending classes, or if, in between breaks he stepped into a secured room to study Light's every move from hidden cameras.

Of course, she knew Light couldn't possibly be the task forces only suspect. But if L had taken the risk to reveal himself, or set such an elaborate trap, then Light must be the number one suspect or at least considerably high on the list.

Clara found most of her remedial classes boring and she took to day dreaming or plotting. She had to find a way to talk with L without Light finding out. It had not taken her long to notice that Ryuk was hiding out in the corners of some of her classes.

Light had clearly tricked Ryuk into following her for a t least part of the day. Clara couldn't be sure that Ryuk would blab or keep quiet and it wasn't a chance she was willing to bargain just yet. She was just going to have to bide her time, but every day she wasted was another day for Kira to kill.

"Clara. You forgot this."

She looked up, her pony tail swinging around and hitting the side of her face. It was Light, his eyes were cheery but his tone was off.

"Thank you, Light." She said mechanically taking the slip of paper from him. A girl from her Modern Economics class seemed permanantly attached to Light arm, her eyes glued to his face.

"Kanon this is-" Light began to introduce her, as any polite university student would.

"Clara, I know," The girl, Kanon, said rather rudely not even glancing up at Clara. "we have Econ together or some class-"

Kanon looked at her now with demanding eyes.

"That's correct Modern Economics." Clara sputtered, tucking the note into her coat pocket. "Well, I should be going, I have to walk all the way to the South Building..."

Light nodded and walked off, the girl talking his ear off about the injustices of the factory businesses in some other prefecture.

Clara rolled her eyes, _If only these girls knew they were fawning over a mass murderer. _

She pulled the paper out of her pocket again and flipping it open with her thumb.

_You will accompany me to the tennis courts after you're last class. Light. _

"Why would he sign it? Who else would it be from?"

"_Oh God, now he's got me talking out loud just like him!" _

_

* * *

_

Thanks for the patience and favs and everything! Sorry again it took me ages to update. But another update will come by the end of the week. Pinky Swears!

And Happy Holidays all around!

Hazy


	10. Music and Notes

A//N – So...that whole being done in a week thing didn't really pan out. And I apologize!

I could blab on and on with excuses but I'll just say this: I got a cold and I got bitten byu the True Blood bug. But all that's out of my system now!

Instead, yes, I'm still working on the next chapter, but instead I have a Playlist!

Music is a huge motivator for me and I wanted to share some of the music that inspires this piece.

And, this time I swear on Light's freaky laugh, that I will have two (or even three) chapters in the next week.

And Without Further Ado! The Death Note Playlist! Containing each song that inspired the title of each chapter and more!

Chapter 1: The First Taste – Fiona Apple

Chapter 2: Buttons – Sia

Chapter 3: Spiraling – Keane

Chapter 4: Wake – Linkin Park

Chapter 5: Christians Inferno – Green Day

Chapter 6: Revolver – The Donnas

Chapter 7: Shiver – Coldplay

Chapter 8: Stolen – Julie Moffit

Chapter 9: Sunshine – Keane

Other music: Anything Linkin Park really, a lot of their music speaks to the relationship Light has with Clara (Points of Authority, Numb, Faint, With You too name a few)

Upcoming Chapters will feature: Run For You Life by John Lennon

Behind Blue Eyes – Limp Bizkit

The Howling/What Have You Done Now – Within Temptation.

For a quick Preview:

The next chapter is...Tennis! It has been very hard for me to write this part seeing as how I'm so excited to write the scenes that follow I can't get myself to focus long enough. Having said that the part after tennis are practically done.

Also L and Clara have their first conversation and Light isn't to thrilled.

Thank you for reviewing and sticking with me! It is very much loved!


	11. Chapter 10: Talk

I swiped this from another author and I really cannot for the life of me remember who it was, so if it was you...make yourself known! And thank you for this perfectly brilliant description! - FANFICTION: MY ANTI-DRUG. because, who has time for drugs if you're reading and plotting and writing and checking reviews?

So true! I have been watching DN and plotting like a maniacal-world-domination crazed mad woman! Or maybe Lady Macbeth whatever your literary preference may be...

So...with regards to my plotting/scheming-ness, I feel renewed and so pumped. Which is largely due to all of you readers and your reviews! I adore you all so much. Seriously, you guys, you're the real stars! (and I apologize profusely for that little lack of sanity and blatant cheesy-ness) This chapter also introduces a new OC, one which I hope you guys will like! Let me know! I love opinions and suggestions and I also wanted to apologize for my sometimes atrocious spelling/grammar issues, I have no excuse really.

* * *

_Chapter 10_

_Talk_

_

* * *

_

Once again she found herself hiding out of pride. She would try to show up moments after Light or confidently at the same time. Never did she want to encourage him in thinking that she was at his beck and call. Death Note or no Death Note, Clara was not a follower.

_There he is. _

She was about to step out from behind the tree, run down the concrete steps, and call out to him as any college student would, but stopped. Her hands clung to the rough bark of a large cypress tree, taking a step behind it to make sure her body did not reveal her hiding place.

Light was walking with L. No, he was walking with Ryuuga.

She sat down a top the highest step, removing herself from her safe shadowy tree and sighed. Whatever Light wanted to say would have to wait. She wouldn't dare approach him in the presence of Ryuuga.

She played with the folds of her skirt and watched as Light and Ryuuga approached an unattended court directly in the middle. Her brows furrowed. She could not think of any logical reason why Light would choose to play a friendly game of tennis with his dire nemesis. Did Light even know how to play tennis?

Clara was skeptical to say the least. Sure she could imagine Light engaging in a sporting event or two...if that sport was chess or maybe ice skating. He had the pretty boy look down.

L, Ryuuga, looked far too frail to be any good at any sport and the shocking paleness of his skin made Clara wonder if he spent any time outside at all.

_Light Yagami the closet psychopath and serial killer going out for a nice friendly game of tennis with the infamous reclusive genius L. What a boring turn of-_

With a resounding slap, Ryuuga's racket slammed into the poor, unassuming tennis ball. The ball sped through the air as if demons were fast on its tail, right past Light's pretentious form and almost straight into the hulking Shinigami that watched loyally from behind. It hit the chain link fence with a loud jingle and fell to the ground.

Clara almost laughed out loud, but she quickly covered her mouth with her hand, grinning like a hyena. She would have been correct to assume that Light had just been royally served.

The game continued, the tension building until it could compete with the thickness of the humidity.

Even from far away Clara could tell that Light was becoming ruffled. She had spent so many hours watching him, cataloging his actions, his body language, and his vocal tones. She did not want to get caught up in his lies; she wanted to be as aware of his moves as she possibly could. Light was slowly becoming more predictable. She already knew that he would not let Ryuuga win this tennis match. It didn't take a genius to know that Light hated to lose.

For a moment she thought of moving closer. Her position up on the hill made it impossible for her to hear the conversation between points and she yearned to see the look on Ryuuga's face. She knew it had to be teasing, smug even. After all, Light had never been truly challenged so publicly. Every one worshiped him, even here at the university, but not Ryuuga.

The game was beginning to pick up speed. Clara knew very little about sports, but had a feeling that neither party was playing to its fullest potential.

_But way would Light suggest a tennis match of all things, even if he was good. They must be trying to feel each other out, I can't see any other reason for this. _

She was jarred away from her thought by the blunt call of a line judge. It was only then did she realize crowds were forming by the fence below her. A gaggle of girls passed her by on the stairs.

"...something about those two representatives..."

"-to think they play sports too! They must be perfect, my mother always told me to-"

"I really do love that Ryuuga so dark and mysterious..."

People were filing in from all directions. Girls quickly filled up the stands or cltuched against the fence to find a better view. The boys stayed back trying to seem passive, but the eyes Clara could see were glued to the players and their intimidating skill.

_Like flies to honey...Just because their smart and...athletic doesn't make them any more interesting than anybody else. _Clara thought bitterly even though she knew it wasn't true.

Light let out a frustrated grunt, but his return was solid. Ryuuga matched his energy and sent the ball flying to the opposite end of the court, forcing Light to dash to meet the ball. Clara bit her lip. _It guess it is sort of exciting..._

_Would Light really throw the game to avert L's suspicions?_

Clara couldn't imagine it. It would be, probably, the very first time Light had ever lost anything in his life. Sure light had no concept of losing, but he sure as hell knew to avoid it. And his pride...his pride was far too dangerous an opponent even for L and all of his efforts.

The crowds had grown larger and people began to cheer, picking sides.

_If only they really knew what sides they were picking...Truth and Justice or Archaic Tyranny..._

"Good or evil"...Clara said aloud, blowing a stray hair away from her face.

But as quickly as the match had gained momentum, it had come to a deafening stop. Clara could blink her eyes. Light had ended it of course, in the only way he knew how. He had won, snapping the ball to the ground with so much force that it bounced clear over the fence coming to a stop about five steps down from where Clara sat.

Not that anyone took any mind to it. All the spectators began to cheer, but Light and Ryuuga just stared at each other.

They were both panting, their shoulders moving upwards and downwards in the same beat. They shook hands, Ryuuga's alabaster skin touching Lights olive skin.

Clara stood up instinctively and fell back behind the tree once more wondering what to do. She didn't want to wait for Light, even if she should. Light did win the match, but Ryuuga did ruffle his proudly preened feathers. Clara wasn't stupid enough to go after him angry.

"Excuse me?"

Clara gasped spinning around, her nails digging into the bark of the cypress tree.

It was another student, staring at her with an understandably surprised face. Clara knew she had seen him around campus before but she couldn't put a name to the face.

"You're Clara right?"

Clara, still flabbergasted just nodded. He smiled at her and leaned down so they were eye-to-eye.

"I am in Music Theory." He said, miffed that she obviously didn't recognize him. "Yoshio Sakai?"

Clara nodded, not wanting to admit that she really didn't know the names of anyone in any of her classes. She had been numbly going through the motion for days now. The only class she really found joy in was Music Theory, but it was a swift joy that lasted only an hour every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.

If Yoshio did pick up on her lack of familiarity, he didn't bother to show it. Instead he leaned in closer to her, so close that Clara could feel his breath on her cheek. His breath smelled of apricots...or was it peaches?

"I don't want to alarm you but...I have reason to believe that you are being followed." He said, in a low whisper.

"What?" Clara said a tad too loud. She was confused, a sensation she was not used to feeling.

Yoshio grinned and pointed a finger casually behind his back. "What? Can't you see, this guy with the shades has been staring at you for a while now.

Clara glanced over his shoulder and realized that he was right. Her heart seemed to stop in her chest when she saw the large man stuffed into a casual black suit. What was even more alarming was the he was wearing black tinted glasses and moved his head away the moment he caught her eye.

Not wanting to make a scene, Clara turned back to the boy and shrugged her shoulders.

"Who's to say he is following me?" she said sweetly, hoping he would go away.

Yoshio glanced at her and leaned up against the tree, forcing Clara to back up against the tree until her back hit the hard bark. "Of course he's following you. I watched him. After you left class he began to follow you. He's been hiding behind that three for almost an hour."

"I see." Clara said, stiffly. This boy was stubborn. "I suppose I should report him then."

Yoshio looked like he was going to laugh. "You're not surprised?"

Frankly she wasn't. It was unnerving, that was true, but she knew that L may try something like this. Light had even warned her about it.

"_Everyday, you will be home by 4:00. Take the same train and unless my mother asks you, don't make any detours. Leave errands for the weekends and if you absolutly need to go out take Sayu along with you...or me, if I'm not busy."_

Clara frowned remembering it. Light had made it seem as though _she_ was inconveniencing _him. _It was...

"Ridiculous..."

"What was that?" Clara was pulled out of her thoughts by Yoshio. That's right, this guy...

_I can't let him know that the man has every right reason to follow me. But I can't shake he doesn't seem to want to let it go. _

Clara ducked under Yoshio arm and grabbed her bag from its resting place in between two rather large roots. "Well, thank you Sakai," She said making sure to call him by his last name, "I will be leaving now."

As she began to walk down the stairs, the agent in the suit ducked away pretending to be busy on his cell phone. Clara, hopped down the stairs, hoping she could make it to the bus before-

"Hey! Hold it!" Before that.

Yoshio bounded down the steps after her until he could match her pace. "You walk off just like that? That man could be-"

"Really, I appreciate your concern, but I will be alright." Clara said, raising a hand to stop him.

Yoshio stopped walking. "Oh you 'appreciate' me, huh?"

Clara groaned and turned to face him, clutching her bag. Behind Yoshio, she could see the agent walking down the stairs eyeing her as he placed his slim cell phone back into his front pocket.

"Yes, I do. What more would you like me to say?"

Yoshio folded his arms. "You want a ride somewhere?"

Clara scoffed. "A ride. No, I think I can take the train all by myself, thank you."

"Hey, I'm not trying to pick you up or anything, but you should really be-"

"More concerned for my own safety?" Clara finished. "I can take care of myself, Sakai. Now if you don't mind-"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said brightly, catching up to her and linking his arm with hers.

Clara began to protest but he pulled her along, away from the train station towards the parking garage.

"And call me Yoshio-that is my first name. You American's always refer to each other's first names right."

Clara hardly approved of being addressed as a 'you American,' but she had more pressing matters to attend to. If she wasn't home before Light...

"Look if you don't-"

"Here we are." He said, a silly smile plastered on his dark face. "It's my parents car so you'll have to forgive the smell, I swear I don't wear cologne...or perfume."

Clara nodded standing by the car, her feet planting firmly together with no intention of moving. "Really, it's sweet of you to offer,"

_But what? But what? C'mon Clara you can think of some excuse!_

"Sweet?" Yoshio repeated, opened the door to the red CRV, "Don't undermine my helping you. What I'm doing here isn't sweet. What it is, is necessary."

Clara eyed him as he held the door open.

_Necessary, please. Far from it. Whoever it is that's following me probably works for the task force. But this guy doesn't know that. Still, I suppose it wouldn't look suspicious if I went out with a boy. Sure someone who has no connection to Light...He can't get mad at me for trying to evade this agent..._

No matter how Clara tried to rationalize it she knew she would run into trouble with Light. At this point it seemed unavoidable. Then again all Light ever saw when he looked at her was trouble.

"Well?" Yoshio said.

Clara gulped and leaned into the car, sealing her fate. She sniffed. The car did have a rather potent smell, a strange mix of roses and mint. Yoshio climbed in a rummaged for keys.

"Where should we go?" He said, politely trying to make conversation.

Clara had no idea. Even though she had been living in Japan for close to a year she had been confined to Light's house. "Wherever."

Yoshio put the car in first gear and pulled out of the space. "Wherever it is."

They drove in silence, Clara mind too busy wrapping around the stalker to make pleasant conversation. Yoshio seemed to respect this, turning on the radio and humming along to a tech-rock tune Clara had never heard.

_If someone is following me that clinches it. L still suspects Light. Putting watchdogs on everyone with connections to him only makes sense. L already inspected Light's family. Of course I would be next. _

Clara sighed. She could come up with reason after reason for L to track her, but she still felt unease. Why should she feel so shaken about something?

"Well, here we are." Yoshio said softly.

Wherever turned out to be a small, quiet cafe. The name, written in Japanese, was lost to Clara, but she climbed out of the car anyway. Yoshio held the door open for her and he led her to a booth by a back window. Clara slipped her bag off of her shoulder and slid into the far seat.

"You hungry?" He asked, pushing a menu toward her.

Clara wasn't honestly, but Yoshio had been nice enough to bring her here. "Sure."

She picked up the menu and scanned in quickly. A waitress with flaming red hair that was obviously dyed came to their side. Yoshio looked to Clara expectantly.

"I'll have an iced tea and um..."

Yoshio said something to the waitress and she nodded scribbling away at her note pad and bounced off. It was a word Clara didn't recognize.

"Don't worry you will like it." He said, blowing off her questioning glance.

She frowned again. His persistence was beginning to remind her of another controlling man in her life. Boy...Light was far from being a man.

"So tell me, Clara," he began.

"It's _Clara,_" She said, knowing it was rude to pick on him just because he, and everyone else, pronounced her name the wrong way. It wasn't their fault, it wasn't anyone's fault, but her mood was beginning to get the best of her.

"Clara, right." He said, trying his best not to roll an 'r.'

Clara decided to let it go, no one ever learned. Light had pronounced it right from the very beginning and Sayu always corrected herself.

Clara's blue-grey eyes made a quick sweep of the place. It was pretty standard for the kind of coffee shop that it was: everything was a shade of brown or tan to portray the natural colors of the main product, sections were guarded by plants to create the idea of privacy in a public space.

She even heard a small tinkling bell that alerted the hostesses, and the rest of the patrons, to new customers. It was all very quaint. At least until she saw Light entering the tiny doorway. Clara gulped, instinctively ducking her head down, letting her hair fall into her face. Between the yellow strands she could she the dark headed, slouching L following close behind. Thankfully, Light seemed to have a table in mind and disappeared into the back, well away from her spot near the front. Clara sighed relieved.

"You seemed distracted." Yoshio said, a smile playing on his dark face.

"I am distracted," Clara said, not wasting time with dishonesty. "I can't help thinking about the man who was following me."

"Neither can I. Can you think of any reason someone would have to follow you?" He asked.

A fair question, but Clara wasn't about to let him get away with that. "I don't see how that is any of your business."

"You're right, it isn't my business. But that is not going to stop me from asking."

_Fair enough, _Clara thought. "I honestly don't know why someone would be following me. Maybe they were confusing me with someone else."

They both knew that wasn't true. There were many blonde-haired Americans prancing around the university, not that Clara could ever be accused of prancing.

"Well, whatever the reason, consider yourself safe with me."

Clara clicked her tongue against the top of her mouth, an old habit that had been resurrected now, after Light had demanded her to stop. If she didn't, he had said, he would have to cut it out. An empty threat, but a threat none the less.

_If Light's within fifty feet of me I can't consider myself safe. _Clara thought glumly, but played it off as worried.

"I suppose I should be thanking you." Clara said, not used to having to rely on anyone for anything.

"I suppose you should." Yoshio said, but there was a spark in his eyes.

"Thank you." She said, feeling humbled a pink blush rose on her cheeks.

Yoshio leaned back in his booth, looking satisfied. "You're welcome."

The waitress brought over their teas and a small plate of pastries. Clara smiled at her and sipped at her tea. _Well, now what do we do? _

"You play the piano, isn't that correct?' Yoshio asked.

Clara nodded. "And you? Forgive me I can't recall..."

"I play the bass cello. But it is only a primary instrument. I also play the piano, guitar, of course, I fiddle around with drums and I have been learning how to play the viola in the past year or so."

Clara couldn't pretend she wasn't impressed. "You must come from a musical family."

"Not at all. It all started as just an activity to add to my record. But I took to it, my parents may say I took to it a little too well."

Clara understood exactly what he meant. Her parents had, at first, encourage her lessons. They had even paid for trips to other countries to see true professionals and practice with them. But once Clara's interests seemed to outweigh her parents design for business school and academia, they began to discourage her passions. At the time, Clara had trusted them so immensely that she gave up the piano for a whole year.

Clara and Yoshio sat in the shop for hours, Yoshio explaining his love for the bass and how misunderstood an instrument it was, and Clara for once, was intent on listening.

It wasn't until much later, when the waitress came by again to tell them that it was closing time that Clara realized the time. It was already Seven o'clock. Light should have been home hours ago.

Yoshio led her to the car. Clara began to panic, she dug around in her bag for her phone and finally found it. She scolded herself, hands shaking, as she clicked it on. But there were no messages or texts. That was odd. Light had become so obsessed with time since the notebook relied so heavily on it. If she had even been three minutes late she had assumed he would call her yelling and screaming.

"Where are you living?"

Clara smiled. It was nice of him to pretend he didn't know. But everyone had been talking about how the American girl was living with Light Yagami. As much as Light didn't want to attract attention, it seemed attention always found him.

Clara knew that if pulled up in front of the house there would be hell to pay. So she spat out the name of the nearest cross street and Yoshio seemed fine with that. They drove in silence once again, Yoshio only asking for her to plug her number into his phone. Clara did so, seeing no harm in it. She didn't expect him to ever call.

It was well after dark when he arrived at the corner and she hopped out of the car, thanking him once more. He smiled at her and droe away into the night.

Clara sighed, trudging back to the Yagami house waiting to accept her fate. But Fate it turned out, was steps ahead of her.

* * *

Light watched as L's car pulled away from the curb his father's words milling around in Lights head like a stubborn fog.

"Ryuk,"

"Huh?"

"I never once felt cursed since I picked up the Death Note. In fact, the thought never crossed my mind. I'm happier than I've ever been. All thanks to this power.

He looked up into the starry sky, his own words resonating within him. He was happier and soon the whole world would rejoice in his happiness.

"I'm going to create a perfect world."

"Honestly," Ryuk said, sounding bored. He had heard Light's speech before. "I could care less whether you feel cursed or happy that you found the notebook. I'll leave that sentimental crap to you humans. But..."

Light's eyes met Ryuk's. "Normally humans who come into contact with a Shinigami have nothing but misfortune."

Light began to walking making his way home, mostly likely to comfort his mother and sister. "That's interesting. But I have no intentions of repeating that pattern."

Ryuk laughed a short throaty laugh, "Well, I hope you're right about that."

Light and Ryuk had almost made it home when a car drove past them a pulled up to the side of the road about two blocks ahead. The round full moon, a watchful eye over the city, provided enough light and the two could clearly see the person who stepped out of the car.

Light, who was feeling triumphant now that he knew for certain the Ryuuzaki was L, felt his heart sink. It was Clara. No mistake. Her hair caught the moonlight, a sun in the night sky, as she waved to whoever was in the car.

_What the hell is she doing out? _

It was true his mother hadn't said anything about Clara staying home with Sayu, but she had more pressing matters on her mind. He had never expected this.

Clara stood by the curb for a moment. Looking up at the sky, holding her tan bag in a loose grip. Light approached her quietly, a panther stalking a troubled prey. Clara didn't seem to notice him. He reached out an locked her wrist into a vice-like grip.

"Clara, where were you?" he asked teeth clenched. She had better have a good excuse, her life depends on it.

Clara gasped, when her arm was pulled painfully behind her. She spun around, trying to shy away, but Light held her firm. She looked at him through tired eyes.

"I could ask you the same question." She said, feeling brave for once.

Light said nothing, his eyes inspecting her form. A frustrated grunt escaped his throat and he pulled her down the street to the Yagami house. Clara stumbled after him, struggling to catch him. She could hear Ryuk chuckling behind her.

"Don't be smart, Clara. It doesn't suit you." Light muttered, as he opening the gate that led into the yard, pushing her in front of him.

Clara wanted to slap him. She had never been more insulted in her entire life. "Why? Because I'm a woman? Just where exactly were you, you hell-bent basta-"

Light glared hotly, slamming his arm into her chest. Clara fell to the floor with a surprised gasp, the air having been run out of her stomach. She collapsed to the ground in a heap. He hadn't hit her hard, only hard enough and quick enough for her to lose her balance. She knelt on the concrete walkway below him, her eyes raging.

"My father was hospitalized because of a heart attack and you have the gall to address me with such disobedience." Light growled, his eyes dark under the silver moon.

Clara lowered her head shamed. Light had no right to hit her, but she couldn't ignore Mr. Yagami's condition or Light's incessant need to treat her like and child...or a pet.

"Don't you dare-"

"No Clara," Light sneered, "Don't you dare. Remember who I am, what I can do. I hold your very life in the palm of my hand."

Clara winced, bowing her eyes. She wouldn't fight him, not now.

Light waited for another biting retort, but the girl just sat there unmoving. He sighed, his pleasant mood ruined in seconds. By this inferior, this maddening girl.

_I suppose there is nothing she can do _He thought solemnly, _she brought this on herself. _

Light knelt down beside her, but she refused to look at him. Her stubbornness was amusing to him. He smiled.

"Clara, stand up. Go inside. Change and please, be with Sayu. She needs you."

She looked at him, her watered eyes swimming with confusion. Light gripped her shoulder and pulled her to her feet. "I do not have the patience to deal with your rebelliousness. Not now."

He opened the door and motioned for her to come inside. Clara stood on the stoop her cardigan falling down her shoulder, her skirt ruffled and scrunched. She gulped and walked inside, her eyes never leaving his.

* * *

Clara lay in bed, her knees tucked into her chest; the darkness seemed to close in around her. Everywhere she turned waves of black clouded her vision. And still sleep evaded her.

She had spent the night cuddled on the couch with Sayu as they watched nonsense fade in and out across the screen. Sayu had rested her small head on Clara's shoulder, sniffling and sobbing and muttering about this or that. Clara stayed up with her until she fell asleep fraught with worry for her only father.

Clara, although aware of Sayu's grief, could not stop her mind form replaying what had happened that night. She hadn't told Light about the agent, he had never even given her a chance to explain. He had hit her, rather pushed her. But it all meant the same thing. And then, with the turn of a hat, he had commanded her to go and comfort his sister.

It was all very strange. He had seemed angry beyond belief and then he was a sympathizer.

"I can't take much more of this..." She muttered to the demons in the dark, "He will send me to an early grave. What should I do?"

A blue light plunged into the sea of dark. It was her phone, vibrating wildly on her night stand. She rolled over and reached blindly for the device. She wasn't particularly curious to see who it was, she didn't even bother to check the name on the screen.

"Yes?"

"Clara, am I late?" The voice sounded familiar but the night was fuddling her brain.

"Pardon?"

"It's Yoshio, your savior."

Clara groaned. This was just what she needed.

"Well, don't sound so pleased." He said, cynically. "I must be late."

"Late?" She glanced at her clock, 3:32. "I guess it is rather late..."

"Honestly I didn't think you would answer." He said sheepishly. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize..." She whispered into the phone. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is alright but," Yoshio said, pausing.

"But what?"

"I wanted to ask a favor of you?" It sounded like a question.

"Is it so pressing that you had to call at all hours of the night?" Clara said, rubbing gloom and sleep from her eyes.

"Depends on what you consider pressing."

"Try me."

"I want you to hear a piece. I have been writing it for—Well, for a while now. Two years actually. And I finished it. Tonight."

Clara could understand the excitement, a finished piece was like winning the lottery. "Then let's hear it."

"Now?" Yoshio asked, taken aback.

"Where else?" Clara said, knowing that sleep would never find her tonight.

"Alright then."

"Wait Yoshio,"

"Yes?"

"Does it have a name?"

"Yes,"

"..."

"..."

"And?"

"Ms. Daniels, may I present to you the world premiere of..."

_Close Close All Night..._

So Clara listened. Her worries, her nightmares, were lulled away by the effervescent tones and lilting lines of Yoshio's piece. It was soft and eerie, a hazy light under a stone bridge. Clara pulled her sheets over her head, losing herself in the sound. There was something foreign about his playing, he plucked at strings in a solid off beat and ran his bow across notes with jealous fervor. She could see him playing in her mind. His mussy hair falling into his eyes, his back hunched over, his hands moving freely, more freely then they could moved on their own. He was willed on by his own soul.

She listened to the piece in the dark of the night. Again and again until Yoshio could play no more.

* * *

Clara found herself seeking refuge under a large, flowering tree in the main courtyard. The trees thin branches were large in number and she felt relatively cooler in the spackled shade. Once again she was waiting for Light.

His class was supposed to have finished ten minutes back but here she sat with her book bag …and Ryuk.

"If you could cast a shadow I would never be hot," she muttered to the Shinigami. He just snorted, perched like some sort of demon bird in the pink tree. The contrast was shocking. Light has suggested that Ryuk followed Clara around that morning to 'protect her from being discovered.' It was a load of crap, but Clara wasn't in a place to argue. Ryuk had only agreed when Light produced a dozen apples, which, by this time in the afternoon, Ryuk had already devoured.

"This is boring. Forget Light, let's go talk to that boyfriend of yours." Clara groaned, expecting the predictable jab.

"Yoshio is a friend, Ryuk. Do you really believe my current situation allows me the time to have a-" she almost shuddered at the word. 'Boyfriend?'

Ryuk, as always, ignored her reasoning. "You and Light. So serious."

Clara ignored him right back, digging around in her bag until she found the book Yoshio had lent her the week prior.

"Reading?" Ryuk scoffed, his large wings beating once in annoyance. "What a useless habit."

Clara felt like disagreeing but she was too content to argue. She stretched out her legs and held the book open, flipping to the page where she had last left off. She had only just begun to read in peace when Ryuk began sniggering low in his throat.

Clara, intent to ignore his obvious play for attention, tried focusing on her book. (Use a Murakami quote here) But her patience was running wire thin and she was about to tell Ryuk to shut his toothy trap or tell her what on earth could be so amusing when she heard someone approaching her bench.

_Finally Light decides to saunter on out...the nerve_. She looked up from her book and came face to face with Hideki Ryuuga.

"Hello. May I sit here?" He motioned carelessly towards the seat next to her with a nod of his head.

Clara gulped, working to compose herself and fighting off her nervous habit of biting her bottom lip. She should have expected something like this, especially after Yoshio had caught that agent trailing her. Clara shook away her nerves and offered Ryuuga a small smile. After observing Light for so long she had picked up on tactics of charm, something she had not been wary of before.

"I know who you are." She said sweetly, looking him straight in his gauntly tired eyes. 'You are freshman representative Hideki Ryuuga."

He just nodded, seeming not at all charmed. Oh well, I gave it a shot. Clara thought only somewhat dejected. He took a seat next to her, his back hunched over, hands stuffed into the pockets of his wash-worn jeans.

"Yes, and you…are Clara Daniels."

Clara shivered a little, his voice as silent as a listless bell. Clara was skeptical when Light warned her of L's abilities to coax confessions by simply being distant. She didn't see how someone so eccentric could be intimidating, but it was true. It was rather unnerving knowing that he suspected her, but he was so good at hiding it. She had absolutely no idea of what he could have been thinking.

"I guess I am a hard person to miss." She said, trying to appear unassuming, "I remember you from the entrance examinations," she said. "You were reprimanded for improper posture."

Ryuuga said nothing; he just fidgeted in his seat and looked out across the court yard, watching students milling about in the sun. Clara sighed, wondering if she should try to converse with him or just continue to read.

He had to have a reason for coming to 'sit' by her. She would feel better if he just asked her whatever it was he wanted to ask. It was painfully obvious that he didn't approach her just to have a good sit.

She lived under the same roof as Light Yagami. Knowing that was more that enough for L to rightfully suspect her of involvement. She was guilty by association, not that she was going to let him gather enough proof. Not yet anyway.

"May I ask what you are reading?" He said, his voice so low she had to strain to pick it up. Clara glanced at the spine trying to remember the name of the author.

"Murakami," She answered. "A friend suggested I give him a try. Have you read him?"

Ryuuga turned toward her and nodded dully. "The reigning king of escapist fiction..."

He said, sounding condescending.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to escape every once and a while" she said, matching his volume.

She could feel Ryuk right behind her now, having dropped down from the tree in order to better hear the conversation. '

"Is there something that you are trying to escape from?' For his purposes, it was a clever question. He would seem as a concerned friend merely participating in semi-philosophical conversation. It didn't seem as revealing as it actually was.

The only flaw was that Clara, assuredly, knew nothing about L and L, assuredly, knew anything about her. Of course both of them knew this was a lie, L probably knew more about her at this point than Light, but he didn't know this. It would seem as though he was a stranger asking a rather personal question. A question Clara was certainly not required to answer.

Clara knew that L wasn't trying to prove that she was Kira, rather he was continuing to profile Light's characteristics. Her answers could provide some insight onto a side of Light L would never see. Unless he rigged the house with cameras again.

Clara found it almost too easy. She just had to play the part of the idealistic university student acting hopelessly optimistic like the rest of her classmates although she knew how very evil humans could be and how tragically real reality was.

"We are all trying to escape from something, Ruuga."

"A valid point."

Clara found it funny that L didn't even try to hide his deductive mind. He must have trained for a very long time in ways of perfecting it.

"Do you ever want to escape?" She asked, trying to divert the attention away from herself.

"Never."

"Oh." She said rather lamely. This was going nowhere. It was actually disappointing. Clara had expected L to be a tad more aggressive.

"May I ask you a personal question?" He ventured lightly, as if he were merely asking for directions to the market.

_Like you haven't already..._

"I don't really know you, Ryuuga."

He didn't look the least bit ashamed. "I am only curious."

"They say curiosity kills." She countered, quickly. _Damn it, Clara. Now you sound like a flirt. _

She saw the slightest smile cross his thin, pale lips. "I have been told..."

She faked a dramatic sigh. "Ask away, Ryuuga."

"Are you quite sure-"

"Why not. After all it is the best way for you to get to know me."

"Yes it is..."

"So ask away." _Just get on with it man!_

"I have heard rumor that you are living with Light Yagami."

_Yes, you've known that for months! _Clara thought.

"Funny," she said pointedly, "I never expected you to be spurred by rumor. Not that I know you that well..."

"Not at all." L said, trying to keep the talk casual. "I was simply wondering why a friend of mine would fail to mention that he had a...roommate."

_Friend? What is L trying to pull?_

"You consider Light Yagami a friend of yours?" Clara mused.

"Unequivocally so."

"I see."

_Liar, _Clara thought venomously. _Why do I feel so defensive?_

"I hope you don't consider me to be shallow." Ryuuga said.

"I hardly know you, Ryuuga. It would be rather unjust of me to assume you shallow. Everyone is entitled to his or her own curiosities."

They sat in silence for a moment longer.

"I do live with the Yagami family." Clara said. "Out of convenience mostly. They offered me their guest bedroom when they heard I was interested in staying here for University. It was for very little money and I wasn't sure how I would be able to afford an apartment on my own anyway. The Yagami family has been very good to me."

Clara felt sick, she was lying through her teeth. Ryuuga didn't press her any further.

"May I ask a question of you?" She whispered.

"Of course."

"You consider Light a..friend of yours?"

"Yes I do." He said, simply as if stating fact.

"Forgive me for sounding rude but, Light is a very private person, Ryuuga, I can't imagine him connecting with someone like you in such a short period of time."

"Someone...like...me?"

Clara bit her lip. _God, why did I say it like that? _

"You are an honest woman, Ms. Daniels."

She let her hair fall into her face, shamed once more. She was anything, anything but honest. She felt her heart swell with guilt. By association, by doing nothing, she was a supporter of Kira and he sat there willing to call her worthy of trust.

"I find it most refreshing." Ryuuga said standing up.

Ryuk snorted in the background, most pleased. "This guy's a riot!"

"You seem...nice yourself." She answered pathetically.

"I hope to speak with you some other time." L walked off, before allowing her a response. Clara stood up, the book in her lap falling to the dirt floor.

"You too." She muttered and watched him slump away cherry blossoms falling like snow to the ground.

The guilt was coming up strong now, threatening to grow in her throat and suffocate her.

* * *

Light watched from a distance, the look on Clara's face said it all.

_Well played Ryuzaki...Well played L. _

Light muttered nothings to himself. L had eased Clara into the fray and now she was as much a player as L himself. Clara had become apart of the game and whose side she ended up on could mean the end of it all.

Light knew what he had to do next, although he didn't much care for the idea. It would have to be done. And done soon.

* * *

And I finally got it out! Thank the gods! And thanks for your patience. Wooo! Relief, Relief, Relief. You'll be hearing from me this weekend. Things are escalating!

But for now...it's time for sleep. Goodnight, Goodnight!

Check out the poem that inspires Yoshio's piece: Close, Close All Night. Very short. And very sweet.

Until next time!


	12. Chapter 11: Believer

What? Two chapters in three days? That's right! I was on a roll! I had a lot of fun writing this one actually and the one coming up. Why...? One word: Misa. That's right, the angel of death has arrived! ;)

Thanks to my reviewers, you all brighten my day considerably.

And I figure I should write another one of these...You know the drill...

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. In fact most of the words spoken by Misa (about 97%) and Light (about 70%) in this chapter are not my own, but are taken from the anime (Eps. 13/14). The credit goes to the writers and creators of Death Note who have created wonderful characters (Unfortunately most of those wonderful characters are men, it seems women are only stereotypes...whoops minirant!) Thank you for your understanding and please enjoy!

This is one long chapter! I tried to find a way to sever them into two, but I just couldn't do it.

* * *

_Chapter 11_

_Believer _

_

* * *

_

Light stalked around his room. He had been pacing for a while now, the day wasting away. _It would be pointless to try and seduce her..._ He thought for the fourth time. _It seems she would rather die than realize any feelings toward me...But I need her to swear allegiance to me. If not I will have to kill her. And if it came to that...How would I do it?_

He knew it had to look like an accident. He went through many scenarios in his mind. The most probable still left his hands clean. He could use the Death Note to control someone else and that person could kill her for him. He didn't want to resort to anything like that, however. There were too many variables that could work against him. Since he couldn't control her, he would have to create a situation in which she couldn't escape. But that still meant that the police or a bystander would step in. And if Clara found out he was trying to kill her than she would be provoked to go straight to L.

_Which begs the question...Why hasn't she gone to L yet? Why didn't she tell him the other day? _Light thought, falling onto his bed and looking up at the ceiling. _It's because she's too clever. She knows that if she does say anything it would mean she could be charged as an accomplice. She doesn't want that. She's in far too deep to leave this behind her. It would follow her for the rest of her life. _

That had to be it. Luckily enough, Clara's will to survive and make a successful living on her own prevented her from acting on her feelings alone. Not many girls thought that way. Clara wasn't like other girls. She didn't have glamorized or romantic visions of the way the world should be. Light could respect that.

_Even she knows that this world is downright depraved. All humans are base and predictable. Wait...maybe that's it. _

Light realized that he had never tried to convince her that he was right. It was so easy! She was already half way there. She wasn't so self-righteous that she believed she was good, more angelic than others like L did. She was far from a lost cause.

He laughed, wondering how he could have missed it before and rose from his bed grabbing his jacket. Ryuk, who had begun to snore, perked up.

"What is it? Where are you going?"

Light sped out the door not waiting to see if the Shinigami would follow. "I'm going on a walk"

He approached Clara's door at the end of the hall and saw that it was already open a crack. Without bothering to knock he pushed it open and walked inside.

There were no light's on and the sun had already passed over the Yagami's house so light was limited. He looked around the small room and almost missed Clara. She was fast asleep. Her owl gray comforter bundled was around her; hair flowing over her pillow in golden waves. She breathed quietly through thin lips, her chest moving up and down in a sweetly slow rhythm.

His eyes raked over her and he noticed with satisfaction that she was wearing the watch he had given her. In the dark it looked dull, having no light to reflect its beauty. But there it was laced neatly around her small wrist, the silver leaves resting against her pale skin.

He coughed lightly, trying to wake her. She stirred and breathed a tired sigh. Her cloudy eye cracked open in thin slits. She must have sensed his presence, because she rose up looking confused.

"Get up." He said simply moving back to the door.

"Is something wrong?" she asked quietly, running fingers through her hair.

"We need to talk." He said, trying to display an ominous tone. It was better if she was on edge. That way her emotions would hopefully get the better of her. He didn't want her thinking logically at a time like this.

He waited at the bottom of the stairs patiently. Minutes later she walked down the stairs still looking flustered from sleep. She came to a stop next to him, trying to tie the braided rope on her pale pink sweater. She had pulled her hair into a loose ponytail on the side of her head and her hair looked frizzed, she must have forgotten to brush it. That wasn't like her.

Truthfully, Clara had not been getting much sleep. Yoshio had called her every night and they had spoken on the phone for hours. Clara was never adept to taking naps in the day and she wasn't reacting well to being pulled from her stupor. _I need to stop talking to him. It's only causing problems. _

Her nerves were still lax, thanks to being woken up so quickly but her mind was racing. Light didn't sound upset, but he was a far cry from being happy. _Is this about Yoshio? I've been careful to avoid him at school and I'm sure Light hasn't noticed him yet. _

Light held the door open for her calling to Sayu. "Clara and I will be back for dinner."

Clara walked out to the gate and waited for Light. He held that open as well and made his way down the street. They walked in silence for a while, weaving down other peaceful residential streets. Light was pleased that Ryuk didn't follow him this time. It would be easier to speak with Clara if the Shinigami wasn't skulking over them.

They walked until the reached a small park that was overflowing with weeds and wild flowers. It was too small for people to bother with, surrounded by a shoulder high concrete wall. A pair of crows sat in a large tree that stood by the parks entrance and they were cawing loudly. Light stopped just short of the entrance and leaned up against the concrete wall, appraising Clara. She had been walking step behind him and when he stopped she came to a stop as well, crossing her arms protectively in front of her chest. She cocked her hip to the side, a string of yellow hair falling into her face.

"What is it, Light?"

He motioned her to come closer and she did so cautiously. She leaned her arms against the wall, pushing her feet back and looking out into the park. She glanced up at the crows, refusing to look at him. But they had ceased their hoarse wails. They were now watching the two humans below. Eavesdropping, as crows tended to do.

"I'm not trying to imprison you, Clara." Light finally spoke, sounding saddened, like he was hurt. Clara stared hard at a wild rose bush. It's roots were sprawled across the ground. They were blackened and dying slowly alone in the neglected garden. She couldn't fall for his phony humanity.

"Then what are you trying to do?" she challenged.

Light had expected her to say that. "Clara, why can't you see? What is it that makes you hate me so much?"

"Don't play stupid, Light, it doesn't suit you." Clara bit back, recalling his words from the previous week.

Light sighed, the sound of a wounded man. It was so sincere Clara was beginning to doubt in insincerity.

"Light?"

"Look Clara," he began, crossing his own arms and looking wistfully into the pink sky. "I know that it may seem like what I'm doing is wrong but...what I'm doing...what I'm doing is something that I am meant to do. It is my destiny. I don't have to explain to you the measures of evil that infest this world. I mean, looking at the past decade alone. Evil and sin exist in everyone, its everywhere. People don't even bother to hide it anymore. Ever since I was little, I have grown up and watched my father struggle to combat the forces of evil. He hasn't had a chance to rest for years. It makes me sick to see him suffer that way."

A breeze blew through the flowers and greenery. Clara watched as petals fell to the ground broken.

"I swore that I would grow up to follow in his footsteps and do all I could to right the wrongs. And now..." Light looked down at his hands and they clenched tightly. "Now I can. I mean I really can. I have been given the gift to eradicate the darkness. The world will be freed from the evil and only the truly good will prevail!"

Clara spun around to face him, upset by his words. _Could he really be so blind?_

"Light. It just cannot be that way. Not everything is so black and white. There has never been anything completely good and completely evil."

"But it can be, Clara. That's what I have been trying to say. It doesn't have to be this hard. As god of the new world, I will bring peace and justice to this world, by _erasing the grey_. Good will always be good and wrong will always be wrong."

"No Light! We are human," Clara said, pressing her hands to her collar bone, just over her heart. "We are mortal, we are weak, we were never meant to be perfect! Nothing can change that!"

She knew Light was hearing her, but she couldn't be sure that was actually listening to her. She thought by now he would be upset with her. But he kept his voice cool and calm, probably for the sake of conversation.

"No one has ever tried. History has proven that preaching and pleading does nothing. But this power, this gift I have been given, has allowed me to begin the creation...of a perfect world."

Clara turned away, unable to comprehend what Light was saying. To anyone else the logic would sound reasonable, but Clara knew that Light was much more than a misunderstood martyr. He was a killer.

"Clara," Light said again, resting his arms on the wall just as she had. "Humans we, we have deluded ourselves into believing that life has to be hard like this; that evil is something permanent, but that doesn't have to be true. I know it seems wrong, I know it goes against every instinct in your body to believe that killing can bring any kind of lasting good but..."

That was exactly what she thought. All this time she had assumed that Light was ignorant of her opinions, but he knew. He knew all along.

Her mind was a sea in a storm, thoughts and emotions swirling around out of control. She didn't like it. It was terribly unlike her. Her arms hund numbly at her sides and she watched light hopelessly.

_How is it...? How is it that he sounds so sincere? I thought I could catch him lying by this point. I-I've watched him lie countless times to countless people. But this seems real, _Why_ does it seem real?_

She turned back towards the Yagami home, knowing he would follow.

_I can't let him convince me that what he's doing is honorable...Because it's not Clara, you know that its not. Don't I?_

Light matched her pace and they walked in silence for a while. He was taking to time to let her think things through.

"Light, you shouldn't assume that I don't want to understand your way of thinking but..."

She stopped unsure of how to word her answer. "It's not like I have never dreamed of a utopian world, where peace is eternal and no one would have to hide in the dark. But I can understand that the human condition doesn't allow for such a perfect world. Evil and sin is a part of life. What would we be without it? No one can really live without scars on their heart. We are only able to feel happiness because we can also feel pain."

"I used to believe the same thing." Light said. "People have wrestled with these problems for centuries. But...I can't believe in it anymore. I guess you could say I'm too optimistic but I could also argue that your idea of the world and evil is far too pessimistic."

They stopped by a large baseball field where a group of high school students were conducting batting practice. Light gripped the chain link fence that blocked them from entering.

"I'm not asking you to believe me Clara." He said. "I'm asking you to try."

Clara furrowed her brows, a pained expression appearing on her face. Light didn't like it. She approached the fence and leaned her body against it. The fence creaked under her weight.

"I-I don't know if I can do that, Light."

Light reached out his free hand and pulled her face close to his. She looked surprised but didn't try to pull away.

"All I'm asking is that you try." He whispered. She said nothing, but stared deep into his eyes looking for any signs of Kira, but found none. "Please Clara, please try to trust me."

She pulled away and looked out. There was a faint ringing as a far off baseball collided with an aluminum bat.

"I suppose...I could..." she said.

It wasn't enough. Light had yet to convince her that he was justified. But it was a start. He placed a hand on her back, rubbing it reassuringly. "That's all I can hope to ask..."

Clara shied away and continued back to the house. Light strayed behind watching her. There was an orange glow in the sky now, the day was almost done. Her hair glowed in the evening sun. She turned around, looking back at him.

"Are you coming?"

He nodded, glancing back at the players once more. "Yeah."

When they returned to the house they both went their separate ways. Clara filed into the kitchen to help Sayu and Mrs. Yagami with dinner. Mrs. Yagami had found immense joy in teaching Clara how to cook and Clara had seemed to be enjoying it to. The woman of the Yagami house had become very attached to Clara. Light couldn't help but be pleased by this. His father hadn't been home for days; Mrs. Yagami went to hospital to visit him every night. So Clara was able to keep Sayu company.

Light made his way up to his room.

"Clara hey!" He could hear Sayu, in the kitchen. "You'll never guess what happened at school today!"

* * *

Light shut and locked his door. Ryuk was hunched over on the edge of his bed looking out at the sunset.

"Hey there."

Light ignored him and went to the window. He looked out at the sun as it hung like a ring of fire above the cityscape, casting the houses below in its fiery rain.

_Clara..._

Clara lay in bed, a book for her Modern Economy class stretched open on her stomach abandoned. She couldn't rid her head of Light's words. A deep, dark part of herself wanted to give in badly. If she just believed in Light, believed in Kira, then she could be free. But her freedom wasn't worth the cost of her humanity. At least that what she believed she would lose; she just couldn't believe in him.

'_Here comes the sun, little darling...'_

She jumped. Her phone was ringing. She scoured her room finally uncovering it from inside her bag. "Hello?"

"Clara. How are you?"

"Yoshio," she said out of breath. "Hello."

"How was your sleep?"

"Nonexistent," She scoffed. Light had awoken her only minutes after she had fallen asleep.

"Sorry to here that."

"Well, what are you going to do," Clara mused, settling back onto her bed.

Yoshio didn't answer. "Yoshio?"

"Sorry, I got distracted. Something on TV about that vigilante Kira, can you believe that people actually—"

"What about Kira?" Clara asked.

"Well, apparently he contacted Sakura TV, something about sharing a message...But I wouldn't believe it, Sakura TV is known for promoting sensational-What the hell?"

"What? What is it Yoshio?"

"They just said that Kira would kill another news anchor...I thought Kira only killed criminals? I never really-"

"Umm...Yoshio? I need to call you back. Better yet, I'll see you in class tomorrow alright?"

"Sure, but why-"

"I just remembered something important." Clara muttered, jumping out of bed and running to her door. "Bye!" She hung up the phone before Yoshio could say his goodbyes.

She knocked on Light's door. "What is it?"

"It's Clara, open the door."

She heard faint shuffling and Light came to the door. "Is there something you-"

Clara pushed past him and looked around. His computer was on but not his television. "I think you should turn to Sakura TV..."

Light looked confused. "Why?"

"Just do it Light." Clara said, not wanting to be the bearer of bad news. Light walked over to his desk and reached for the small remote.

The screen fizzled and on it appeared the letters _K...I...R...A..._

"...Now that you have seen proof of my powers, you should have no trouble believing I am Kira..."

Light ice amber eyes widened considerably. "What is this?"

Clara had been right, this wasn't Light's doing. But who was it? Who would be stupid enough to pretend to be Kira...

"Leave Clara."

"What?"

"I will take care of this...It is nothing for you to concern yourself with. Go back to your room please."

"But Light-"

"If you want to learn to trust me then you can begin by leaving this room. Now."

Clara did so without complaint. She headed back to her room and switched the light on in the adjoining bathroom. Her eyes caught her own reflection in the small mirror. She felt as if she owed herself some explanation.

"I did say I would try to trust him..."

* * *

Clara watched Light closely the next morning as they sat at the kitchen table with Sayu eating breakfast. He didn't look angry, but he didn't look pleased either. For some reason he didn't want her to see the broadcast from the night before. Sayu didn't seem to know anything about it either.

Mrs. Yagami had not woken up that morning. Or if she had, she hadn't come downstairs to make breakfast like she usually did. Clara didn't mind fixing something for Sayu, Light, and herself, but she was worried about Mrs. Yagami.

Light stood up and made for the front door. Clara quickly followed him waving to Sayu and hoisting her boo bag over her shoulder. She had a few questions for Light.

Light seemed to know that she was after some answers. He pretended to ignored her, setting a fast pace.

"Light!" Clara called calmly, knowing that he would have to stop and speak with her. He did so, hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Oh please!" Clara said brushing off his attitude. "If you want me to trust you Light, you are going to have to tell me what is happening. I respected you wishes last night but you can't expect me to ignore the issue entirely!"

Light regarded her for a moment and continued walking. "I guess not."

Clara ran to catch him again. "And?"

"There is a fake Kira out there but," Light explained, sounding annoyed. "Whoever he is does have a Death Note."

"A second Death Note?" Clara repeated, shock rushing through her veins. "What does this mean?"

Light didn't answer her. She decided to stay patient and let him think it over for a while. He probably spent the night thinking it over, but still...This second notebook could tip the scale in Light's favor or it could destroy him.

"It means that, if I leave it alone, L will die very soon." Light said, choosing his words carefully.

_I can't let Clara know that this second notebook causes me any threat. If that's the case, she would be more likely to go to L. If I let her believe that L is in danger, she's will leave it alone. If there is a threat great enough to end L's life, then she would most definitely die if she tried to help L. _

Clara didn't have the reaction Light had hoped for, but she did look lost in thought. Light let it go, hoping she would come to the right conclusion, having little doubt that she would.

"Clara, I hope you know that if you do decide to trust me, you will be cleared in my eyes." He said lightly, baiting her. But she still wasn't biting.

"Let me alone Light, I'm not dying for your approval." She snapped, tossing her hair back.

Light laughed. "I should have known."

They boarded the train together and made their way to university, sitting in silence. For the time being, they had nothing to say to each other.

* * *

"Light?"

_I never thought it would be this easy. Since they approached me that means that I don't have to work my way into the task force. I can't let Clara know that I'm encroaching on the task force. She could become nervous and I try to follow me there. But she'll never trust me if she finds out I am involved and I didn't tell her first..._

"Light."

_I'm just going to have to come up with a story. Sayu and Mom are easy enough to fool. But Clara is already suspicious of everything I do._

"Light!"

He looked up and saw Clara glaring at him expectantly. "Is something the matter?"

"No..." Light said. "There's just somewhere I have to be tonight. You wouldn't mind staying home with Sayu?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Stay home with Sayu? She's old enough to take care of herself."

"I just worry about her, you know. Since my father's heart attack I just feel like she worries easily."

She sighed, obviously not buying the story. Crossing her arms, she leaned back into her chair staring at Light until even he felt uncomfortable. "Uh-Huh."

"Please Clara. It would mean a lot to me if you would do this."

She seemed heartened by the please, but it was only a chink in the armor. "And if I stay home, whoch is really all you want from me, where you will be?"

Light frowned. "I can't tell you that."

"It's really hard for me to trust a person who isn't at liberty to say where he is going."

"You don't expect me to tell you truth all the time do you, Clara?" Light said, laughing without humor. "I thought you knew me better that that."

She visibly bristled. "Don't mock me."

"Fine. Don't question me."

"I'll let it go. But this is the last time." She said, stung by defeat.

He stood up and tossed Ryuk another apple. "Good girl."

"I told you not to mock me!" She snapped, huffing up the stairs.

Light sneered as he left the house. _She gets more and more amusing everyday..._

Light was reminded of what L had said earlier that week.

"_Light, I believe you have the right to know this...But Clara was suspected of being Kira for some time."_

"_Clara Daniels?" Light said, faking shock._

"_For some time, yes, but she has been undeniably cleared of all charges. At least she will be if you are proven to be Kira. You see, I only assumed that she was assisting you in some way. After conducting a routine back-up check I was surprised to see how accomplished Clara actually was. Knowing that, I could only assume that you, you who can also be considered a prodigy of sorts, would have made some sort of special connection with her. Students like the two of you are uncommon for your age. It would only be natural for her to join sides with you..."_

_Light rolled his eyes. 'So L believes that Clara would have sided with me? I guess even he couldn't have predicted she would be so damn stubborn...'_

_L continued. "Of course, now that this second Kira has made it obvious that he hasn't met the real Kira yet, it would be foolish of me to think that she was the second...Still..."_

_L took a large bite out of a chocolate splattered donut. "Still, you should know that she remains suspect. After all, she does have access to your father's records, she is an undeniably intelligent young woman. You I also have reason to believe that she purposely answered questions wrong on her entrance exam to the University. If she hadn't, it's fair to say that there would have been three freshman representatives..._

"_But why would you believe that, Ryuuzaki?" Light asked, surprised that L had devoted enough time to even pull Clara's academic records. "I'll admit that Clara and I aren't exactly close but...I can't allow you to acuse her like that. Clara is a respectable girl!"_

"_No doubt." L had said, not sounding convinced. "I only say it becasue she has done it in the past."_

'_Done it in the past?' Light thought. 'Why would she purposely fail a test? Doesn't matter, L is only saying this to me becuase he still suspects me. He wants to gage my own reaction to assess Clara's involvement. I can't let that happen."_

"_Ryuuzaki, forgive me, but I can't let you do this to Clara." Light said, kneeling down next to Ryuuzaki's chair. "She's a good girl, uh, woman, you can suspect me all you want, but don't drag Clara into this Kira mess. I would vouch for her innocence, so would my father, so would my entire family."_

_Finally L tore his eyes away from the television and looked at Light._

"_Alright Light," He said. "Unless I have appropriate evidence, Clara will be erased from my record."_

_Light sighed, relieved. "Thank you, Ryuuzaki."_

"_Of course. It's good to see you take healthy interest in a girl. Clara is a wonderful young woman..."_

Light would never understand what L had meant by a _healthy relationship_ but he didn't care. Clara's name was cleared and there would be no reason for Ryuuzaki to bring her in for questioning of any kind. If that were to happen Clara could have the chance to confess everything.

* * *

Days past and Light seemed to be absent from home more and more. Clara had enjoyed the tension free atmosphere, but she wanted to be free to leave the house. She was running out of excused to feed Yoshio and she was starting to feel bored.

While it was frustrating knowing that Light was off doing something that must have been important since Ryuk always went with him, she knew better than to complain to Light.

The day before he had spent the entire Saturday out; urging Clara to stay in the house.

He had come back with a sour look on his face and wouldn't respond to any of her questions. Finally, he locked himself in his room and didn't come out until late the next day.

Meanwhile criminals were dying on a regular basis. Rumors about Kira were escalating and becoming more scandalous. Some people support Kira while others were outwardly putting him down. The very public actions of the second Kira were having there effects whether Light liked it or not.

Clara chose wisely to avoid the television and anything that had to do with Kira, feigning disinterest whenever it was mentioned. Luckily for her, Yoshio didn't seem to agree with Kira's actions and never brought it up in their late night talks.

Clara assumed that, if Light did find the second Kira, he would tell her. At least, she hoped he would. It would be the ultimate test of Light's trust, whether he passed, was all up to him.

Late one Monday night, she sat on the couch listening to Sayu explain why Hideki Ryuuga's hair should be preserved in a museum after his death when the doorbell rang. Sachiko Yagami was still in the kitchen, her arms elbow deep in suds and warm water. Clara glanced at Sayu, who was sitting on the very edge of the couch, a dreamy look in her dark eyes, munching on a potato chip. Clara smiled and pulled her self up.

"I'll get it."

As she walked to the door she pulled the maroon sweater tighter across her chest, already missing the warmness of the plushy couch. She pulled the door open, expecting it to be Mr. Yagami. It was a young girl; she couldn't have been much older than Clara herself.

She had white blonde, obviously dyed, hair pulled into child-like pony-tails. Her outfit, for Clara couldn't bring her self to call the clothes, must have been plucked straight out of Tim Burton's deliciously twisted mind, either Tim Burton or Vincent Price. The black lace and tight bodice was reminiscent of a Lolita doll. She bit down nervously on her cherry red lips, fiddling with her bag.

"Oh!" She had a pleasantly high voice, but she sounded confused. "I'm sorry. I thought this was the Yagami residence. Please forgive me."

Clara opened the door wider stepping outside. "This is the Yagami residence."

"Then who are you?"

It was rather presumptuous of the girl to be so forward with her like that. "I live here as a tenant, the Yagami family rents a room out to me." Clara answered in her sweetest voice. "Can I help you?" _Freaky..._

"I'm a student from with the university. I'm here to give Light a notebook he left at school earlier today."

Clara's heart almost leapt out of her throat and onto the ground in front of the gothic girl. _A notebook!_

_Impossible! This is the second Kira! There's no way, but I've never seen her around campus and if she always dresses like this she'd be hard to miss. _

Clara didn't know what to say. Should she play it off and let her in? Should she just take the notebook, if there even was a notebook, and shoo her away?

Clara felt Sayu peeking around her shoulder. "I'll go get Light...Oh Light!"

Clara leaned against the frame of the door crossing her arms in front of her protectively. She smiled kindly, knowing that this could be the girls very last night on earth or Light had his way. He wasn't exactly pleased with the 'second' Kira's antics.

"Light will be down soon, in the mean time, My name is Clara, It's nice to meet you." She said trying to be welcoming.

The girl, who had yet to smile or make any other sort if friendly gesture frowned, "Your name is Clara?"

_Of course it is I just told you. She's so strange I-_

Clara's eyes widened. How could she be so stupid? Light had told her that the second Kira didn't need a face and a name. Rather, the second Kira could see people's names just like Ryuk could. _Shit! She can see my real name. She can see my real name? What the hell am I supposed to do now! Light could just ask her and then he'd know. Unless there is some sort of rule stopping her from giving out human names. But that wouldn't make any difference whatsoever. If she has a Death Note Light could just ask her to kill me! Or manipulate her into doing it. _

She remembered Ryuk telling her that Light had refused the 'eye deal' because it slashed the recipient's life span in half. Clara could breathe easy because she knew Light wouldn't commit to that under any circumstances. Light had only failed to kill her with the Death Note in the first place because he didn't know his real name, because, as far as Clara knew, no one but the gods knew the name her mother had bestowed upon her. But now that this second Kira was here Clara's only ace in the hole, the only thing keeping her alive was useless.

Clara pushed off the frame, a chill running up and down her spine, why was it suddenly so hard to breathe? "Excuse me..." Clara trailed off, her flight instinct screaming in her mind. She ducked inside, turning up the stairs and running smack into Light. Her face hit his chest and she would have fallen backwards if he hadn't caught her shoulders steadying her.

She looked up at him unable to hide her distress. "I-"

"Go to my room. Now." He hissed under his breath, looking past her down the stairs towards his mother and sister. Clara just nodded and slid around him. She walked up the stairs and opened Light's door. Ryuk was standing by the window looking out, but he turned when she entered.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Clara just closed the door behind her and walked over to the bed. She sat on the edge, her hands clenched in her lap trying to calm down. But her blood was boiling so fast she couldn't control herself. "Shit! Christ!"

"What're you goin' on about?" Ryuk said, awed by the out burst from the usually calm Clara.

"He-I mean, she's down there! The second Kira. Dammit, Ryuk. I'm as good as buried!" Clara all but yelled, spinning around on the bed, grabbing Ryuk's black plume sleeves.

Ryuk was, as always, as emotionless as his yellow eyes. "It's a female, huh? Interesting..."

"Oh fuck you!" Clara said, brazen. She let go of the death god and plopped back to her knees on Light's bed.

_Calm down Clara, throwing a panic attack is far from helpful. _She sighed, running her fingers through her hair and gripping the roots. "What am I going to do?"

"...I already told you about her..." That was Light he was coming up the stairs.

Clara didn't even try to compose herself. What was the point, she sat kneeling on Light's bed waiting for the inevitable, taking her final breaths.

Light opened the door to let the girl inside. He glanced at Clara and she knew he meant for her to be quiet.

"Misa this is Clara. Clara this is Misa Amane...The _fake Kira._"

From the beginning Light had out rightly refused to call the fake a 'second' Kira. There was, and always would be only one Kira in his mind. Anyone who dared to copy him was merely someone to be exposed of. But if this girl had the eyes that Light and Ryuk kept mentioning...

"Who is she?" Misa asked bitingly. Her menacing sweet tone shot arrows through Clara's heart. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Light looked confused, Clara stunned.

"No." Light answered simply. "Have a seat."

"Oh, um, Thank you," Misa said acting coy again and batting her eyelashes. As she passed Clara on the bed, she glared at her with mean eyes, the kind of eyes Clara hadn't seen since she was in high school in America. The eyes of a jealous girl. Clara wanted to shout at her, tell her there was nothing to be jealous of. Anything that would stop her from revealing her real name.

Light sat on the edge of his bed, blocking Clara from Misa's eyes. He bent over, clutching his own hands. Clara was so close to him, she could see his muscles tense. He was ready to tear this girl to pieces for her constant foolishness. She clutched her equally black leather bag in her hands, looking as vulnerable as a little child.

"How did you find me?" He asked quietly. Clara had to wonder the same thing.

"I knew it!" Misa said excitedly. "You never made the Shinigami eye deal. When you have the Shinigami eyes like I do, you can see the name and life-span of most people, however you can't see the life span of a person who possesses a Death Note."

Light glanced at Ryuk.

"No kidding? I have to admit even I wasn't aware of that little detail..." Ryuk muttered. It made no difference; Ryuk probably wouldn't have even told Light if he had known.

"Well," Light said, frustration building, "You managed to find me. But you were careless. What if you had been caught by the police, then they'd know everything about Kira.

"It's alright." Misa said, oblivious to Light's anger. "Because the police didn't catch me."

_Not yet, _Clara thought. She still had faith and hope that L was on their trail. In fact, it wouldn't have surprised her a bit if he was.

"And if I do as you say from now on. They'll never be able to. So we're safe. After all, don't you need someone to see L's name. If you want I could be your eyes."

Clara hadn't even considered that. If Misa could see L's name, the fight for justice would be over. But if this girl screwed up her chances Light would kill her first. She was a dangerous liability, at least that's what Ryuk had said.

"So..." Misa said, pausing. She looked like she was trying to say something important. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. Light's patience had ran paper thin.

"So, What?"

"Would you please make me your girlfriend?" Misa spat.

Clara choked, covering her mouth. _What?_

"Girlfriend?" Light repeated, as dumfounded as Clara. Of all the things this girl could have said, girlfriend was not something neither Clara nor Light could ever had imagined.

"Yes."

Clara stared at Misa over Light's shoulder. Ryuk chuckled. Things just got a hell of a lot more interesting. _What could this girl possibly be thinking? Why, why, would you want to be involved with a mass killer? Well, she is a killer herself. But, what the hell is she thinking?_

"Impossible," Light said, going to extra lengths to explain the idiocy behind such a demand. "The day that you and I were in Ouyama there were three times the usual amount of surveillance around. Anyone who was in Ouyama that day would most definitely have been caught on camera that includes me. If you and I were seen together it wouldn't look very good. In fact, being here together right now is a problem. I'd wish you'd understand that."

Misa dug around in her oversized purse. "But look, these are pictures of me in Ouyama that day."

Sure enough, Misa was wearing a typical high school uniform. Black and red, something Clara wouldn't be caught dead in. Misa even sported a black wig and thick rimmed glasses. It was the studious, serious young girl look and hugely contrasted the fetish reminiscent clothing she wore currently.

"Well, I'm sure no one would recognize her from this." Ryuk pointed out. He was right.

Light took them from her and surveyed them closely. "And what about your fingerprints? All those tapes you sent to the TV station? They all had the same finger prints on them."

"Yeah, but those aren't my fingerprints." Misa explained. "It's not like I do these things without thinking about them first!"

_You could've fooled me... _Clara thought mournfully. To imagine that this girl could be the death of her was depressing.

"Up until recently I lived in the Kansai region and I had this friend who was into the occult," Misa explained. "I suggested that we distribute this fake poltergeist video I had made to a bunch of TV shows, sort of as a prank. And she agreed to help me with it. I had her take care of all of the dubbing so my fingerprints wouldn't be on the tapes. Then I took them from her, added the Kira graphic with that voice effect."

"And this friend you made the tapes with?" Light pressed, "Where is she now?"

Misa looked hurt. "Why are you doing this to me? If you want me to kill her, just say so and I'll kill her!"

So not only was this Misa careless, but she was heartless! She would do anything to make Light happy. She was so distanced from killing that she didn't even feel regret anymore. Of all of the people to receive a Death Note, it had to be this girl. Clara revoked her views of Light's insanity. This girl was down right insane and somehow she had come to possess a book of death. Where was the justice in that?

_If she feels the desire to kill somebody just like that..._Clara life was looking shorter and shorter.

"If you really still can't trust me then here," Misa pleaded, pulling a black notebook out of her bag. Clara had seen one of those before. She had held one in her hand. It occurred to her that there had to be not one, but two Shinigami's in the room with her. For a second she wondered what the other one looked like, but realized that she had more important matters to worry about. "I'll even let you hold onto my Death Note."

Clara was shocked that Misa would give up her weapon so easily, but she did want it out of the girl's hands. If Light were to have it, than at least he would warn her before he decided to end her life. At least she thought that he would.

"But you'd just be holding it. So I'd still be the rightful owner and that means I would get to keep my Shinigami eyes. Isn't that right Rem?"

Misa looked up to her right and the room was silent for a moment.

_She must be talking to her Shinigami. And that must mean that her Shinigami is answering her. _Clara thought, annoyed that she couldn't hear what it was saying.

Light took the Death Note from Misa's waiting hands. "Now there's now way I could possibly kill you. And if I become a burden to you, then you can just kill me, Okay?

Clara's shock turned to disgust. _Does she have a death wish? How can she throw her own life away for this? For Kira? Does she have any sense of preservation? Any will to live at all?_

_Why would she go this far? _Light thought, more in wonderment that sickness. _Clara has been fighting me tooth and nail to stay alive, even if she hates me, she has more than enough sense that its not worth dying to protect someone else's beliefs. But this girl just offered up her life to me. No, she offered up her life to Kira. It could be a trap though, _

"But you might have removed several pages from your Death Note. You could be hiding them somewhere for all I know..."

_Now he's just being overly cautious, _Clara thought skeptically. _This girl doesn't possess the cleverness needed to do something like that. And it's obvious she'd rather die than kill Kira. _Clara had known for awhile now that Light, although keenly perceptive, was oblivious to the degree of love or attraction other girls felt for him. Sure he knew that they liked him, but he just ignored the deepness of their feelings. All girls were the same to him.

Misa stood up, tears threatening to pour down her white-caked face. "Why are you so suspicious of me? I already told you I don't care even if all you do is use me! Believe me..."

Misa fell to the floor at Light's feet. "Exactly one year ago my parents were killed in a robbery. I was home with them at the time. It happened right in front of me. I wanted that man to pay for what he did. But the trial dragged on forever. Opinions started surfacing that he was being falsely accused. Then it happened. Kira punished him for what he did to my parents. And that's why Kira means everything. Kira means everything to me. All I...all I wanted was a chance to you one day! So I could thank you for what you did."

Misa broke down into tears. Light leaned in.

_He can't be considering this! _Clara thought. Even if Light killed the man responsible for her parent's death, it was by no means a reason to worship Kira. Humans killing humans could never bring good. No matter how wicked the human, no one had the right to take his or her life away.

_Am I the only one who thinks this way? _Clara thought; _Could I be wrong? No, there is still L. L must think this way or wouldn't be trying to track Kira down. I'm not alone. _

It was deadly quiet as Light stared her down. He stood up and walked toward Misa painfully slow. Clara watched him closely as he approached her.

And then, he reached down; practically falling on her and wrapped his arms around her. Clara was going to be sick. She could see Misa's face clearly now. She looked like the happiest little fool that world had yet to see. Misa was panting pathetically.

"I understand." Light whispered. Clara had to strain to hear. "I can't be your boyfriend but, I can act like it. The lengths you went to meet me, to be of help to me. Those eyes of yours that you sacrificed half your life to get will become my weapon."

Hearing Light speak of Misa's eyes as a weapon, only made Clara's hopes die quicker. They were withering away into the black. They were sewn into Misa's lace. Her fate had been unfairly swiped away from her. This girl would be her downfall...She wanted to scream in outrage. With this girl, Light would win.

"Thank you so much," Misa tittered, like a soulless bird. "I'll try my hardest to make you love me. I promise."

_Try my hardest to make you love me? God it's sick, down right depraved..._Clara mused, she glared at Light's back her fear turning into hatred once more. Misa caught her eyes and smiled wickedly. Ryuk chuckled again.

Light couldn't help but grin. Fate had once again presented him with a gift. L would be destroyed much sooner than he had anticipated.

_...And when that's done, I'll kill her too...Omitting Clara, she's the only one who knows Kira's true identity. She's too irrational to be trusted. I can't let her live much longer. _

Light stood up, helping Misa to her feet. Misa was still eyeing Clara with uncomfortable intensity as she took her seat again. "So you'll just pretend? Alright, I guess it's a good start. Well, now that we've talked about that could you show me your Shinigami? I really want to see!"

Light, stuck his hand in his back pocket and pulled out a small, folded piece of paper. "Yeah sure, can you please turn around?"

"Alright." She was so trusting. She obeyed him immediately. For all she knew Light could've have pulled out a knife and ran it right through her. Clara couldn't believe how naive this girl really was.

Light reached out and touched the very tip of the paper to Misa's wrist. Clara noted how far away he stood as if unwilling to be in such an intimate distance. Clara begrudgingly agreed with him.

"You can turn back now..."

Misa spun around in the chair, her eyes darting all over the room. Of course it didn't take her long to spot Ryuk.

"Hey there, how's it going?" Leave it to Ryuk to bring inappropriate casualness to any situation. Clara glared at Ryuk. He wasn't supposed to like the crazy blonde.

"Oh! Look at that! You're a completely different type of Shinigami then Rem aren't you? I already know you're name it's Ryuk right? Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, same here."

Clara frowned. This was getting weird.

"And then there's you..." Misa said, the sugary sweetness of her voice mixed with a sort of vicious intonation.

Clara met Misa's gaze head on. She wasn't going to play nice or be polite towards Misa. She felt no need to try and please her. If she was going die this way she would die fighting. "Yes?"

Misa glared. "Light called you Clara. How can you take advantage of him like this! You may say your name is Clara but I know for a fact that it's actually-"

"Now hold on just a minute!" Clara yelled, jumping from the bed. She would knock Misa's teeth out if that's what it took to shut her up. But Misa jumped back, surprised by Clara's sudden move.

Light grabbed Clara's arm and pulled her back behind him. Clara fought against him but he shot an icy stare that was clearly meant to silence her.

"You can't just expect me to sit here passively as she-"

"Don't talk to my darling that way!" Misa chirped defensively.

"Enough. Both of you be quiet." Light said, firmly. Both woman shut there mouths; Misa out of love and Clara out of grudging submission. Light pulled her over to the bed and guided her down. Clara sat slowly.

"Misa," Light called forebodingly, facing her his hand still resting on Clara's shoulder. "Clara is invaluable resource to me. You are not permitted to kill her. Not that you can now that I have your Death Note.

Clara and Misa both stared at him.

"She's a what-?"

"I'm a what-?"

Light ignored their protests. "Killing her is out of the question, for the time being... He looked down at Clara's knowingly. The confusion knit of her brows was clear.

Surprisingly enough Misa let the matter go. "By the way, Light darling? Do you know how to kill a Shinigami?"

"Did you just call me _darling_?" Light repeated.

"Fine. Then you mind if I call you Night instead? Cause you're like my night in shining armor you know..."

Clara rolled her eyes. She was one of _those _girls.

Misa blabbered on about how to kill a god of death. It was obvious that she was trying to impress Light, and while it was interesting to here about, it wouldn't make Light fall for Misa. It amazed Clara that someone would try so hard for love. It just didn't seem worth it to her. And what would snippets of information like that possibly do? Misa was just too bizarre for Clara to understand.

"...So if a Shinigami has feelings for another human and kills someone else in order to extend that persons life beyond its natural end, the Shinigami will...die?"

"That's right!" Misa said, pleasantly. All her previous territorial animosity had disappeared. She really was like a little girl...

Ryuk laughed without humor. "Good luck trying to find a Shinigami who'd volunteer to do that..."

"That's true." Light said. "I can't see you ever doing that. By the way,"

Light was ready to get back to business. "Where did you send all those tapes from? The ones The ones that went to the TV stations.

"Let's see..." Misa said, holding her finger up to her chin. "Osaka the first time, then Tokyo, this other one from Nagano...I took the bullet train every time so that way the police couldn't pinpoint my location."

Light deemed this acceptable and began spouting orders. Clara listened carefully, but her mind wandered. Her eyes swept around the room. Ryuk was leaning on the bed next her looking bored again. Misa sat, her posture rigid, her eyes appraising Light longingly. Light stood up form the bed, the cogs in his mind rotating.

"...also I will share my power with others who I feel are worthy and I will encourage them to do the same."

"Share my power?"

"We'll just add that part to throw off their investigation. They suspect that there are already two people with this power so it wouldn't be a stretch to assume there could be others. And if they believe the numbers are growing they'll start to panic. Can you do this?"

"No need to ask," Misa said wistfully. "Just tell me what to do and I'll do it. I don't care what it is cause I'd do anything for you."

_God, she might as well get on her hands and knees and lick his shoes. Its girls like her who give girls like me a bad name. _Clara abhorred girls like Misa. They were the reason woman still struggled to break through the glass ceiling, the reason woman were looked down upon, the reason men felt that they were superior and that woman were, in everyway inferior. Clara had to fight her way to even be considered worthy of equality. She had lost friends because of it. She had been called a cold-hearted bitch and still men looked down at her from their undeserved pedestals, pointed at her and laughed. All because of sniveling, ignorant girls like Misa.

"One more thing which is very important," Light continued.

"What's that?"

"If you get arrested by the police or if you're ever brought in for questioning, you can never mention anything about us or the Death Note. As long as they don't get a hold of that notebook there's no proof that you did anything. Can you promise to say nothing?"

_Of course she will._ Clara thought, bitterly. _She's devoted to you._

Misa held up her right hand as if she were in some campy movie. "I promise. So thismust mean we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend, aren't we?"

Clara quieted her groan. _How superficial! Is this all she cares about? _

Light, of course, was forced to humor her. But he was doing a sub-par job of it. "Well, sure I guess."

"Then I'd like to add one condition." Misa said, brightly.

_Oh she's in for it now..._Clara could see it coming. Misa was going to demand some frivolous nonsense that Light would be just too intelligent, too proud, to abide by, what would happen then Clara didn't know.

"You have to go on a date with me at least once a week!"

Clara almost laughed. Light was having none of it.

"We can't." He said firmly. But Misa was having none of that.

"But...why?" she was whining now. A spoiled little woman, who wasn't getting her way.

"It looks like I'm going to have to spell this out for you. L already suspects that I'm Kira do you see what I'm saying here?"

"No way!" Misa said, in a sweet stupor. "L is amazing! I mean, everyone's been saying that he's getting no where with the investigation...but he already knows that much."

Misa seemed to be very skilled at annoying Light already. The last thing anyone should knowingly say to Light was that L was, in anyway, amazing. Unless of course you were to say L is amazingly wrong or L is amazingly idiotic. But no one was jumping up to say that.

Light blew it off for now, still trying to keep Misa calm. "Anyway, It's all worked out well for me becuase thanks to that I've also been able to get close to L."

Clara knew better. It was Light's own damn fault for giving away both his location and his early experiments to L. Light's first mistake was also has also been his most graven.

But Misa wouldn't question Light, of course and she was even more in awe of her 'savior.'

"You and L are in contact with each other? Then that's even more amazing! This is getting so exciting!"

_Nice vocabulary...Amazing, Exciting, Amazing! _Clara thought, Misa's attitude ripping through her patience. _Does even she realize what will happen to her if she is caught? _

"Even though he suspects that I'm Kira, L figures he's safe as long as I don't know his real name," Light explained. "He came right out and told me who he was, just to get to me."

Clara could still detect a lingering bitterness in Light's voice. _How is he still not over that? _

"However, he's only focusing on me because he has no other suspects."

Clara couldn't believe the gall. _And because you _are_ Kira! L's right to suspect you! Light, how can you be so deluded?_

Light continued to brag about how there was no evidence. Clara began to relax a bit. If anything, she wasn't going to die tonight. It wasn't looking too good for L, though

Misa was more than eager than to do Light's bidding, if she would kill a friend, nothing would stop her from killing L. Clara was beginning to think Misa would die to kill L, just to make Light happy. How tragic.

Misa, of course, was unaware of the pity Clara was objecting on her. "Great! So all you have to do is take me to where L is and I can see his name for you."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple." Light explained. "Listen, it was difficult enough for me to get close to him." Clara was losing interest fast, this was becoming boring. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that Ryuk had spread out on the bed just behind her. He was leaning on his side, propping his head up with one hand. He must have bored as well. Light never had to go to such lengths to explain things to her. But Misa was so inept at grasping the big picture that this could take hours. Upon hours...

"...Well, I think I understand..." Misa said, pouting. "So, is that why we can't go on dates? We can't be seen in public because it would look too suspicious?

She was beginning to understand now, but it was too clear that she didn't want to accept it. Clara felt triumphant that this knew nail had dug itself so deeply into Light's carefully coordinated plans. She could ruin everything for him.

"Look," Light explained, tirelessly. "We need to take the time now to come up with a good plan. Someway you could see L without letting him know you exist."

Misa agreed.

"I can't eliminate L without you." Light continued. "So I'll call you and see you as often as this situation allows."

_Bullshit. _Clara thought, Light would avoid her as often as the situation allowed.

But Misa believed him, she was getting excited again. "You will?"

"But, to make sure that our meetings don't stand out..." He hesitated. "I have to make sure I'm seen with other girls."

"Huh? Whatdoyamean? You mean you're seriously going to date other girls?"

"Yeah, more or less."

"I don't want you to!" She screamed.

Clara and Light both winced.

Misa's eyes widened to the point that she almost looked inhuman. "If I see you with another girl...I'll kill her."

Clara couldn't hide her horror. She backed up and into Ryuk, who looked at her with dead eyes. "Scary." Ryuk muttered mockingly. Clara shot him an ugly glare. _Ugh, Just like that? So even though Light said not too, Misa could still try to kill me..._

"Look. Sweetie." Light said, his heart not in the words.

"Sweetie" Ryuk muttered, still mocking.

"This is not a game. Both of us are risking our lives to change to world, aren't we?"

"I know but I love you more than the world Light!"

_God, she's dramatic..._Clara thought, _This is what happens when girls watch too many princess movies. _

"It sounds like you're confused," Light said, gently holding her shoulders.

_She's more than confused..._

"Maybe it feels that way to you, but you're here because you admire Kira. You don't even know me. We just met."

"Don't you believe in love at first sight?" She said, looking to the ceiling as if it were a starry sky.

Light saw no stars. "No."

Clara had to agree.

"I admit that everything you said was true I did want to meet Clara out of gratitude and respect. But from the moment I first saw you, I knew." She said, dreamy-eyed.

_What is wrong with the girl? _Both Light and Clara thought.

"Popular," Ryuk said liltingly. "As always..."

"Well, you can show your love by obeying me." Light said, dropping all pretenses. "I thought you said it was okay if I used you. A minute ago you swore you'd do anything I asked."

"Yeah I did but I never said you could date other girls! I mean those are two totally different things! If you dated anyone else...especially girls like her" Misa yelped scathingly, pointing one black manicured finger at Clara. "Then I'm afraid I would have no choice but to kill them!"

_Girls like me? What does she mean by that? _Clara really didn't care what it meant. She cared if she died because this crazed obsession Misa bore could ultimately end her life.

"I think you're forgetting I have both notebooks." Light said menacingly, leaning in to attract Misa's attention once more. "If you don't obey me I could easily kill you."

Light and Misa suddenly turned their attention to the ceiling. Light looked appalled and Misa worried. It took Clara a minute to realize that Misa's Shinigami must have said something.

"But if you were to use your Death Note to save her, wouldn't that mean you'd die to?" Light asked.

Silence followed.

"That's right! If you were to save me you would die to!" Misa repeated.

More unheard words were exchanged and Light's angry eyes narrowed dangerously. The tension in the room was building.

A sudden knock rand through the quiet room. "Light?"

It was Mrs. Yagami. She opened the door and peeked her head in.

"Oh hello Clara, I didn't know you were in here too." She looked at her son. "It's almost 11:30 you know. You really shouldn't have a girl here this late."

"Of course," Light said, dutifully. "I guess we lost track of time."

Misa stood up. "Sorry Mrs. Yagami."

The three of them and the two Shinigami filed out of the room. Clara headed down the stairs first, catching the eye of a very curious Sayu. She smiled reassuringly.

Light and Misa walked out to the gate. Misa apologizing over and over again. It was like she was a completely different person. Not a possessive, competition killing stalker.

"Well, see you later Light."

"Yeah." Light said lamely.

"Light, you should walk her to the station." Mrs. Yagami scolded.

Clara took her chance. "I can take her; I wanted to have a little girl talk."

Misa looked less than thrilled, but Light made no objection. Clara pulled the hood of her jacket over her head and started down the road, Misa following.

"Misa..." Clara began.

"Don't even try me, _Clara." _Misa snapped, taking extra time to roll the 'L' "Nothing will stop me from loving Light. You can't compete with me, I have a Death Note."

_Not anymore you don't. Light will never let you use that thing again..._Clara snapped right back. "Misa I have no desires towards Light. I don't even like him."

"But..."

"Misa, I can't explain things to you now, but you have to believe me when I say that I don't want Light. You can have him. He's all yours."

Apparently Misa was pleased with the sound of Clara's words. She didn't even bother to press clra for more answers. She smiled brightly. "Really? You mean it?"

"Well, yes."

"Well, you'd better!" She sang. "Otherwise I will kill you, _Clara."_

"Mm...I understand Misa." Clara said, hiding her unease.

Misa stalked off, humming happily. "I should be the only blonde in darling Light's love life!"

Clara watched her go. _What is wrong with her?_

Clara returned to the house and Mrs. Yagami was waiting by the stairs.

"I just wanted to make sure you made it back," She said softly.

Clara returned her smile. "Well, here I am! Thank you, Mrs. Yagami."

She nodded quietly and headed up the stairs into her room. Clara waited until she heard the door close with a sound click and then she walked up the dark, narrow staircase. Light's door was the very first on the right and Clara could see a very faint glow coming from the crack near the floor. She scanned the rest of the small upper hallway and saw that both Mrs. Yagami and Sayu had turned their gone to bed. She approached the door quietly dodging the one spot of floor that always groaned and creaked and knocked as quietly as she could manage.

Seconds passed and the door was opened. Clara sighed and slipped inside, shutting the door and locking it as per usual. It was dark inside, only the white-blue glow of the computer brought light to his room. She shuffled over to the bed, sitting on the edge.

For a while Light said nothing, he just typed away at his computer. So Clara ventured her own question.

"What are you going to do?" She whispered, trying not to provoke him.

Light finished typing something before answering her. He spun around in his chair, one of the Death Note's in his hand. "Here."

He threw the book over to the bed. Clara looked at it.

"Just touch it, Clara. So you will be able to see her Shinigami."

Clara reached out and tapped the book as if it were a dead animal, retracting her hand with light speed.

"She's more trouble than she's worth..."Clara guessed, correctly assessing Light's tone.

"She's famous! An up and coming model...If we were ever seen together..." Light rambled, still tapping away at the keys with mad fervor.

Clara was pleased that this cause problems for Light, even if she had promised to be more open minded, hate was one emotion that was hard to kill. Still, the problems bestowed on Light were nothing compared to Clara. Light's chances of killing her had risen ten-fold. The more Light killed, the easier it became.

He could kill her any day now.

Clara sighed, standing up from the bed, suddenly feeling decades older and bogged down by tiredness.

She made it to the door when Light called out to her. "Clara,"

"Yes?"

"I'm sure you are aware that I spared your life tonight."

Clara didn't know where he was going with that or what to say. Light stood up and walked over to her. In the dark he seemed much taller, and his face was shrouded by shadow.

"Light..."

"I would say that those would be grounds for absolute trust..."

_So that's it. That's why I'm still alive. Damn it, he got me! _

"I guess so." Clara said bitterly, she had been outmaneuvered. All because of that stupid girl.

Light held out his hand expectantly. It took all of Clara's energy to push her screaming, ravaging pride deep into her belly. She grasped Light's hand with the firmest grip she could muster and he held hers with the same strength.

"I trust you, Light Yagami," Clara all but whispered, the words leaving a sour taste on her tongue. She tried to pull her hand away but Light held fast.

"I trust you...with my life." She said, soundly defeated.

She could only assume that Light was smiling now, that sick twisted smile that only came out when Kira was taking over. Now Light had to Death Note's and, even if it was forced, Clara's sworn trust. She had no reason to refuse him now. If she did, he would have right to end her life.

Clara lay in bed wondering what the other Shinigami had said to Light. It was the first time Light had really looked spooked. Whatever he said, it was stopping Light from killing Misa, for the time being. Clara thought about tricking Light into killing Misa, but Light wouldn't do that unless L was dead first.

If Light killed L, what would happen then?

* * *

She was drifting off to sleep when her phone buzzed. She moaned, rolled over and put it to her ear. "Sakai."

"Yoshio, Clara, I told you to call me Yoshio. Are you alright?"

Clara glanced at her watch in the dim glow of her phone. 2:47.

_Is he going to make a habit of this?_

"No...I'm not."

There was some muffled movement coming from the other line. "Can I do anything?"

Clara didn't understand. _What could he possibly do? He didn't even ask me what exactly was wrong? I mean...I could neer even tell him. Why did I even mention that everything wasn't okay? _

"I'm nothing to worry over Sa—Yoshio." She said coolly, blowing off his concern.

"We should stop this." He said seriously.

_Stop what? Talking like this? It would make my life easier I don't know hat would happen if Light found out. If Misa hadn't shown up, I'm sure Light would have asked who I was meeting with the other night. Maybe he already knows. _

"Stop what?" she asked, playing dumb.

"I want to see you Clara. Hearing your voice isn't good enough anymore."

Clara felt like she would melt into the deep abyss of her sheets. _He wants to see me? But...no one ever wants to see me. _

Men had always been intimidated by her. That or just wanted a strictly physical relationship. But Clara was far from ready for anything like that.

"Clara? Meet me at school tomorrow?" The static made he voice sound very far away. Clara felt very far away, systems away.

_I can't. If Light sees me..._

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." She whispered. _No! Why did I say that? Why?_

"Ok then," Yoshio said, sounding triumphant. "Goodnight."

"Good...night..."

Clara snapped the phone shut, tossing it to the end of the bed.

_Damn it mouth! Damn it! Damn it! _

_

* * *

_

10+ chapters! Whoo! Very exciting for me, usually I don't finish anything. Not that I am anywhere near finishing this piece, but this is the farthest I have ever gotten in writing fanfiction. It is great practice.

Thank for hanging in there with me! This was a crazy long chapter! Whew!

The Next Chapter: More Misa, More Yoshio. Reviews, question, suggestions, comments are all wonderfully loved! Have a great day, y'all!

Hazy


	13. Chapter 12: Reverie

So time may have just slipped away from me. I never expected so much school work. I never expected to take this long with this chapter! Will you ever forgive me? I promise it won't happen again.

I hope you guys enjoy this one! And you know I don't own Death Note and that I love reviews! Seriously...there like drugs, the best kind of drugs that I don't have to pay money for... *_*

* * *

_Chapter 12_

_Reverie_

_

* * *

_

Her face looked pale. _Since when was I pale? Since winter took all the sun away, stupid. Since _he_ kept you confined to his house, stupid. Since you relinquished trust to him stupid._

Her hair wasn't straightening right; it was going to have to stay curly. _How did that Misa girl get her hair so straight. It was like a concrete board or something! _

And her eyes, her eyes were the same. Gray Blue. Pools of gray blue...like a dirty pond. _Wait. Since when did I care so much about my hair, or my eyes, or my skin? Since you said you would meet with Yoshio, stupid. _

"That's right...Yoshio." Clara leaned in, as close as she could to her mirror inspecting a smudge of black just above her eyelid. She grabbed a small tissue trying desperately to get it off.

"Clara?"

She spun around, but it was only Sayu. "Oh! Hey, just fixing my make-up."

Sayu grinned. "You always look so pretty Clara, you should teach me how to use make-up the way you do!"

Clara blushed. "Thanks, Sayu. But I'm sure you could figure it out on you're own."

Sayu shook her head. "But you make it look so easy! I have to admit when Light said he had a girlfriend I thought it was you! But that Misa is pretty cute!"

_Yeah she's a devil in doll's clothing..._ "Misa is pretty adorable," Clara said, hoping Sayu would drop the subject.

"And maybe you already knew this, but Light just told me! Misa is a model! I guess adorable gets you pretty far...Anyway," Sayu said, jumping onto Clara's bed. "Why you getting all snazzy for school...?

Clara didn't answer, but started running a comb through her hair trying to shape her curls into more manageable waves. It wasn't going as smoothly as she would have hoped.

Sayu hopped up, a look of mischief hot in her eyes. "Do _you _have a boyfriend, Clara?"

_Could I tell Sayu? I don't see why not...It's not like she goes bounding around telling Light everything...If I tell her to keep a secret would she just get suspicious and want to tell someone even more?_

"Well, I don't know..." Clara said honestly, fluffing her hair with her fingers.

"But you have a crush! Oh how sweet, who is it?" Sayu said, practically gushing.

Clara laughed, Sayu's excitement being quite contagious. "No one anyone knows. And I think I would prefer it, if it stayed that way."

She fixed a pair of simple white earrings into each ear, stepping back and inspecting her face in the mirror once more. _There, decent enough. _

She turned around hands on hips, looking for the clothes she had laid out the night before "Now wh-"

"What are you going to wear? That's what I was thinking." Sayu called from inside Clara's small closet. Her head and its smooth brown hair was nowhere to be seen, caught in the folds of cardigans and cotton.

"Sayu?" Clara called reaching for a smoky gray blouse and pulling it over her hair carefully. Sayu seemed to be struggling to pull herself out of the mess of clothes.

"Yeah?"

"Sayu, I'm already dressed." Clara said trying not to giggle as she slipped into her cleanest jeans. "See?"

"Oh Clara!" Sayu moaned, "No short skirts? No cleavage? Where's the flirty in that?"

"If I wanted to flirt, Sayu, I would wear the little black dress." She joked. But Sayu didn't catch on.

"Where is it? This one?" She said, pulling Clara's favorite sundress from the cramped space.

Clara shook her head, checking to see that all her books were in her pack. "There's no little black dress..."

"This is little and black!"

"Oh Sayu! Do I really look bad?" Clara asked with added dramatic flair, not really caring for the answer.

"No! But if you are going on a date, nice jeans and a slimming blouse are hardly-"

"There's no date, Sayu. I just wanted to look nice today." Clara said calmly slipping on her favorite black flats, toes adorned with a variety of black and gold studs.

"Oh. Fine, but if there is a date, you call me right away!" Sayu said, winking teasingly and skipping down the stairs.

Clara smiled and grabbed her bag following Sayu down the stairs. She waved to Mrs. Yagami. "Did Light head out?"

She already knew the answer but decided to play ignorant.

"Yes, very early. He's been gone a lot lately." Mrs. Yagami said thoughtfully. She was losing her first child, in more ways than one.

Clara smiled, pretending that it didn't bother her. "He is a busy boy. Have a nice day, Mrs. Yagami, Sayu."

The Yagami girls wished her well and Clara left for the train station.

* * *

Light grinned. _What d'you know, she actually likes all the attention. It is well deserved, I guess. _

Kiyomi Takada was the perfect girlfriend. She was known as one of the schools elite, the only reason he would even bother with someone like her. And she was smart enough that he could force intelligent conversation with her. She would draw just the right amount of attention. Nothing more and nothing less.

He whispered more flatteries to her and found, to his pleasant surprise that he didn't feel the need to lie...for the most part. She was sensible, graceful, with looks that any man would admire...just his type. He deserved nothing less.

_I guess in another life I would have been her boyfriend anyway. Maybe we would have even married. _

It was a fleeting thought, one that would never enter his mind again he had no time for marriage or romantic relationships. It was all show anyway. He had never really felt attracted to a girl before Takada. Girls were just flighty and well...stupid. All they cared about were friendships, flowers, and...love. There was no love in this world. A meaningless word created to advance a consumer world.

Light had always felt that way. Marriage, if it served any valuable purpose at all, was just means of convenience. A way to survive, make a better living, a way to pass the time.

That's what it was. Girls, all of them, even Takada, were just a way to pass time. Before the Death Note, it was a way to cure the boredom. But even those activities began to bore Light after a while. He could always tell what girls wanted to hear, they were all so transparent. Quickly enough girls were no longer challenging.

Class ended and Light escorted Takada to the main courtyard. They stood at the top of the stair chatting aimlessly in the warm sun for a while. Takada was going off about her parents.

"Ever since I was a girl, they were involved in news media. I know I was meant to be a journalist."

"And knowing you, I'm sure you'll be able to compete with those news anchors no problem." Light said, absentmindedly.

Takada blushed, turning away from him.

_I guess I embarrassed her..._He thought, he too, looked out onto the table and benches below. Students were splayed out having late lunches and gathering for study groups. IT seemed everyone was keen to absorb the golden rays. Light was about to suggest that he and Takada go out for coffee when someone caught his eye.

It was Clara, making a quiet spectacle of her self. While most students sat hunched over tables concentrating on their food or books, Clara sat on top of a table, her long legs stretched out, head back. She some papers in her hand and seemed to be studying them intensely. Still, something was off.

_She's smiling. _He thought bitterly. He had never seen a genuine smile grace her face before, but there it was. His eyes swept over to the person, or thing, that was causing this rarity.

He breath, hitched in his throat and a strange feeling erupted in his gut. Always being able to have envious emotional control, Light breathed a deep breath pushing the feeling into the depths of his mind, far, far away.

Sitting in one of the seat at Clara's otherwise empty table was a boy. Someone Light had never seen before. He was looking up at her with some ridiculous awe in his dark eyes.

Light was too far away, he couldn't hear them. It was frustrating him, but why?

The boy was tall, even if he was sitting down, Light could see that His knees hit the table's underside. He wore the appropriate clothes that every university student wore, something smart but also casual: dark jeans, a t-shirt, and a grey jacket.

Clara laughed, her hair falling over her face as she bent forward to whisper something in the boys ear. He pulled back, smiling widely.

Light's eye strayed back to Clara, she was still smiling her thin lips stretched gently. She rested her chin on one closed fist and continued a conversation with the boy. He slid over closer to her, his arm resting against her thigh.

There it was again, that _feeling. _Crawling and clawing to escape from the prison Light had banished it to. It was like some monster growling and humming inside of him. It wouldn't leave him alone. He could hear it calling to him from the deep. He heard Ryuk's hoarse laugh. "Get some, Clara."

"Light? Did you hear me?" Takada said, sounding annoyed.

"Yeah," Light said, in truth he had no idea what she had said or what she had been saying.

"So you want to go? I am feeling parched."

"Of course," Light said trying to keep his voice airy. "Whatever you want."

Takada began to walk down the step and Light followed, his eyes still fixated on Clara.

_Is she that easy? _He thought snidely. _I thought she had more class, but she just lets any stranger invade her like that? Girls are all the same. _

Clara had slid down to a sitting position next to the boy. Their faces were so close there was barely space between them. Neither moved nor said a word and then...

They both scooted away from each other, as if it had been some similar decision. Clara turned away, hiding her face from view behind layers of gold waves. The boy looked unsure, but he reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear. His hand lingered for a minute, running over the folds of her hair. Clara just sat there.

"_What is she doing?" _Light growled. Takada turned to look at him.

"Did you say something?"

Ryuk was now lost in fits of screeching laughter, Clara was sure to hear it all.

Light picked up his pace and walked ahead of Takada. "I didn't."

* * *

Clara allowed Yoshio to lead her past the train station and towards a small shop. They browsed around for a while, saying not a word to each other.

_I thought he was going to kiss me..._Clara thought uneasily. She had never been kissed before. But it was silly to get so worked up about nothing. One kiss didn't mean anything after all.

_Do I even want to kiss him? _She thought, truly stumped. _I suppose it wouldn't be too bad. _

She bit her lip as she fingered through a pile of postcards. What was she doing?

"Clara, you want to grab something to eat?" Yoshio asked appearing behind her. She almost jumped. It wasn't like her to be so fidgety.

"Sure," she said quietly, avoiding his eyes.

They sat in a small, dimly lit cafe where other couples were snuggling together. Clara sat in her seat her back rigid. As Yoshio talked to the waitress she leaned forward onto her elbows cupping her hands together and leaning her head forward.

It had only just occurred to her how good-looking Yoshio was. His dark eyes were very soft. She had always admired the way the bridge of his nose was so straight and the way his lips formed a permanent pout. His hair, very straight and very thin fell just inches past his ears, but was never messy or unclean.

_Listen to yourself Clara, you're actually swooning; going on about his nose as if it was sculpted by Michael Angelo. _She smiled at the absurdity of it all.

Yoshio eyed her curiously, a grin playing at his lips. "You're staring."

Clara's cheeks tinged with blush, but her smile widened. "Am I? How about that?"

"You're thinking." He commented. "You always look so intense when you do that."

Clara felt her good mood drooping. Here it came. "Is that bad?"

Boys had always been intimidated by her. Once they tried to get to know her they usually ran for the hills. She never really cared, but it weighed down on her heart as years passed. After a while, people only saw her as the genius girl and avoided speaking with her entirely. When she was in junior high she began missing answers on purpose to not seem so smart. It had worked, for a while.

Yoshio raised a questioning brow. "Why would that be bad?"

There he went again. Asking the tough questions. He was so stubborn about knowing everything about her. On the phone, it was much easier to dodge probing questions. But when he was looking at her like that...

"I don't know." Clara said, feeling defensive. "I guess, well, boys like you just don't like girls like me."

Yoshio laughed out loud. "What is that supposed to mean? Boys like me? Girls like you?"

Clara shrugged feeling the silliness of her words too late. "That's not what I meant. I have discovered from experience that boys, er, men don't want to be with someone like me. Someone who is...too smart for her own good."

Yoshio stopped laughing. "That's bullshit, Clara. Did someone tell you that?"

"Well, yes. I mean, not in those exact words but...yes." She answered stumbling.

Yoshio reached out and grabbed one of her hands. "Clara,"

"You want to know? The worst thing I have ever done?" She blurted, clutching his hand.

He didn't say anything.

"My brother Robert, he used to get frustrated with me. Because I was surpassing him in school. It was embarrassing for him, all his friends talked about it. His baby sister was a little genius. So he told me that boys wouldn't like me if I was too smart. And he was right. If a boy tried to flirt with me, I couldn't help myself from correcting their grammar. That or I would use a word that they didn't understand. And when I tried to explain things to them, well, they ran away. So one day, I decided to start playing dumb. And it worked, Yoshio, I made friends faster. All the while I was purposefully failing classes, well not failing. Every test I was handed, I made sure to answer at least five questions wrong. But one day, my algebra teacher found out. And he more or less exposed me to the whole class. I was so horror stricken that I changed schools."

She breathed in and out. "Looking back on it all, I felt shamed. I just wanted to fit in and I thought being myself was the last thing I should be doing. At my new school, I made some friends. Most of them were boys and the friendships were driven by our equally competitive spirits. I started playing the piano more just to get out my feelings. And then I realized that music meant more to me than relationships with people. Isn't that sad?"

Yoshio pulled his hand away. "No Clara, I can understand. I never made friends outside of orchestra. Music is the only friend I need. You know I consider you more than a friend right?"

Their eyes met, across the table adorned with burning candles. More than friends? What did that mean?

* * *

Light walked down the street, his eyes glued to the ground. "That damn Ryuuzaki. He had no problem figuring out the Kira and the second Kira had made contact with each other. I've got to eliminate him right away."

"I see," Ryuk drawled. And for a second he had thought that Light was actually touched by L's little compliment.

_The way things are progressing...I can't afford to be seen with Misa. _

"Light!"

Light spun around, hoping to all hell that it wasn't who he thought it was. But sure enough Misa appeared out of nowhere, leaping into the air and colliding with him.

A string of curses ran through his mind as Misa babbled on like a happy fool. He was overcome with the temptation to strike her. And he thought he could never hate a woman as much as he hated Clara. Fate had proven him wrong once again.

He gently pushed her off of him and stood up, swallowing the annoyance he felt. "Well, you may as well come in."

_That damned Shinigami Rem. The only thing holding me back from killing her...unless..._

An idea sprung in Light's head. _All this time I have been worrying about how I can kill L. But it looks like I won't have to..._

Misa kept jabbering away as they walked towards the house and Light ignored her. He ran through the scenario searching for any possible threats. No, the only thing holding him back now was Rem.

Suddenly Light realized that Misa had stopped talking, the silence was nice. He looked over his shoulder to see her standing in the middle of the road, her eyes narrowed dangerously. He followed her gaze and sure enough there was Clara walking towards the house.

But something was off. Clara normally carried herself with straight posture, her head up and her eyes coolly observant. But now, she held her bag loosely in one hand, it almost touched the ground. Her head was bowed low and she was walking unusually slowly.

Light wondered why this was, but more importantly he wondered why seeing her alone only added to his glee. The boy from earlier was nowhere in sight.

"Clara." Light called aimiably, motioning for Misa to hurry it up.

Clara looked up confused, her eyes a dull dark haze. "Light. And Misa."

She gulped, obviously swallowing some pent up insults aimed at him and his...girlfriend. "Good evening. How are you Misa?"

Light sneered, enjoying Clara's attempt at charming Misa. _I guess Misa serves another good purpose. If Clara isn't nice to her, she could end up dead. It seems like I'll be seeing a lot more of Clara's good side. Finally a change of pace..._

Misa huffed, turning her head away as if she were a stubborn child. "Hello."

Clara didn't seem surprised by Misa's animosity. She just groaned and opened the gate to Light's front walk. "After you."

Light walked in followed closely by Misa. Tonight would be the night he would settle it all. If everything went according to his plans, L would die. Very Soon.

Clara snuck her way past Light as Sayu gushed over Misa's latest cover shot.

_What is she doing here? Didn't she hear anything Light said to her? She must really be an idiot. _

Clara was less then thrilled. She did not feel like dealing with anything Kira related tonight. But if she chose to ignore Misa and Light she could miss some critical information. She tossed her bag and jacket into her bedroom and slipped into Lights room taking her usual place on Light's bed.

_If that bastard planned a meeting her and didn't tell me...I'm really not sure what I would do. But it would give me good reason not to trust him again. _

Clara was jsut waiting for Light to use to newly earned trust to endanger her. He wouldn't pursue her so doggedly if he didn't have some plan in mind. Clara had spent nights trying to think of what he would do. She knew of course that it involved some sort of sacrifice on her part. And whatever the sacrifice may be...it could mean the end of her.

Misa opened the door shyly and walked in. She refused to look at Clara, not that Clara payed her any special attention. Light followed soon after shutting the door and turning the lock in one swift motion.

"What is she-"

"Not now, Clara." Light said sternly. He didn't bother to turn on any lights and the rooms new occupants were bathed in the eerie green glow of an alarm clock and the white light from the lights outside.

Clara looked up at Ryuk, hoping he was talkative enough to clue her in. She sucked in a surprised breath. She could see it. Misa's Shinigami.

"Rem," Light asked, directing his attention to the lean Shinigami.

To Clara, this new death god resembled a mummy, wrapped head to tow in decaying bandages. She assumed the Shinigami was known as Rem. It was less threatening than Ryuk and seemed rather attached to Misa. Always shadowing her closely, unlike Ryuk who bounced off walls and complained constantly.

"You are Misa's ally, right?"

"Yes," Rem said, his voice deeply smooth.

_Definitely not as hideous as Ryuk..._Clara thought.

"I'd seen her many times from the Shinigami Realm and certain events made me develop feelings for her."

_Feelings? _Clara thought, aghast. _For Misa? _

"But you're a Shinigami!" Ryuk blurted, sounding embarrassed of his own kind.

"You don't like what I said before." Rem continued. "About how I'd kill you if you even attempted to kill Misa."

_So Light can't kill this girl or he will die? _Clara saw the faintest glimmer of hope. She already knew that Light wanted terribly to kill Misa, almost as much as he wanted to kill L...and herself. If Misa were to die, would Rem immediately assume that Light was the cause? Clara had to find a way to use this to her advantage.

"So if Misa is happy does that you will be happy as well." Light said. Clara didn't like his tone, Light had an idea boiling in his head.

"I suppose you could say that. I definitely don't want her to suffer."

_I can't believe this! Misa has killed innocent people, she's about as selfless as spoiled little heiress...even if her aprents were murdered, what gives this Shinigami the idea that she's worth protecting? _Clara was angry and almost jealous. Misa didn't deserve this. What she deserved was a place in hell right next to Light. They could go together.

Light pulled Misa to him roughly his eyes still trained on Rem. "As you know, Misa loves me."

Misa tittered like a fancied school girl. "Oh Light."

Light leaned toward her, enevloping her in his arms. "Misa..."

Clara scooted back onto the bed, tucking her legs under her. _God I might be sick. _

"Yes?"

"If I was happy," Light cooed. "Would that make you happy too?"

_No! _Clara's mind screamed, beginning to understands Light's direction.

"Yes!" Misa breathed.

"Could you ask Rem to kill L?"

Clara couldn't believe it. Light had found a way around Rem's threats and Misa's idiocy. It would be dangerous to position Misa close enough to actually see L's face. Everything that could have gone wrong, everything Clara had counted on, was being blown away. Ryuks throaty laughter sealed it.

Light continued to make his case, it was obvious that he was going to win Rem over...unless...

Clara looked questioningly at Ryuk who seemed to have learned to read her face rather well.

"It's true that a Shinigami is forbidden to give out a persons name to any human, but then again there's no rule that prevents Rem from killing anyone."

Clara's heart sank. So Rem could kill L with no consequences. L wasn't yet threatening Misa's life so killing him wouldn't be lengthening it.

"That's right," Light said, excitement eminant in his voice. "And if you agree to kill L, it would only make me love Misa that much more."

_He's lying! _Clara thought, wishing she could scream it. But of course Rem knew it was a lie, and she didn't want to know what Light would do if she spoke up.

"Plus I'd be grateful to you, most importantly the two of us would be happy together."

"Rem," Misa pleaded. "I want Light to love me and I know we could be happy together. It's all I've ever wanted."

Clara, Light, Misa, and Ryuk waited for Rem to make his decision. Light, never being patient, pulled away from Misa. "That's a shame..."

_God, he's baiting the Shinigami. Light can't win now, not this way! _Clara thought. But it was too late.

"Fine." Rem said, his voice still uncaring. "As you wish Light Yagami. But I do not like you. This will not kill me, I will kill L for you. It really makes no difference; he is just another human to me."

Misa joyously wrapped her arms around Rem. "Thank you so much!"

Clara looked to Light. He seemed to be in a state of shock. Clara, however, felt as if tears could start to spill out of her, draining her of all hope. If L died, what would become of Kira? What would become of her?

* * *

"Tracce," she whispered. She could remember that. The song was one of her favorite pieces by Ludovico Einaudi. She tried to recall what exactly _Tracce_ stood for in Italian. She had a basic knowledge of the language, all that was needed for a pianist.

She rolled over onto her back, delving into her memories of the language. _What was it, some sort of feeling I think...Why am I even worrying about this. I should be worried about...should I be worried? Something in that dream was very..._

"Unsettling..." she said aloud, her voice a whisper in the dark. "But what?"

She closed her eyes and _Tracce _came to mind again. _Maybe if I review the song it will come back to me..._

Clara rarely dreamed. Sleep was just a time for rest and dreams seemed to cause more problems than they solved. Right now, for example, she dreamed a dream that interrupted her sleep. The first good sleep she had had in a while seeing as Yoshio wasn't calling at all hours.

_What time is it? _

1:15. Not late at all.

_Droplets of light. Now I remember. There were...droplets of light..._

Clara shut her eyes tight trying to picture it. _No, it was a cityscape. Yes, they were clusters of lights coming from buildings..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_In the dream, she was looking down onto a cityscape. It was alive, pulsating with the beat of the city. It was Tokyo, the neon colors swirling slowly below her. The city flooded with energy, but surrounded by nothing, just midnight blue. _

'_Tracce' she whispered, staring down at the city, hearing the soft keys pound in her ears. She turned around to find the source of the beautiful music, but no one was there. Where was she? It only just occurred to her that she ad no idea. It was a room, everything in it a crisp white. The sleek leather couches, the shiny marble floors, the sparkling chandelier, the walls, the ceiling, all as white as new snow. There was no piano, nothing that could produce the Tracce, but still it played on. _

_This should bother her, she thought fleetingly, but then again why should it? She turned back to the cityscape afraid it had disappeared. It's funny, she thought, I never really thought Tokyo could be beautiful. I never thought..._

_Her hand left her side, and touched the glass that separated her from the city below. If this is a dream, she thought, does that mean I could fly out of this window. Fly right into the city, float down like some angel? Her eyes searched for a latch, for a way to open the window, but could see nothing. It seemed that this particular wall wasn't a wall at all. It was a log sheet of glass, a sprawling window that stretched from wall to wall, floor to ceiling. _

_Strange, she thought, it seems rather dangerous. Someone could break the glass and fall to their death, fall into the city. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

"Have a bad dream?" Ryuk rasped from a dark corner. Light sat up in bed, sweat dripping from his forehead. He pulled his sheets away from his body, ignoring Ryuk.

_What the hell was that? _

He ran his hands through his hair, clutching his head and falling back down to his pillow.

.

.

.

.

.

_He was riding in an elevator. A very narrow one, it was moving so slowly Light couldn't tell whether he was going up or down. Was he even moving at all? His eyes scanned for buttons wondering what floor he was on. But there were one. There was nothing, not even a arrow pointing up or down. This was frustrating. He thought about trying to pry the door open, but the stainless silver walls gave no clue as to where the door was. _

_I suppose I will just have to wait, He thought, already impatient. He looked down at his watch, but it wasn't working. The hands stayed frozen at one. How long is this going to on?_

_As if to answer his question, a small ping resounded off the walls and he heard the sound of metal sliding against the ground._

_He turned around and saw the elevator had come to a stop and that a wide door had opened up. What he saw then..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Light's eyes snapped open. _What I am doing? Imagining things...It was just a silly dream. It means absolutely nothing. Dreams like that never do. _

Light sat up again, the restlessness overcoming him. He picked himself up out of bed and walking the short distance to his windows, pulling open the sliding door waves of night air poured past him, hitting him with the force of a boulder. He gasped, almost choked on the relief he felt. He needed that. He slammed the door shut again and stood there a moment longer watching a street light twitch off and on, off and on.

_It was just a dream..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_It was then that the music had stopped for just a second. Clara was still looking out at the lights when the music had stopped. The music stopped. But silence didn't follow. She heard a breath, an intake of breath. Or was it an exhale? _

_And then strong arms wrapped around her waist. But she was distracted, by the light fabric that suddenly felt real against her skin. She looked down past the arms that were now strung tightly across her waist and gazed at the rich burgundy fabric of the dress. Small crystals covered every inch of it. She smiled, feeling rather extravagant. _

"_Clara..."_

_She knew that voice, the music started, she knew that voice. Whose was it? Whoever it was, buried there face into the curve of her neck and she felt lips caressing her bare skin. So it was a sleeveless dress. _

_Why was she so hung up on the dress, she thought vaguely. Seeing her current situation, contemplating a dress seemed like a waste of thought. She should be focusing on the person whose hands were now tracing patterns over her stomach. She knew the voice. _

_She swiveled her hips and the person, pulled her into him, one hand touching her cheek tenderly, and then running it through her curls. She looked up into the familiar eyes and was overcome with need. She reached out and grabbed his soot black tie and pulled his face down to her level. _

_Her lips crashed against his and he held her fast. The music was getting much louder, each key being hit with harder and harder. She could not hear the Tracce any more. Notes were being pounded with a steady rhythm one after the other, flooding her ears painfully. _

"_Clara,"_

_The kiss broke and fingers tangled in her hair pulled her face back. And she looked into his eyes...Light's eyes expectantly. He didn't say anything, just held her close to him looking right back at her a warm glow dancing between them.. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Clara gasped, her hands flying to her face, covering her eyes. _What the hell was that? _

She lay in the dark, heart pounding. It wasn't a dream it was a nightmare. But now the visions were flooding back to her, as hard as she tried she couldn't stop them from coming. There was the lights, the dress, and _Tracce, _and _him_.

The piano pounded in her head and she could feel...

She shuddered. _Damn it! What is going on? Why would I do that? Why, why, why?_

She didn't know dreams could feel so real. She touched her lips lightly and they quivered under the heat of her fingers. She pulled her hands away and bit her lip. She closed her eyes again.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Clara," Light whispered, wrapping his fingers in her hair. God, how long had he wanted to do that? It didn't seem like something he would do. He pulled her into him. She didn't try to push him away, rather she grabbed a hold of his tie and guided his head toward hers. _

_Yes! He didn't need anything else. Their lips met, electricity spilling into his system he groaned and his hand rubbed against the small of her back. Her frame fit perfectly into his, her lips slid into place with his. _

_He pulled her head away from his with more force than necessary. He stared down at her. There was no anger in her eyes, not a trace of mocking. So this was real. Her thin lips pouting, her icy eyes boring holes into his. He wanted to kiss her again, never let her go. He wanted her to be his. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

That's when he had awoken. The street light flickered one last time and died a silent death. He pulled the curtains together viciously. "Damn it!"

Dreams, emotions, it was all a weakness. He had no room for weakness at a time like this. What was wrong with him? L was still alive, Misa was still left to her own idiotic devices, and Rem still wanted to kill him. Tomorrow it would be all over, but for now he was still at risk of losing everything he had worked for. Clara was the last thing he needed. He sighed, walking into his bathroom and turning on the water.

Clara stood limply in the shower, steam swirling around her. Her wet hair dripping. This was the last thing she needed. Nightmares, when was the last time she had experienced one? She couldn't even remember. She shivered, even as scalding water attacked her skin. The _Tracce _had finally faded away, yet she still couldn't remember what it stood for. She sunk slowly to the floor wrapping her arms around her own naked body.

_Light. What is he doing to me? I'm going crazy! This can't go on anymore...I...I have to do something._

_

* * *

_

The next morning she awoke to the sound of her phone ringing loudly. She groaned, having dragged herself to bed, not bothering to find clothes. She grabbed her sheets wrapping them tightly around herself and reached for her phone.

"Hello?"

"Yes, this is Clara Daniels?"

_Oh God. _She almost dropped the phone. It was-

"Ryuuga."

* * *

Again I apologize profusely for taking over a month to update! Hopefully this will never happen again. I have already began work on the next chapter, but for now its my bedtime.

Happy reading!

Hazy


	14. Chapter 13: Lies

_Whoa! Another month! That really flew by! I want to apologize for the wait once again. Bad writer's block got to me when one of my film papers got slammed by my grumpy old professor...I'll be the first to admit that my ego took a couple blows... _

_But I'm feeling better now! :) Thanks in part to great reviews from peoples like you! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the DN, I'm not that twisted and maniacal...every day...Some days..._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 13_

_Lies_

_

* * *

_

The hotel manager eyed the old man with heavy eyebrows. "Ah, Mr. Watari was it?"

The man grinned politely, bowing his head slightly. It was obvious the man was not Japanese. Yet his name...

Kenta Yamura, manager of the Cherry Blossom International Hotel did not like suspect people in his hotel. He had worked for years, developing meticulous and efficient methods to run his balanced ship.

It was suspect people like this Watari character and his motley crew of well dressed men that threatened the cogs in his ship.

"Yes," The old man said; his voice deceivingly warm and hearty. "We were hoping to extend our stay."

"I see." Yamura said, jotting a note in his black leather journal. "And just how long would you like-"

"Two weeks and two days if you don't mind. We will be out of here by the summer." Watari said briskly, pulling a golden pocket watch from his breast pocket. He flipped it open and checked the time.

The only thing Yamura hated more than suspect individuals was interrupting suspect individuals. His upper lip stiff as a board he offered a thin smile and moved over to the main computer.

"Two weeks, two days. Understood."

"Thank you, good sir." Mr. Watari said, pulling a large roll of bills from inside his pocket. "You're cooperation is appreciated."

Yamura eyed the roll as it lay innocently on the table. There had to be at least 10 million yen. The manager pushed his crescent glasses higher up the bridge of his nose.

As much as he hated suspect people, he loved money more. "You're very welcome, Mr. Watari."

* * *

Yagami was upset with him. It was understandable, of course. But then again, L never could understand why people were always so tangled up in emotions. Emotions were the direct cause of bad judgment and bad judgment could prove fatal.

His black eyes moved quickly about the table, trying to ignore the outbursts from behind him. Watari had brought him evidence. But whether he chose to act on this evidence was still up in the air.

_Maybe that's it. _

"Still...if I do happen to be killed soon please assume that your son is Kira." L repeated. He set his cup down on the matching saucer and scoured the table once more.

_I have no choice but to make a sneak attack. Whether I am in a stable state of mind or not, I know that Light is Kira. The possibility rises everyday. If there was a way for me to draw out the guilt he must be feeling, using his emotions, there is a chance that Kira will slip up. Yes, this is all a wager now. _

L waited through the night patiently for the task force members to leave. However, once that was done it was rather late at night. Before he could be consumed by restlessness he called Watari to him.

"Please bring me all the information we have filed away for Clara Daniels."

Watari nodded loyally. "Of course, anything else?"

"Yes, coffee." L said, beginning to feel the irresistible draw of sleep. "And sugar, too. Lots of it."

"As always." Watari said, bowing out of the room.

L bit at his nail nervously, only letting his guard down once the room was silent and empty. _Damn Kira..._

As a rule, L did all he could to avoid involving innocent people in his fight for justice.

_Then again, I have yet to prove that Clara is not a part of Kira's reign. _

When Watari had brought the strands of silky blonde hair, L had been sure that they belonged to Clara. But DNA examinations had proven him wrong, a rather unlikely event but none the less...They had belonged to another young woman.

Misa Amane. Mogi had revealed to L that the girl had been seen with Light just the night before. He had recognized her from the magazine covers the background check had provided.

Pieces were falling into place. Misa Amane was most definitely the second Kira. This meant that the possibility of Light's guilt had raised ten fold. Of course, L couldn't prosecute Light solely using Misa's guilt. He needed to act now or else he could end up dead.

"Ah, thank you Watari." L snatched the folder from his assistant. Watari busied himself with preparing the coffee well L read through the file.

_Just as I thought. Clara has no direct connections with Amane. Good. That would have complicated things. And now..._

"Watari, the cell phone please." L demanded, holding his hand out expectantly.

Watari placed it in his hand and went back to his work. L looked at the clock placed over the small desk in the rooms corner.

_7:00. Rather early I suppose. But I can't wait any longer..._

He dialed the number speedily, holding the phone to his ear with two fingers.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Clara Daniels?"

* * *

"Please Light, you don't have to be so modest." Kiyomi said softly. "The way you speak in class, the way you carry yourself. You are the definition of a genius."

They were walking along campus. Light was enjoying the sun and the looks they were getting from fellow classmates. Even though he didn't have class with Kiyomi that day, he specifically sought her out. Anything to get his mind off of last nights dream.

He laughed politely, having heard similar compliments time and time again. "I wouldn't say that. I just know how to get by, that's all."

It was the same answer he always gave. Laughing it off and admitting only to modesty usually charmed anyone and Kiyomi was no different. Light was beginning to relax. At least until he saw a certain person lounging on bench in the shade.

Kiyomi turned to him concerned. "Is something wrong?"

But Light had eyes only for L. As if feeling Light's penetrating gaze, he looked up and smiled.

"Hey Light!" But the smile soon disappeared, time for decorum gone. "How's it going?"

Light had almost forgotten about Kiyomi. He hurried her away telling her he needed to speak privately with Ryuuga and she complied. Light all but stormed up to Ryuuga.

"I hope she's not upset?" Ryuuga teased.

"Never mind that." Light said hastily. _What is he doing here? _"Is it okay for you to be here? Didn't you say you were afraid to appear in public?"

Ryuuga seemed not the least bit worried. "I did, but I realized that as long as you're not Kira I should be safe. That fact is you're the only one on the outside who knows me as L. In the unlikely event that I die in the next few days, I have instructed you're father and everyone else at task force headquarters to assume you are Kira."

_Damn him. In the unlikely event, huh? So L thinks that he's safe and that there's no way Kira will be able to kill him? Quite a risky move on his part. Now I don't know is it still okay to kill him today?_

"Of course I didn't come here just to tell you that. You did say you missed having me around campus and I have a date."

Light was pulled from his thoughts again. "A date?"

_What is he up to?_

L peered around Light's shoulder, right through Ryuk who was once again giggling incessantly. "Ah, there she is now. Clara! Over here!"

Light craned his neck around and sure enough there was Clara. She walked over to them, looking a bit nervous.

_What is going on? Did she say something to L? Why does he even want to see her, he promised me she wasn't a suspect. Well that's idiodic, why should I trust him when he never trusted me? That whole friend crap really was just a way to bait me. _

If Clara had betrayed him in anyway...he would kill her. The very second he got a chance.

_I was foolish to think I had her trapped. I should have taken her cell phone, I-I should have watched her more carefully. _

But all of Light's regrets meant nothing to him now. He had failed to foresee Clara's betrayal.

"Hello Ryuuga, Light." She said quietly, standing next to Ryuuga. She shot a worried glance toward Light, her shoulders rising and falling so quickly Light thought he had imagined it.

_Maybe she didn't, maybe this is something L has done. _Light said, beginning to sweat.

"Light, you're free to join us." L said, cheerfully standing up and slipping into a pair of ruddy sneakers. "We were just going to head over the cafeteria. I'm kinda craving shortcake."

"Well, if you wouldn't mind. I do have a break right now." Light said, eying Clara. L had begun to lead the way.

Surprisingly, Clara fixed him with a rather helpless look, as if she had no idea what was going on.

Light relaxed a bit. So L was the one who had instigated this little meeting, but what for?

_Is he trying to distract me? And if he is, why bring Clara into this? Unless he still suspects her..._

"Light! There you are!"

It was Misa. Light and Clara felt their blood run cold. Clara shot L a glance from behind the folds of her hair, he seemed more shocked than Light.

"Light," Ryuuga began ominously. Clara felt her breath hitch in her throat. "You are a lucky guy. I have been a huge fan of yours since the August issue of Eighteen."

Clara and Light exchanged a shocked look. What was L playing at? He couldn't have planned on Misa showing up so why was he flirting with her? He couldn't possibly be...enamored with her could he?

"I have to admit Light, I like every other student at this school always thought that Clara was the blonde in your life." L said, once more gaining Light and Clara's attention.

Clara and Light both fought to hide looks of disgust that threatened to creep onto their faces as they were reminded of the dream. They glanced at each other then blushed. Light looked away trying to hide his impatience and Clara crossed her arms stubbornly, turning her head as well.

"Of course not." They said together, a harsh finality in each voice.

"Hey Omigod! Isn't that girl Misa-Misa!"

Suddenly a gaggle of students began to crowd around them, some even pushing Light and Clara out of there way to get a closer look at the current it-girl. Clara would never understand why models got so much praise for all the 'hard work' they were doing. As if posing in front of a camera should actually be considered work. _Stop it Clara! This is not the time to be brooding about something so trivial!_

Misa seemed to be enjoying herself, soaking up compliments like some sort of sugary sponge.

"No way! Somebody just touched my butt!"

Clara looked up and saw Ryuuga was the only one with a guilty face. _What the hell is going on?_

"This is an outrage! Taking advantage of this situation is unforgivable!" Ryuuga declared rather loudly. It was obviously a ruse, but it seemed that the crowd was convinced. "I will find whoever is responsible for this!"

Although Misa had just been molested by an almost complete stranger, she just laughed it off. "Oh Ryuuga, you're so funny."

Clara was rendered clueless by the whole thing. How could people be so ignorant? And why was everyone causing such a scene over a celebrity? "This is ridiculous."

A strict looking woman in a sleek business suit fought her way through the crowd and took hold of Misa's sleeve. "Were you planning to be late again?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Yoshi." Misa said bashfully, following the woman like a lost child. "Bye Light! I'll see you when I'm done with work, miss you already!"

Clara watched Misa go, worry creeping back in head. Now that Misa was gone, what would happen. _No! Misa...Misa saw L's real name. That means that Light doesn't need Rem to kill him, all he has to do is call Misa._

Clara snuck a look at Light and sure enough his hand was stuffed into his pocket, probably clutching Misa's phone.

"Well, we should probably get going," L said calmly. Clara turned to look at L, her eyes filled with worry.

"Actually why don't you two go on ahead. I have to use the restroom." Light said, pushing Clara's shoulder.

_So he wants me to distract L, while he makes the call? _Clara thought aghast.

"Uh Light-" Clara said, her mind racing for some sort of excuse.

But L interrupted her. "Alright. Clara and I will see you there."

Each boy began walking in opposite directions, but Clara stood her ground. She didn't know what to do. Light was already beginning to pull the phone out of his pocket.

_If L dies now, then there's nothing to stop Light. But what can I do? If I just shouted "L! Light is Kira!" What would happen? Would he even believe me? Doesn't matter, Light would have me killed in a matter of days. If anything, L is sure to deny a Shinigami's existance, and if Light and Misa both go to prison, then Light would have no problem convincing Rem to kill me in order to save Misa. _

Clara bit her lip. _What do I do? No, I can't hesitate like this. I have to do something now! _She looked towards L, who was still walking. _I can't say it! I just can't! _

She gulped, swallowing her pride and running to catch up to L. "Ryuuga!"

He stopped, just as she reached him. She grabbed the fabric of his shirt just under his elbow. "I-"

A grainy, muffled tune reached her ear and she looked down at Ryuuga's pocket. Clara had heard the song before...It was from Misa's phone.

"Oh excuse me, Clara." He said politely, pulling his arm away from her. L pulled the candy red phone from inside his pocket, eyeing it with a look of pure glee. Clara, on the other hand, looked back at Light with a look of horror.

"Yes? Hello?" L said, answering the phone with teasing innocence.

"Whatdya mean "Hello?" Light answered his ear still pressed up against Misa's second cell phone. He didn't try to hide the malice in his voice this time. Clara could see why.

Ryuuga seemed oblivious however, "Oh! Is that you Light? I guess someone must have dropped this phone in all the commotion earlier on."

Clara couldn't believe it. L actually stole Misa's phone. _Does every world class detective also know how to pickpocket just like the criminals they catch?_

"That's Misa's cell phone you have." She heard Light say.

He walked up behind L, both of them still holding the phones to their ears. "I can give it back to her."

He held out his hand expectantly.

"Oh I see, sure that makes sense." L said, chatting away as if he were enjoying a pleasant conversation with an old friend.

But he just clicked the phone shut, handed it to Light, and continued walking. Clara stood by Light unsure of what to do.

Another phone began ringing, this time without an obnoxious ringtone.

"Oh this time it's actually my cell phone." L muttered to himself. Clara and Light both waited, wondering who would be calling the world's most famous detective.

"Yes? Yes, I see. So it's done then. I understand." He turned around and faced Light, a grim smile on his face.

"I'm not exactly sure how you will take this," Ryuuga paused and looked at Clara. It almost looked as if he apologizing to her, something about the piteous stare he gave her made her think so anyways. His large eyes returned their focus back to Light. "But regarding Misa Amane, there is something you should know..."

"...We've taken her into custody under suspicion of being the second Kira."

_What? _Clara thought, her heart beat reaching record breaking rhythms. _How did he-Wait. _

Clara took a deep breath to steady herself. There were many things unsettling about Ryuuga's confession.

_If he suspects Light, why would he tell him this? Unless he believes Misa is actually his girlfriend? It doesn't matter. I've got to make sure I don't say anything that could cause suspicion. As far as L knows, I know nothing about Kira expect for what I have heard on the news. _

But L didn't stop there. He continued to explain the reasoning behind Misa's arrest. "We gathered physical evidence from the envelopes that were sent by the second Kira. In particular we recovered hairs and fibers from the masking tape used to seal them. They matched what we found in Misa's room. There would be a public uproar if it gets out that she's been apprehended as the second Kira. So officially we've charged her manager with drug possession and she's a voluntary witness..."

"...But I doubt any of this will get out..."

Clara felt the strap of her bag being to slip down her shoulder. _I-I have to say something..._

"W-what?" She stammered, feigning innocence. It was her best bet, to act totally clueless. Something she rarely had to do. "Ryuuga, what are you talking about?"

Light glanced at her, suddenly reminded of her presence. _Damn it. Now Clara's directly involved. L might as well have formally introduced himself. _

Light felt unusually calm. He knew that this battle was far from over, but Clara could end it all right now. _So why is it that I feel so at ease?_

L regarded Clara with dead eyes. "Clara, you certainly have the right to know that Light here has been assisting me in securing the capture of Kira. Surely you know who Kira is..."

Clara furrowed her brows convincingly, shaking her head as if she was trying to erase the idea. "Assisting you? In Kira's capture? Are you trying to say that-"

"That I am apart of the Kira task force yes. In fact, I head the entire operation."

"You are L." Clara said, her voice spilling doubt. Clara couldn't help herself from saying it. She had wanted to say it for so long. Now she could say she knew who L was. A weight was lifted off of her, only to be replaced by one more troubling. "I'm supposed to believe this."

Light breathed a sigh of relief. Clara wasn't going to reveal him. At least, not today.

"I'm sorry Ryuuga, but if this is some attempt at a joke, you lost me." Clara continued, not hiding her anger very well. _What does he mean Light has been working with him? Since when? Is it even true? Light should be the priority suspect!_

Luckily for her and Light, L just thought she was overwhelmed.

"I am afraid that no humor was intended." L said, rather coldly. "Light has been a great help to our efforts. He even volunteered to attract Misa's attentions and lure her in."

Light and Clara both knew this to be a down right lie. Clara tried to swallow the consuming rage. So L was going to lie to her too. Why even tell her anything if he was just going to continue hiding the whole truth.

"Of course, Misa's arrested means that Light has done his job. I can't keep you away from your studies forever. I realize how traumatizing this must be for you both." L continued pinning Light with a threatening stare.

Light glared. L wasn't going to be letting him into task force headquarters any time soon. And if he did, it would be in handcuffs.

"Clara" L said softly, attempting to be consoling. "I hope you understand that no one can know that...I am L..."

Clara seethed. "I understand, Ryuuga. Or whatever you go by. And I hope you understand that I-"

"Very well." L said, interrupting her coolly. I have a lot of work to do, so you understand if I take my leave now..."

Light and Clara stepped aside as L walked passed them. The same car appeared as if by call and L stepped inside not even bothering to look back.

* * *

Night came quickly that day. Clara grudgingly followed Light home, all the while trying to imagine the best way to confront him. He had lied to her, and just days after she had declared trust. It was something she should have expected. She was foolish to assume he could actually trust her back.

They walked down a quiet street. Houses lined each sidewalk, each one identical to the one adjacent.

Clara came to a stop, rage beginning to tear away at the fear. She had had enough of the silence

Light realized that she had stopped following him and he turned around. He held out his hand, raising his voice. "Clara..."

"Light! Just when were you going to mention that all this time you have been helping the task force?" Clara snapped; her words vicious.

Light seemed unfazed by her outburst. "Please, there was no reason you needed to know anything about that. You may know intimate details about the death note, but that does not mean that I have to tell you everything that Kira is doing."

"Oh That may be true, but if you want me to even consider trusting you, then you sure as hell better tell me everything that you do! How could I be so stupid to think that you would be so-"

Light evenly approached her, wrapping one hand tightly around her wrist and attempted to drag her down the street.

"Let go of me!"

He checked to make sure that no one was in the area. "Listen to me, Clara. You think I care about why you choose to trust me?"

He dragged her along next to him, even though she tried to pull away she wasn't hardly as strong as he was. "The fact of the matter is, you have no other choice. L brought you into this, if anything this anger your feeling should be directed at him. How exactly do you plan to get out of this with your innocence...or lack of it?"

"How dare you!" Clara said, feeding on her own rage. "You think I'm just going to go along with all of this! I should have admitted everything today, I don't even know what was holding me back I-"

He stopped, bearing down on her, anger now white hot. "If you don't do as I say than I will kill you."

Clara gulped, biting down on her lip. She had seen that fire in his eyes before.

"Hey there!" Light cursed low under his breath, someone had spotted them. He freed Clara's wrist, but tangled his fingers into hers. She gasped and tried vainly to pull away.

"Damn it, Clara. You cause a scene and you meet your end." Light spat, pulling her closer to his side.

Clara wanted to listen, but she had heard that voice.

"Clara?"

Her blood almost froze over. Her guess had been right. She turned around slowly, trying not to seem as if she were guilty of some crime.

"Yoshio. Hello."

Yoshio stood under the only working street lamp, his face shrouded in shadow. But Clara knew it was him. He wore the same aging jacket and the smooth waves of his hair outlined his dark face.

Clara lamely tried to hide Light behind her, ducking her imprisoned hand behind her back and trying to make Light let go. Her nails dug into his skin, but he barely flinched.

"Clara," Light said his voice amiable once more. "This a friend of yours?"

Clara could have slapped him, punched him into the ground and spat in his annoying boy band hair. She knew what he was doing.

"Saito Yoshio." Yoshio said, almost coldly. "And you are?"

"Light Yagami. Clara's told me all about you, haven't you?" Light said, playfully. He finally let go of her hand, but he only wrapped his arm around her shoulder, letting it fall casually.

Clara's instinct wanted to push him away, but she fought it tooth and nail. If Yoshio said or did anything Light didn't like, he could end up dead. The last thing Clara wanted was for anyone else to get dragged into this mess.

She stood her ground, but avoided Yoshio's penetrating gaze. He stepped out of the orange light and eyed Light.

"That's right. She's been staying at your house all this time. Quite nice of your family..."

Light laughed, but only Clara could detect to malice. "Well, we've sure become attached to her."

Clara thought she would be sick.

"So Clara," Yoshio said, exuding seriousness. "You and Light are-"

"Clara and I realized that we-"

"She can speak for herself." Yoshio said loudly, glaring daggers at Light.

Her heart leapt at Yoshio's defense.

Light frowned slightly. _Just who does this guy think he is? _

Light tightened his grip on Clara's shoulder. "Of course she can."

Both boys looked at her expectantly. Clara lowered her gaze. "Y-Yoshio. I...I meant to tell you sooner but-"

"I see." Yoshio said bitingly, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Light, it was...good to meet you."

Light said nothing, just gazed at Yoshio, a sort of pride welling in his chest.

"And Clara. Maybe I'll see you around." He pivoted, and walked down the street.

Clara bit her tongue and watched him go her hands balling into fists. This wasn't fair. Light did that on purpose. He knew what she would do. And she did it. She let Yoshio walk away.

'_Maybe I'll see you around' he says. He must never want to see me again. _Clara thought, feeling miserable. Her only friend in Japan...Well, the way he had always put it...He was her 'more-than-a-friend' friend. And now he was gone. She wouldn't, couldn't blame him if he never spoke to her again.

She looked up toward the sky. Clouds were suffocating the stars, swelling in like some sort of disease. Then she realized that Light's arm was still around her.

"Ugh!" She choked, pushing his away with both arms. He fell back, almost tumbling into the street. "Why did you do that?"

Light fixed the collar of his shirt, brushing his hair back into its perfect place. "You need to be punished Clara, if you ever think of disobeying me."

"Do you hear yourself?" she almost screamed. "I thought you wanted to rid the world of evil, but you're just as low down and manipulative as the criminals you have murdered!"

Light said nothing. It was if he wasn't even listening. But Clara didn't care. She knew nothing she said would convince him of anything. That Death Note was from a different world. It had begun to away Light's humanness.

She groaned and began walking towards the house. Light watched her go and started following.

Clara stopped again. "You know what? It doesn't even matter. Now that L has Misa, you're days are numbered!"

She reached the Yagami gate reveling in her realization. L would make Misa admit to everything and Light's days as Kira would be over.

She turned around, but stopped when she saw the look in Light's eyes. The fire burned brighter than ever. He walked up to and reach past open the gate. It creaked and moaned slowly as if lost in agony.

"This is far from over." He whispered. "I have a plan."

Clara felt as if she were shrinking in his eyes. She gulped, the triumph sucked out of her.

He put a hand on her shoulder, guiding her towards the house. "After you."

* * *

Again Sorry for the wait! School got super crazy for a minute there. Hopefully that won't happen again!

Thank you Jayz1718 for keeping me on track! ;)

And I know this one is shorter than the last few, but this was just a good way to end it. Next chapter has a lot of L and Clara one on one!


	15. Chapter 14: Heartless

Yay! Another Chapter! And a long one too! I hope you all share in my excitement!

Note: I may have blurred the timeline a bit here. If any of you are such avid fans that you notice it, don't worry. I realize what I have done. But for the sake of continuity I let this one change slide by. If it really affects your reading experience, I apologize.

* * *

_Chapter 14_

_Heartless_

_

* * *

_

The darkness was comforting. She had considered crying to Sayu, making up some cock and bull story about foolishly cheating on Yoshio just to get some shelter. Clara thought about calling her mother and telling her to come straight away and take her home.

"Ridiculous..." Clara said to the darkness. Crying, pointing fingers, giving up, dying, none of it would do her any good.

She lay on her bed, her body stiffly straight. She felt as hard as glass, but broken like slivery shards.

"Still..." she said aloud, dancing between consciousness and dazedness. "Even so..."

Light had done the right thing. As much as it killed her to admit it, as much as she wanted to scratch her own brain out for thinking such a thing, Light had actually done her a favor.

Clara never thought herself to be heartless. Her mother, her father, and her brother had all made it clear that she always had appeared withdrawn, closed off. But heartless? No.

Emotions could drag a person down. She tried her hardest to avoid them. Even now her mind was instinctively fighting off the exhaustion she was feeling. Being around Yoshio, spending too much time with him, could prove fatal to her. She had noticed herself slipping into a mind set where she would let herself be overcome by emotions. Especially when Light and Yoshio were concerned.

If Light hadn't personally placed that distance between herself and Yoshio, then she could have ended up dead. Even worse, Yoshio could have ended up dead.

Yes, it was best if she just erase Yoshio from her life completely.

At the thought, she felt a pang of grief strike her heart. But it was dull and it faded quickly. Yoshio would forget her soon enough, find some lovely untroubled woman, and lead a normal Kira free life. It was the best she could hope for.

_No more being selfish, Clara..._

She stood in front of Light's door, her hand frozen over the handle.

_Anger will get you nowhere, Clara. You have to understand that. I should just trust in L...but I can't. Light is willing to fight this out to the death. Maybe, if I try to help Light combat L, I can sabotage him. Rem will be downright livid. If Light doesn't manage to help Misa I'm sure Rem will kill him. _

She breathed in and out, standing in the narrow dark hallway. She may be leaving Yoshio behind, but that did not mean that Light wasn't going to atone for what he had done to her.

_But...I don't want it to end that way. Light can't just die, he deserves justice for all the evil he has caused.. Dying is the easiest way out. I can't let Rem just kill Light. L has to be the one to catch Kira. That is the justice I want. Nothing else will do. _

Feeling renewed, her posture straightened and she knocked firmly on the door.

"Come in, Clara." Light called.

Clara hesitated, but eventually pulled the door open and walked inside. Rem was hunched over Light and Ryuk stood in the corner looking confused.

Clara slid the door shut behind and it clicked shut ominously. She didn't like this. Light and the pair of Shinigami were all looking right at her. "What is going on?"

Light sighed, returning to his desk and turning on his computer. "Clara, Rem stopped by with a...proposition. I will die if I don't free Misa from all suspicions of being the second Kira."

Clara could hear the impatience in Light's voice, she wondered if Rem or Ryuk could pick up on such a human emotion.

"I see." Clara said, calmly. She had guessed correctly. "What are you going to do?"

Light didn't answer her; he didn't even turn to look at her. The Shinigami's looked in between the two humans.

_Clara isn't going to like this_... Ryuk thought, gleefully.

"Light? Are you going to answer my question?" Clara said, nerves accompanying her annoyance. She hated when he ignored her like this.

He sighed, running a hand through his carefully molded hair. Clara noted that it stuck, wisps of amber hair puffed up on the right side of his temple. Light was tired, he looked beat. It was quite an unusual sight.

"Clara, if you do not accept my plan then Rem will kill you as well. For this to work, for both Misa and I to avoid suspicion, you are going to have to take ownership of my Death Note for some time."

This wasn't the way it was supposed to happen. Either Misa Amane was more intelligent than L had given her credit for or...

"Or what?" L muttered to himself, popping another mint into his mouth and crushing it with his pearly whites. He barely had an appetite and had not slept for days, but he would be damned to hell if he missed a word Misa Amane said.

She was still babbling about a stalker, though. A stalker. Had it really taken her three days to come up with such a silly alibi? L faced the screen but he was looking far past it.

_What is going on?_

"I refuse."

Finally Light turned toward her, but he didn't move to get up from his chair. "Clara, don't be-"

"Light! I-I can't! I cannot tie myself to that-that thing! Anymore than I already have," Clara declared, disgusted at the very idea. "You actually expect me to take your place as Kira-?"

"Absolutely not." Light said, firmly, his voice rising easily over hers. "I do not want you to use the notebook. In fact, you shouldn't even be opening it. All I want you to do is keep it hidden."

Clara paused. _What is he up to? _

"I'm sorry Light. I can't do that. For all I know, you could go running to L and pin everything on me."

"Clara, I have no intention of doing anything like that." Light said, frustrated. "I'm not letting go of the Death Note permanently. And don't assume that I would be so cowardly that I would frame someone else for my accomplishments. As if L would believe someone like you could be capable of something like this!"

He sounded insulted. As if Clara had gravely bruised his heart. Clara was flabbergasted. _I can't believe he still takes pride in all of this. Refusing to see how wrong he is, will he ever wake up?_

"Light, I hope you know that insulting me will not convince me to help you or Misa." Clara said, crossing her arms stubbornly.

Clara and Light held each others gaze. It was a test of wills and it didn't seem like there would be a winner.

Rem was losing patience. Misa was hurting. "I don't trust her. She wants to expose you both."

Clara felt a shiver of fear run up and down her spine, but she felt calm. She couldn't understand it, nor did she want to, but she just knew Light wouldn't allow Rem to kill her. Of that she was sure.

"Clara will do as I say." Light said, expressing the same amount of confidence that Clara felt. "Won't you?"

Defeat. Its sour taste squelched Clara's throat once more. Light had found yet another way to pin her into a corner. She tried to rub it away from her tired eyes, feeling the familiar sting.

"What do I have to do?" She asked, bowing her head.

"And lastly," Light continued the next morning. He stood at the door, Clara leaning on the frame as she so often did. "Take care of mother and Sayu."

She started. "You worry about them?"

She hadn't meant to say it. Light glared at her. "Of course I do."

"Alright." Clara said. She would let it be for now.

"And Clara?" Light said stopping at the gate. "One day soon, I will get the Death Note back. Ryuk and Rem have both informed me that when I retrieve the Notebook, I will regain all my memories of it. If you dare try anything, I will know."

"Whatever you say Light." Clara said, unimpressed by his light threats. It was almost as if she had gotten used to them. After all this time, Light's malice was beginning to grow dull.

She eyed him cautiously, wondering if he was being honest with her. He may have said he wouldn't frame her, and his overwhelming pride certainly backed up that theory. But Clara had a hard time believing that Light would pass up such an opportunity.

If he did frame her, then Light would have avoided suspicion and he would have been rid of the only person who knew about Kira.

"Your collar," Clara whispered, reaching out and straightening the white collar of his jacket. Light grabbed her wrist and pushed it away from him, but stopped before letting go.

"I'm trusting you, Light." Clara said softly, eyes cast low. "Even though it goes against every fiber of my being, I trust you to fix this."

Light nodded. "I understand."

Light let the gate shut with a slam behind him as he walked off. Clara stood by the door watching him go. His words from the previous night echoing in her ears.

"_It's only a matter of time before L calls me in under suspicion of being the first Kira. But I plan to beat him to it. I'm going to turn myself in. And once I give up ownership of the Death Note, I'll lose all memories of ever having it. It may take some time, but sooner or later L is going to have to let both Misa and I go. There will be no evidence of our involvement and nothing to prosecute us with."_

Clara breathed a sigh and looked up into the orange-pink sky. Thin clouds floated aimlessly by unaware of the trials of the world far below.

Her fingers tightened around the soft leather that the notebook was bound in. The Death Note. Very soon it would be hers.

An icy wind breezed by her and she felt a familiar shiver run through her bones.

_At least, for now, I am free..._

_

* * *

_

After three days a call came to the Yagami household. Mrs. Yagami announced at dinner that Light had been accepted into an exclusive internship program and he would be working with the Japanese police in Osaka. The internship paid for itself. He would have free housing, board, and even a car.

Clara watched Mrs. Yagami and Sayu with sad eyes. Both of them were gleaming with pride. Useless pride...

Clara feigned a smile and then stuffed her mouth with rice, hoping she didn't say anything critical.

"Clara, are you going out again tonight?" Mrs. Yagami asked. "I know you have a lot of studying to do, but I worry about you staying out so late at night..."

Clara gulped down her mouthful, waving a careless hand at her hostess. "Oh no, Mrs. Yagami! There's really no need to worry. Most of the time I am with a study group and if I'm going to graduate in three years these extra nights are very important. I hope I'm not being a bother..."

"Of course not, Clara." Mrs. Yagami said, beginning to clear the table. "I just hope you are getting enough sleep."

"I assure you I am." Clara said, standing to help wash up the dishes.

The Death Note stayed locked in an old tackle box and hidden deep under her bed. Even so, Clara was burdened with a colossal feeling of unease. She had tried hiding the Death Note in her closet and then in the bathroom, but nothing helped.

It haunted her. She couldn't sleep peacefully inside her room anymore. She couldn't hide the Death Note anywhere else in the house. Otherwise Mrs. Yagami could come upon it while cleaning.

Light had forbade her from keeping the Death Note in his room, because he was sure that L would have it searched at some point.

So Clara spent her nights out and about, wandering around until she found an open coffee shop or 24 hour diner and spent her time reading or writing music. It was a flat out lie saying that she had a study group she met up with. She never even spoke to anyone on those nights.

But she felt so much safer out on the dark streets and in the dimly lit diners than in the Yagami's house were the book of death lay in wait.

When she felt tired she would rest on the train or escape to a deserted corner of the university library and cuddle up against the wall.

_How did Light manage to sleep so soundly with that thing so close by?_

_

* * *

_

It was on one of these nights, a week after Light had turned himself in, when Clara sat in a Denny's. A thick book lay on the table, it spine already damaged from numerous reads. The title read "Trends in Modern Composing," it was a book written by Clara's uncle Roger Daniels, who had gained a moderate amount of fame as music professor at Julliard.

A large pot of tea sat at her table and she took regular sips from a chipped cup every so often.

She rested her head on her hand and browsed the book with her eyes. She rarely wore glasses, but her eyes had been so irritated by lack of sleep that wearing contacts was becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

She took them off, rubbing at her eyes. A faint buzzing rang through her ears. She opened her eyes and realized that her cell phone was the source of noise. She raised her eyebrows, looking at the time.

1:58 a.m.

_Who in their right mind is calling me at a time like this?_

Clara wearily picked up the blackberry and read the number flashing on the screen. She knew that number. But it would probably be best to act as though she didn't.

She gulped, took one sip of hot tea and answered the call. "Who is this?"

"I understand that I am calling rather late." Not doubt about it, it was L.

"Yes." Clara said coldly. Any other person would be pissed if they received a call at this time of night.

"At least you were not a sleep." L said, lightly.

_How would he know that?_ "I could have been." Clara said.

"Yes, but conveniently enough, you decided to stay at the Denny's on Otawa Street."

Clara gulped. She turned slowly in her booth. Only three other people were in the restaurant. Two of them were snuggling in the booth across from her, smoking and drinking cheap wine.

The other man was sitting at the bar. His back hunched over. She couldn't see his face.

"How do you know that?" Clara said, trying to sound as if she were struggling to keep calm. Truthfully, she felt completely at ease. It wouldn't have surprised her if L was having her followed.

"That can be explained." L said smoothly, his voiced scratchy though the connection. "I called to request your presence here at task force headquarters. I have some questions for you and I'm sure you have some for me."

"Yes." Clara said stiffly. "You could say that again."

L breathed a quiet laugh, but Clara could senses that he was trying to seem approachable.

"When would you like me to-"

"At the earliest convenience," L said swiftly. "Let's say...2:00 tomorrow? Or if you could come earlier..."

"2:00. Fine." Clara said, unwillingly. "Good bye."

She didn't wait to hear if he would respond. She missed her old phone. She had wanted to snap it with extra force, but with the blackberry she could only press on the button, ending the call.

She leaned back in the booth, looking up at the ceiling. It was an old Denny's, paint was falling off of the walls and the speakers were so scratchy she couldn't recognize a tune.

"Tomorrow. 2:00." She repeated. "I guess I should at least try to get some sleep."

* * *

L sat in the eerie dark room, a dim screen shining offering the only light. She slumped in his chair unable to fall asleep.

The day's events had puzzled him even more. And he hated being puzzled. He didn't hate many things but...

Light had become annoyingly vocal in the last few hours. Screaming about how he had not been of sound mind and how there was no way he could be Kira. L was convinced that this was lie. But he sounded so sincere.

L knew he had adequate proof, but this sudden change in Light was unsettling. He was reminded of when Misa had begun to call him a stalker.

"I need more." He said aloud. "I need..."

An idea struck him. He reached over to the low table in front of him grabbing a silver phone.

A feeling of guilt started to well up in his throat but he swallowed it down. Years back he had vowed to deliver justice no matter what the cause. And nothing, no one, could break it now.

* * *

Clara pulled out the key that the Yagami family had given her and snuck into the house. The door creaked shut behind her. She stood in the dark hallway and snuck a peak at her phone.

3:45 a.m.

It had taken her longer to get back home than she had thought. After running into a pair of drunken men, she had had to switch trains and double back. _Damn idiots..._

She climbed up the stairs, fumbling around for the stair rail. When she made it to her room she slipped inside not bothering to turn a light on. She pulled her jacket off, followed by her shirt. She reached for the waist line of her jeans when-

"Do you know how long I have been waiting for you?"

Clara almost screamed. She spun around and sure enough there he was. Ryuk

She stood by the window, his arms resting behind his head. His eyes glowing in the shadows. Great feathery wings retracted into his back as he picked something out of his teeth.

Clara took off a shoe and through it towards him, but of course it only went through him and hit the wall with a soft pat.

"How many times must I tell you Ryuk?" Clara bit out quietly. "Don't do that!"

Ryuk ignored her. "Whatever, you may be the new owner of the Death Note but that doesn't mean I'm going to listen to you."

Clara froze. She was the new owner. That meant that Light had finally given it up. As of now, he didn't remember anything.

_This isn't good. _Clara thought. _The same day Light gives up the Death Note, I get a midnight call from L. That bastard! Did he-_

Ryuk giggled. "I know what you're thinking. Poor Light buckled under pressure and turned you in."

"Well did he?" Clara said, stalking over to the Shinigami and standing on her toes so that she could look him straight in the eye. Ryuk backed up a step, surprised by her intensity.

"Not that I know. I left straight after he gave the word."

"What word?" Clara said, frustrated.

"Get rid of it." Ryuk said. "That was the signal to forfeit ownership."

Clara laughed. "So you do listen to the owner of the Death Note."

Ryuk straitened his legs so that he towered over Clara. "I do what I want. Don't forget it."

Clara felt intimidated, but she would never let Ryuk know that. "Fine, fine. Would you just get out of here? I'm trying to change."

"I stay with the book." Ryuk said, with a hint of teasing in his voice.

"I don't give a damn!" Clara snapped. "At least visit my bathroom for a while."

Ryuk groaned. "Well fine, you sure aren't as fun as Light."

"Like I care," Clara said, feeling like a bratty teenager. _This is going to kill me. _

She didn't bother alerting Ryuk that she was done changing. She just lay in bed, looking at the ceiling.

"So...did you look at it?" Ryuk said, fazing through the wall and floating over the bed near the ceiling.

Clara rolled her eyes. "Of course not."

"Please, all humans are tempted to open the notebook, it's part of the Notebook's power.

Clara raised her brows. "Really? Well, that would explain why I have had trouble sleeping."

"Just open it." Ryuk said, sounding bored. "If you do, I'm sure you'll sleep soundly."

"I'm not going to open it Ryuk." Clara said, yawning.

"One of these days," Ryuk warned, as Clara's eyes began to droop shut.

* * *

Sun light poured through Clara's window waking her. She rolled over, pushing messy curls out of her face. She groaned and reached out for her phone again.

10:20 a.m.

_Perfect. I managed to get a good few hours of sleep and now I have just enough time to get ready and leave for headquarters. Even though I don't know where they are..._

Clara crawled out of bed and saw Ryuk floating in the corner.

"'Sup." He said, munching on an apple. A small pile of devoured cores lay on the floor.

Clara wondered where he had found all of those, but then she realized that she really didn't care.

She showered and fixed her hair, straightening all of her curls and blow drying her bans so they fell neatly to one side of her face. She slipped into her clothes, after forcing Ryuk out for the room by throwing his last apple out the door.

She was about to call L to as for directions when Mrs. Yagami called her from downstairs.

Clara grabbed her black clutch and walked down the stairs. A man in a suit was at the door and Mrs. Yagami was standing there, looking worried.

"Clara, this man Mr...um-"

"Mogi." The man said, adjusting his dark glasses.

"Mr. Mogi," Mrs. Yagami repeated. "Says that he's here to take you down town?"

Clara frowned.

"I'm with Mr. Ryuuga, ma'am." Mr. Mogi said, politely bowing his head. "If we don't hurry we will be late."

Clara shook her head and smiled at Mrs. Yagami. "It's alright. I have an appointment to get to."

Mrs. Yagami wasn't convinced. "Shouldn't you be in school, dear?"

"I can miss every so often." Clara said. "It was the only time I could meet with...Mr. Ryuuga. He's an advisor and I hope to speak with him about graduate schools."

Mrs. Yagami finally seemed convinced. "Alright Clara. Will you be home for dinner?"

Clara looked at Mr. Mogi, who discretely nodded. "Yes, I'll see you then."

Clara waved to Mrs. Yagami and closed the door behind her. The same black car that she had seen Ryuuga use so many times was parked at the curb. An elderly man wearing a clean suit stood by the door holding the passenger seat open.

Clara bowed her head and slid inside. Mr. Mogi followed after her. Seconds later the car roared to life and they were on the move.

Mr. Mogi pulled something out of his pocket and turned to Clara. "You must wear this."

Clara looked down at his hand. He held a piece of black cloth. She felt her blood pressure speed up, but she swallowed her anxiety.

"Why?"

"It would be best if you did not ask too many questions." Mr. Mogi said, motioning for her to turn her head. She clicked her tongue and turned around.

"Fine then."

They drove in compete silence, no music playing and no conversation to be had. Clara clutched at her bag, trying not to let nerves get the best of her.

_Mogi said that I will be back at the Yagami house tonight. So that could only mean that I'm not being arrested tonight. I guess L just wants to question me about Light. _

Clara allowed that thought to comfort her, and she began to relax. Light didn't try to frame her...yet.

Clara smoothed out the creases in her black pants, ran her finfers through her hair, and retied the belt on her waist. She was now in an elevator, Mr. Mogi and the old man standing on either side of her.

They had driven into an underground parking lot and only then did they remove the blindfold. Clara was ushered into a posh elevator with deep red carpeting and a shiny glass mirror.

The old man pressed some buttons and they began their ascension. Once again no one spoke a word.

Clara wondered why they had blindfolded her in the first place. She could clearly see the engraving on the gold doors of the elevator. They were in a well-known, extravagant hotel in downtown Tokyo. The name of it escaped her, but she recognized the flowery insignia.

_Is L trying to intimidate me? Does he really think I am that spineless? _

The doors opened and Clara was guided down an ornate hallway. The floors were decorated with gold diamond lines and the wide walls stretched to the high ceiling. They turned one corner and came to a door with its very own hallway. The elderly man went to knock and Mr. Mogi stayed behind Clara.

_As if I'm going to run..._ Clara thought bitterly, put off by all the senseless security.

A muffled sound came from behind the door and the man opened it, allowing Clara and Mr. Mogi to pass.

The room was completely dark, all of the heavy shades drawn tightly shut. Two man sat in plushy chairs, very much on edge. Their attention shifted to Clara when she walked in. She ducked her head, an odd feeing swelling in her chest.

She realized that she was meeting L for the first time on his own terms. No more lies, no more acts. He knew that she knew why she was here. She knew that he was L.

"Hello Clara," L voice called from another side of the room. "I'm glad you could come on such short notice."

Clara turned her head, gripping her clutch in front of her with both hands. L was taking up an entire couch a screen flashing in front of him. He hadn't turned or stood to greet her.

The men in the room just stared at her accusingly. Clara knew that she had no reason to feel nervous. So why was she beginning to shake.

"Clara there is something I would like you to see." L said calmly, as if her were unaware of the tension filling the large room.

Clara did her best to ignore the stares and walked over to stand behind the tall couch. She came to a stop and stared down at L's head. His hair was a mess and five stacked cups sat on the seat next him.

Her eyes looked up to the screen. She dropped her purse.

Three different televisions were constructed in front of L. On one sat Mr. Yagami. He looked harrowed and tired, his hair was a mess and his shirt was unbuttoned at the top. He was sitting on a rickety chair it what seemed to be a small prison cell. After a second he stood and began to pace around the small space whispering to himself.

Light's body was present on the middle screen. It sat on the floor of a cell similar to Mr. Yagami's. It seemed as though his hands and feet were bound and he looked restless. Clara couldn't tell from such a small angle, but something about Light seemed different. He wasn't exuding the same confidence that he usually did. Clara had never seen him hunched over like that. He looked so...defeated.

But no matter how odd Light seemed nothing compared to the last screen. Misa, who had been under police arrest for almost three weeks now, was restrained in every which way and was whimpering quietly. Clara felt weak in the knees. She had never imagined that L would be this extreme in his methods.

"Ryuuga, What do you think you are doing? This can't be legal!" she blanched, honestly terrified.

"I am merely doing what is necessary to catch Kira. Light and his father both volunteered for this." L said, unaffected. E shifted on his seat, turning to look at Clara.

She clung to the back of the couch, eyes stuck to the screen.

"And Misa? I doubt she would-"

"What Misa Amane does and does not do is no concern of yours Ms. Daniels! You are here to answer some questions, that is all. You hardly have place to question my procedures and motives. Do I make myself clear?"

Clara's eyes veered away and met L's. She mustered up her anger and glared at L. She was really getting tired of people telling her what she could and could not do.

"I'm sorry if I have offended you in anyway. But I cannot agree with what you are doing. What if-what if they are innocent?"

"If they are innocent then they should be relieved that they have been proven as such. Light understands this, as a friend of his I thought you would too."

Clara rolled her eyes. She had promised Light that she would protect his secret, but that didn't mean she would have to pretend that they were chummy. Even if Light had met her now, with his memories erased, Clara knew she wouldn't be regarded as a friend.

"Light and I have never been friends, Ryuuga and it was presumptuous of you to assume so." She said, haughtily. She brushed a stray hair behind her ear and then bent down to retrieve her purse.

"I would prefer it if you called me Ryuuzaki from now on. As you know, Ryuuga was just another alias." L said, his eyes returning to the screen.

"Obviously." Clara said seething, already tired of Ryuuzaki's attitude.

L's shoulders hunched even more as he read her tone. Just what he needed. "I only wish to ask you a few questions, Clara."

"About Light," Clara said, not bothering to act innocent.

"Yes" L said, as evenly as ever.

He straightened up and hopped over the back of his immaculate chair landing easily on his two bare feet.

Clara sighed and finally relented. She pulled another chair over to the large table by a window covered in heavy drapery.

They had taken away her bag at the front entrance and she folded her hands in her lap nervously. _Relax Clara. He has nothing against you really. Just wild assumptions._

She cocked her head to the side and realized just how many people were staring at her. Three other men occupied the room, each one penetrating her with icy stares. Clara's brows furrowed slightly and she tried to push them out of her mind. She coughed hoping to clear the air.

L had taken his seat across from her and he was now rolling his eyes. "Please leave. All of you."

"What dya-"

"Ryuuzaki-"

"I'm not going-"

"Please!" L said, louder than Clara had ever heard him. It made her jump, thankfully he didn't notice. "I do not want Clara to feel threatened or uncomfortable. With you lot standing around as if she's halfway to conviction-"

"Who's standing?" Aizawa said, angrily. "I have a few questions of my own to ask her!"

"Y-yeah," Matsuda parroted. "When you said you were bringing her in we all did our own research and-"

"I will be questioning her. You will not be permitted to take part in this. I can extract anything we made need for this investigation."

_Extract, huh? _Clara thought, trying not to fidget. _What is he going to do pull out a ten blade and some antiseptic? _

The elder man appeared at the door and helped to shuffle L's grumbling lackeys out into the hall.

"Thank you, Watari." L said.

"Of course." Watari pulled the door shut with a menacing click.

Clara took another tentative look around the room. It seemed a lot bigger now that it was only the two of them. She wondered what government was paying to have such an extravagant room rented out for an undercover case. He nose scrunched up just imagining the unnecessary excess.

"Tea? Coffee maybe?" He offered. "We have plenty of cream and sugar."

Clara allowed him one polite grin, one that didn't reach her eyes. "No thanks."

He was trying to be chivalrous or something. Break her down. But Clara was a 21st century girl and she was raised knowing that chivalry died along with the Arthur and his round table.

"How about you just ask me your burning questions?" Clara said brightly, crossing her legs.

"Very well," L said. He didn't reach for any paper, grab any pen, or make any note. Clara had the feeling that she was being secretly videotaped. It wasn't the first time L had tried something like that.

"How long have you known Light Yagami?"

Clara turned her chin up. "Not even a year."

The vague answer seemed to satisfy him. "And you have lived in the Yagami household for the majority of your stay here in Japan?"

"Yes."

"And Light Yagami accompanied you to school every morning?"

"Yes...Ryuuga—err-Ryuuzaki?"

"Yes, Clara?"

"I don't mean to sound presuming, but I have a feeling that you already know the answer to all of these questions. I mean they're so trivial. I would appreciate it if you would just get to it."

Clara thought she noticed the slightest hint of a grin twitch at the corner of his pale lips. But his eyes were as deadly dull as always.

"If you wish," L sighed liltingly.

Clara shifted in her seat. She just wanted this over with.

"I'll start out...easier." L continued. "What do you think about Kira?"

_Very easy. _Thought Clara. _Is he taking this seriously? Or is this some sort of distraction?_

"Kira is a human who has murdered other humans. No matter who you are, no matter what the circumstance, killing is wrong. We all have to atone in some way."

"I see." L said, pausing a moment to sip at his steaming coffee cup. "Do you recognize the name Ray Penber?"

"Yes," Clara said, another easy one. "He was the American FBI agent who was killed. Well, one of the agents."

"What about Naomi Misora?"

"No." Clara said honestly. "I have never heard that name."

"Ms. Misora was Ray Penber's fiancé." L said, halfheartedly. "She went missing about one week after Penber died. Obviously all these deaths have been linked to Kira."

Clara said nothing.

"What do you think about Light Yagami?"

There it was. Clara had been expecting it but still it caught her off guard she almost forgot what she knew she would have to say.

"What do I think?"

"Well, you already admitted that you do not consider Light a friend...I suppose I could be more specific...Do you think Light could be Kira?"

_I did ask him to get to it..._

Clara licked her lips trying to bide time but the words just were not coming to her.

"I don't know" she breathed, rubbing her forehead. She was beginning to sweat. Not good.

"Are you alright?' L said, very suspiciously.

"Yes, I'm fine." Clara whispered. "Could Light be Kira? I suppose it is possible..."

She brushed hair out of her face. "I should tell you, Ryuuzaki...I don't think I'm the right person to ask."

L didn't even flinch. "How do you mean?"

"Well, I have had many conversations with him. However I always feel as thought everything he says is just half of the truth. I guess I feel that he is never open with anyone. Maybe he is with...his girlfriends. I don't know."

She rolled her eyes, trying to seem more shaken then she felt. Then her eyes met L's. In that second she almost ruined everything. She had the urge to stand up and overturn the table grab L by the wrinkled collar of his shirt and say "You were right all along, incarcerate the bastard!"

In her heart it had looked glorious and heroic. But logic knew its place and stepped into save Clara's hide. She knew she couldn't do it. She was too selfish. She didn't want to go down with Light. If she said a word about any of it now, L would have every right to arrest her. And he most definitely would.

"I see. There is a void separating Light from the rest of the world," L mused quietly. Clara looked up, relieved at his understanding.

"Whether that void is filled by Kira or not is still unknown."

Clara felt a pang of guilt but pushed it deep inside her cluttered between the time her grandmother died and the piece of her heart that Yoshio had held.

"How long have Light and Misa Amane been dating?" L asked.

"How long?" Clara repeated. "I don't know. I believe that Misa was supposed to be a secret. That's just a guess of course, but Light has been seeing Kiyomi Takada from some time."

"Did Light ever show any interest in you?" L said unabashedly.

Clara blushed, taken off guard. "N-no, never."

She was reminded of the dream again and hastily put it out of her head.

"But you would say that Light...plays around."

Clara sighed. L sure had a lot of questions. "Well, not entirely. Girls do sort of throw themselves at him. I'm sure any guy in that sort of situation would take advantage."

"You never threw yourself at him?" L said, putting much emphasis on 'threw.'

"No, Ryuuzaki. I don't tend to throw myself at anyone." Clara said, beginning to relax. She even managed a sheepish grin.

"Except for one Yoshio Sakai," She thought she heard L say under his breath.

Clara's face heated up. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing," L said, reaching for a cup and a saucer.

Clara decided she would let it go.

"Clara, are you aware that yesterday ten criminals were murdered by Kira?"

_What? But, I didn't write in the notebook! I haven't even touched it! No! What if Sayu got to it? But she would never...Wait. There are two notebooks, I never did find out what happened to Misa's..._

"No, I wasn't aware."

L looked mildly surprised. "It was all over the newspapers."

"I'll admit that I have been asleep most of the morning. The first thing I did when I woke up was prepare for this meeting and then Mr. Mogi knocked on the front door."

"By prepare you mean?" L said.

"Well, I mean I took a shower, dressed and-"

"I see."

Clara frowned. _For someone so intelligent he sure doesn't know much about social graces. _

"You should know that my suspicions of your involvement in the Kira investigation have more than doubled in the last twenty-four hours."

Clara didn't have to feign surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Last night, only a few hours before I called you, Light portrayed a...shall we say, drastic change in character. Then this morning we heard word of the multiple Kira murders. If what Light suggests is true, that Kira was somehow controlling the actions of both him and Misa, then I would assume that you would be the next person Kira would target."

Clara processed all of the information. _So Light turned himself in on the grounds that Kira was just controlling him. That would mean that he is technically innocent of any crime because he wouldn't have knowledge of the killings. Clever. But why on earth does L believe that I would be the next-_

"You're probably wondering why I assume that you would be the next target, or for all intent and purpose, the third Kira?" L said, now stirring a newly poured cup of coffee.

Clara's lips thinned. "Yes..."

"Well Clara, if Kira is passing on his power to different people, I can say for a fact that he or she began with Light Yagami. He, of course, moved onto Misa Amane because she has displayed outward support for Kira's actions. As to my suspicions about you..." L said slowly, adding five cubes of sugar to his cup.

"...I believe that you are the third Kira...because you are close friend of Light Yagami."

"I've already-"

"Even though you say that you and Light are not friends..." L interrupted. "I have reason to believe that Light holds you in high regard and I believe at this point that Kira is trying to provoke me."

Clara was taken aback. "Trying to provoke you?"

"Yes," L said, ignoring her gaze. "When I arrested Light Yagami, killings immediately ceased. I was almost sure that Light was Kira and that Misa Amane was the second Kira. Then suddenly killings begin again. Its as if Kira is daring me to convict Light and Misa."

Clara could see a clear train of thought, but she had a hard time believing that L was convinced.

"So Kira would choose me next because..."

"Because this is all a game to him." L said venomously. "As much as Kira wants to "enact justice" he also takes pride in insulting me."

Clara stared at L. _Is he angry? Just because he thinks Kira is teasing him? _

L was turning out to be more vicious than she had expected. She could never outright tell him that Light was Kira. She knew now that he would never forgive her. She would be convicted with the same - as Light. It scared her.

"Ryuuzaki..." Clara said quietly. "I think you're lying to me."

"Do you?" L said, his interest peaking.

"Yes." Clara said, thinking fast. "I don't believe you agree with Light. I think that you believe he is Kira. With all your mind and heart...and you are unwilling to admit otherwise"

L's black eye widened. He leaned across the table and Clara pulled her head away unsure.

"You are right." L said, quietly. Clara almost didn't hear him.

They sat in silence for a moment longer. Clara fidgeted in her seat and L twirled his spoon around the cup.

"There's only one way..."

"Sorry?" Clara said.

"Nothing." L said, suddenly rising and returning to his couch.

"Clara I am sure that my men are waiting impatiently on the other side of the door. Would you please tell them that they can come back inside now?"

Clara started and stood up. "Of course, does this mean that we are done here?"

"Not quite." L said.

Clara waited for him to elaborate but he failed to do so. She crossed the room and opened the doors. Sure enough all four men were waiting just on the other side.

Watari looked pensive, almost bored. While the other men were clearly nervous.

"You can come back-"

The three men pushed past her and into the room, starting to question L. Watari stayed back, putting his hand on the door and motioning for Clara to step back inside. His encouraging smile helped Clara to feel more relaxed and she took a deep breath.

She moved back inside and stood by her chair unsure of what to do.

"Mr. Yagami, are you alright?" L said, pressing a button and speaking into a microphone. "There is no reason for you to keep doing this to yourself."

"Kira has begun to kill criminals again." Mr. Yagami answered, his head bowed. "As far as I'm concerned that's all the proof I need to be sure my son isn't Kira"

Clara felt a stab of guilt pierce through her. What would Mr. Yagami do if he knew the truth? _That is one thing I will never want to know..._

"So then all that's left is for you to be sure," Mr. Yagami continued. The men in the room all looked toward L. "One way or another I will get out of here with my son."

"Wow. The chief can be pretty stubborn." The younger man said to the other.

L pressed another button. "Light how are you feeling right now?"

Light was now splayed out across the floor. Clara felt uneasy seeing Light this way. As much as she hated him, she felt a twinge of pity.

"I'm okay," Light almost groaned. "Ryuuzaki, I know that in the time I've been imprisoned no new criminals have died."

_L hasn't told him? Well, I get that makes sense. L wants Light to admit his guilt. But..._

"However, that suggests to me that Kira must be someone who is intimately familiar with my situation."

Clara's breath caught in her breath. A terrible thought had just occurred to her. _Even if Light promised that he wouldn't try and frame me he still could. He's lost all of his memories regarding the Death Note. I'm so stupid how could I have missed this! He has no memory of himself or anyone being Kira, so now he has all new suspicions of who could be Kira. He could very well accidentally reveal that I know more than I'm letting on._

Clara felt as if she were getting dizzy, al her hopes of avoiding suspicion had just been dashed. But it was her own fault for not thinking of it sooner. Light had probably known, though. How could he not. Clara was once more filled with hate towards the boy lying on the ground in the cold cell. He deserved every bit of it.

"No Light," L said talking over him. "The reason that criminals have stopped dying is because you are Kira."

"No!" Light said in anguish. "I'm not Kira! How many times do I have to say it?"

Clara was shocked by the fear in Light's voice. But she was also sickly satisfied. For once Light was on the tails side of fear.

"This is just cruel" One man said. "I don't care if he is a suspect. Light still has the right to know that criminals are being killed again."

L pressed another button. "Amane?"

"Yes?" Misa said, her head bowed.

"Are you okay? You seem tired." L asked.

"Is that supposed to be funny? How are you expecting me to look after being tied up and questioned for this many days..."

"Hmm, that's true."

Clara was astounded at L's passivity. After all this time, he seemed neither guilty nor worried about his suspects at all. This was no way to treat a human being.

"Please just let me go." Misa begged. "I want to see Light. Light..."

Clara couldn't believe that Misa was still obsessed with Light. Hadn't she only sown interest in him because he was Kira? But still all she could think about was Light, Light, Light.

_I guess she really did fall in love with him..._Clara thought marveling at the girl's commitment. How anyone could fall in love with someone like Light was completely beyond her.

"Uh, I'm not sure how much more of this the three of them could take," The younger man said.

Clara had to agree. But what L would do next seemed more of a danger.

"Ryuuzaki you have no reason to keep Light locked up anymore. Do the right thing and let him go. Then we can get the chief out too. Criminals are still being killed even though Misa and Light haven't had any access to any of that information. We know that much already so what are you waiting for?"

Clara bit her lip, wondering why she was still here.

"Not true." L said. "All we really know at this point is that Amane harbors an unnaturally strong devotion for Light Yagami."

_Was that supposed to be a joke? _Clara thought. L was proving to be just as stubborn, if not more so, as Light.

"Ryuuzaki," The man said again. "I'm sorry but from where I'm standing it's starting to look like you're only doing this because you don't want to admit that you were wrong about Light."

"Yes, Clara came to the same conclusion." L said, showing no sign of anger. "I figured you would say something like that."

That man glanced in Clara's direction and then turned back to L. "Okay, fine!"

He launched into a long explanation about why he was right. Clare listened patiently. They knew every thing. L had come so far and now all hopes of convicting Light were vanishing.

"Ryuuzaki, it's time to start looking for the real Kira."

L paused and the rooms other occupants waited with baited breath.

"Yes, I understand."

So that was it. L had accepted defeat. He gently pressed one more button.

"Mr. Yagami, would you be willing to come to headquarters just once?" L asked. "I'd like to discuss my thoughts with you. However it must be done in person. However, above all else i need to talk to you as Light's father.

"Alright, I'll come."

L removed his finger. "Mr. Aizawa, Mr. Matsuda, will you please go a fetch Mr. Yagami? Make sure he gets some fresh air and a long shower."

The two men looked more than pleased to complete this task. They left the room without any further prompting.

"Ms. Daniels," L said, flicking the switch on the two remaining screens. "What I'm about to say may not be to your liking."

"What do you mean?" Clara said, weary.

"When I began...this line of work, I vowed to myself that no matter how truthful someone may sound, I would refuse to completely believe them." L explained. "And though you do strike me as truthful, it would go against everything I work for if I were to believe you."

L said, licking the bowl where ice cream had once been. "Although at this point time I have no idea what you could be lying about...I know that you have not been entirely truthful with me today."

Clara gulped. He had every right not to trust her. He was right about everything. Light was Kira, Misa was the second Kira, and in a way, Kira's power had been passed onto Clara. L was dead on.

"You still believe that Light is Kira." Clara offered, looking around at Watari who had busied himself with cleaning dishes.

"Yes," L said, standing up to face Clara. He noted the look of honest sadness fill her eyes. But he couldn't be bothered with that now. "I am not about to abandon my suspicions that Light is Kira and that Amane is the second Kira and that you are...or will be the thrid Kira."

"Ryuuzaki, people are dying right now! I did not kill those people there is no way that I-"

"Please." L said holding up a hand to stop her. "Listen to me."

Clara shut her mouth, leaning against the table for support.

"You may very well be killing these people and..." he paused as if he would rather not be saying this. "...Just not be conscious of it. I, however, do not believe that. But I can't just ignore the possibility."

Clara nodded, agreeing with him.

"I have one more test for Light Yagami and Misa Amane. If they pass then I will rid myself of the idea that Light is Kira, although the hair samples prove that Misa is the second. Of course, having said that, it must mean that Light and Misa were being controlled by Kira. So they will still be under surveillance, as will you."

"Ryuuzaki, please," Clara said raising her voice. "You may think that I would be the next likely target, but I don't. I don't understand why you would think that."

L sighed. "If Light was the first chosen Kira, he was picked for these reasons: He is an intelligent student who would be unlikely to pose any threat to society. To go into furthur detail, he is also the son of the Chief of Police, a son who wants to follow in his fathers footsteps. It would be very odd if he were enact justice on to criminals by killing the,, seeing as the act of killing is in itself a crime."

Clara nodded.

"Misa, on the other hand, was chosen excuse of her obsessive personality traits. She admires Kira with every inch of her soul, so she would make an adequate follower. Someone who would do anything for Kira, including killing for him and dying for him, would be an opportunity very few people would pass up. This is all hypothetical, of course."

There was a knock on the door. Mr. Yagami was ushered in along with the men from before. They entered their room and took seats around Clara. L continued his thought process without regarding the men.

"Of course, Misa's idiocy and lack of precision was the reason she was caught so Kira would be tentative to use a follower again. Clara you are close enough to Light that Kira would know about you and could have studied your tendencies easily. You are as intelligent as Light Yagami, and display similar traits that Kira has. I have no doubt in my mind that you are the kind of person Kira would target."

Clara hated the idea, even if there was some truth to it. The men in the room were now looking at her as if she were the manifestation of some deadly disease. A disease that they would all catch if they got to close to her.

"Fine." Clara said, not too happy. "Then what does that mean for me?"

"It means that you will be kept under the same surveillance as Light and Misa, until I so otherwise choose. As long as you agree..."

_As long as I agree? Is he saying I have a choice in the matter? No, it's all a set-up. If I wanted to prove my innocence, well, if I thought I was innocent I would say yes straight away. I would do anything to prove my innocence._

"Of course I agree. I want to be rid of this whole mess." Clara answered, feeling the weight of Light's manipulations piling onto her back.

_But I'm not doing this for Light. _Clara reminded herself. _I'm doing this for my own freedom._

L stood up and moved to another chair. "Very well. I wish to speak to Mr. Yagami alone. Watari and Mogi, will accompany you back to the Yagami house and you will gather anything you think you may need."

Clara nodded, grabbing her purse and heading towards the door. Watari held it open for her once more.

"And Clara?" L called.

"Yes?"

"Your cooperation is very much appreciated." L said, motioning for Mr. Yagami to join him.

Clara didn't answer. She felt as if she had just signed a piece of her life away. She may not make it out of this a free woman.

Whatever happened now...was all up to L.

_L._

_He's worse then me..._

_He's built up so many walls that he hardly feels anything at all. _Clara thought mournfully.

_Even if it allows him to solve cases and provoke justice...Could it really be worth all the strife?_

Clara had always question her decision to live without emotions. She had reneged on it many times, as well.

But it seemed as though L had managed to live without his heart for many years. Clara pitied him. Clara pitied Light.

Was it really possible? To live without feeling?

* * *

Phew!

Another Note: I try my very best to write the dialogue as though Light and L were actually saying it. One of my biggest fears is the OOC. I think it undermines the work of the original author and is downright disrespectful. That being said, it is very hard to take such complex characters and create your own story without changing them a little bit. I am aware of this, I know I am sometimes guilty of it and I am not trying to insult people who like that sort of thing.

I put a lot of effort in making sure that Light's words and L's words match up with their character. So if you guys feel that I may have made a misstep at some point I would love to hear it! It is one of the biggest challenges in writing this, but it is very important to me that Light and L are in character. That is why there won't be any yaoi-ness, but I'm guessing you guys already guessed that much.

Thank you for your continued reading and support!

Much Love!


	16. Chapter 15: Dare

Gah! You guys! You're reviews are making my already stressful month survivable! (Wow, didn't know survivable was actually a word sweet!) Seriously though they make me all warm and melty inside and I feel like screaming like one of those Beatle-mania fanatics. Thanks! :D

Anyway, Here's where it starts to pick up again, with L and Clara living in the same building and all. And clueless amnesia Light/Misa all up in everyone's space. I loved writing this set and the one that follows!

* * *

_Chapter 15_

_Dare_

_

* * *

_

"_That L..." _Clara thought, standing in her now empty room. Her nose scrunched up, her brows furrowing.

It was hard to think with Ryuk floating so closely behind her; she could feel the soft beat of his wings. Luckily enough for her, he had been so immersed in his apple gorging that morning that he didn't follow her downstairs. When she had returned to the Yagami residence with Mr. Watari and Mr. Mogi he had been waiting for her.

Mogi and Watari began to move the unpacked boxes that Clara had stacked into one corner. They didn't speak a word.

Clara waited until she heard the front door slam shut before she began pulling clothes out of her closet.

"It looks like we're moving Ryuk." Clara whispered, nervous that one of the men would sneak back into the room.

"Moving, huh?" Ryuk questioned, lying on the bed. The springs creaked under his weight and Clara considered shooing him away like a colossal bug.

"Tell me, Ryuk. What has Light told you about this little plan of his?"

"Hah!" Ryuk laughed coldly. "That boy, tell me anything? You're dreaming girl."

He waved his hands dismissively, yellow orbs hiding behind dark lids.

"Alright then," Clara said, unimpressed by Ryuk's aloofness. "So you don't know how I ended up with Misa's Death Note and you? I mean, I was expecting Rem to show up any day now..."

Ryuk craned his neck around and it seemed as thought it would snap off her tried to move it one more inch. It was something Clara didn't want to see, but she did not mind its happening.

"So you did notice." Ryuk croaked bashfully.

"Oh, I noticed." Clara said; her voice a song on the air.

"Light just switched things around that's all..." Ryuk said, trying to shrug it off.

Clara spun around dropping another pile of neatly stack clothes into her giant red suitcase. "That's all? What do you mean 'That's all?'"

Ryuk didn't answer; his eyes were adjusting to the orangey glow of another congested Japanese sunset.

Clara folded in the sleeve of her favorite navy sweater and zipped the suitcase shut neatly. "It's never just anything with Light Yagami" she mumbled to herself.

"Did you say something, Ms.?" Watari called from down the hall. Clara jumped, startled by his very sudden appearance. She would have to be watchful.

"No, nothing!" She answered, smiling and pulling every once of charm out of her blood.

"Is this all?" He asked, not pressing her.

"Yes." Clara nodded, "I'll just grab the last box..."

Watari nodded and pulled the suitcase out the door. It's sheer size made Clara wonder if it would even fit cleanly through the narrow doorway. It just barely did.

"Mr. Mogi and I will be waiting at the car."

"Of course!" Clara said waving. _Why are you waving you nutcase..._

She snapped out of her bubbly charm spell and lowered herself to the edge of the bed. After making sure that Watari had left, she pulled up the remaining bed sheets and reached her arm into the darkness.

Her fingers scraped against the tackle box and she felt a familiar shiver run down her spine. She pulled the box out and removed the lock. Flipping the latch and opening each compartment until she came to the large bottom, she touched one finger to the Death Note.

_If people are still dying...does that mean that Light wrote their names in here? If he can control the way in which of victim can die then he should be able to control the time in which they die. _

Clara's fingers traced the strange silvery writing. This wasn't Light's Death Note, it wasn't Misa's Death Note. It was hers.

Her nightmares told her to open it, read it, write in it. It took every ounce of her self-discipline to deny those temptations. She pulled the notebook out of the box, letting it shut with a definitive snap.

She held the book between her hands, resting its back on her thighs.

_If I were to kill Light myself..._

The thought had been steeping in her mind, poisoning her thoughts slowly. It would be so easy. All she had to do was write his name. She could, if she felt so inclined, even demand he give a full confession to L.

All of these were things she could do. The room around her began to spin as if all the engery was calling to towards the book. The ringing in her ears was becoming louder and louder. At that very moment...

"Couldn't help yourself?"

Clara gasped and looked up straight into Ryuk's dead eyes. She felt trapped under his gaze, an air of satisfaction playing around him. If he was capable of twisting his face into a readable emotion, Clara could only imagine the sneer that would most likely be making.

With a sharp glare and an upturned chin Clara snapped the notebook shut and stood up. "Hardly, I was just testing a theory..."

Ryuk chuckled, not fooled by Clara's bluff. "Every human has the power to kill Clara. The death note knows this. It can feel your sin."

"Whether or not I act on that _curse_ is completely up to me, Ryuk." Clara said, walking down the stairs. "And I can assure you, I will not bend to the call of a few sheets of bound paper."

Ryuk laughed. "They all say that..."

Clara turned her head to shoot him another well deserved glare. "I'm afraid I won't be much of a conversation partner from now on..."

Ryuk just shrugged. "What is it you humans say...? Talk is cheap..."

Clara peeked out the Yagami front door. Both Watari and Mogi stood by the car, anxiously awaiting her return. What had she gotten herself into now?

She frowned grimly, "We may say it Ryuk, but we rarely learn from it..."

* * *

_Mr. Yagami has done his job well..._L thought a bittersweet pleasantness coursing through his demeanor. He had made another bet. Although this one was much less of a gamble, he couldn't readily say he was able to accept it.

Now that Light would be a freed man, keeping an eye on him would be more of a challenge.

There was no doubt in his mind that Light would jump at the chance to help catch this new Kira that had risen from the ashes.

L chewed on his lip, his eyes seeing past the black screen and into a part of his mind that was always turned on.

_Light Yagami. If you are Kira then you should be offended by this imposter Kira's actions. You would be so incensed by his actions that you would do anything to bring him to justice. Kira doesn't kill for reasons other that his 'fight against evil' after all. And if, as you say, you are not Kira and merely being controlled by him I would venture that you want to do right by your father. _

Light had no reason to refuse another offer at helping with the investigation. Even after the little 'life-or-death' stunt L had just pulled.

_And Misa will be more likely to cooperate if Light has anything to say about it. At least I assume she still harbors those obsessive feelings. _

L knew better then to pass up such an honest opportunity. He needed Light close and he could put his skills to use. As much as he hated the idea of Light wandering around with access to exclusive information again, he would have to accept Light into the circle once more.

At the moment of his resolve, Watari entered the room again with a swift knock.

"Watari..." L acknowledged.

"Ryuuzaki." Watari said, already accustomed to the newest name that L had adapted.

"Everything went according to plan." L said, not exactly thrilled.

"As it always does," Watari said, beaming in the direction of his young ward.

"Hm..." L mumbled, not entirely in the mood for small talk.

"Ms. Daniels is all moved in. I left her with Mogi at the door for the time being."

"Thank you, Watari."

"You are being rather cautious this time around." Watari noted carefully, not wanting to cause reason for argument. "More so than I have ever seen."

"You think so?" L challenged, leaning his head back tiredly. He frowned at the ceiling. He was really getting sick of the fantastically tacky hotel.

"Do you really suspect Clara of any fowl play?"

"Yes." L said airily. _Without a doubt. _ Of course he did. He refused to believe that Light was innocent. He refused to believe that Clara was innocent. Light Yagami and Clara Daniels were intelligent enough, charming enough, _proud _enough to compete with L himself. And of all people, L would be the first to admit that he harbored a great dislike for people like himself.

Of course he didn't hate Light or Clara. At least not yet. He was playing with the idea, he had been considering it for some time.

However, Light was a powerful asset to any person. And though he knew very little about Clara, he did know that she was more of a threat than a bystander. He could never imagine either Light or Clara to ever be innocent of anything besides maybe stupidity.

"I see." Watari said, his voice as light and breezy as L's. "As usual, I'll leave you to your own devices. But I'll offer the same advice I gave you when this all began..."

L's ear perked up, mind racing trying remember what Watari could be eluding to this time.

"You emotions are a guide, L. They are neither a hindrance, nor are they dispensable."

L's hand swung through his hair briefly. _That was what he was referring to?_

L didn't understand how the words correlated to his current predicament. Neither did he care...

"Oh Watari?"

"Yes, Ryuuzaki."

"All my previous demands were taken care of?"

"Yes, Ryuuzaki. Everything is in place."

"Thank you Watari."

* * *

_Clouds...How fitting..._

Clara found herself standing in front of very large window. The opulent cityscape was humbled with the lack of the brilliant sun. She was transfixed on what lay below her.

A gathering of clothes she held limply in her hands and she stared off into the city of Tokyo. She had seen this city before. In a dream.

_Watari told me to wait. But what am I waiting for?_

She eyed Mogi who sat in the corner. He hastily looked away. Clara had realized in the car that this was the man who had been following her weeks earlier. How much he actually knew about her, Clara wanted to know. She also had an overpowering urge to flee. She didn't like this room or the familiar images that were bombarding her tired head.

Ryuk floated beside her, seemingly enjoying the view. Clara considered striking up a conversation. As dead as Ryuk was, he was more interesting to talk to then most people her own age. But Mogi was firmly planted in his seat. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

The fog was rolling in now. Heavy blankets of the gray masses descended on the city like creature capturing an ignorant prey. Clara cocked her head to one side. Trouble was brewing. She had never felt a feeling of such unease as this one.

Ryuk, as if sensing her restlessness, turned his head towards her. One unnaturally long arm reached out and his thin fingers cupped the curve of her shoulder. Clara looked down at the icy weight of his hand and then looked up at Ryuk with disbelief. His hand fell away from her, floating down towards his side once more.

"You feel it too?" It was all he had to say.

* * *

_This will become old very fast..._Light thought to himself and Ryuuzaki pulled him along.

At first glance the chain that would bind the two young men together seemed rather long. And yet Light was learning very quickly that all was not what it seemed.

His father had pretended to kill him, Misa had lost all memory of her obvious involvement with Kira, and he had an urging suspicion that L still suspected him of being Kira. All that...and the chain was actually lengths shorter that it looked.

"I arranged for a facility to be built." L said, not bothering to wait for Light to catch up to him. He approached his computer tapping away at the keys with slight precision. "Construction started right after my first meeting with Mr. Yagami and the others...It should be finished in a few days."

Light was once again startled at Ryuuzaki's, or rather L's, uncanny ability to think five steps ahead. Light, of course, was capable of thinking weeks ahead, but seeing L's tireless efforts was motivating.

The 'facility' as L had so - put it, was more of a modern day fortress than a simple meeting place. On the outside it looked to be a shiny new office building, one with cutting edge architecture and piles of investments.

"Twenty-three floors above ground and two below. Although it is impossible to see from outside, there are two helicopters hidden on the roof."

"What?" Matsuda all but screamed, his professionalism waning faster by the day.

"That's amazing," Light said, awestruck.

"Ideally I want all of us to spend as much time here as possible. If the investigation team grows we can accommodate up to sixty people. Misa shouldn't have any complaints, almost an entire floor has been allotted for her private use."

"This is truly impressive," Light complimented. "To go to such lengths."

"Hold on a second." Matsuda said, a rare thought recurring to him. "Where did you find the funds to build this thing?"

"As you can see," L offered, "It is my intention to solve this case no matter what it takes."

"I'm sorry but how is that an answer?" Aizawa said, never warm to people who threw money around.

"No! He's right!" Light said, the passion returning to his voice. "The mass killings are bad enough already. But personally I will never forgive Kira for putting my dad and I through this. I want to solve this no matter what it takes."

L took his chance. "If you're serious about that you should try to get close to Misa and find out about th-"

"I can't that goes against my principles."

"Right you said that." L said. _How can you have principles when you are hardly eighteen years old? _

_

* * *

_

"You are free to unpack your things, Ms. Daniels." Mogi said, rising from his seat. He had just finished a brief and annoyingly one-sided conversation on his cell phone.

After mumbling his name once, emitting three grunts and a hasty "bye" he had ended the call.

"This is my-?"

"Your apartment, if you will." Mogi said, slipping his arms into the sleeves of his sport coat. "Actually you will be sharing this floor with another guest. I don't expect you will be staying here long, Watari will be by shortly to explain the details."

Clara shook the sleep away from her eyes. The room from her nightmares was hers. "Great. Thank you, Mogi."

"Good evening." And with a quick nod of his head, he was gone.

"Sweet pad." Ryuk said. He was leaning against one of the modern-esque tan couch, his long legs covering the length of the low table in front of it.

Clara stared at the door where Mogi had just exited.

_Why do I have the feeling that he locked the door behind him? _

She turned to look out the long window again. But something in the corner caught her eye.

In her urge to escape the room she had promised herself not to absorb every little detail. Rather she had spent the hours of waiting, staring into the clouds and pondering Ryuk's ominous words. Her concentration had been so deep that she had failed to notice any of the rooms luxurious amenities.

The large living room included two couches, one love seat, and a roaring fireplece. The floors were covered in clean carpet that stretched all the way over to the open kitchen. The kitchen was covered in black marble and stainless steel appliances. While it was rather small Clara could move around the space comfortably on her own. A bedroom was located just opposite the kitchen, another floor to ceiling window on the northern wall. A small bathroom was just off of that and was already stocked with supplies.

Clara supposed she should feel grateful for such a wonderful and unnecessary set-up, after all L had almost every right to lock her in a jail cell. Or at least she thought he did, what he actually knew was still a mystery to her.

As she assessed the large living room again, her eye caught something sitting idly in the far corner of the room right ext to the kitchen.

She set her coat, sweater, and scarf on the edge of the couch and walked to the back of the room.

Shining, sleek, and ink black, there it stood: a grandiose piano.

The back was arched low and it seemed completely at ease by the glass window. Clara walked around to the front, her fingers lightly tracing the edges. The wood was glazed and wonderfully smooth to the touch.

She lifted the bridge and gazed down at the pear white keys. Each ivory piece was so beautifully crafted they seemed brand new.

Quickly she tapped the middle C, its sweet tone ringing in her ears.

_Oh, when was the last time I played? _She couldn't recall. Music Theory had been her only venture into her study since she had come to Japan months before.

Her heart fluttered with joy and she caressed the keys, her finger moving from chord to chord. She didn't waste anytime with the stool, it would get in her way. An old song was brewing in her head and she had an itch to play it out.

She settled for the first few bars, letting each note fill her and leave her as gracefully as a breeze.

"And what was that?" Ryuk called from his lazing place.

"Nuvole Nere." Clara said wistfully. It was the first song she had played for competitively. One of her favorites.

"Huh?"

"Black Clouds." She said, raising her voice. "It means Black Clouds."

* * *

"Oh and there is one more thing." L said, off-handedly.

Light looked up from the window of the car. After some quick arrangements with the front desk, the task force had successfully vacated the hotel. The staff had been too happy to remove all of the technical equipment and baggage out the back entrance. The hotel manager was almost moved to tears of joy, finally the weirdoes who were scaring off his other guests were gone.

"What do you mean?" Light said, mildly curious. L had already explained that they would be sharing a room in the new space. One that was on the top floor, just over the main computer room they would be occupying. Misa would be living in the room just above that one. His father and the other members were granted rooms on lower floors, seeing as they were free to leave whenever they wanted.

"I wasn't going to tell you this," L said, trying to pick his words wisely. "But Misa will not be the only one occupying the 35th floor."

It was true, Ryuuzaki had no previous intentions to tell Light that Clara was a suspected target of Kira's control. Light didn't need any distractions.

Light waited patiently.

"Clara Daniels will be residing there as well."

Something stuttered inside Light. _Clara? Who was-? _

It was odd. Memories suddenly came flooding back to him, as if they had been lost before. Light evaluated each one quickly.

"Why?" He said; a new anger building inside of him. "She's just a tenant in my house, Ryuuzaki. She hasn't got anything to do with Kira. Even if I am someway involved, it's the same as accusing my mother or sister!"

"No it is not the same." Ryuuzaki assured, "If your little theory about Kira's ability to control others is valid then Clara would be most likely to be targeted next."

"How do you figure that?" Light growled. Ryuuzaki's stubbornness was beginning to eat him away.

"It's quite simple really," L explained, quite unperturbed by another one of Light's impassioned outbursts. "While you might not agree with this, i believe that Kira has a sick sense of humor. He knows that I am close to catching him, i have you and Misa after all. So if he were to choose a new person to bestow his power on, it would be someone close to you or Misa."

"Clara and I are not close." Light said. In his opinion it was a half-truth. He couldn't easily define the type of relationship he had with Clara. Ever since he met her they had been competing. She was the first student to ever come close to beating him on a test. She was the first person he met who had valid plans for life after school, ones that didn't involve societal norms or impossible dreams. There was a wall of envy built between them that neither had been willing to break. Maybe in some other time they would have been friends.

"So I've heard." L said under his breath, tiring of all the denials.

"What?" Light said, pulled from his thoughts again.

"Nothing," L answered. By this time the car had made reached the new building. "All of your things have been properly moved. Again, I apologize for the awkwardness of this situation."

Light shook his head. "If it will prove my innocence then I am more than happy to deal with it."

L stared at Light blankly and turned away. He really didn't know if he could take weeks and weeks of Light's dramatic tendencies. _Kids..._

_

* * *

_

Clara was still sitting at the piano, playing until she felt her fingers might fall off. But there was a knock at the door.

She listened, her fingers holding the keys down. The last notes resounded in the large room. "Yes?"

The door opened, slowly and a blonde head popped out from behind the crack. Clara felt her heart droop. It was-

"Misa." Clara said, pretending to be pleasantly surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Misa shuffled into the room, the door closing behind her. "What are you talking about?"

Clara stood up, pushing the bench against the rug. "Well, I-"

"Look Missy." Misa said, placing her hands on her hipless waist. "Ryuuzaki explained everything to me. So don't you think you can pin this whole Kira mess on me!"

Clara couldn't help but roll her eyes. No matter how hard Misa tried, Clara wouldn't be threatened. She no longer had the Shinigami eyes. All she was now was an annoying, naive little girl.

"Misa," Clara said, trying to seem hurt. "I hope you don't think that I'm Kira. You and I, we're in the same boat you know..."

Misa huffed, parading into the room and plunking herself into the couch just opposite Ryuk. "Yeah right, I'm not guilty of anything! You on the other hand..."

_I'm sure if I reminded her that L has hard evidence that she was Kira it wouldn't d me any good..._

"I guess I can't totally hate you," Misa said, loudly. "We will be living together after all..."

"Sorry?" Clara said, hoping beyond hope that she had heard her wrong.

"Sorry? You bet I'm sorry! Imagine me having to live with someone accused of being Kira!" Misa said, picking at split ends.

Ryuk almost toppled over the chair, he was laughing so loud. Clara rubbed her temples again.

"I meant...Oh never mind. Misa I thought you were...grateful to Kira." Clara said, unable to comprehend Misa's alarming thought processes.

"Well, of course I'm grateful." Misa said, accentuating hr vowels. "But I mean, you're not Kira, you're just a-a potsy!"

"I think you mean patsy." Clara, said, sitting next to Ryuk and holding her head in her hands. This would take a while.

"Yeah!" Misa said, ignoring her. "I doesn't matter anyways, you aren't the real Kira so why should I be grateful to you!"

"That makes so much sense," Clara answered, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I know!"

Not surprisingly, all forms of irony and sarcasm were lost on Misa. It was ironic that Misa was accusing Clara of something that she herself was also guilty of. It was ironic that she was doing it right under L's very pale nose. It was ironic that she was in love with light and Kira, while very unaware that they were the same person.

"Back to what you said earlier," Clara said, feeling like Misa's mother. "About you and I living together..."

"You mean L didn't tell you!" Misa said, aghast. "This is a shared kitchen and living room you know. I asked for my own private floor but he said no!"

She crossed her arms and pouted like a scolded child, and Clara wished L had just let her have her way.

"I guess you and me will be spending some time together..." Clara said, dejectedly.

"Hey the feelings mutual." Misa snapped, finally clueing into Clara's distress.

Clara stood up. "I'm going to go speak to let about this."

"Pssh! Don't bother. They already kicked me out of their little meeting." Misa groaned.

"That doesn't surprise me..." Clara muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, Misa!" Clara said, grabbing her sweater. "I'll be back..."

"Don't think I'm waiting up for you!" Misa screeched as the door shut.

Clara leaned against it, thankful for the minute of silence. "Lord..."

"Aren't you heading up?"

Clara looked up and frowned at Ryuk. "You don't have to follow me you know. Why don't you stay in the room and eat some apples?"

"No way. That Misa girl is too loud. Even Shinigami have ear drums..."

"Well then go in my room or something." Clara whispered, covering her mouth. If there were cameras in the hallway as well, she could avoid suspicion by pretending to yawn or scratch her nose.

"Don't like my attention?" He joked.

"No," Clara grumbled, walking into the narrow elevator. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Light never seemed to mind."

"Ryuk if I were you I wouldn't use Light as a comparison to all other humans. You would soon find that he is incredibly...different," she finished lamely. Trying to find the words to describe Light was impossible.

"Maybe you're the one with the problem." Ryuk bit back.

"No, I don't think that is it." She said, lightly. She reviewed all of the buttons inside the elevator. By process of elimination she deduced that L was probably on the floor just above or below her. Misa would have to be kept close by. There were 23 floors and she was currently on the 18th. She decided to try the 19th floor first.

No one was up there. The small hallway was similar to her own, with one door just outside to the left. She stepped out and knocked on the door. No answer.

Not wanting to waste time, she hopped back in the elevator and pressed the button labeled 17. The elevator slowed to a stop but the doors would not open.

"Yes, who is there?"

Clara jumped at the distorted voice that filled the small elevator.

"Well, who is it?"

"It's Clara." She answered, looking around for the source of the voice.

"What is it?"

"Ryuuzaki!" Clara said, raising her voice. "I would just like to ask you a question! Is that too much to-"

"Fine, fine."

The elevator door slid open and Clara walked into the room her fists clenched.

It was an enormous space. A large computer screen took up most of the space. Intricate, opaque stairs lined each side of the computer system and led up into what Clara could only guess were pounds of wiring and cameras. Three chairs and a long desk occupied the space in front of the computer and four figures were huddled around them.

No one had turned to greet her, not that she had expected a smile and a hug.

She approached the group, but her feet refused to move when she saw who exactly was standing by L.

Mr. Yagami and Matsui were leaning over the table, apparently filling out paperwork. L, as per usual, was scrunched in a chair sipping at a cup of coffee. A long silver string attached to his arm and ended at...Light Yagami.

Clara felt her heart swelling and a string of nerves shutter at the sight of him. Old fears were piling on top of each other and she almost choked on the lump in her throat.

"Clara, I hope you know not to wander around this building." L said, turned in his chair. "I don't want to have to place cameras everywhere."

Obviously he knew. She had the sneaking suspicion that the entire building was already bugged.

"I wouldn't be prone to wander if I had some more information." Clara said, pigeonholed into defense. "Ryuuzaki, all I ask is that you be a little more open with me. I did choose to be here on my own free will so I think-"

"Even if you had said no, I would have insisted upon it." L said, shooting her down.

Clara was speechless for only a second. She glanced at Light and saw that he was looking at her. She turned away. "Even so, I believe that I am entitled to-"

"Entitled?" L interrupted again. "What exactly are you entitled to?"

Clara opened her mouth, but no words came to her. "It was not made known to me that I would be sharing quarters with Misa Amane."

"Is that a problem?" L said, although it was obvious he couldn't care less.

"I don't mind it." Clara promised. "What I do mind is being left in the dark. In fact, i hate it."

"Understandable." L agreed. "Especially when it concerns Misa Amane..."

L sat in deep thought for a moment. Clara could do nothing but wait. She clasped her hands in front of her. She chanced another look at Light. He was still eyeing her, as if something rather grotesque had attached itself to her face. She tried to ignore him.

"Hello, Light." She trilled, trying not to seem cold.

"Clara." Light wondered. He seemed confused. It was starting to worry Clara. She had never seen him looking so...innocent. It was more than a little unnerving.

She tore her eyes away and saw L looking between them with a hint of fascination. "Ryuuzaki, I didn't mean to intrude. I just wanted to make you aware of my grievances and thank you."

When she said that, every man in the room stared at her as if her mental health was in question.

"There is a piano in my room." She clarified, taking a few more steps towards L. "It was a thoughtful gesture and I appreciate it."

L turned away almost immediately. "Mr. Watari was the one to decide what each room was equipped with, not me."

"Oh. I see." Clara said, a tinge of red touching her cheeks.

"I will let him know that you 'appreciate' the instrument." L said, after an awkward quiet.

"Right." Clara said, wanting to leave the intimidating room as soon as possible.

She spun around and walked back to the elevator. Clearly she was making no progress. L was about as stiff as the floor boards.

"Oh Clara," L called, just as she reached the doors.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to offer my sincerest apology for putting you through all of this. But as you can probably guess, it will greatly help our case."

_Please, _She thought bitterly. _Right now you are just appeasing your men. This is all an act to pull a confession out of Light...One that you are never going to get._

"This is very much my own mess, Ryuuzaki. Please don't pity me with demeaning, not to mention fake apologies." She almost laughed.

"Your mess?"

"Well, I must have done something to raise suspicion." Clara bit her lip, realizing that she still had to sound innocent.

_Should I do it?_ She eyed L sitting there in his large chair, ogling a plate of steaming cookies as if they would turn to gold. Her heart leapt with a strange bout of rage. The internal battle was awakened once more.

_How dare he keep me here? __**Well dear he has every right**__. Still! All he really knows is that I share similar characteristics with Light and that I lived within twenty feet of him for an extended period of time. __**Exactly!**__**With that considered he really doesn't have any reason to subject me to this...imprisonment! **_

_I'll do it. _

"I doubt a detective of your caliber would subject someone to 24/7 surveillance based on mere speculation..." Clara trilled in her most bubbly voice. The anger in her heart would not go unnoticed by L. And frankly, Clara wouldn't have it any other way.

She saw his shoulder twitch involuntarily. Satisfied with ruffling his feathers, she tossed her hair behind her shoulders and traipsed into the elevator. Each suited man stared at her as she left, eyes not leaving the heavy doors until it closed with a snap.

"Hmm..." L said, finally choosing a cookie from the large plate. "Interesting..."

Aizawa shared a confused glance with his other task force members.

"Yeah, interesting is right..."

* * *

I know! But I have already begun work on the next chapter! Also check out my new collection of Death Note drabbles - 100 skeletons! And I would love feedback on those as well!

Have wonderful days, all y'all! ;)


	17. Chapter 16: Sexy

**I'm Back! **And without wasting any more time here is the next chapter...

* * *

_Chapter 16_

_Sexy_

_

* * *

_

Clara felt the unbearable need to hide behind her large book. Aside from the beautiful piano which she played for at least an hour a day, Ryuuzaki had allowed her a large collection of books.

Currently, she was buried deep into a piece titled _Marketing in the Computer Age: 20 Ways to Get Technical_. Apparently it was one meant for Misa, but the girl never even went near the large book case that sat comfortably next to the fireplace. It wasn't the most interesting of topics, in fact Clara felt that most of the knowledge was common sense, but it was better than lying around.

It was Saturday. A rare Saturday indeed since Misa was appointment free. She had spent the morning snoozing and reading magazines and making sure to clip out any picture of herself. Clara had snuck into the room weeks before, making sure that nothing that could further connect her to Kira was hiding among Misa's things. In her search she had found a creepy collection of gothic dolls, stacks and stacks of old magazines, and even a neatly organized binder with picture of every advertisement Misa had ever been in.

Three weeks had passed since, Clara and Misa had begun their confinement together. In that short time Clara had found herself becoming beyond bored. Not to mention lonely. Ryuk was still floating around, still attempting to start one-sided conversations. But Clara knew better than to talk back, even though she was sometimes tempted. She wanted to try and contact Yoshio again, now that Light's threat had all but disappeared. But every time she picked up the phone her heart would rush into her throat and her mind would go blank.

_He has every right to ignore me. He should even. That would be for the best. _

So she was left with Misa, and although she was more than hesitant, she had recently made the effort to befriend the girl. They were the same age after all there must have been something they had in common.

Clara's first few attempts proved fruitless. Even though Misa had no memories of the Kira days, she still remembered that she hated Clara. After some forced conversation, Clara had concluded that Misa harbored such feelings solely because Clara was also a girl.

Misa was definitely one of those girls who could never enjoy the company of other girls. And Misa, it seemed, was a difficult case. She only seemed happy if Light was around.

So it was only natural for Clara to feel unease now. Misa sat in the couch across from her, a devilish look in her saucer eyes. At first, Clara hadn't even noticed the girl. She made no sound as she snuck into the living room and plopped herself on the couch. It was only when Clara went to turn the page that she noticed a golden head of hair just over the edge of her book.

"Do you need something Misa?"

"Hi Clara." Misa answered, waving her tiny hand back and forth rapidly. "You know the other day how you were saying that maybe we should spend some more time together?"

Clara's long fingers tightened around the edges of the thick volume. "I did say that..."

_So she actually has been paying attention to me this whole time?_

"Well!" Misa said, clapping her hands together. She looked as if she could hardly contain her excitement. A sudden thought hit Clara:

_I wonder what would happen if Misa were to actually explode in the very next moment? Would sugary confetti float down from the sky? Or would it be fanged vampire bats with really shiny teeth? Or would it be both? Rainbow colored vampire bat confetti? _

Clara gulped. Clearly she had been stuck indoors for far too long.

"Clara? Did you hear me?" Misa pouted, waving her hands in Clara's view.

"Hmm?" Clara answered softly not really keen on being subjected to Misa's mischief today.

"I said..." Misa bubbled, "We should give each other make-overs! Wouldn't it be f-u-n?"

Fun. Clara wasn't so sure about "fun." Not that she had any past experience to make such a deduction. Clara had never 'played' make-over before.

She had always been considerably comfortable in her own skin. As long as she gave it the proper love and care, she really had nothing to complain about. Her fortunate genetics allowed her less worry than other girls. She never had any large problems with acne or her weight.

Sure every so often she would be called "pale" or "underdeveloped in certain areas" but any solution to those problems were neither easy nor inexpensive. _So why bother?_

Clara's tried to think of a valid excuse. "Misa, a make-over does sound—er fun, but we hardly have the necessary equipment to-"

"Oh don't be silly!" Misa started, popping up from her seat. "I get loads of gifts from all of the companies I do commercials and ads for! Last week I got the latest collection from Sugar-Sugar, a few days before that I got a test batch of the Harujuku Hair n' Care line! We have more than enough stuff!"

"How wonderful." Clara said flatly, slamming the book shut. "But still-"

Misa had long stopped listening to her. She had disappeared into her room once more. Soon she returned her arms packed with neon glass products and a few contraptions with wires.

"For starters I think we should straighten your hair, I mean your waves are nice and all but no one finds them appealing. And then of course there's make-up, could you wear any less of it? I mean why wear it at all if you're only going to dab on some ill-matching foundation and a few swipes of mascara?"

Clara felt her face reddening. "Well I hardly-"

"And don't get me started on those outfits of yours!" Misa said, letting the items fall to the table. The glass clinked against the coffee table making Clara wince. If Misa wasn't careful she would break something.

"What is wrong with the way I dress?" Clara huffed, embarrassed that she was being belittled by the likes of Misa Amane.

Misa had left the room again, returning with another armful of products. "Huh? You don't see it? I guess that's a relief. You dress like a mother, Clara! A Mother! Well, even my mother didn't dress like that!"

_Not surprising..._Clara thought. _I can only imagine what your mother must have been like. _

Misa had disappeared once more and took to inspecting the different items laid out on the table. She picked up a larger bottle crafted in pink glass. Scrawled in loopy cursive were the words 'Potion of Love.'

She felt like groaning. She herself had been feeling so lethargic that she had taken to whispering with Ryuk any chance she could get. Ryuk was not, nor would he ever become, a conversationalist. Mostly he whined about apples, snickered at Misa's shortcomings, or talked about the uselessness of living.

It worried her, how comfortable she felt around the floating Death god. She often considered running into her room and burning the Death Note to ashes.

She feared L's cameras. She still wasn't exactly sure where all of them were placed. Ryuk had done a few scans. None were in the bathroom. He hadn't found any in her room, but there was one in Misa's room that worried her.

Misa bounded back into the room her arms stuffed with clothes.

"You seem to be about my size, so I think these'll fit."

_God, I hope not..._

Clara walked around the small coffee table which was now muddled with piles of beautified crap, and leaned towards the clothes. With her index finger and thumb she lifted a black article from the from the clump.

"Goodness." She muttered under her breath. It could have been worse. What she thought was black was actually completely sheer. It looked like a blouse with small black dots sewn into the paper-thin fabric. The collar was adorned with a large, frilly black bow.

"Cure isn't it?" Misa said, practically beaming with pride.

Clara coughed to clear her throat and swallow her negativity. "Am I missing an undershirt?"

"No!" Misa scoffed, flapping her arms. "You just wear with a fancy bra, you know! I bet a bright red one would look way sexy. Like the one you're wearing."

Clara glanced down at the object of Misa's sights. It was true. The sweater she was wearing had always been a little big for her. She only wore it when she was in doors, escaping from outside world. the hem had slipped just passed the curve of her left shoulder and low and behold, there was her bra strap a bright contrast next to her pale skin and the dark gray sweater.

"I don't think-"

"Just try it!" Misa all but demanded.

Clara blushed, but pulled her sweater over her head. Misa was scary when she was this excited. Clara grabbed the shirt from Misa's hands and tried it on.

Misa appraised her as if she herself were the designer. "Hm. It's alright I guess. You don't really have the bust to fill it out properly."

Clara could hear Ryuk chortling in the background. "I guess I don't."

She wanted to say something like: "Well, sluttiness isn't a priority of mine," or "Goodness Misa, I had know idea you could use 'properly' the right way."

But, of course, she didn't. It was a deciding factor. Misa could push every singe one of Clara's buttons. But that didn't mean that Clara wanted her dead. No, Light was the one who brought out the absolute worst in her.

"Here, what about this?" Misa asked, breaking Clara's train of thought. She tossed another top at Clara. This one was also black and, to Clara's overwhelming relief, not completely see-through.

It was short, however. The blouse was deep black and fell only three inches past her bust line. It tied at the end with a drooping bow. The three-quarter sleeves sagged slightly.

"And what exactly do I wear with this?" Clara thought, uncomfortable with the amount skin was currently displayed.

"Hm," Misa dug through a new pile of clothes that she had tossed onto the floor. "This skirt!"

It was high wasted and form fitting, flaring out at the end. Clara did like the wine red color of it.

"And these of course." Misa said.

Clara glanced over at Misa as she fixed the bow on the blouse. "Misa, I'm not blind."

"Oh come on!" Misa griped. In her hand she held a pair of large red-rimmed glasses. "I think you could really pull off the 'sexy teacher' look. With a more revealing top, some lipstick, and stockings you'd be the whole package!"

Clara almost fell over. "I have no interest in being-"

"Teacher, huh?" Ryuk spoke out. "You gonna bring me apples?"

"Shut it!" Clara seethed under her breath.

"Shut what?" Misa yelped.

"N-nothing. Shut nothing."

Misa brushed it off and held out the glasses.

Clara shook her head. She was done with the 'make-over.'

She caught her own reflection in the window pane. Not to say she didn't look bad in the clothes. She reminded herself of her Sasha, he mother. But she wasn't her mother. And she did not want to look like a sexy secretary or teacher or whatever Misa had said.

"I don't have any one to be sexy for." She muttered to herself.

With Misa gone Clara peeled the skirt off and grabbed her shorts again. Even though her khaki's also had a high waist, her stomach was still on display. She sighed and started to untie the bow at the collar.

"Hey!' Misa screeched, causing Clara to jump nearly out of her skin.

"Look Misa, the skirt was cute and all but I-"

"That looks hot!" Misa gushed, running over. She tried to pulled Clara's shorts down a bit.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I like it, the shorts, the top, the glasses. Forget teacher, Clara, you could pull off sexy school girl!"

Clara's face went red. "Oh, Misa I-"

Someone knocked on their door. Clara and Misa both faced the it like deer in the headlights.

"Huh, maybe it's Matsu!" Misa giggled and went to open it.

"Misa!" Clara almost yelled. Who cared who it was she was still dressed like this!

Misa opened the door and there stood Light and L, still chained together, looking rather tired. Clara felt her face heat up again.

_Damn it all... _

"Light!" Misa mewled happily. She jumped on him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"H-hey, Misa." Light said, wrapping his arms around her with some hesitation. He looked toward the ceiling and then he saw Clara. His eye widened and his grip on Misa relaxed.

"Clara?"

Misa turned around and glanced at Clara. "Doesn't she look good! We were doing make-overs, you know. And she didn't think she could pull it off."

Clara reached behind her searched for her sweater, completely speechless.

L forced his way past Light and Misa and walked inside. He too, stopped when he saw Clara. His sunken eyes traveled slowly up and down and Clara felt as if she were under inspection. She finally found her sweater and couldn't pull it on fast enough.

Clara couldn't imagine that it could get much worse.

"Doesn't she look sexy, L?" Misa said, suggestively.

_So that's her game! She wants me to distract L so she can be with Light! _

Clara didn't know what was more insane: That Misa had even been able to come up with such a sneaky plot or that she actually thought it would work.

"I suppose so."

Light, Misa, and Clara stared at L mouths hanging open.

Light was the first to regain his composure. "Did you just say that Clara looks...sexy?"

L, his stance as passive as ever, just shrugged. "Given the standards held by society, Clara's dress, body type, and facial features would allow for such a description."

If L thought he was explaining himself he was sorely mistaken.

"I have to say though, I never expected Clara to dress with such..." L struggled to find the right word. Clara wasn't exactly sure she wanted to hear it.

"I'll be right back..." she called, walking into her room with as much speed as she could muster.

She stripped off Misa's clothes and pulled on a pair of jeans and a black sleeveless turtle neck. She walked into the connected bathroom and glanced in the mirror.

She was as red as a tomato. She splashed her face with icy water.

_Did that just happen...?_

After a minute or two of outright denial Clara traipsed into the main room.

_It would be best to pretend as if nothing had happened. _She thought, holding her chin up.

Misa had removed all of the beauty products and clothes from the table and four large pieces of cake had been laid out.

Light and L sat on one of the couches and Clara took her place on the other couch next to Misa. Clara refused to look at L who sat across from her, enjoying his slice of strawberry cake. Clara was in no mood for cake and it seemed Light and Misa felt the same.

Light looked as if he were stricken by intense boredom. He was leaning against the couch, his arms tucked behind his head. If he was pretending to be Misa's girlfriend he sure wasn't trying hard enough. Not that he needed to.

Misa looked around the room, her small eyes narrowing.

"Man, this has got to be the lamest date I've ever been on."

_This is supposed to be a date? _Clara thought. She crossed her arms and stared at her piece of cake. _This is going to be a long day. _

As if out of habit Ryuk floated behind Light, surveying the whole scene with his glazed yellow eyes.

"No, no, no, please, just pretend like Clara and I are not even here." L encouraged, his voice obstructed by the spoon he held in his mouth. "By the way, Are you going to eat that piece of cake?"

Clara hated to admit it. Apart of her thought that at times, specifically times were sugary treats were involved, that L could be absolutely adorable. The thought had entered her head before and it surprised her. And here she was, thinking it all over again.

Misa with all the grace of a Beverly Hills cheerleading captain replied: "Cake makes you fat. I'm not going to eat any."

"Actually, I've found that you don't gain any weight as long as you burn calories using your brain."

Clara snorted, rather loudly, and had to cover her nose and mouth in order to stop an ugly laugh from escaping her lips. Misa was too busy glaring daggers at L to notice, but Light opened one lazy eye and stared at Clara. There was a small grin playing at his lips.

"Hm!" Misa squealed. "So now you're calling me stupid? Fine then!"

She sat up and sneer appearing on her face. "I'll give you the piece of cake as long you agree to leave me and Light alone."

Clara knew she had no say in the matter, but she was interested in seeing what L would do. She knew very little about the man but she didn't think he would turn down sugar.

"Even if I leave you two alone I'm still going to be watching on surveillance cameras. So it wouldn't make any difference."

So he was that frank about it. Clara's brow furrowed. The rest of the Kira inspection must be watching them right now.

_Oh God! Did they see me in those outfits! _The thought hadn't even occurred to her. How could she have been so ignorant. While Clara stewed in her own crisis, Misa was still battling with L.

"You pervert! Could you stop it with your creepy hobby!"

"You can call me whatever you like," L said, unaffected by Misa's outbursts. With unlikely grace he stood on the couch, placed one bare foot on the table and swiped up Misa's piece of cake. "Last chance for cake!"

"Okay then," Misa grinned evilly. "I'll just close the curtains and turn off the lights."

"We have in fared cameras in here as well."

"You mean you watch us all the night long?" Clara spoke up, her voice serious.

L looked at Clara, but just munched on his cake.

Light interrupted. "What's wrong with you? I thought moving here was supposed to help us catch Kira. But since we've been here you don't seem all that motivated to me."

Clara allowed the conversation to continue she wanted to hear this as well.

"Not motivated..." L repeated, mulling the idea over in his head. "You're right. Actually I'm depressed."

Clara found that hard to believe and she had to conceal another amused snort. Light's Kira-less self seemed more gullible than usual.

"Depressed? What for?

"Well," L began taking another bit of cake. "Truthfully, all this time I thought you were Kira and my case hinged on that fact. I guess I just can't get past the fact that my deduction was wrong."

It was a bold statement coming from L, but Clara still couldn't believe him. L was a man. A strange one but a man all the same. It would have been one thing for L to admit to this fact alone with Light, but for him to say it in front of Misa and Clara seemed...off.

"Although having said that I'm still suspicious of you..." He corrected. "That's why we're wearing these."

He lifted his arm, referring to the handcuffs.

"And we also know that Kira can control people's actions, which means it is highly likely that Kira was controlling your actions so that I would suspect you. If I assume that both you and Misa were being controlled by him, then everything we observed so far makes a lot more sense to me."

_So Light made it seem like he was acting out the will of another. A smart idea, but hard to prove. _

"If that's what you think, Misa and I were both Kira during the time we were being controlled, right?" Light offered.

"Yes, I don't think I could have been wrong about that." L agreed. "The two of you are Kira...based on that evidence I can only conclude that...Kira's power passes between people."

"And what does that make me?" Clara said, her voice relaying her skepticism. Sure, L claimed that she was the most likely target, but Clara knew he didn't have a strong enough premise to back that idea.

L's large eyes focused on her once again. "You Clara, are here for two reasons..."

"...You are noted to be the person who spent the most time with Light during the times in which Kira was controlling him. Naturally I have some questions that I would like to ask you."

_So ask them..._Clara thought bitterly.

"Secondly, I have reason to believe that you will be the next likely target for Kira. Or at least you were. You stay here for you own safety."

Clara glared. She wasn't buying it. Obviously, L still suspected Light and he was never going to let go of those suspicions. He knew that Clara knew something of great worth to the case. She would stay here until she confessed.

It was smart move on L's part. He could tell his fellow investigator's that she was staying here for her own safety and monitor her until she went crazy from confinement. But Clara wasn't going to give in any time soon.

_I have to trust Light for now. _She thought, hating the very idea of trusting him. _He must have a way to get Misa's Death Note back. When he does...I'll be free..._

"That's an interesting idea," Light thought aloud.

_And the right one..._

"But if it's true it will be almost impossible to catch Kira."

"Yes, that's why I'm overwhelmed." L continued. "Even if we catch someone who is under his control, it is likely they will lose their powers and any memories of their crimes. So in the end pursuing them becomes futile."

"But at this point we have no idea of knowing that is the case. Cheer up, wouldya?"

It was odd, seeing Light so absolutely sincere. Clara began to wish that this was the Light she had met all those months ago.

"No, I'm sorry I can't." L replied, sullenly. "It's probably better if I stop trying so hard. By chasing Kira so desperately, we're just putting our lives at risk for nothing."

_Why is it so hard for me to believe him? _Clara thought. _Have I become so heartless that L's sadness doesn't even seem real? _

"Yes, it's just a waste of time."

Light stood up and faced L. Clara and Misa watched. Was Light going to comfort his comrade?

"Ryuuzaki?"

Light swung his arm around and socked L right in his face. L went careening backwards in a somersault and hit the wall behind him. But the handcuff pulled Light forward who stumbled, knocking over the table and the couch.

Misa screamed. Clara stood up and stepped between them.

"What are you doing, Light?"

L shook himself off. "You know that really hurt."

Light didn't seem to care. He glared at L over Clara's shoulder and began to yell.

"That's enough! You don't feel like doing anything just because you're genius deduction was wrong and I'm not Kira!" He stepped forward, but Clara stood her ground holding her arms out. She had seen the darkest side of Light, and this little spat was far from it.

L brushed a dab of blood from his lip. "Fine. Perhaps I phrased it the wrong way. I meant it would be pointless for us to make a move so we shouldn't even bother."

"If we don't chase Kira he'll never be caught is that what you want? If you were just going to give up then why did you involve innocent people like Clara!"

Light grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the way. Clara fell backwards, surprised by the force. Even goody-goody Light was a bit of an aggressive. Light stalked over to L and pulled him up by his shirt.

"More importantly, what was the point of putting me and Misa behind bars!"

L muttered something that Clara couldn't understand. Then, faster than Light, he skillfully kicked out and his foot caught Light's chin. Light went flying backwards and fell onto Clara who fell onto the couch that lay on the ground.

In his own frustration, L was pulled forward by the cuffs and he too fell onto the couch landing on Light. The three of them lay grumbling as Misa stood over them doing nothing to help.

Light's torso lay on top of Clara's stomach, her legs dangling over the couch. Her hair had slipped out of her bun and fell around her eyes. She tried to move Light off of her but he wasn't budging.

"Hey-!"

"It's not my deduction that was wrong. The fact is, I can say that Light Yagami is Kira and Misa Amane is the second Kira, but it won't be enough to solve the case and that's why I'm depressed. Is that so unreasonable?"

It seemed that both men were so wrapped up in their stupid argument they didn't care who else got caught in the fray.

Light began to pull himself up, his elbow digging into Clara's side painfully. She gasped and tried to push her self away. He stood up, one of his legs placed on either side of her body.

"Yes it is! Besides you should hear yourself, its as if you won't be satisfied unless I'm Kira!"

"Hold on a minute!" Clara yelled over him. She grabbed Light leg and slid herself out from under him. She pushed her way in between them again and glared at Light. "Ryuuzaki has been handling cases such as this for years! Are you so egotistical that you think he would be as childish to-"

"I won't be satisfied unless you're Kira?" L repeated. "Yes, there may be some truth to that. In fact, now that you mention it, you're right."

Clara backed away. _How can he be so stubborn? Surely his logic dictates that such base feelings are foolish?_

"I think I wanted you to be Kira."

Light didn't need to hear anymore. He swung his fist again, landed and solid punch directly in the middle of L's face.

"As I said before, and eye for an eye, my friend." L seemed to be struggling to contain the obvious amount of pain he was in.

_Men. _Clara thought cynically.

"I'm a lot stronger than I look, you know." L managed, before pivoting and landing another kick at Light's abdomen.

"Ryuuzaki! Light! Stop it!" Clara yelled, with all her strentgh she wrapped her arms around L's chest and pulled him away from Light.

"You two are grown men!" She shouted, placing her hands on her hips. "And here you are acting like a bunch of rowdy school boys! Is this really the best way to be spending your time?"

Light and L glared at each other, both panting heavily.

Clara sighed loudly and pushed the other couch over to the balcony. She grabbed Misa's hand and Light uncuffed wrist and dragged them to the balcony.

"Get out there and have your date!" She said calmly. She slid the door shut and pointed toward the couch. "Ryuuzaki you can sit there for a while can't you?"

L just stared at the couch and then at Light and Misa and then back at Clara. The corner of his lips rose ever slightly. "If you insist, Clara."

Clara sighed again, this time in relief. "Thank you."

She turned around and surveyed the mess that lay in front of her. Luckily the table didn't shatter, but all of the tea cups sure did. Clara walked into the kitchen and grabbed a broom and a -. She kneeled down and began to sweep up all the pieces.

L just sat knees tucked under his chin and watched her. Clara half expected him to offer to help, but she knew it was a lost hope.

"Clara?" L called quietly.

"Yes, Ryuuzaki?" Clara answered, standing up and tossing her head to get her bangs out of her face.

"You have cake all over your back."

"What?" She asked, stupidly craning her neck around to look.

"My cake..." Ryuuzaki repeated, a tinge of disappointment in his voice.

_Oh you're poor cake..._Clara thought without a drop of sympathy.

She carried the shattered teacups over to the trash and dropped them in. Then she grabbed and another piece of cake out of the refrigerator and placed it on a plate. Pulling a small dishcloth from a drawer, she ran it under hot water until it was damp.

She approached L again and held out the cake. "Here."

He looked up and his eye glistened excitedly. He reached out to take the plate from her but she pulled it back.

"Uh-uh! First..." She pushed the damp cloth into his hand and turned around. "Could you help me out?"

L stared blankly at the cloth and then at Clara's cake covered back.

"I don't think-"

"Oh Ryuuzaki! It will take you two seconds. I don't feel like changing again."

"Very well," Ryuuzaki sighed. It wasn't as if Clara had asked him to hand wash it.

He reached out one long finger and ran it down her spine making her shiver and jump.

"What the hell are you-?"

She craned her neck back and saw he had stuck his finger into his mouth.

"Ryuuzaki," Clara reprimanded, her nose scrunching up. "Please don't do that."

"You wanted me to clean off your shirt." He said, simply.

"Yes, with the towel." Clara grumbled, feeling terribly awkward.

"Oh right." He ran the towel up and down he back slowly, making sure to get all of the cake off. Clara closed her eyes. It actually felt pretty good.

Ryuk's low chuckle brought her out of her stupor. She blinked and jump forward.

"Oh!"

"Is everything alright?" L asked, innocently.

Clara spun around and grabbed the towel from him. "D-did you get it all?"

L looked confused. "Yes, I-"

"Great. Thanks." Clara said, hopping into the kitchen and tossing the towel onto the counter. She was still holding his piece of cake.

She brought it back to him. "Here."

He took the cake and fork and began to munch on it. Clara finished cleaning up the living area and then sat on the couch next to L. She folded her legs and leaned her head back.

_What a day..._

A few more hours passed and Light and Misa were still talking on the balcony.

"You sure it's alright to leave them out there for this long?" Clara asked with mild curiosity.

L just shrugged. "Couldn't hurt, I suppose. Besides it was your idea."

They sat in silence for a while. Clara occasionally glanced out the window towards Light and Misa wondering what on earth they could be talking about. Light was leaning against the balcony, looking out around the city. Misa's eyes never seemed to leave Light and her lips were moving fast.

"You are not required to sit here and entertain me, Clara." L said softly, his arm resting casually against the couch's back. Clara spun her head away from the "lovebirds" and tucked her knees up to her chin.

"No I don't mind," she sighed. "I have nothing else to do after all."

She meant it to be a jab, but it sounded more like a plea. But L seemed to be lost in thought, unaware of her presence.

"How long have you been playing the piano?"

"Hm?"

"The piano-"

"Oh! Would you like me to play?"

_That's not what I-_ L thought, always exasperated when asked to repeat himself.

But Clara had already pushed herself up off the couch a made her way over to the baby grand. She pulled back the bench and slipped in front of it, tossing her hair behind her.

She sat still for a moment and then met his eyes from across the room. "Any requests?"

L did say anything. He glanced out the window. Misa was hopelessly trying to throw herself onto Light now. She had clamped onto his arm and was burying her head into his shoulder. L marveled at how one individual could be so clueless.

"The one you played last night." He muttered.

"Oh alright, I-" Clara paused, her fingers about to lift the hatch away from the keys. _Last night? _

She frowned, her brow furrowing. She leaned her elbows against the hatch and rested her chin on her hands.

"And what exactly did I play last night?" she asked coyly.

L looked away from the window. "I'm afraid I don't know the title of the song-"

Clara clucked her tongue impatiently. "That's not what I meant Ryuuzaki."

He said nothing.

"Ryuuzaki." Clara started, pushing away from the piano. "I hardly think that it is necessary for you to place cameras in the living room. I mean watching Misa and me at all hours of the night-"

"You were awake. That is grounds enough for me to keep an eye on you." L said, his voice harboring no trace of any emotion.

"I don't see how that is-"

"Fair?" Ryuuzaki finished for her. "I suppose you're right, there is nothing fair about it. But that does not suggest that I should feel any guilt or hesitation in proceeding with it. Don't forget that you are more or less a suspect."

Clara glared. "So now I'm a suspect? It is as Light said. I would not mind all this if it meant that you are making progress. Are you making any progress?"

L leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. "Yes, I believe that I am..."

"Very well." Clara said, raising her chin and swallowing her pride. "As long as you feel as though the path to Kira is closing in then I will allow this...eavesdropping to continue."

L could have pointed out that she was in no place to "allow" for anything. He was the only one with any power here. However, he knew when to pick and choose his battles and this time he let it be. Clara was thankful for that.

"Now then." Clara said, trying to sound cheery. "What was I playing last night?"

L stared at her, his large eyes widening. _After that conversation I didn't think she would-_

"Oh yes," she said, opening the hatch and placing her fingers on the appropriate keys.

"Leo."

**

* * *

**

For the first time in a rather long time, L felt himself begin to relax. For L relaxation, true relaxation, only came when he completely let his guard down. It was something that didn't happen often not since he was a child.

He felt the muscles in his body begin to stretch and twist as he subconsciously grappled for a more comfortable position on the stiff couch.

Clara played the song expertly. Her eyes never lifting from the keys, her arms moving in with practiced fluidity.

_I've never seen someone project all of their feeling into music. _L thought cynically. He could understand the practicalities behind music, the basic functions, the need to express oneself creatively. But investing so much of oneself into anything at all whether crafted instrument or living, breathing human was just so-

"What's wrong?"

L looked up Clara again. "Hm?"

She was looking over the piano, her brows furrowed with worry. "You looked...Just...never mind."

She stood and walked over to him.

"I hope you know, Ryuuzaki," She began. "That I want to be of help to you. Isn't there anything that I could-"

"I'm afraid not Clara." L said, abruptly. "But you're concern is...appreciated."

She frowned. "I see. Well, good luck with them and...Good night, Ryuuzaki."

Clara turned to leave and she felt Ryuuzaki's hand wrap around her wrist.

"Wha-"

He pulled her backwards and she almost fell into his lap. His hand other hand steadied her shoulder so that she wouldn't.

"Ryuuzaki-"

His face brushed against her the small of her back. "You smell like cake."

Clara blushed, unsure of what to do, unsure of why her heart was hammering so hard in her chest.

A second later he let her go and she took a step forward. She paused a moment and walked back to her room. As she reached the door she could hear Ryuuzaki's tiny voice.

"Goodnight, Clara."

Clara shut the door tightly behind her and stood in the dark. She leaned against the door.

_What was that?_

She felt very tired, her eyes were stinging. She reached her hand up to rub them.

"Oh, gosh..." she muttered.

She was still wearing those silly glasses Misa had given her. _Why didn't anyone tell me?_

She tore them off and dropped them into the trashcan by her door.

"Good-bye sexy..."

* * *

I want to sincerely apologize for my hiatus. I hit major writers block over the summer and had some other things take place that stopped me from writing. But I am back! I'm working on the next chapter as you read this!

A little gift! I love deviant art and all the amazing talent they harbor. I always look for visual representations of my characters and so far this is the closest I have come to Clara and Yoshio. And they were in the same picture too!

.com/art/book-cover-59762137

Thank you for sticking with me! I'd love your review!

Hazy Jean


	18. Chapter 17: Pretenders

_Chapter 17_

_Pretenders_

_**

* * *

**_

"I'm telling you I just can't take it anymore!" Misa said her morning rage well into its second round. "He always acting so...so..."

"Lost?" Clara ventured. She had no idea if her suggestion pertained to Misa's ranting. After all, she had not been paying attention. She usually never did. A well placed "Yes" or "Mm-Hmm" seemed enough to satisfy Misa's needs. 'Lost' seemed like a plausible adjective, considering Misa was usually insanely happy or impossibly confused.

"Yah!" Misa agreed. She gulped down a small mug of coffee, but not before dropping seven sugar cubes into the black brown abyss. "That's the word. The absolute word! Matsuda is totally lost! It's like he doesn't have a clue as to how to manage a rising star! My career is on the line, you know."

"Mm-hmm," Clara offered, sipping slowly at her own cup of coffee. Truthfully she felt sorry for both parties. Matsuda, in all his uselessness, was stuck following Misa around to all of her appointments and affairs. Misa, too, was put off my Matsuda's obvious disinterest in her modeling.

It was Monday morning and Misa was waiting quite impatiently for Matsuda to pick her up.

"Loli doesn't wait for people, Clara! You know that!" Misa screeched.

Clara, of course, didn't know that Loli wasn't the type of person to wait for people. She didn't even know who or what a 'Loli' was. Nor did she care.

She looked out to the window. She looked down at her watch, the one Light had given to her. She had never really thought to take it off. She watched as platinum glinted in the morning sunlight. It was 8:45.

People were making their way to work at this hour. Another week of ho-humming repetition. Clara couldn't help but envy them.

A light tapping at the door stole Clara from her own pit of despair. She sluggishly pulled herself away from the island in the middle of the small kitchen and made her way towards the door.

"Good morning Matsuda." Clara said, without enthusiasm or politeness. She allowed him one half-hearted grin and turned back to the kitchen, already missing her coffee.

"Morning, Clara." Matsuda answered. He sounded almost distraught, but this was nothing new.

Clara didn't need to be present in the investigation room to know that Matsuda was having a terrible time of it. Light, his connections to Kira severed, was proving to be an unmatchable force. L seemed more intrigued by this than annoyed. Clara picked up her coffee cup and walked over to the windows looking out at the smog-infested sunrise.

"I'll be right there, Matsu!" Misa called, sounding less like a classy Disney princess and more like the ugly step sister.

"Oh, sure."

_I wonder what it is like outside..._Clara thought pitifully. She was well aware of her own pathetic situation. The more she thought about the more fury she felt. She had to get the hell out of there.

"Y-you look very nice today, Clara." Matsuda offered.

Clara didn't feel the compliment held any merit. She had yet to shower that morning. Her old gray sweater and maroon sweatpants were not exactly 'nice' looking.

"You should feel lucky, Matsuda." She said, bitterly.

"S-sorry?"

Clara looked over her shoulder. It wasn't as if she hated the man. She was envious of him. And she hated it.

"I said "You should feel lucky." You are a member of the prestigious 'Kira Case,'" She spat. "The famous detective L has entrusted you with beyond valuable information. And yet, you drag your feet around like some sort of scolded child."

Matsuda didn't say anything. Clara sipped from her coffee cup reveling in the black taste.

"You should be doing everything you can to track down Kira. For the sake of justice."

"Okay Matsu! Let's Go-o-o!" Misa sang, bounding out of her room.

Matsuda jumped. "Of course, let's go Misa. G-good-bye, Clara."

Clara didn't answer.

"That was new." Ryuk cackled.

Clara considered her position. If she kept facing the window the cameras would not catch her lips moving. It was safe to talk with Ryuk this way.

"Please," Clara answered. "He needed to hear it."

"Oh sure, sure. But from Little Miss Innocent? Whata 'bout you're reputation."

"Matsuda's opinion of me is neither important nor valuable. The only thing he could convince L of is his own uselessness."

"What's got you in a tizz?" Ryuk asked, floating in front of her.

Clara didn't feel like playing patient to Ryuk's therapist today.

"I am not in a tizz." She growled, turning away. She walked past Ryuk and grabbed the scarlet red apple that Misa had left on the counter. She took a clean bite out of it, the tart juice flowing into her mouth.

"H-hey! I was gonna eat that!" Ryuk whined, his wings sagging dejectedly.

Clara took another bit and grinned. It seems her mood was easily quelled, as long as she knew someone else was suffering along with her.

"Too bad."

**

* * *

**

After she showered, Clara cracked open another book and began to devour the words. But even reading was beginning to bore her. L did not allow any computers on the floor and the phone was only linked to a switchboard controlled by Watari. She wouldn't be surprised if the few calls she had made to her mother and father were screened.

As if to answer her thoughts, a shrill ring came from the entrance hall. Clara pulled herself away from her book and went to answer it.

She felt no sense of urgency and the phone continued its incessant ring.

"Yes?" She said plainly.

"No hello?" Light demanded, with a tinge of play in his voice.

"Oh, hello." Clara answered lamely. What had him in such a good mood? And why was anyone allowed to be in a good mood is she wasn't?

_God, I must be going crazy. _She thought. _Why should I care if Light's happy or not? How could he be happy? He's in the same boat as I am. _

"Ryuuzaki would like you to come up here." With that he hung up, leaving Clara with more than one unanswered question.

Clara sighed as she placed the phone back into the cradle. Whatever it was couldn't possibly be good news. She slipped on a pair of black flats and headed to the investigation central room.

She pressed the button for the elevator and it opened right away.

When the doors opened again she was faced with the same old crowd all huddled around the large screen. This time a pair of tall blondes were among them. One, a smarmy looking man, wore a flashy sport coat. The other, a woman, wore a ridiculous fur hat and black glasses.

Clara shrugged her shoulders. _No point in asking questions. _

She walked over, the heels of her shoes click-clacking on the tile floor.

"Clara, thank you for being so prompt." L called, not bothering to turn and greet her.

"Of course." Clara answered flatly.

"I called you up here to answer those questions. The ones I mentioned the other day."

"You mean before the petty displays of strength and violent indulgences?" Clara answered coolly. She crossed her arms, knowing well she must have looked like a spoiled little brat.

All the men in the room flinched uneasily. It seemed Aizawa was trying to conceal a grin.

Mogi rolled a chair over and Clara thanked him before sitting in it. She crossed her legs and folded her hands neatly in her lap. As if in direct contrast, L slouched in his chair, folding his legs up as he munched on a peppermint.

"I wanted to start by asking you-"

Suddenly, there was a low beeping sound and a fizzle. All the screens in the room turned black and then displayed a large elegant "W."

"Ryuuzaki." It was Watari's voice.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I have just received an emergency signal from Matsuda's belt."

Nobody, not even Clara, met this piece of news with any real concern. Rather members of the task force groaned, muttering small curses.

"Where is he?" L asked, not really caring for the answer.

Watari paused for a moment. "It seems...that it is coming from the head office of the Yotsuba group."

Everyone in the group visibly stiffed. L turned away from Clara and back to his computer.

"Disregard everything I said this morning. We are going to have to rethink our strategy. Matsuda you idiot!"

**

* * *

**

In all of the rush, it seems that everyone had forgotten that Clara was in the room. She backed off a bit, scooting her chair back with her feet. If she was to go unnoticed she might as well try to gather some information. A small file lay on the far end of the long table. Clara walked over balancing on the balls of feet so that her heels would not make noise.

_Intel: The Yotsuba Group_

Clara opened the file, turning her back to the panic behind her. She opened the file.

_So the second Kira is suspected to be among the members of this conglomerate. _

_Let's see..._

_Arayoshi Hatori – Vice President of Marketing _

_Kyosuki Higuchi – Vice President of Technology Development_

_Masahiko Kida – Vice President of Rights and Planning_

_Shingo Mido – Vice President of Corporate Strategy _

_Reiji Namikawa – Vice President of Sales_

_Takashi Ooi – Vice President of VT Enterprises _

_Suguru Shimura – Head of Personnel_

_Eiichi Takahashi – Vice President of Yotsuba Planning Division & Yotsuba Homes_

Next to each name was a brief biography and picture of each member. Clara read through the rest of the papers, taking in all of the information. L was certainly validated in suspecting one of the Yotsuba members. Kira's new path of death did work in their favor.

Once she was done Clara began to listen in on Light's conversation with Misa. So they were going to bring the men here. A plan was beginning to swirl in Clara's head. If she could pull it off, she would have successfully placed herself as a member of the investigation. Anything to get her out of the building every so often.

_Anything to stop me from thinking like a house-bound emo-maniac. _

She reviewed the file once more. _The decision to use Misa would ultimately come to Hatori, the VP of Marketing. Maybe Hatori or Namikawa. If I can speak to one of them..._

Misa had arrived at the building, along with a gaggled of scantily dressed girls. Each one carried a plate of cheap party fair and were giggling with excitement.

_Does L's plan actually involve...seducing these business men? _she thought, slightly disgusted. Clara had not expected him to cast such shallow bait. _I guess he will do anything to solve a case..._

"Clara, it would be best if you stayed up here, so as not to interfere with the-"

Clara didn't need to hear anymore, she dashed towards the elevator and pressed the correct buttons before L could finish his sentence.

L sighed. _Damn her. _

"Mogi would you fetch Ms. Daniels? Before she adds to this mess?" L said politely.

Mogi nodded and walked calmly over to the elevator. Light watched him go.

"Just what exactly does she think she can do?" Light asked, incredulously.

L shook his head. "Well, I suppose she couldn't make it any worse."

The group exchanged solemn nods.

**

* * *

**

Clara dashed down the stairs and snuck inside past the other girls. Misa caught her eye and waved excitedly. Clara shouted at her over the loud music.

"Could I borrow your clothes?"

She wasn't entirely sure Misa had understood a word of what she said, but the girl nodded so Clara hurried into her room. After digging desperately through Misa's closet she found the scarlet skirt from earlier. She wrenched it off of the hanger and grabbed a pair of high black heels with thin ankle straps. Passing thought the bathroom she fixed her hair into a smooth coif and applied some mascara, eye-liner, and lip stick.

She could hear the sound of music becoming softer and softer replaced by the low banter of a crowd of men.

_Great they're here. _

Mogi would not chase after her now. L would have to just wait and watch.

She pulled a white blouse out of her own closet along with a pair of black tights. After assembling her outfit she assessed her figure in the mirror. The skirt hugged her very slim curves and she tucked the blouse into the skirt. After playing with her hair she decided to leave it down. She slipped the heels on her feet and buckled the straps. They were a bit small for her, but they would have to do.

After one final look in the mirror Clara stepped out into the party. She looked around the room until she spotted Hatori.

_Well, typical. _Hatori was currently enjoying what Clara could only imagine to be less than intelligent conversation with two of Misa's friends. A young girl was sitting on his lap and laughing loudly. Hatori gulped down another swallow of bronze liquid. Pulling him away from that would not be met with any sympathy.

She scanned the room once more and her eyes fell on Namikawa. He stood towards the back of the room, drink in hand. He seemed bored and unimpressed by the whole scene.

_He will do just fine. _Clara thought.

She walked up to him, taking a deep breath. She tucked a stray hair neatly in place and smooth out the folds of her skirt once more. For a swift second, she thought about unbuttoning the top button of her blouse.

_Christ, Clara, what is becoming of you? _She thought, pushing the idea out of her mind. If she failed to bait the man without resorting to prostituting herself, then maybe there was still some hope for her.

"You are Reiji Namikawa?" She asked, aiming her voice a notch lower. In her mind she sounded ridiculous.

Namikawa was a tall, thin man with a long face. His hair was black as the wing of a raven and fell cleanly past his broad shoulders. If Clara had met him in any other venue she may have thought him haunting, a walking dead man. Still, overall he had an objective attractiveness about him. It was in the way he carried himself.

_The quintessential professional._ He could not have been a day over thirty. From what Clara was able to gather from his biography, Namikawa was a serious man heading towards an extremely successful career.

He eyed her suspiciously, but held out is hand. She took it firmly and shook. He held it a moment longer, his eyes traveling down the length of her body. A move she would have expected from any man in the room. After all they were...well, men.

"I am. And you are?"

"Rayne Simon." Clara said. "I am Misa Amane's manager."

"Oh? I thought that silly young man was. What was his name?"

"Yes," Clara said, rolling her eyes grandly. "Matsui."

She spat the name as if it left a sour taste in her mouth. "He _was_ Amane's manager, until he pulled this little stunt."

Namikawa turned back to his drink, still unimpressed. "Yes. How embarrassing for your company..."

_Pompous ass. _Clara thought. This was one of the reasons she was against entering the business field. Precocious men who thought women have no place in the office unless they were answering phones and serving up coffee...she hated them all.

"I wish I could convince you that Mr. Matsui is not a reliable representative of our Agency." Clara offered her voice silky. She leaned against the high table that sat behind them. Her leg rested against the back, the hem of her skirt drifting ever slightly upwards.

Namikawa regarded her again and looked around the room. "You could always try."

* * *

"What exactly is she doing?" Light asked again.

L glared at the screen. _Is she really that desperate to help with the case? Or is she trying to distract from the fact that she could be involved in Kira's killings? I never expected her to do something so..._

"Irrational..." he muttered, chewing anxiously on his fingernail.

"_She could be killed for this..."_

"Watari please focus all sound and attention on camera B-7. And tell Matsuda to stay hidden the bathroom until I give him proper word."

"Of course, Ryuuzaki."

* * *

"You seem to be a capable man, Namikawa." Clara began. She knew it would be expected for her to try and coax him with her body.

_If I treat him as an equal I will be sure to get his attention. He won't like it but-_

"I should think so." Namikawa assumed grimly. "You, on the other hand, have yet to make any lasting impressions. Unless you would consider this little display memorable..."

"I would never." Clara refuted, a new sharpness entering her voice. So he wanted to play it that way? "I used my girls to prove a point, Namikawa."

"And what point would that be?"

"That no matter where you look, Ms. Amane is the only young woman worth your time." Clara ventured. Namikawa lifted the glass to his lips, but paused at her words.

"I'm not here to bullshit you, Namikawa." Clara continued. "These girls...Each one of them is well trained and beautiful. They could sell clothing, film commercials, anything you ask of them. However, they look like degenerate hags when placed next to Ms. Amane."

Clara paused to let her words sink in. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Namikawa did not answer. Clara hoped that her words, as terrible as they were, caught his interest.

"However, I'm afraid internal politics are to blame for Matsui's presence." Clara explained. She slipped the drink out of Namikawa's limp hand and sipped from it. She had to fight hard to conceal her immediate desire to choke. She had tasted wine on occasion but never strong liquor. As it slid down her throat it burned.

"Oh really," Namikawa said slyly, having composed himself.

"Unfortunately." Clara continued, ignoring his tone. "I shouldn't even be telling you this."

She pretended to blush and turned away.

"No please," Namikawa said, he touched her elbow gently and Clara felt a shiver run down her spine. "Continue."

"Matsui is the son our CEO. Well, for technicalities sake, former stepson." Clara said. "He's been tossed around from section to section and somehow I was the one who got stuck with him. He's been a pain in my ass ever since."

"I can understand that." Namikawa said. "What I don't understand is why you would place him with such a...hot product. You must be an amateur at best."

"Now, now. Be nice." Clara reprimanded, sneering. _Why did that sting me? It wasn't even true! _"I allowed him to manage Misa, because it is an easy job. As I said, Misa is my number one girl. She sells herself. And yet, he manages to fuck that up too. Matsui was a babysitter with a fancy title. A terrible one at that..."

Namikawa glanced at Misa who was animatedly talking with one his colleagues.

"Misa is the dream." Clara began, feeling sick at what she was about to do. "Absolute sex symbol. Men would line the streets to get a chance with the girl."

Namikawa grinned. "I've never heard a woman talk about another like this."

"I have to be more than just a woman if I want to succeed in this business," Clara said, raising her chin high. "Everything I'm saying is absolute fact, wouldn't you agree."

Namikawa nodded.

"Misa has natural talent, something you can't put a price on. She would do wonderful things for Yotsuba."

Namikawa laughed. "Are you attempting a pitch?"

"If the night goes well, it will be more than just an attempt." Clara said quietly, trying her best to sound ambiguous.

"So who exactly are you?" Namikawa

"An import." Clara said, not missing a beat. "I just graduated last summer. I thought I would have better luck finding a job out of the states."

"Your Japanese is surprisingly good."

"Thank you." Clara grinned.

"If we do hire Misa Amane as the spokesperson of the Yotsuba, you know it won't be my decision."

"Oh," Clara said, feigning disproval. "And here I thought you were someone with some hold..."

"Excuse me?"

She pursed her lips. "Well Namikawa, I was hoping to speak with Mr. Hatori, but he was...occupied."

To demonstrate her point, Hatori was still engrossed in conversation with that girl in the blue dress. Both swayed side to side, more than a little tipsy.

"You were the only one...available. But if you can't strike a deal, I will take my pitching elsewhere."

She turned to leave, pushing her hair over her shoulder with uneasy flair. Namikawa reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hold on."

Clara glanced over her shoulder and regarded him with a bored look in her eye.

Namikawa smiled, knowing what she was trying to do. It wasn't as if he was against signing a contract with Misa Amane, but it had all come about in a rather odd way.

"I will see what I can do." Namikawa said, offering his hand once more. "Rayne."

"You may call me Ms. Simon." She said coyly. She grasped his hand once more, but this time he raised it high and pressed his lips to her it.

"Of course, excuse my forwardness."

Clara pretended to consider his 'apology.' "Do we have a deal?"

"I will see what I can do." He repeated with a dark gleam in his eye.

Clara matched his stare. "See that you do. If you live up to your name, I'm sure I won't be disappointed."

Namikawa opened his mouth to say something but a sudden commotion. A loud crash caused every member of the 'exclusive party' to turn towards the back door.

_Damn it _Clara thought. _What is happening now?_

Matsuda was happening. What else could it have been?

Clara glared daggers into the man. Only he could ruin her only way out.

_Wait..._

He was drunk. Matsuda was drunk? Innocent, ignorant Matsu?

_This is L's doing..._Clara thought. _It has to be. _

As Matsuda stumbled around, it became more obvious to Clara's analytic mind to see that he was faking it. His movements were too direct. She had seen many a drunk high school student fall around drunk off their heads and they could carry themselves the way Matsuda was.

"Of course!" Clara yelled, jumping back into her character.

Somehow, Matsuda had blundered out onto the balcony. One of the men jumped up, trying to stop him. Misa, who's alcohol tolerance was blindly high, reached out and wrapped her arms around him.

_Don't tell me she's in on this! _Clara thought begrudgingly. _So L is absolutely fine with Misa helping out the case, but me! I just interfere?_

The very thought of it humiliated her. Here was L counting on Misa but had asked her not to interfere.

_Now is not the time for this sort thought, Clara. _She thought. Matsuda was about to fling himself out of the window.

_Wait. What...?_

Clara jerked forward, her drink slipping from her grasps and crashing to the floor.

_What the hell is he doing?_

The other models began to scream and the men babbled uselessly. Did no one think to drag him away?

She left Namikawa's side and pushed past the bodies crowding around the door. But she was too late. She saw Matsuda fall from the edge of the balcony and low bellow of a scream escaping his lips.

_Shit! Was he-?_

Someone's elbow jammed into her side and she cursed under her breath. Turning her head she saw Misa grinning at her.

_I knew the girl was twisted. I knew the girl hated Matsuda, but-_

Misa winked and held one thin finger to her red lips.

_Damn it L, _Clara thought, realizing that she had yet to take a breath. _This was your brilliant plan?_

For a small second, she had seen an image in her head. Matsuda: his body broken and crippled, lying on the pavement. Clara shook it out of her head.

She straightened her posture and clapped her hands.

"Well, I suppose this means the parties met it end," She called loudly. Misa stood as well.

"Yes, you should all leave now."

Everyone stared at them, shocked at the

Clara, brushed astray hair from her eye. "I think that we are all in agreement that this could result in terribly bad P.R. for the Yotsuba group. Please, gather your things and leave."

"Yes!" Misa said, smiling to alleviate some of the thick tension. "And please don't forget to consider me as your spokes model!"

Clara helped shove the guests out of the apartment and into the hallway. Mogi was waiting by the door and began to escort each person to the elevator.

As he left, Namikawa met Clara's gaze on last time. She answered with a look that she hoped came off as smoothly quizzical. He nodded, bowing his head.

_It looks like Misa's in..._Clara thought.

_And if Misa's in..._

_...I'm in._

**

* * *

**

Oh Gosh guys! Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! You support is so important to me! ^_^ I get all sorts of smiley when I read them!

And it makes me write more and write fast!

So thank you for reading, even with my summer hiatus of doom! Don't worry I'm back now and seeing this through to the series end! If you're all patient and continue this journey with me, before you know it Clara will have run-ins with M and N!

~ Hazy


	19. Chapter 18: Creep

_Chapter 18_

_Creep_

_**

* * *

**_

"Please, play another."

It had been three days since the "Matsuda Incident." The task force was stuck waiting until the next Friday when the Yotsuba group would hold their next meeting. Whether the tale of the dead drunken manager would come to conversation was still unknown. Hopefully, L's quick thinking would be enough to dash all suspicions.

Misa and Light had returned to the balcony for another "date" and L had asked Clara to take her place at the piano bench once more. Clara, still anxious from the night's proceedings, was in no mood to play. But how could she argue when L had decided to let 'Rayne Simon' to continue as Misa's new and much improved manager?

It had been a quick battle. L reprimanded her and then dismissed her. The very next day, Mogi knocked on the door and handed her a packet. It contained: a passport, Identification card, a diploma, resume, license, and biography all under the name _Rayne Anne Simon _

"This is the very first song I ever wrote." Clara introduced. "I believe I was nine years old."

"I was a melancholy child." Clara said quietly as she played.

"When I was very young...Sasha and Adam Daniels, they were always honest with me. So, I knew, even from a young age that I wasn't really their child. Even though they loved me and cared for me as if I were...I always knew...That I would never truly belong to them."

She paused but her fingers carried on. She had played the song countless times throughout her youth. She could play it in her sleep if she were to be asked. "I thought about it a lot. I suppose that it is what makes me...me."

Shoulders as hunched as ever, L stood by the piano. As she played he watched each hammer pound cruelly onto each tightly wound string. How such a violent act created such beautiful sound was perplexing. His hand rested against the body of the grand, finger softly tapping out a rhythm.

"Yes, belong..." He muttered, eyes almost glazed over in thought.

Clara had reached the end of the song, but she just began to play it over again. It seemed he didn't want the song to end quite yet.

"When the notes came to me I didn't know what to do with them. They just...were. As if a light had flashed inside of me, revealing the notes to this song. As if all along they had been there. Waiting..."

"I can understand..." L mumbled, his eyes focused on the two figures just outside. "I find that theories come to me in a very similar way."

"When I played the song to my teacher...He told me that I was wasting my time." Clara remembered. "Specifically he said, my brother Robert was more likely to become a professional concert pianist. Robert never played piano. He never played any instrument."

As Clara spoke, her fingers began to hit the keys with more force. The song increased in speed, reflecting her anxiousness.

"Because women...are incapable of projecting any real emotions into their music."

The piece stopped playing causing L to tear his sunken eye away from Light and Misa.

"Is...everything alright?"

Clara fought to compose herself. There it was. Another damned memory pushing its way into her thoughts.

She always thought herself to be an above average hard worker. Ridding herself of dark memories, tucking them into the deepest folds of her mind where nothing could bring them back, was the one thing she worked at hardest.

And yet, there it was. The memory.

Flooding into her, invading her soul, reminding her of the feeling the man had stirred in her heart. It was one of the worst feelings. Hatred boiled over, true and unforgiving. She wanted to reach inside of her self and rip the beating organ into small shreds.

"You were right, Ryuuzaki." She mumbled, hating to goad his already bloating ego.

"I usually am," He replied casually. "About what, exactly?"

"About...well, you never actually say it." She admitted, her hands rolling into vice-like fists. "Emotions...are weaknesses."

L didn't affirm or deny this. At a tender age, he realized his timid nature, spurred by his emotional needs, would only hurt him in the end. The decision to internalize all feelings of humanness had been an easy one. However, that did not mean he understood it.

"It is true isn't it?" Clara continued, "That we are all fools. In the end, the light will reveal to us...the pointlessness of living the way we do."

"I cannot answer that." L replied, unshaken by the sudden morbid turn their conversation had taken.

"You want to like Light." Clara said, quietly. She knew it was true, she could hear the sincerity in L's voice when he spoke with Light. "You really do."

L didn't say anything and Clara could not see his eyes under the many inky folds of his hair.

"But it's hard." She continued. "You believe that Light is Kira. And how can you like the very felon you are trying to bring to justice?"

L's whole body flinched.

"Are you...trying to comfort me in some way?" He asked of her.

Clara really didn't know what exactly she was trying to do. Her brow furrowed thoughtfully and she leaned her back against the plush couch.

"I suppose I am." She concluded aloud. She began to play with her hair, running the soft tendrils in between her fingers. A small airy laugh escaped her lips.

"It's funny. I've never tried to comfort someone before."

"Not ever yourself?"

Clara glanced at L, who had yet to look back at her.

"No, that I have done." She admitted. "Many times..."

"And does it work?"

"Yes...and no. When we are young, we have very few things to call our own...and...then we..."

Clara didn't know quite what to say. Fragments of speech were swirling about in her mind; tackling with long suppressed memories made incoherent by the passing of time.

"I never knew my birth mother or my father. I used to believe that...people should pity me because of my loss. But, I was given a wonderful father and a wonderful mother so why I wasted so much of my time crying for attention is still..."

_Why am I saying these things? Nobody asked me to..._

"There are people like..."

"Ryuuzaki." Clara said, understanding the turn the conversation had taken. "I could name one hundred thousand people that remind me of you. Light...would be included, but not because I think he is Kira."

"Do you think that he is Kira?"

"The possibility exists." Clara said, without thought.

She knew what she was doing. Nothing required her to give Ryuuzaki a 'yes' or 'no' answer. If she could have thought of a way to reveal Light's guilt while masking her own involvement she would have done so. Here was her opportunity, glaring at her, staring her down and angrily awaiting her overdue confession.

"Of course, the possibility exists for intelligent life outside of this world. The possibility exists for Misa to earn a high school degree. The possibility exists that there is a God, a perfect creator. Possibilities are...endless."

Her heart wrenched painfully, but her mind was content. She would be a fool, an absolute fool, to give up on her freedom now. Whatever Light had planned could fail all on its own. The second Kira would be caught, the Death Note discovered and then Clara could burn the last remaining earthly copy. Light would go free with no memory of anything ever happening.

_Everything will just...disappear. _

"I see." Disappointment covered L in a dark haze. He was not a good liar, Clara noted. It was no wonder that he chose to take up catching the liars.

"Don't tell me that you are actually...depressed?" Clara jabbed. She didn't believe it for a second, she never would. L never relied on his emotions, never even referred to them for guidance. He sure as hell wasn't making new habits.

"Clara," L began.

"Yes, Ryuuzaki?"

"I respect your opinions." He began, turning away from her. "However..."

"However...?"

"I do not expect you to tell me the truth."

It was a low blow. Clara cursed herself for not having expected it.

"Are you trying to extract guilt?" Clara dared to ask. They both knew very well that he was.

"I'm trying to assess your-"

"I don't need an answer." Clara spat, standing up. "I always strive for honesty Ryuuzaki. I hope you know that."

L did not answer.

Clara clenched her fists. He was making this so very difficult. Why was he making it so difficult?

"I'm sorry." Clara muttered under her breath. "I guess this just isn't a good time."

She began to walk away.

"It never is..." L answered.

Clara paused, blinking back tears. "Goodnight, Ryuuzaki."

* * *

_Guilt. _

_It was washing over her like a cloud. Licking at her skin like some hungry fire. _

_The two words she had suppressed so successfully for months on end: I know. _

_**I know**__. I know. __**I know**__. _

_So simple...So tragically simple..._

_L's words rang in her mind. They chimed like church bells echoing throughout a vast and empty cathedral. _

"_I do not expect you to tell me the truth."_

_Was she so transparent? Was she so base? _

_She opened her eyes and faced...herself. _

_Mirrors. _

_They were everywhere. Wherever she turned she was met with her reflection. Her own face, her own body, her own self. _

_It occurred to her that she had been ignoring mirrors. When was the last time she had truly looked at herself? Really looked?_

_It was a fearful thought, looking. Who wanted to see their true self?. To stare into the glass, to see every blemish, every shadow branded on their heart. _

_Clara had never asked her parents to be true with her. She had no friends she wished to share her secrets with. She never sought out her faults. She never prayed to discover them. _

_Light, suckling on the power of the Death Note, was blind to his descent. _

_L, in fear of failure, banished all weakness, all mention of fault._

_Misa had, in her lack of humility, denied all flaws. _

_Clara was not alone in her ways. It was human nature that drove them to ignorance. _

_It seems we all fear our truest selves, she thought forlornly. _

_Without a breath she relented and looked into the mirror. _

_I'm hideous...She thought, terrified. _

_She lifted a finger to touch her bottom lip. Her lips, as thin and as pursed as ever, were as cold as ice. But it was not the chill that caught her eyes. _

_Her lips were black. As black as the wingtip of a raven. _

_Lips that speak lies... She thought, knowing not where the words came from. _

_Black are the lips that lie. _

_Her fingers traced over her skin, over cherry red-striped scars that stretched across her skin._

_Her eyes. _

_The pupils were dilated, the hue as blue as ever. But there was no light for them to reflect. She was surrounded by black dark haze. Nothing moved here. The was no air. No sound. Where was she? _

_Her eyes were swollen as red as fresh blood. It was as though she had been crying and crying for years upon years. _

_Red are the eyes that refuse to see. _

_The thin skin around her eyes was violet black, as if she had taken ground charcoal and pressed it to her skin. _

_Her hair was matted and thin, almost white in the darkness. Her once lively waves were limp and heavy. She fingered a lock, and it felt stiff at her touch. _

_The dress she wore was frayed. The red fabric was tight, pressing into her skin. The corset squeezed her chest painfully, she could barely breath. She touched her hands to collarbone. It seemed to be trying to tear itself out of her skin, she could feel its sharp curves under her fingers. _

_A dull, throbbing pain pulsed through her. Ba-bump, Ba-bump, Ba-bump. _

_She lifted her hands and pressed them against the mirror. At the moment of her contact, she mirror began to shiver. Their was a low keening and the glass began to shatter and splinter.._

_Long words formed from the cracks:_

_DEATH SEEKS THOSE WHO DENY TRUTH_

_Death, Clara wondered, confused by the word. _

_Did death truly seek? She had often read of the Lady Fate, the ruler over the lives of humans. Was death her glorious weapon, her slithering creature that bowed at her feet and carried out her insidious command? _

_Death seeks...watching...waiting...creeping..._

"_But...I don't want to die." Clara whispered aloud. Her voice seemed to multiply a thousand times over. Each echo of her voice becoming louder and louder. A haunting chorus. _

_Someone or something hissed in reply. _

"_How could I? How could I desire death?" Her many voices stumbled and stuttered; calling out one by one, cries of fear and anger, of wonder and brokenness. _

_Her question went unanswered, no sound echoed in the din. She stared past the words etched into the mirror, stared into her own eyes once more. _

_Her hand moved over her heart, pressing into her skin. But her heart refused to beat. _

_A strange sensation came over her and she lifted her hand to her face. _

_Blood. Her hand was bathed in wet, hot blood. The scarlet liquid seeped into the creases of her palm. It dripped down her wrist. The sight of blood left her thoughtless. Her mind could not register what it meant. _

_After a moment she looked at her chest in the mirror. She was bleeding. Blood flowed from her chest, staining her dress. _

"_L," she called, her voice thick. "I know!"_

_Words caught in her mouth, trapped. _

_The blood poured and poured, spilling down her chest and dripping into the darkness. _

_The words etched onto the mirror began to bleed black. The spilt down the mirror obstructing Clara's reflection. _

"_I know the truth!" she cried, trying to stop the bleeding. _

"_I know...!"_

_Am I...dying...?_

"_Clara." It was L's voice, clear and cool. _

"_L?"_

"_Clara,"_

_He was calling to her. She had to tell him, before she died. She had to tell him now or..._

_

* * *

_

Clara awoke with a start. She had an overwhelming desire to scream her lungs out. When her vision cleared she saw Ryuk leaning over her.

Her breath was coming in gasps. She felt terribly cold, sweat covering her entire body.

"You okay, girl?" Ryuk croaked.

But Clara wasn't listening. Her hands relinquished their hold on her sheets and clutched at her chest.

"Hey! Clara! I'm talkin' to you!"

She sat up pushing the sheets away from her body. Her whole body quaked.

"I know..."

"Huh?"

Her hair was as damp as her skin. She pushed the clinging hairs out of her face and fell out of bed.

"I can't do this, Ryuk!" She moaned, falling against the wall in a heap. "I can't...I can't..."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ryuk grumbled, unsure of what was happening.

Clara tucked her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I...I..."

She bit her lip, feeling the sting comforted her.

_Calm the hell down...Just. Calm. Down. _

She sucked in a long breath and held it in.

_You cannot fall this way. You cannot lose sight..._

She lifted her head and stared past Ryuk. It was still dark outside.

_Still dark...where there is day there will be night. _She thought.

_There will always be darkness. _

The thought soothed her racing heart. Why was she comforted by the very thought of darkness? She spun the words around in her head again and again. She closed her eyes and drifted off again...

_There will always be darkness..._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Over 100 reviews! Thank you all so much for your patience and your lovely comments! I got a little morbid this time around...I will update soon! Sorry this chapter is a bit short for me... :/

The song Clara plays for L this time around is Light Lights Up Light from the Death Note OST II. (Piano version of course!)


	20. Chapter 19: Flowers

_Chapter 19_

_ Flowers_

_

* * *

_

Monday came around faster than Clara could have thought. For this she was thankful. It meant that it was time for her to join in the investigation. It had taken her some time, but she had convinced L that it would be only logical for her to "attend" the meetings of the Yotsuba Group. After stating her case in front of Light and Light's father, L had no choice but to allow it.

Although she could not understand why, it seemed that L was particularly against her being involved. Instead of passively denying her wishes he would growl and grumble. It was almost amusing, he was beginning to remind Clara of a spoiled child, and her frustration was overwhelming.

_So he doesn't trust me. I doubt he trusts any living soul on this planet. Not even Watari..._

She had all but forgotten the dream that had plagued her for nights on end.

_If I spend too much time stewing in such silly dreams, then I am sure to relinquish my own freedom...or what little freedom I have left. _

Now she sat in one of the silver swivel chairs, just to L's right, waiting for the meeting to begin. Light paced back and forth behind L's chair.

Clara could not understand why all of the men around her were so nervous.

_Well, everyone except L..._

Clara glanced over at L, who was bust whispering into Watari's ear. The old man nodded twice and stood up. He turned to exit but L, caught the edge of his sleeve.

"Wait," He muttered. "Clara?"

Clara jumped a bit. "Hm?"

"Are you in need of any sustenance?"

For a second, she thought she had misheard. She noticed that everyone in the room was now staring at her. "Um...pardon?"

"You know, Coffee, Tea, any sort of-"

Clara felt her cheeks warm and she shook her head back and forth. "Oh! No, no, I'm quite well."

_Quite well? Quite well? What are you some dainty little doll? _

Clara fidgeted in her chair, playing with the folds of her slate toned skirt, trying to ease her fluster. It was painfully clear that L didn't usually offer up any "sustenance" to the other task force members. Aizawa was glaring at her, something he did all too often. It seemed L wasn't the only one who thought her presence was a burden.

She sighed to herself, using her feet to rock the chair gently from side to side. Proving herself would be more of a challenge than she had originally expected.

_I'm going to have to speak to L. The nerve...asking me if I needing anything...As if I need to be doted upon._

The very thought made her blood boil. She did not work so hard to become a part, albeit a small part, of the task force to be treated differently. She had strived her whole life for equality. And here she was again trying to make her point.

Watari soon returned with L's plate of sugary sweets and just in time.

"Well, here we go." Light muttered leaning on the back of L's chair his eyes fixated on the screen.

Clara watched the two young men. Side by side, they looked so...good together.

_In another life...they could have been the best of friends..._Clara thought. She turned her head to the screen. Something was off.

One of the chairs was empty. One of the men was missing.

_He must have been killed. _Clara thought immediately. There could be no other answer. She had gotten the sense from Namikawa that business came before humanity with this group. No, to put it more poetically: business was humanity. These men had nothing else in their lives to satisfy them.

Clara was filled with pity. What sort of life was that to live? One that was directed by the rise and fall of the stock market, by the number of zeros written into your paycheck?

_How...tragic..._

As if to affirm Clara's musings Namikawa himself began to go on about the necessity of the death.

_They are all just like Light. _Clara noted, disgusted. _They have no idea how much a human life is worth. They don't even seem to care!_

Clara was distracted by a small glint. She tore her eyes away from the screen and looked back at L. He was playing with his food now, but he didn't seem to be paying attention. A small frown was etched onto his face.

"This is not good." He muttered, quietly.

The men were to busy voicing their rage to notice L. It was ironic to Clara, how upset Light was becoming.

"Kira, deaths by accident, by disease," Light rambled, turning back to L. "Designated times of death, it's all just as we suspected."

This was too easy. At this rate L would be in possession of a Death Note in a months time. And what then? At least it wasn't Light's notebook they would confiscating. No, this notebook must have been Misa's. Clara suddenly realized Light's plan. Misa would go down in the end.

_Damn Light, _Clara thought. _He managed to trick Rem. _

"We were right." Light concluded, a mixture of surprise and awe in voice.

"No," L corrected. "Unfortunately, we can only be completely sure after those people they've named are dead."

The tension in the room increased tenfold. Clara was not surprised by L's words, but the implications still hit her like a brick.

_He is willing to let those people die. Even though we could save them..._

He was more than willing it seemed, calling the matter 'unfortunate.'

_The lives of innocent people..._Clara thought bitterly. _It is a sacrifice, kill the few save the many..._

She wanted to respect L for his unbreakable resolve, but with that resolve came the blood of the innocent. Even though he wasn't causing their deaths, wasn't his refusal to act on the threat guilt by association? Clara's morals and her keen logic were battling with each other. She stared into L, wondering how he was able to live with himself. Jealous that he could continue on knowing the gravity of his choices.

_I cannot agree with him. But I certainly cannot deny his wishes at this point. As long as I am here, I have to appeal to his plans..._

"That's just immoral!" Light shouted. His father agreed.

Clara winced, knowing how naive the two sounded.

"Here it comes..." L muttered. Clara glanced at him again. She covered her mouth with her fingers, trying to hide a grin. Only L would be bored by the onslaught of Light and Yagami.

"I know you're planning to catch Kira by letting these guys carry out those murders but, we can't let that happen."

L seemed to be listening, but he was so intent on finishing his snack that Clara wasn't to sure he cared.

"It's obvious that these seven men were behind the killings. With these tapes and Matsuda's testimony, we have all the evidence."

L placed his cup back on its plate. "You're making this difficult. If we act now everything we've done will go to waste.

Mr. Yagami was losing his patience. He was forming a plan to actually call one of the men in hopes they would stop the killings.

Clara knew L would object to it. It was an impulsive and foolish decision.

Sure enough, L pointed out that such a move would make it impossible for them to uncover who was acting as Kira. Clara herself was curious as to which unsuspecting man Rem had chosen. She could already assume it was not Namikawa. She had seen what a Death Note could do to a person first hand. After speaking with Namikawa, her instincts told her he was not the one who had stumbled upon the book of Death.

"We are going to need some solid proof." L stated, reminding everyone of their objective here. They were trying to catch Kira, not save lives.

Clara had come to realize that the two goals were mutually exclusive. It seemed that both could not be done all at once.

"Ryuuzaki," Light started. "If one of these seven men is in fact Kira, would it be safe to say that if I tried to call one of them, the odds of that person actually being Kira is one in seven?"

"I'm thinking there could be more than one Kira among them" L answered. "A probability of two in seven at most."

_Wrong. _Clara thought. _Wrong, wrong, wrong._

She had almost said it out loud. She bit her upper lip almost drawing blood. She had to be more careful.

"If we're prepared to let them know the investigation is catching up to them," Light continued. "Let's place our bets on these odds. Ryuuzaki, I'm going to pose as L."

_No!_

Clara didn't like it. Light was weaseling his way deeper and deeper into L's world. Without knowing it, he was setting himself up for a victory. The more and more Light emulated L, the more likely L was too see Light as a comrade. Clara didn't want to see that happen.

_But what can I do? Should I say something?_

She couldn't think of a thing to say. Then a thought hit her.

"May I say something?" Clara piped up, hoping she sounded more sure of herself than she felt.

Everyone was staring at her again. _God, they're just waiting for me to screw up._

L allowed for it. "Yes?"

"From what I have been able to gather and from my previous discussion with him...I would safely say that Namikawa is least likely to Kira. Well, he is the least likely man with any sort of power..."

L and Light exchanged a long look. Clara gulped trying to keep her cool.

"If you're gonna make a call please use this phone. It is set up so it cannot be traced or tapped."

Clara wasn't sure what had happened. Had they agreed with her? Or were they choosing to ignore her?

Light immediately reached for the phone. Clara turned her eyes to the screen and sure enough, seconds later Namikawa pulled a cell phone from his pocket.

"Is this Reiji Namikawa? Head of the Yotsuba Groups Marketing Department?" Light asked. "Listen carefully but don't draw attention to yourself. I am L."

Clara frowned. So Light really did think he could be L. _I guess he didn't lose his cockiness. _

"If are not Kira, or if you are not someone who can contact Kira directly, let's make a deal."

* * *

"If I should die, would you take over for me as L?"

Clara could not believe her ears. Would L actually consider Light a suitable heir?

_So this was Light's plan all along. Once L assumes that Light is the best successor, then Light can kill him and play the part of L. That way no one would ever know he was Kira. _

Clara could not let that happen. But how could she stop it?

"What are you talking about?" Light said, sounding aggravated. "As long as we're joined by these we would die together anyway."

Light paused, a knowing look flashing in his amber eyes.

"I see...Ryuuzaki, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to tell everyone what you're really thinking right now."

Clara looked at Ryuuzaki again. He had not moved, did not show one sign of regret.

He thinks that if I'm Kira, that there are two possibilities. Either I'm just pretending not be him and putting on an act, or Kira's power has passed on to me from someone else and I have no memory that I was ever Kira in the first place."

_He's right. _Clara thought mournfully. _But I can't affirm it. I'm the one that has the power now. I'm the one holding the memories. _

"He's trying to determine which, if either, is the truth. The first theory, if I am putting on an act. He will never removed these handcuffs. No, even if I wasn't pretending to be innocent. I'm sure he still wouldn't take them off. Ryuuzaki still believes that I'm Kira. Even if that power had passed to someone else. He thinks I would have planned to have it returned to me once I'm safe from suspicion."

_Oh god, he must know! _Clara thought, her face heating up. _He knows that I have the power, he knows and that's why I'm still here! _

"Ryuuzaki is thinking that once I steal L's title, I will become Kira again."

"Correct." L said.

_Correct? Correct? Is that all he ahs to say for himself? _Clara thought, her anxiety becoming palpable. Her hands were sweating. She tucked them into the pockets of her sweater.

"It's ideal." Light finished. His hands were clenched into fists. "And you're thinking I could do it. No, that I would do it. That's what you're saying isn't it. But what about now? I told you I don't want your title. That should prove even to you that I'm not putting on an act, shouldn't it?"

"If this is all an act and you are trying to steal my identity, there is no way that you would be foolish enough to reveal your plan in front of everyone. Wouldn't you agree?"

But Light had had enough of the hypothetical theories. He spun L's chair around to look him right in the face."

"Do you think that I'm actually capable of becoming a murderer, Kira? Even after I help you catch him? Do I seem like that kind of person to you?"

The entire room was fixated on L. But Clara knew what he would say. Of course he thought so. He was right. His instinct had pointed him to the one who committed a thousand murders. Light Yagami was Kira. There was no denying it.

"Yes you do." L said clearly. "You always have."

Light lurched forward, bent on another attack. Clara threw herself out of her chair and stepped between them.

"Don't start!" She demanded, her blue eyes shining furiously. "Fighting isn't going to make L believe you any more Light."

Light glared at her but lowered his fist. She glanced over her shoulder and saw L poised to kick.

"That means you too." She snapped, turning on L. "You both act like children."

"She's right." Light agreed. "As long as I'm wearing these handcuff's you should have no complaints Ryuuzaki."

"I suppose so." Ryuuzaki said, turning back to his work.

Clara returned to her seat. But Mr. Yagami was not satisfied. He contested that they task force has gathered more than enough evidence to put the seven men away.

L pointed out that it was not certain if Kira was actually among the Yotsuba group there fore it would be foolish to step in now. Light had managed to delay the deaths, so it gave them an entire month to fully assess the situation.

When Light and his father protested, L made a shocking announcement.

"I think from now on, I should go after Kira on my own."

_What could he possibly mean by that? I just weaseled my way in here I'm not about to be pushed aside again! _Clara thought appalled.

"You can use these headquarters as you wish. I'll also be here but we will be working independently."

"Are you saying you are going to figure out who Kira is by any means necessary?"

"Yes," L said, "This case will never be solved, unless we capture Kira himself. I will pursue Kira on my own. We only have one month...I wonder who will succeed."

With that Ryuuzaki walked off, dragging Light behind him.

"Ryuuzaki!"

Clara jumped out of her seat. She had no idea of what was happening, but she did know that she had to follow L.

She hurried up the stairs after them. "Wait!"

Clara could have asked Light to move out of her way, but a spasm of childish revenge was too tempting to ignore. As she slid past him, her elbow just happened to ram into his unsuspecting side.

"Ah!"

"So sorry!" She called sweetly, already steps ahead of him. This time she didn't bother to hide her grin, Light couldn't see it after all.

Hopping over the next step she landed at the top of the stairs, blocking L's path. She panted a bit and placed her hands on each hip in a manner of pure rebellion.

"L-"

"You're in my way." His voice exuded decorum but Clara had the feeling he wasn't too keen on her little barrier.

"I realize that." She bit back. "Ryuuzaki, I believe I know what you are planning..."

In truth, Clara had absolutely no idea what thoughts were spinning around in L's mind. She never really wanted to know. But she wasn't about to let him sneak off with Light and plot all sorts of plots. Not without her at least.

"I think you should know-" She stammered, stalling for time.

L sighed. He was quite fed up with the barrage of martyrs he had stupidly recruited to his team. _I had thought she would be on my side..._

Without a care, L reached out and wrapped his fingers around her wrist. With smooth force he pulled her towards him. Clara lost her balance and stumbled forward. L moved swiftly to the side, hastily releasing his grip and continuing up the stairs.

A small "Oh!" escaped Clara's lips and gravity did its job.

Light who had finished nursing his bruised skin, had finally caught up to them. Clara smacked right into him. Instinctively, Light wrapped his arms around Clara's waist and braced himself. Luckily, they didn't tumble down the stairs.

At once Clara pushed herself away from Light, flustered. The two glared at each other until they remembered their common enemy.

"Ryuuzaki!" They yelled, simultaneously.

"An eye for an eye," L muttered, before continuing on his way. Light lurched forward as the chain tightened.

Clara was incredulous. "An eye for an-Ridiculous!"

She picked up her pace, running after them. "Hold it! Ryuuzaki!"

Below, the adults looked about sheepishly. Matsuda rubbed the back of his head hoping he wasn't the only one left in the dark.

"Uh, does anyone else know what Ryuuzaki's planning?"

Chief Yagami coughed loudly. Aizawa just grumbled.

"So...that's a no, too?"

* * *

Misa squealed in delight at the sight of her boyfriend. But L had other plans.

"Misa Amane," He began, hurrying into the room and practically climbing over the couch to get to Misa. "Tell me, do you love Light from the bottom of your heart?"

"Huh?" Misa said, scooting away from L pointedly. "Yeah! Of course I do!"

"But you also worship Kira, don't you?"

Light and Clara huddled behind L wondering what the hell he was up to.

Misa seemed just as confused. "Uh, yeah..."

"So...if you had to choose between Light and Kira who would you pick?"

Light gathred the chain into his hands and tried unsuccessfully to pull L away from Misa. Clara stormed over and sat in between the two of them.

"Ryuuzaki, what on earth does this have to do with the-"

L ignored her again and placed a hand on her shoulder. With surprising force he pushed her off of the couch and she went tumbling over the table and onto the floor.

"Ryuuzaki!" Light scolded. He dropped the chain and wrapped his arms under Clara's arms pulling her up to her feet.

"Get off!" Clara commanded, pushing away from him. "I'm fine, I'm fine."

She brushed herself off, trying to reshape her hair.

"What?" Misa yelped. "That's obvious, of course it's gonna be Light."

She hopped up from the couch and pushed Clara out of the way, hiding behind Light as her last defense. Clara fell backwards onto the couch.

_Okay, I have had quite enough of this! _She crossed her arms and stayed seated, grumbling.

What else could she do?

"I'm really graetful to Kira and want to meet him some day in person, but that's not true love!"

This didn't seem to faze L. "But your precious Light is trying to catch Kira. Are you not?"

Light played along. "Well, yes of course I am."

L who clearly had no respect for anyone's personal space, closed in on the pair once again. Misa clamored onto Light as if she were being attacked by a rather persistent mouse.

"He says he wants to catch Kira. Now what will you do?"

If Clara wasn't so frustrated by her being completely ignored, she would have laughed.

"Well, if that's what Light says, then I'm gonna support him no matter what."

"I see. So if you were given the opportunity to work with Light on this investigation would you take it?"

"What?" Light and Clara objected.

"Yeah!" Misa said, her big eyes bulging. "Of course I would. I'd do anything I could to help Light."

"Wait, hold on a second." Light interrupted. "Where exactly are you going with this?"

"I'm planning to have Iber pose as Coil again. He'll tell the Yotsuba members that while he was investigating L, he heard that Misa Amane might know who he is. He'll also tell them that L brought her in for questioning on suspicion of being the second Kira."

"That part is true." Misa interjected.

"If the Yotsuba group believes that Misa could be there link to finding L, then they'll say they want to meet her to discuss their advertising campaign. They'll use that opportunity to question her. Thanks to Matsuda's screw up and Clara's interference, they might already be considering her as a possible spokesperson. Clara will continue to pose as Misa's new manager and try to extract more information out of Namikawa."

Clara had never been accused of interfering in her life and she certainly didn't appreciate the sentiment now. But now she was offered a chance to leave the building. L's plan was her one chance.

"Yeah! Right!" Misa said.

"That could work." Clara added.

"We can't do that." Light said. "This plan is too risky for Misa and Clara."

"Oh wow! Does that mean you're worried about me?" Misa cried, overjoyed. She wrapped her arms around Light and hugged him tightly to her. Clara could hear Light's low groan.

"But don't worry. I want to do something like this if its for you Light." Misa continued.

_Screw Light, _Clara thought. _I'll do it for some fresh morning air. _

"Listen Misa. If they suspect that you might know who L really is, we don't know how far they will be willing to go to get that information."

"No problemo! I promise I won't say anything. Even if they torture me!"

"I can attest to that." Ryuuzaki muttered, walking over to Clara.

"But Kira can manipulate a victims actions right beofre their death. Their's a good chance that they could force the information out of her and kill her. Also if he does manage to get information on L, they won't have any use for her. He'd kill her to keep her silent."

"I don't like the sound of that." Misa said. It was one of the most sensible things Clara had ever heard Misa utter.

_Maybe Light is good for her..._

"Light, you forget that if we win against Kira, Misa won't die. Besides, if I die so will you."

Clara rolled her eyes at L's obvious baiting while Misa mewled like an injured kitten.

"If that happens, Misa is the one who will grieve most of all. Either we lose and both die together, or we successfully catch Kira. Which is it?" L motioned to Misa qho pumped her fist in the air like some drunk sports fan.

"We catch Kira! I would never dream about living in a world without Light!"

"Yes that would be dark."

Clara snorted again, snapping her eyes shut with embaressment. _Damn L and his off-kilter sense of humor. Who knew brains like him could be...funny._

"Cut it out this is just crazy!"

"We're running out of time." L said in all seriousness. "I'm starting to get desperate. As for Misa Amane, I turn to her because I know her bravery and love for you is boundless."

L turned away and winked at Clara. It was an odd sight, seeing L wink. Clara raised her eyebrow's not sure of how to respond.

"Do you?" Misa asked, in awe. "You really mean it? Oh no! I think I totally misunderstood you all this time. I even called you a pervert but you actually do understand how I feel don't you?"

"Yes! Misa is indisputably the most perfect and worthy woman for Light."

Clara slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from bursting into laughter. It didn't help that she could hear Ryuk cackling in the kitchen.

Misa cheered and bounded over to Ryuuzaki, planting a kiss on his cheek.

The look on his face was the last straw for Clara. She giggled quietly, her hand dropping away.

L watched her with a new sort of warmth building in his chest.

_For such an unhappy young lady...she has quite a nice smile..._

"Thank you Ryuuzaki!" Misa called.

"I could actually fall for you..." he muttered.

Clara looked up and saw that he was staring right at her, his hand still pressed against his cheek. Clara's smile faded away and she stared back at him entirely confused.

_He's...just joking right? Of course, he is. He..._

"Let's not go that far..." Misa added, unaware that the comment had no been meant for her.

* * *

A few moments later, the four of them sat around the table drinking coffee. L discussed in further detail his plans to use Misa to catch Kira.

Clara tried to pay attention but her mind was caught up in what had happened earlier.

_Maybe he was talking to Misa...Just joking around..._

"I-" Clara started, but slapped a hand over her lips. She laughed out loud.

_I can't believe I almost said it! _

L and Light and Misa all eyed Clara suspiciously.

"Is everything alright?" L ventured, sipping at his sugary coffee.

"Oh! Yes," Clara mumbled. "Everything is-"

"I get it!" Misa jumped up, singing. "Light! Let's look at the stars!"

"Misa, we're in Tokyo. What makes you think we can see the stars?"

But his words feel on deaf ears. Misa hopped up and wrapped her arm around Light's. Light, who was becoming somewhat accustomed to being dragged about every which way, groaned aloud, but did not resist. L jerked forward as his writs was pulled by the chain, his coffee spilling all over the ground.

Clara sighed and stood. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable and I'll get you a new cup."

L didn't answer. He gingerly picked up the fallen cup and placed it on the silver tray. He moved to the other couch where Clara had sat and perched on top of it. Clara prepared the coffee, pouring the steaming black liquid into a blue china cup.

"Would you like milk?" Clara called.

"No, thank you. Just sugar." L called back.

"Of course. How many cubes?"

"Eight."

"Eight?" Clara balked, almost dropping the cup herself.

"Well, ten would be preferable. But I have been told it is impolite to monopolize all of the sugar cubes."

Clara's eyes widened. _I'll bet he bleeds grains of sugar..._

"I won't be offended if you want ten sugar cubes, Ryuuzaki." She answered, turning around to hide her grin.

Luckily there were exactly ten sugar cubes left in the small porcelain dish. She picked up each one with a small spoon and dropped it into the coffee.

After handing him the cup she sat down beside him. She was exhausted. And considering what the upcoming days had to offer, butterflies were flocking inside her stomach.

"Ryuuzaki," She started, her heart hammering in her chest. "You think it's me, do you not?"

"Sorry?"

"You think I have the power." She mumbled, pursing her lips. "That's why I am here. That's why you cannot trust me. You think that I have allied myself with Light, with Kira..."

Clara wasn't trying to evoke sympathy; she wasn't trying to make him feel guilty. She knew he would never feel such feelings. But she had to say something.

"No...that's not it at all."

Her whole body was filled with relief, but her mind knew better.

_He's lying to me. I know what he is thinking. Why would he lie? He was honest with Light. Why can't he be honest with me?_

"Did you have something else you wanted to say to me?" L asked, after a short silence.

"Hm?" Clara asked, already drifting off.

"Earlier, before Misa left."

"Oh, no." Clara blurted. "Well, I did, but I realized too late how silly it was."

"I see."

Clara's finger wrapped around a stray string that was unraveling from her cardigan. _So now he wants to change the subject? Fine then, L, fine. _

Clara sat back her frustration quickly becoming exhaustion. She hated fighting with L. She could never win; it was always so pointless.

"When I little, I used to wonder why men always bought women flowers." Clara whispered. "And why it was never the other way around..."

"...Every Valentine's Day my father would bring home two bouquets. One for my mother and one for me. My mother always got a bursting vase of violets and white hydrangeas; they were her favorite. And he always brought me blue roses. There was one for every year I had lived. When I turned 12, he capped it at a dozen. But he never brought anything for Robert and Robert never seemed sad or angry about it."

Clara reached out and grabbed her own coffee cup. She took a sip, but the liquid was already cooling. Nothing much was worse than cold coffee.

"I always loved getting flowers. It was better than jewelry or money or sweets. I couldn't understand why the boys weren't jealous."

Clara tucked her legs under her and brushed stray hairs out of her face. She cocked her head to the side and stared at L. He looked very tired. Clara had often wondered how much sleep he got. The circles under his eyes seemed to grow with every passing day.

"That's what I was going to say," She mumbled under her breath.

L finally turned his face towards her.

_His eyes are so dark. _Clara thought, blinking at the sight. _I have never known someone with black eyes. _

"I'm afraid I don't follow." He commented.

"Y-you work so hard." Clara whispered. "I thought...I thought that I should give you some flowers."

She blushed, realizing how childish she must have sounded. _Idiot. You knew it was a silly thing to say and you said it anyway!_

L didn't say anything, he just looked at her.

_My face must be the color of an over ripe tomato by now. _She thought. She lifted her hand and tried to push her hair in front of her face, to block his view.

His hand caught her wrist again. Clara felt the butterflies in her stomach flap their wings in a heated fervor. "Ryuu-"

"I thought you didn't like jewelry..." His thumb ran across the sparkling watch that adorned her wrist.

"Well, a watch serves an important purpose." She stuttered, confused.

His grip loosened and traveled down to her elbow. Clara meekly peeked at L. He was watching her again, his sunken eyes boring into her.

"No one has ever..." He mumbled. His face was closing the distance between them. She could feel his cool breath against her cheeks, she could smell the strong scent of coffee laced with vanilla.

"W-what?" she asked, feeling faint.

He retreated again; his hand falling away. Clara fell backwards a bit, surprised.

"No one has ever given me flowers before." He said standing up. He dug his hands deep into his pockets and walked towards the window to fetch Light. "It is getting late."

Clara's heart sunk a bit. She didn't really know what she had been expecting and for some reason she felt disappointed...As if she had just missed out on something.

"Yes, it is late."

"I believe tomorrow Misa has a commercial to film. You can drive can you not?"

Clara nodded, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Then I trust you to take Misa over there. If you want Mogi can accompany you."

"No, no, that's alright. As long as Misa can help direct me."

L tapped on the glass and they could hear Misa's muffled groans.

"A word of advice, Clara." L said. "If I were you, I wouldn't rely on Misa for anything."

Clara breathed a small laugh. "You're too quick to judge, Ryuuzaki. I have a feeling Misa is more crafty than she appears."

L rolled his eyes as Light and Misa entered the room. "I would have to disagree..."

"Goodnight, Clara." L and Clara looked to Light.

"Goodnight." Clara conceded.

The door shut tight behind the two men. Misa fell onto the couch and rested her head on Clara's lap. "I have the best boyfriend."

Clara cringed. She hated when girls swooned. It was such a useless spilling of emotion.

"You sure do..." she said, her voice oozing with sarcasm.

"I'm so glad you agree Clara!" Misa said happily. "You are definitely going to be a bridesmaid at the wedding!"

She skipped off to bed, a toothy smile plastered on her face.

"Wedding?" Clara said aloud. She let out another laugh, falling back onto the couch.

Ryuk appeared behind her having just finished engulfing an apple. A thin line of juice trailed down his chin and onto his chest. He licked his black lips with his long purple tongue.

"A wedding, huh?" he croaked, not understanding what was so amusing.

"Yes, Ryuk. Maybe you'll be asked to be the best man."

"What are you goin' on about girl? I ain't no man."

"True, but you are the closest thing Light has to a friend." Clara laughed again, almost in tears.

"Friend?" Ryuk repeated, rolling the word around in his head. "I ain't a friend to any human, either."

* * *

Past 100,000 words! Hah! Another milestone to add to my list and it's all thanks to you guys! 3

Thank you all for the lovely reviews! Keep 'em coming :)

I will have anew chapter up soon. Happy weekend!

Hazy


	21. Chapter 20: Rising

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Rising**_

* * *

Clara twisted stray hairs around her finger moving them into place behind her ear. She took up a bottle a hair spray and forced them into neat submission.

"There."

When she was about to enter middle school, her mother had taken her aside to teach her the importance of the out together look. Clara sat at her mothers mirror while her mother taught her how to properly apply just the right amount of coal black mascara and how to correctly use liquid eye liner.

From the then on Clara was always careful to give her self enough time to prepare for the day. It was a ritual time, a time for her to assess the days coming activities and prepare herself.

She pursed her lips as she painstakingly applied a thin line of liner to her eye lid. After swiping away a small misplaced dap and leaned backwards to look at herself.

"Mother would be proud..." She muttered, straightening the collar of her black blazer.

This was the woman her parents had dreamed about. The woman who always wore the sleek suits and carried the latest technology in her designer briefcase. This girl waited to marry until she had established herself as an accomplished business woman. Maybe she owned her own company. Maybe she was a CEO. Maybe she held the larger end of a well-known partnership. Maybe she was the face of the country. This woman never lost her wit, never compromised her composure. She was never regarded as too weak or too masculine. Men respected her. Women wanted to be her. She was at the top. She was the top.

Of course, it was no fault of her parents to have big dreams for their little girl. It was only natural, after all.

_But am I this that woman?_

Clara contemplated the idea of occupying a large desk at the end of a long hallway on the top most floor of a towering building. When people came to see her they would be greeted by her assistant, a young Harvard graduate who offered them espresso and politely asked them to wait until she was ready to see them.

She imagined taking her seat and the head of a cherry wood conference table, listening to her underling's present new ideas and concepts. They would begin to perspire as she stared them down with an unreadable gaze.

Clara's mind drifted away from the possible when she heard a ruckus from beyond the bathroom. She ran her hands over the slim fitting pants, brushing away any crease. As a last thought, she rummaged through one of Misa's drawers, the one the reserved for her many shades of lipsticks. She grasped one and after examining the color, _Forbidden Fruit, _She applied a clean coat onto her lips. The color reminded her of red apples, the type that tasted best during the fall, when crisps leave began to die and winter was crawling closer.

She left the bathroom, nervous for the reception that was waiting. But no one saw her. It seemed that Misa's "acting" and Ryuuzaki's "directing" were still clashing.

"WHHAAT?" Misa garbled, her arms flying the air.

Clara's lips itched to grin. It wasn't as if Misa was funny. But it was amusing to watch her grapple with L.

"Misa, please stop over acting it looks too cheesy, not to mention fake."

Misa displayed her best child-like pout and moaned and groaned about a "realistic" performance.

"Just do it again." L said, refrained from the obvious insult.

"Whatever you say oh so great director..." Misa teased.

"If don't...I'll kick you..."

Clara coughed to break the tension. "Is this alright?"

Misa, Light, Iber, and L all turned to grade the outfit. This time Clara had tried on a tailored pin striped suit.

"It will do." L said after a moment. "Misa, try it again and this time-"

"Clara you do look sexy! I mean in a sort of bitchy way but you know..."

Clara ignored Misa's compliment and turned around to find her bag. "Well fine."

* * *

Clara tapped her finger impatiently against the steering wheel of the black Benz. They sat at a red light.

She was happy to be out and about once again, but never had she been a fan of traffic. She couldn't even remember the last time she had sat behind the wheel of a car.

"Clara?" Misa asked, poking her head out from the backseat of the car.

"Hmm?" Clara didn't really feel like talking. Her inner conflicts were starting to become irksome.

"Remember, you're gonna play the character of the hypergenic manager-"

Clara sighed. Now it was her turn to be frustrated by Misa's complete lack of focus.

"No Misa, I am playing the part of the snide, but ambiguous manager-ess. Remember L's instructions?"

Misa pouted for what must have been the 367th time that day. "Aw, but Matsu always played the hypergenic one."

"Hyper energetic one." Clara corrected. "You mean hyper energetic."

But Misa wasn't listening to her. "Are we there yet?"

"Well," Clara wasn't entirely sure. She had no idea if she was very close to the building or far away. It was unnerving, how calm and composed Misa was. For all intents and purposes, she was an unsuspecting lamb being led straight into a feasible slaughter.

"_And I am just passively leading her..." _Clara thought. A part of her felt that she should feel guilt for supporting L is such a risky endeavor. But no matter what part of her succumbed to doubt, she would always trust L. It was the least she could do.

* * *

Clara stepped out of the car, adjusting the black shaded sunglasses that rested on the bridge of her nose.

A man that sat behind a small kiosk rushed over to her side. "Afternoon, Ma'am."

_Am I really old enough to be called ma'am? _Clara thought, momentarily distracted.

She lifted the small set of keys with her index finger and dropped them unceremoniously into the valet's waiting hand. Another man was helping Misa out of the back seat. Clara watched as he grinned in a friendly matter and then dropping his eyes from her face to a more interesting view.

"Come, Misa." Clara called, an air of annoyance in her tone. "We don't want to keep them waiting."

"Of course!" Misa beamed unaware of the pervert who seemed hesitant to let go of her tiny hand. She swung her purse from side to side as she followed Clara into the building. Once inside a slight woman wearing a slate gray suit smiled widely and motioned them over.

"You must be Misa-Misa and company!" She said, oozing hospitality. "Mr. - will be here shortly."

Clara nodded curtly and allowed Misa to bounce over to the sleek couches that occupid the vast lobby. Clara pulled a small smart phone from her clutch and pretended to busy herself with emails.

After a few minutes a faint ding rang throughout the lobby. An elevator.

Two the members of the Yotsuba group entered. Calra held her head high and offered a confident hand.

"I don't believe we have had the pleasure of meeting. I am-"

"Ms. Simon, yes." The balding man said stiffly. "Are you Misa's official manager?"

"That I am." Clara said, placing a mothering hand on Misa's shoulder. "Shall we-"

"Actually Ms Simon." The other man said. "We would like to speak with Ms. Amane alone."

Clara removed her glasses and gazed intensely at the man. A small spark of amusement plucked her heart strings. Watching him begin to sweat at her stare was a bit exciting. She fought the urge to sneer.

"Alone? Whatever for?" She said, fluidly.

"A personal background check was conducted and we have further questioning for your client." The balding man answered impatiently.

Clara pretended to consider the thought. "Very well. Although there should be no discussion of contracts unless I am present. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

Clara looked past the two men and saw Namikawa approaching. He brushed past his fellow peers.

"Ms. Simon, would you care to take tea with me? Let's leave the silly questioning to those who feel it necessary."

Clara's lips turned upwards wryly. "Of course."

She turned to Misa, "Knock dead, love."

Misa winked and giggled in a manner quite adorable. "Don't I always?"

Clara turned away and followed Namikawa down a different hallway.

_So they separate us in order to tell if our stories match...Smart but I can't imagine that they would assume I had anything to do with Kira. I suppose they just want to know if Misa has acted at all suspiciously..._

"Don't tell me you have something to worry about?" Namikawa asked serenely.

"We all have skeletons buried in our closets, Mr. Namikawa." Clara said, simply.

Namikawa sipped gracefully from his cup. "No truer words."

"You don't think they will be long do you?" She asked, glancing at her glittering watch.

"That's quite a watch you have there." Clara knew that Namikawa was no more interested in her watch than he was in world poverty or discount food stamps. He was trying to distract her for as long as he could.

"Yes, it was a present." She answered.

"And an expensive present at that. One that could only come from a loved one."

_You could not be more wrong..._Clara thought bitterly.

"Yes," Clara replied, tracing her fingers over the clasps.

A small vibration shook the table. Namikawa swiftly pulled his phone up to his ear.

"This is Namikawa...I see...no, no, I will be there shortly."

He snapped his phone shut with excessive force. "Would you excuse me?"

Clara nodded. Namikawa hastily left his seat and stalked back towards the lobby.

Once he was out of sight Clara stood and walked casually towards the lobby. The woman behind the desk was typing on her computer with calculated fervor.

"Excuse me?" Clara called. "The meeting with Ms. Amane? What floor is it located?"

The woman didn't even look up. "14th ma'am. The Winter Conference room."

Clara didn't bother to provide a thank you. She pressed the correctly labeled button and stepped into the elevator.

After searching for the number 14, she pressed the button and leaned her back against the olive marble wall.

"Clara..."

Clara jumped, her heart leaping into the throat.

"Damn it!"

It was Rem. The Shinigami stared down at her, it's eyes glaring and frightful. In the small cramped elevator, Rem seemed gigantic.

"So you can still see me." Rem commented.

"Y-yes." Clara gasped, brushing her hands over her head shakily.

"What is Light Yagami planning?" Rem continued gauntly. "Why is Misa here? Does he know what danger he has put her in?"

_Even if he did know, he wouldn't care..._Clara thought. She would never understand why Rem held such feelings for Misa. It was so clear that Misa just used Rem to get to Kira. And now Rem was seething with anger, anger that would most likely come down on Clara.

"Light doesn't have the notebook, I do." Clara whispered, not wanting to goad the Death God. "He still has not regained his memories. "Besides he switched them...he will have to touch yours if is he too remember..."

Rem blanched a bit. "You know that he switched the notebooks?"

"Of course I do!" Clara bit back. "The one that I hold is written in Japanese."

Rem didn't seem to care. "Answer me! Why is Misa here?"

Clara's back pressed against the wall of the elevator. "I-It's L's plan. We know that one of the Yotsuba member's has the book! We have to smoke him out without causing any suspicion."

Rem was still unsatisfied. "Where is the book now?"

"With Ryuk, of course!" Clara gulped. She was trying not to be intimidated, but the way Rem's cat-like eyes shot daggers through her was more than unnerving.

Rem was quiet for a moment. "I want to see her."

If Rem wasn't so deathly frightening, Clara would look upon the Shinigami with pity. Why? Why was a god of death so anxious to help a human? Clara was oddly comforted. Ryuk would never act so shamelessly.

"Fine, no skin off my teeth." Clara bit back. If Rem put a dent in the plan, L would surely dismiss Clara. She wasn't going to let that happen. "But Misa can't see you remember?"

Rem held out one crab-like claw that grasped a small sliver of paper. "If I touch her with this piece of the notebook then she will be able to see me."

Clara regarded Rem. It would be foolish to deny the God of Death. But what would happen if Misa could see it? L could not find out that such beings existed. And it wouldn't be surprising for Misa to spill her guts about her encounter with a monster like Rem.

"Where exactly do you plan to reveal yourself?"

They had reached the 14th floor. Rem did not wait for the stainless steel doors to roll opn, but faded right through them. Clara sighed. What would she do now?

She stepped out of the elevator and looked down the hall. Rem stood outside a small, inconspicuous door.

Clara joined Rem. "Is Misa's being interrogated in her?"

Rem barred down on her. "So L knew that this was more than just an interview."

Clara's heart hammered in her chest. "Yes."

Rem seemed beside itself. "L puposefully placed Misa endanger and you let this happen? Light Yagami made you promise-"

The handle of the door shook, causing Rem to end his tirade. Clara leaned casually against the wall even though she wanted to run away. It was Misa.

"Oh, Cl-er, Raynie!" She said, giggling. "Iwas just off to the bathroom, wanna come?"

_Did something go wrong? Or are they letting her go?_

Clara ignored Rem and followed Misa down the hall. They entered the bathroom. Clara could feel Rem's icy presence directly behind her but chose to ignore it. While Misa admired her reflection in the mirror, Clara checked each stall to make sure they were alone. A camera was placed in the corner of the small bathroom, but Wedy had assured her that all of the camera's only captured images and not sound.

Rem wasn't wasting any time. Just as Clara was about to ask Misa how the "interview" went she noticed Rem slip behind Misa and touch the paper to her wrist.

"No, Rem!" Clara cried, but it was too late. Misa took one look in the mirror and Clara could see the color drain from her face.

"Wha-"

"Misa calm down.' Clara barked, pulling Misa over towards her. "Rem! What were you thinking?"

Misa opened her mouth and Clara could only guess what she would do. "Misa don't you dare scream. It's alright."

"Alright!" Misa spoke shrilly as she gasped for a good breath. "It's a monster, Clara, a-"

"Misa, you are in a dangerous situation right now." Rem said, calmly. "There are people within Yotsuba who could easily have you killed. I've come here to warn you."

_Oh god..._Clara thought. There was no turning back now. Just how was she supposed to hide this littler interaction from L?

"Calm down?" Misa whispered, incredulous. She turned on Clara, "How can I calm down!"

"It's alright Misa. Rem is not going to hurt you or me." Clara said, challenging Rem to try and kill her now. If Rem wanted to gain Misa's trust, he would have to play nice.

"Please believe me. I am your ally." Rem spoke again. "Light Yagami is Kira."

"Rem!" Clara called, warningly. "Are you sure that-"

"You knew!" Misa chirped, more excited than angry. "Clara you knew and didn't tell me!"

_Great. _"I couldn't tell you Misa." Clara answered lamely. "It would have...been a danger to Light."

_For now I will just pretend to be on Light's side. I don't want to ignite any more wrath from Rem or Misa..._

Rem gazed at Clara and she was sure that if the Shinigami was capable of twisting its gaunt face into one of emotion, it would be skepticism.

"Oh Clara!" Misa gushed.

But Clara had no desire to be bombarded by Misa's onsluaght of Light-love.

"Rem what were you thinking!" Clara barked, feeling a bit more brave now that Misa was not hating her. "If Misa is unable to hide this encounter from L, then she will be put into greater danger. If you had just kept this between us-"

"Clara Daniels." Rem spoke. "I will warn you once, the moment you interfere with Misa's safety is the moment you breath your last breath."

Clara balked a bit, but quickly regained her pluck. "Excuse me, Rem? At this very moment I am trying to help Misa-"

"Do not try to hide your intentions from me!" Rem snarled. "You sound just like that boy!"

Clara assumed that the boy Rem was referring to with such hate was Light.

_Well, Rem wasn't the first Shinigami to accuse me of such a thing..._

It would be foolish to argue.

"I understand, Rem." Clara said evenly. "So happens now? Misa is going to walk into that room and pretend that this trip to the bathroom was nothing eventful?"

Rem considered the thought. "Would Misa be cleared any further suspicion if the second Kira was found?"

Clara mulled the idea around in her head.

_What exactly would happen if the second Kira was found? L would discover how Kira works. He would have to. There is no other_

"Possibly." Clara answered finally, still uncertain. Under no circumstance could Light come into contact with the Death Note. There was a small chance that Misa could be cleared and Light charged as long as Light stayed away from the notebook.

"When Misa reenters the room, I will be standing behind the man who holds my notebook."

Clara scoffed. "Maybe you should tell me right now."

"I'm afraid I cannot."

"I'm afraid I do not trust you." Clara countered.

"I do not believe you have a choice." Rem said dully.

Clara's icy eyes narrowed. If Misa spent another minute away, the men might become suspicious.

"Very well, Rem. Very Well."

* * *

"What again?" Clara groaned.

Misa tapped busily on the keys of her cell phone. "Yup! This one is from Higuchi."

"And youa re positive that Higuchi is Kira?" Clara asked loudly, trying to encompass Misa's dizzying attention span.

"Huh? Oh totally! That creepy thing was standing right behind him! I-eewwww..."

"What is it?" Clara asked, revving the engine impatiently.

"This guy's defintely Kira..." Misa mumbled. "He's sending me really creeptastic messages."

Clara's nose scrunched in disgust. Men were so predictable. Whether they were frequenters of alcoholics anonymous or Forbes rated business tycoons they all felt as if it was okay to proposition woman. How Misa put up with such nonsense was beyond Clara.

"Misa," Clara said, an idea sparking in her brain. She pulled the car over to the side of the street.

"Ya?" Misa tinkered; still giddy over the amount of attention that was being directed at her via phone.

"Misa...you told that all you want is Light's happiness? That you yourself would be joyfully happy as long as Light was joyfully happy?" Clara made sure to choose her words carefully. If was to carry out her plan, she would have to make it seem as though it was Misa's idea all along. Rem would surely kill her otherwise. And she didn't think L or Light would be too keen on the idea either.

"Oh, of course!" Misa sighed. "Light's happiness means the absolute world to me."

Clara fought to stomach the vomit that threatened to spew out of her. "Misa your, er-love for Light surely knows no bounds!"

"None at all!" Misa agreed.

"Then...what if you could help Light without him even knowing? Then you could surprise him and-"

"And he would love me!" Misa almost screamed. "Oh Clara! That is an amazing idea!"

Clara waited for the next phase to sink it.

"But what should I do?" Misa whimpered. "I mean I know he wants to catch Kira more than anything..."

"That's right!" Clara said. "But how can you-"

"I've got it!" Misa yelped. "Higuchi has already sent me a message asking for "private meeting!" What if I lured him into admitting he's Kira!"

_Yes. I knew she could think it up!_

"Misa, that's a wonderful idea!" Clara said, her voice aching with sugary-sweetness.

"Omigosh, isn't it!" she beamed, clutching her phone to her chest. "We have to start right away. I can't wait to see the look on Light's face when he-"

"Misa!" Clara called, turning around so she could stare the girl straight in the eye. "We can't tell Light. Not yet."

Misa's lower lip quivered, but Clara was not fooled. This was obviously a ploy she used to enact sympathy in her many victims. Clara would admit that, when she was much younger, she too would exploit her own cuteness in order to get her own way. However that time had long past...

"Misa," Clara scolded. "If you tell Light about your plan now he will never let you go through with it! He loves you so he worries about you. He's too overbearing to let you help him..."

Misa's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "D-do you really think he loves me?"

Clara begin to feel guilt eating away at her.

_Of course he doesn't. _She thought, pitifully. _A man like Light is incapable of love. Even if he actually thought he loved you, Misa, it wouldn't be love. Whatever love may be, there is no way that Light could understand it. _

"I do, Misa," Clara said, the lie pouring out of her mouth like tar. "I really do."

Misa squealed in delight, bounding over the seat to wrap her arms around Clara's neck. Clara was surprised and had to fight the girl off.

"Will you help me Clara? Will you please?"

"Anything you want me to do, Misa." Clara said, sardonically. She knew that she could convince Misa, but she had no idea it would be this easy.

* * *

Mogi was there to greet them when they returned. He helped both women out of the car and led them trough security.

"How'd it go?" He muttered as the three of them road in the elevator.

"Perfect." Clara said with grim confidence. She glanced at Misa who winked excitedly.

It had taken Clara a while to convince Misa that it was of the utmost importance to keep Rem a secret. She was sure that in time Misa would realize this on her own, but for the time being Clara would have to carefully monitor ever word that left the girl's mouth.

As the elevator door's open, Mogi led the way.

"There back!" Clara heard Matsuda's anxious voice calling.

Misa popped up from behind Mogi, her normal peppy self. "Hey!"

Her shoulders sagged and she dragged herself over to Light. Clara followed, unsure of what else to do. She stopped however, when Misa unceremoniously plopped down into Light's lap. She stood awkardly next to the "love-birds" her finger playing with the folds of her clutch. She glanced at L who immeadiatly looked away.

"I'm exhausted!" Misa whined.

"How did it go?" L asked.

"Yotsuba agreed to hire Misa as their new spokesperson." Clara revealed, a small pleased smile appearing on her face. For now, it seemed everything was going just right. She couldn't help but puff out her chest a bit in pride. After all, she had not had anything to feel proud about for a long, long time.

"I see." L said, sounding rather pleased. "That's good to hear."

"And I made sure to give them my cell phone number. Would you believe three out of seven guys already called me asking for a private date?"

That comment made every man in the room blush a bit. Clara smirked in spite of it.

"And now I get to investigate them, right? Oh, this is going exactly as I planned."

_Good Misa...keep it up. _

"No." Light intervened, just as Clara had predicted. "The plan's getting cancelled right now."

"Huh? But why?" Misa whined. "Everything's been going so smoothly up until now."

"If we go any further, you'll be in danger." Light lectured, while not so gently pushing Misa off of him. "You can still appear in their commercials, but from now on you should deny ever being suspected of being Kira. Clara will continue to play the part of your manager but that's the end of it."

Light eyed Clara suspiciously. Clara frowned. If he was angry at her, she couldn't tell. The anger she had seen in the past was much more intense.

Misa sighed. "If that's what you want, Light; then that's what I'll do."

Clara eyed Light who seemed to accept this. But she heard a small noise come from L. She had too admit that she wasn't entirely sure she could fool L. As Misa bid everyone good night, Clara watched him turn quickly to appraise Misa.

_He's no convinced..._

"Hey Light?" Misa called from the door. "Want to come sleep with me tonight?"

_Well, that should serve as a distraction. _Clara rolled her eyes.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Light sputtered.

Misa just laughed. "Just kidding! You're saving it for after we catch Kira right? You don't have to be shy about it!"

Clara did not want to know what Misa had meant by 'it' although she had a fairly good idea.

"Yes Light, there's no need to be shy." L said evenly.

Clara bit her lip as a huge grin spread over her face. She looked at the back of Ryuuzaki's head. He was surprisingly amusing for such a stubborn genius.

"I'm not shy!" Light said, never one to be outdone by anyone.

"No need to be so serious either."

Clara coughed, trying to hide her laugh.

"Do you need anything more from me, Ryuuzaki?" Clara asked, trying to be polite.

"Just make sure that Misa doesn't screw it all up tomorrow at the commercial shoot." He said, still not looking her in the eye.

"Alright then." She said, choosing to ignore it. "Goonight, Ryuuzaki, Light."

Clara left the room, wondering why L was being so aloof.

* * *

"They bought it right?" Misa said, excitedly. Clara almost splashed water everywhere. She was trying to wash the thick mae-up from her face in the cramped bathroom.

"Misa, please!" She whispered. "Not here!"

"Oh come on! You don't think they put camera's in our bathroom do you! I mean, I thought Ryuuzaki was a pervert myself, but he's not all bad."

_I guess you forgot that if Light is in fact Kira that means that Ryuuzaki is your enemy..._Clara mused bitterly.

"I guess not..." She answered, choosing to play along. "If everything goes as planned tomorrow, I'm sure Light will fall hopelessly in love with you, Misa!"

Misa jumped up and down like a toddler. "Oh I can't wait!"

_Neither can I..._

* * *

Clara sat in a rather tall chair that had been provided by the film company shooting Misa's commercial.

It had been a long, tedious day. She swirled a plastic cup in one hand that was still filled with chalky coffee. She watched as Misa pranced around a fountain and four male dancers lifted her in the air.

She glanced at her watch with glittered in the light of the setting sun.

_I have been sitting here for six hours and I still have no earthly clue what this commercial is trying to promote. _She sighed, thoroughly put out by the whole industry.

Finally the director called for an end to the repetitive bore. Clara hopped out of the chair and met and smiling Misa. Crew members, who were still enchanted by Misa's bubbly smile waved and thanked her graciously for her time. No one even looked twice at Clara.

Clara handed Misa her jacket. "Are you ready?"

Misa grinned. "So ready."

Clara opened the car door for the girl and bustled her out of the park. "Okay Misa, remember, it is important that you find a way to make Higuchi stop killing, at least for a little while."

Misa nodded, if she was nervous she sure wasn't showing it. "Got it. I'm sure it will be easy. He's still sending me creepy emails. He's like putty in my hands."

Clara was still seeing little bursts of maniacal Misa. The girl who would kill anyone in the name of love. She shivered a bit as they pulled up in front of the Yotsuba building.

Higuchi stood by a sleek cherry red Ashton Martin. Clara raised an eyebrow.

_Alright, the guy must be compensating for something..._

She stepped out the car and opened the door for Misa.

"Good luck, Misa" She whispered, winking.

Misa giggled a bit. She waved goodbye and hopped over to the car. Clara could see Rem standing just behind Higuchi. She had no doubt that Rem would comply with her little plan.

It was ironic. Misa had wanted to kill Clara the very moment she had laid eyes on her. But now they were working to together.

Clara raised her wrist and pointed to her watch, eyeing Higuchi. He nodded swiftly before slamming the door to the car and driving away.

* * *

It was hours before Misa returned. Clara was only just beginning to worry that something had gone wrong.

If there were any threat to Misa's life, Rem would surely kill Higuchi.

_That's no good. If L found out that Misa was with him when he died then she would become a suspect again. Not to mention myself..._

She leaned against the car watching people walk by.

_Maybe I should take up smoking..._She thought, desperate for something to do. No sooner had the thought left her did she hear the tell tale sound of screeching tires.

She turned around and saw the car. Misa hopped out and waved to Higuchi who was hidden by black tinted windows.

"Well?" Clara asked, blocking Misa's path to the door.

Misa winked and pulled out her cell phone. Clara listened to the recording that Misa had captured.

_He said it! _Clara thought, brimming with the sweet thrill of success. "Misa! You did it!"

Misa laughed loudly. "Like there was ever any doubt!"

"Well, we should get back. I'm sure Light is worried about you."

Misa's eyes were sparkling like diamonds. "Yes! Lets!

* * *

Not my best chapter ending but this chapter needed to end. Don't worry though! I plan to have the next one written and posted tomorrow night!

I apologize for the wait...

School kind of slapped me over the face and demanded my full attention. But now I have the whole week and part of next week dedicated to this fic! If everything goes according to plan I will have 3 more chapters posted in that time. And maybe a few Skeletons ;0)

And sorry there is not a lot of L in this chapter. But some really juicy stuff is right around the corner!

Thanks for reading & please review! Happy All Hallows Eve!

_Hazy Jean..._


	22. Chapter 21: Resurrection

Okay just a quickie little disclaimer. This whole Higuchi chase sequence is very, long and involved. So I will be skipping around a bit. If you feel confused, I suggest you just pip on over to youtube and watch the episode (22/23) Sorry if anything is weird! & Thanks for reading!

* * *

_Chapter 21_

_Resurrection_

* * *

"_**Alright Misa, I'm Kira. So in order to make you trust me and prove that I'm him, I'll stop killing criminals for the time being. Then once your fully convinced I'm the real thing you and I will get married." **_

Clara raised her chin triumphantly as Misa proclaimed the good news.

"And so, based on what he said, Higuchi is Kira!"

As Matsuda began to sing of Misa's praises, Clara trained her eyes on L and Light. Their reactions would be the most important. Light was busy pretending to be proud of Misa and L had yet to face anyone else in the room.

"_If the killing of criminals stops now," _L thought, hastily assessing this surprising new development. _"There is no doubt that Higuchi is the one with Kira's powers. However, I knew Amane would do almost anything for Light, but to think that she would actually go this far...There is only one explanation..."_

"Clara, would you come here for a moment?"

L waited for her to come to him. She appeared at this side and he could detect the faint flowery perfume she wore to fool the Yotsuba business men.

"Yes, Ryuuzaki?"

L lapped up the rest of his coffee and stared up at her blankly. "Do you expect me to believe that Misa thought up such a plan all on her own?"

He watched, with little amusement, as Clara feigned a look a hurt surprise. If he had not already been suspicious of her, he may have missed it.

"Ryuuzaki," Clara pouted. "You entrusted me with the task of regulating Misa's actions and making sure that she stay out of compromising situations. Are you suggesting that I let you down in some way?'

_Hmph. Cute. _L thought, not at all enchanted by her obvious attempts to distract him.

"Do not be so coy with me, Ms. Daniels. It will get you nowhere." He warned.

Clara dropped the act almost immediately and her blue eyes rolled up to the ceiling and back. "Are you upset?"

"I'm never upset." L said, lightly. "I am surprised that someone like you would be so careless with the life of another..."

"Oh, Ryuuzaki," Clara sighed, not convinced. "I am very sure that such an issue does not bother you in the slightest. Am I wrong?"

L chose to ignore the question. "You do realize that if criminals do stop dying after this it will be near impossible to determine a critical element: how Kira conducts his murders."

_Of course I realize it. _Clara thought. _That's just it. I need you to take Higuchi down without ever knowing about the Death Note. _

"Oh," she said, casting her head downwards. "I-I suppose I did not think of that."

L wanted to believe her, but something was still off. It was true that Clara and Light had more than enough mental capacity to become very experienced liars. However, did not want to think of Clara as a liar. Everyone was allowed a lie every so often. If she was not telling him something now...

"I will have to devise a plan..." He muttered, leaving his thoughts of Clara for the time being.

"What was that Ryuuzaki?" Clara asked, not wanting to be left in the dark.

"Misa, how did you get Higuchi to confess?" Light asked, drawing both Clara and L's attention.

Clara gulped, wondering what Misa would say.

"Easy the guy's totally in love with me. All I had to do was tell him that I'd marry him if he was really Kira. Plus, I managed to convince him that I am the second Kira."

_Misa no! _Clara thought. But it was too late. With a bit of convincing Clara was sure she could have left that last little detail in secret. But Misa just blabbed it!

"Misa, you idiot!" Light reprimanded. "Didn't I tell you to deny all of that?"

Misa fidgeted a bit. "B-but now we know Higuhi is Kira, right? So what's the problem, can't we just catch him?"

_We could, _Clara thought, quite annoyed. _If L and Light would get off of the soapboxes they built from the large chips on their shoulders..._

"I suppose this is what you would call a victory, right Matsuda?" L said, accepting a small butter cookie from Watari.

Clara snorted, now she was more than annoyed she was offended. Did L really just compare her to Matsuda? What a cheap little dig!

_That little...sugar addict has one hell of a nerve..._She thought, steaming. She chewed on her bottom lip as she glared arrows into Ryuuzaki.

"Right now we don't even know how he kills his victims do we?" Light noted. Clara sighed and fell into Light's chair.

_So much for dodging that bullet..._

"Yes, that is what I was just telling Clara..." L said, examining the three tiered plate of desserts that Watari had carted in. He picked up a few more cookies, each a different color, and began to arrange them on the table.

_It must be an enabler. _Clara thought. _L plays with his treats so that he can better assess his thoughts. _

"Before we move to arrest Higuchi we have to find out how he kills people."

"And if the criminals stop dying we won't be able to figure it out. Unless we come up with another idea...isn't that right?" Light continued.

"Yes," L said, fingering a large fruit tart. "At any rate, even if we do arrest Higuchi we are not going to do it until we are certain that criminals have stopped dying. Let me think about this for a moment..."

The entire room waited with bated breath for L's next deduction. After a quick conversation with Wedy, L ordered her to place cameras in all of Higuchi's cars. Clara shared a comforting glance with Misa who seemed to be worried.

L ended the conversation with a quick thank you and then returned his full attention to the cart of sweets. After a moment he picked out a large dark chocolate truffle.

He glanced at Clara as he popped the treat into his mouth. "Light, I hate to keep coming back to this topic...I'll just get right to the point..."

Clara's back straightened. She had a vague idea of what was about to happen.

"Do you remember?" L asked, without holding back. "Killing anyone I mean?"

_Did he have to phrase it like that? _Clara thought. She hated when L purposefully agitated people they way. He never perfectly well what the reaction would be but he did it any way. Sometimes, it was easy to see L as a tad sadistic in the way he conducted his investigations.

"Are you still going on about that?" Light replied, on the defense. "Look, I'm not Kira! How many times do I-"

"I just want you to answer the question." L said calmly. "Well, do you remember?"

"No, I don't"

"Misa? How about you?"

"I don't remember. How could I? Cause I'm not Kira!"

There was nothing at all convincing about Misa's rebuttal, but L didn't seem to acknowledge it anyway.

"Look Light. I'd like you to thoroughly analyze my current theory. This could determine that way we go about catching Kira.

"Light Yagami used to be Kira. Kira's power has somehow past onto another person. Light Yagami now has no memory of ever being Kira. I need you analysis based on these assumptions."

Clara grinned grimly. _Assumptions? L, you still believe them to be true. They are more than just assumptions..._

"Can you do that for me?"

Light conceded. What else could he do? "Yeah, I'll give it a try."

L revealed his newest theory. If Light was in fact Kira at one point and if his power had been taken away from him and passed onto another party, then who exactly enabled the passage? Was it an outside force or being or was it Light himself?

Clara knew the answer and she also knew that Light couldn't deny the truth.

"Given the premise," L began, his voice marred with defeat. "It would be my own will."

"Yes of course," L agreed. "And would someone like Clara be the most likely person receive that power?"

"What?" Clara sputtered, standing up. "Ryuuzaki!"

"No!" Light yelled over her. "Not Clara. I-I don't believe I would have-"

"We are still speaking hypothetically there is no reason to be so upset." L interrupted.

Clara scoffed. "Ryuuzaki, you just insinuated that I am Kira, even though we have just obtained a willing confession from Higuchi."

"I cannot rule out the possibility that you also passed the power onto another person." L said, locking eyes with Clara. "Now I will pose the same question towards you."

He spun in his chair so that he was facing her. "Well?"

Clara slipped back into the chair and buried her head in her hands, her hair falling around her face. "Yes, of course it would be my will."

"Thank you." L said, not a trace of emotion hidden in his gratitude.

It had been so long since L had voiced his suspicions of her involvement that Clara had almost forgotten why she was really here. She felt humiliated.

"If there is a third party willing to bestow or transfer Kira's power and they didn't want their method to be discovered, it makes no sense that they would wait so long to transfer it from you to the next Kira. If we believe that this is the work of some being watching us from above, then we would have to accept that they were impossible to catch. Not to mention, I'd already be dead. Or at the very least I am made to be a fool by eternally dancing in the palm of someone's hand..."

_Most likely the latter, _Clara thought, disconcerted. _Well, that and I am sure Light is wanting to see you die...Otherwise Rem would have killed you by now..._

"It's highly unlikely that such a being exists." L concluded.

"Thank you Light, Clara, I can now say that feel 99% better."

Clara and Light didn't know what to say. L's spirits might have been well lifted, but they felt absolutely awful the weight the accusations bearing down on them like a heavy monster.

* * *

"Could you please desist?" L commanded, peeved.

Clara froze, the toe of her ivory heels floating mid air. "Hmm?"

"That tapping," He repeated. "It is...annoying."

"Oh," Clara realized sheepishly. "Sorry, I didn't realize..."

"It's alright." He said; a slight twitch in his lip.

Three long days had finally passed and now was the time to put L's plan into place. Matsuda had just left with Chief Yagami and they were one their way to Sakura TV headquarters.

"Ryuuzaki," Clara started, crossing her arms over her chest. "You don't think that Higuchi will actually try to meet with Misa, correct?"

L shook his head, eyes still trained to the many screens that were displayed in front of them. Two screens showed the footage of Higuchi's garage and the interior of his favorite red car. One was already set to the Sakura TV station which was currently airing a special on a medium who went by the moniker "Madame Tokyo."

"As a last resort, possibly." L answered. "But I wouldn't count on it."

Clara relaxed a bit; she played with one of the charcoal buttons that was attached to the pale blue trench coat she wore. One if the many extra precautions L had implemented was keeping track of anyone and everyone Higuchi may feel inclined to call while he searched for Matsuda's real name.

It would not be surprising for Higuchi to call Misa. It would be less surprising for him to try and contact Rayne Simon, the manager who had replaced Matsuda.

Clara donned another professional looking ensemble at L's request, in case Higuchi demanded to meet her or tracker her down to this address.

The thought of it brought fear to Clara. Sure Higuchi had yet to make the "eye deal" with Rem, but tonight that may prove different. She would surely die if Higuchi saw that her name was an alias.

But she pushed such thoughts to the back of her head.

The waiting game had begun.

* * *

Clara, Light, Misa, and L were all gathered around the large screens watching as the screen that hid Matsuda's face was knocked to the ground.

It was odd knowing exactly what was going to happen next. If Higuchi wanted to find Matsuda, he was going to have to make a few phone calls.

As L predicted, the cell phone that had been provided for Clara began to ring. Clara watched as it buzzed on the table top, the screen blinking wildly.

"Its time for phase two..." L said, allowing Clara to answer it.

Clara slid her finger over the small screen switching the phone to speaker.

"This is Rayne Simon," She said, smoothly.

"Rayne." Higuchi said, not bothering with any sort of formality. "Where's Misa?"

"Mr. Higuchi," She said, amiably. "What a pleasure, I'm very sorry but Misa has taken a much needed vacation. She is not expected to return until tomorrow morning. You can speak with her then, I'm sure she will be very excited to hear from you."

Clara winked at Misa, who rolled her eyes.

"I'm asking you where she is now." Higuchi said pointedly.

"I'm afraid that is private information, Mr. Higuchi. Ms. Amane has requested that no one knows where she is." Clara said. She had to admit that she was experiencing awry sense of satisfaction as she toyed with the man. "Again I am very sorry, but Misa will most definitely contact you tomorrow."

"Do you if Misa's former manager was an entertainer at some point?"

"Mr. Matsui?" Clara repeated, being sure to emphasize the fake name. "I have no idea, Mr. Higuchi. We try not to associate with such disappointments after they are let go."

"Are you saying you have no information on him?" Higuchi barked.

"No, I am not saying that." Clara replied, her voice painfully calm. "If you would like I could connect you to our president. He may be able to help you."

"I have the number." Higuchi growled, ending the call.

"This is going exactly as I planned." Light said surprised. "It's almost scary."

"You shouldn't be scared Light, you should be happy." L commented.

_He should be scared. _Clara thought grimly. This was going too smoothly. At this rate, Higuchi would be in custody by the morning. And what would happen to the notebook then.

Clara had been up most of the night trying to think of a way that she could get her hands on it before anyone else. There was always the possibility that Higuchi, in a moment of desperation, could dispose of it. It seemed like her best chance...

"He's not even pretending to hide was he's after now, is he?" Misa giggled, enjoying the torment of the pervert who had chased her so. "Stupid, Higuchi."

"He's not stupid he's just terribly un-resourceful." Clara noted, nervously tapping her nail against the tip of her nose.

"This is proof he's beginning to panic." L agreed.

After Higuchi had acquired the pin code for the personnel files, he rushed to his garage and hopped into the red car.

Wedy's phone was patched through. "I see Higuchi. He is only carrying a single bag. I'm in pursuit."

Clara looked at Light and L. Neither of them could imagine what was in that bag. A simple notebook. One that had the power to bring about the end of humanity.

Clara could see Rem in the back of the car.

_Damn Rem's loyalty. _Clara thought. After a while, Ryuk had stopped following her everywhere she went. She wasn't sure whether it was because she had so adamantly demanded him to or just because he was bored by the investigation. Most likely his curiosity had ebbed. But Rem followed Higuchi as if it were his shadow. All to make sure he wouldn't kill Misa.

"Rem what do you think?"

_Shit! _Clara thought, her foot unconsciously continued its nervous tapping. This time, however, L was too engrossed to reprimand her. _What is he thinking? Talking to Rem. _

She gazed wearily at L. If L discovered that Rem existed, even if he never found the notebook, he would closer to catching Light. He may even be able to determine the existence of Ryuk.

"Rem? What's that?" Light asked. Clara chewed her lips nervously. "There's no one else in that car, right?"

Clara shot a warning glance towards Misa and discretely raised her index finger to her lips. Misa's saucer eyes flashed in -.

"Do you think I'll get to Yotsuba productions only to find that his file isn't there?"

_He isn't making this any easier for me is he? _Clara thought, more angry than panicked.

She had to delude this little scene as much as she could. "Is he talking to himself?"

"If this guy was smart he would destroy everything that contained his name before appearing on TV." Higuchi explained.

"This isn't sounding very good." Misa whined.

"Don't worry," L said. "He'll still go there."

Clara knew that it wouldn't take long for Rem to realize what was happening. And sure enough Rem did what it could to push Higuchi towards Yoshida productions.

"Just to be on the safe side I should also kill the people I contacted at Yoshida productions. That includes the president, Misa, and that manager of hers."

_Typical. Quick to kill. _Clara thought, enraged that all her hopes were riding on such a transparent fool. "Damn it..."

"What?" Misa yelped. "He's gonna kill me?"

"It's alright," L said, his voice oddly comforting. "Don't worry, he's talking about doing that after he's killed Matsuda. There would be point doing it too soon."

Clara realized that L was looking at her again. His dark eyes were soft.

_Oh god, I must look as white as a ghost. _She thought, relaxing her tight muscles and trying to seem nonchalant.

"Don't be reckless." Rem warned. "He's the only one you have to kill."

This surprised Clara. Rem could have easily convinced Higuchi of anything at this point. For some terribly stupid reason, Higuchi seemed to trust Rem entirely. Clara thought that Rem would do anything to assure Misa's safety but for some reason it was also making sure that she Clara or anyone was saved from death.

_I can only hope that it means Rem is beginning to trust me. _

Clara didn't need to be constantly worrying that Rem would cut her down.

"There's no way he can just be talking to himself." Light determined. "But who is Rem? Who's he talking too?"

"If he's talking to himself right now it could be...A Shinigami."

_Hell. _There it was. Without a hesitation L had come to the very conclusion Clara had tried futilely to avoid. Whether he actually meant it or not Clara could not tell.

"How about giving up ownership of the notebook and returning it to me?"

_That can't happen. _Clara thought, her heartbeat quickening. _Rem would just return the notebook to Misa and I would die. L would die. Everything would be for not. _

"No." Higuchi said, and Clara breathed easily again.

"He's arrived at Yoshida Productions..." Light said.

"The show's about to begin."

* * *

"He's not doing it!" Light raged.

_Of course he's not. _Clara thought, losing all hope. _It's been done. _

Now there was concrete evidence of the notebook in use. L didn't realize it now, but he would soon understand what Kira's power actually was.

_Still, I have to get my hands on the notebook! Or, at the very least I have to make sure that Light doesn't touch the thing. _

She glanced at her watch. _Any second now..._

"DAMN! He didn't die!" Higuchi yelled.

"...was writing his name down all he had to do?" L asked.

After another call to Misa, he sat stewing.

"Rem, let's make the deal."

_Oh god. _Clara thought. _It's over. _

* * *

She felt sick with defeat. L refused to arrest him now. She wanted to interject, to tell him that anyone who would come into contact with Higuchi would likely be dead minutes later. But as hard as she tried to think of a way to present her idea as something that just popped into her head she failed.

_If I say anything now L will just be suspicious of me. And...I don't want that...not like this..._

She was petrified by the very idea of being caught and convicted. She refused to let Light win this way. Her hands were shaking, her heart pounding in her ears. She could barely hear what Higuchi was saying anymore or what Light and L were discovering. Her only hope now was to get the notebook. But how on earth would she manage it?

"He's dead?" Light's voice suddenly pierced through her haze. "By accident?"

Clara's eyes grazed over the screen. "Oh no,"

Someone had died already. She had been right. Higuchi was that desperate.

"This is very bad..." L muttered.

"Rem...A deal..." Light was slowly beginning to piece it together, which meant that L may have already come to the right conclusion.

"Everyone! It's too dangerous to allow any further action by Higuchi. Let's bring him in!" L commanded. "I believe he has the same powers as the second Kira, he is able to kill with out seeing a name or a face. Please keep this in mind as we move to arrest him."

As L instructed the NPA, Light relayed the news to his father. "Dad, at the next commercial take measure seven."

"So then, Light what say we go and enjoy the fun as well."

"Yeah," Light said.

"What?" Clara nearly collided with L as she jumped out of her seat. "What are you talking about? Where are you going?"

L and Light exchanged a look but ignored her.

"Ryuuzaki! Where are you going?" Clara commanded.

"I would like to be the first one there when Higuchi is arrested. And seeing as Light is still chained to me."

"Let me go with you." Clara demanded, running in front of him and blocking his way. "Please, Ryuuzaki I-"

"No." He shot her down. "Light has worked tirelessly for this case."

"And I haven't?" Clara cried. "Ryuuzaki-"

"It is far too dangerous for you and for Misa. I would request that you stay here and wait for us to return with-"

L stopped, startled by the fiery glow that appeared in Clara's eyes.

"I can't do that Ryuuzaki." She said, gravely. "I-I just can't."

L sighed, his hands retreating from their sanctuary in his pockets. He placed both of them on her shoulders and firmly guided her out of his way. He turned away. He couldn't look into her eyes again. Under the blue glass of anger, their was fear, pleading.

"You will stay here with Misa, Clara." He said, his voice dangerously low. "You must."

Clara choked back a sob. "Ryuuzaki, you don't-"

But he was gone. Clara rushed to the elevator but it was already moving. "Shit!"

"Clara!" Misa called, but Clara wasn't listening. She was looking at the number's on the small screen to the side of the door. _Why are they going up?_

"Clara come here!" Misa cried, trying to pull Clara away.

"Misa let go-!"

"We can hear them!" Misa yelled over her. "On the screen, I can hear L and Light."

Clara allowed Misa to drag her and they returned to the chairs. "Is there a way for me to talk with them?" Clara whispered, desperate.

Misa was confused. "I-I don't know. Don't worry Clara, they'll be okay. And they'll for sure catch Higuchi!"

_That's exactly what I am afraid of, Misa..._

* * *

_**Higuchi, how are you able to kill people?**_

_Higuchi, how are you able to kill people?_

"No..." Clara muttered. That was it. Thanks the help of Aizawa, L and Light had caught Higuchi in no time.

_They didn't even wait to question him here. If that had been the case they would have surely left the notebook with the car. But now... What can I do?_

"_**The notebook..."**_

"_The notebook..."_

Clara's body jerked back and forth. It was over.

"_**Please bring the notebook over to the helicopter."**_

"_Please bring the notebook over to the helicopter."_

Clara slowly sunk into the chair. This couldn't happen. If Light touched the notebook then...

She was overcome, she thought her would faint. Her breathing...

_Oh please no, please. I-I can't...I can't see Light again, not like that. God, what is wrong with me? Why didn't I just...If I had only...no, no, no, no, no!_

"_**Uh, are you okay Light?" **_

"_Uh, are you okay Light?"_

_That was L's voice. _Clara thought, her whole body convulsing with shivers. _What happened? What happened to Light? Did he-? _

Misa and Clara waited in a long, deafening silence to hear Light's response.

"Ryuuzaki..." Light. His voice was calm and calculated as it always was. Under the static and fuzz Clara could not determine whether Light had-

"I'm going to try and compare these names in the notebook with the names of the victims."

Clara gasped, realizing that she had failed to take a breath.

_He...he touched it. He's holding it. He's..._

_...back. _

_**He's back...**_

* * *

Thank you for reading and please, please, please, take the time to review!

I love you guys!

Hazy Jean


	23. Chapter 22: Alone

Chapter 22

Alone

* * *

Clara watched as he dropped small squares of snow white sugar into the cup. A thin trail of steam lifted off of the surface of the liquid and escaped into the cool air like shivering tendrils.

Her own cup sat, untouched and lonely. She didn't feel like drinking anything, like doing anything. After seeing the whole debacle on the news, she was almost sure that Light was Kira. Now everything was going to change and she could do nothing to stop it. Light had touched the notebook. Light was no more. Light was Kira.

When she had heard what had happened she wanted to run. Run far, far away never looking back. It would not have been too hard, attempting to run. With all of the chaos following the very public arrest of Higuchi, newsmen both local and international were flooding the building with calls, emails, and personal visits. L had left Aizawa's men to the arduous task of keeping all the clambering people out. And now that L had the notebook, now that he could gaze upon Rem, Clara was sure she was far from his mind.

And what, then? She had her chance to escape. When Light discovered that she was gone he would surely leave her alone. Her escape would only send the message that she wanted nothing to do with the whole ordeal and would never consider speaking his secrets. Light would not have the time or the care to search for her. She would be free.

Her eyes locked onto L's hand, then the color of his disheveled shirt. They traveled upwards following the contours of his arm as he busily stirred away. Clara could see the hard line of his collarbone pressing against the fabric. His greasy black hair, the very color of an octopus' ink, fell around his face, blocking his eyes. But Clara wanted to see his eyes. They were beautiful. When she gazed into them she felt warm and safe, even thought they were as black as, no, darker than the night. She wanted to see them again.

_I can't...I can't leave him now..._

She didn't want to admit to it. These feelings, whatever they were, could not be taken for what they were. She knew this. She has known L for only so long. He still suspected that she was somehow involved in the death's of thousands of men and women. Whatever caused her heart to beat to fervently, to make her eyes widen, to bring a smile to her face...

...It would be foolish to act on those feelings alone.

"Clara?"

Clara raised her eyes. It was Mr. Yagami. "I'm sure Misa could use some company about now. I don't want you to feel as though it is imperative that you-"

"No." L called quietly, not before taking a sip of his drink. "I have some questions. For Clara."

Clara jumped up and stalked over to L. She stood by his side and crossed her arms. Light was right there, right next to him, just sitting. Clara couldn't bear to look at him. She purposefully dodged his gaze from the moment that they had returned. She didn't want to see him as what he once was.

"Yes, Ryuuzaki-"

She gasped. L reached up and grabbed the collar of her coat, pulling her downwards. She shifted so that she was now face to face with him. "May we speak in private?"

"O-of course." L stood up, almost tossing his coffee onto the table. He began to walk away towards the stairs. Clara looked around at the other members of the task force, all of them shared the same look a confusion.

She could feel it, Light's gaze shooting into her like a bullet. She shuddered, trying to swallow the haunting feeling that was growling in her gut. She followed Light, the heels of her shoes clacking loudly in the room. Rem stood in her way, staring through her towards Light. Clara walked on, right through the beast. She had not touched the notebook, well, no one had seen her touch the notebook. So she would have to pretend that she couldn't see Rem. For now...

* * *

Light frowned. What exactly was going on?

His mind was fuzzy with the months worth of memories that had been drilled into his brain. It was an odd feeling, feeling as though he could not process every single thought in an efficient manner. Still bits and pieces of the past months were popping into his thoughts. Sounds, words, images, and dreams.

He had not thought of Clara until she had entered the room. And even then...Was what he thought a dream, or was it a passing event?

His father muttered something about going to assist Aizawa. Matsuda decided to tag along.

And soon Light was left alone in the large investigation room. Only Rem was left.

_

* * *

_

L led Clara to a room that she had never seen before. After walking down a long carpeted hall he came to a stop at the door on the end. The handle was equipped with a small number pad. After L pressed five or six buttons, a small clicking sound was heard and her opened the door, walking inside. Clara followed him.

She could breath more deeply now that she wasn't occupying the same room as Light. His stare was gone.

She looked around the room. It was about the size of the apartment she so unwillingly shared with Misa. A large Mac sat to the left of the door. The wall on the left was entirely glass, displaying the shining city below.

Clara focused her attention on L, who had taken a seat on the edge of one of the large beds. His head was bowed low, shoulders hunched, and his hands lay in his lap, unmoving and limp.

"Ryuuzaki...?"

He didn't answer her. He just sat there.

_He's defeated. _Clara thought forlornly. _He doesn't know what to do..._

Clara walked over to him and sat on the bed beside him. She tucked her hands under her thighs and cocked her head towards him. Black strands of hair covered his face.

Clara bit her lip and looked around the room once more. "Ryuuzaki...you are not alone. You can tell me...anything. And I'll listen."

_No? _She thought, unsure of what he wanted from her. She turned away again, feeling useless. A light weight fell to her shoulder. Ryuuzaki had very slowly leaned his head against her. She shifted closer so that he could bury his tired head further into the curve of her neck. His body leaned against hers and he breathed a quiet sigh.

She closed her eyes feeling his presence next to hers. The stark fabric of his shirt was rubbing up against her arm, it was soft. Soon she was able to match her breathing with his. She rested her head against his. They sat in the silence, frozen in time.

Soon the aching that plagued their hearts began to fade away. A new feeling was growing. It was quiet and easy. Any sort of shadow was lifting, spilling out of them like smoke. Clara felt free. L could no longer hear the bells.

Clara started a bit, reality trying to fight back against the simple peace that had overcome her. She sighed, and wrapped one arm around L's thin shoulders. Gently, she guided him to her, his head finally resting in her lap. He didn't resist her touch.

She looked down at him as he stretched his body out on the bed. With a steady hand, she began to run her fingers through his raven locks.

_It's so soft..._She thought, surprised. His hair always looked as though it had been repeatedly denied a good shower, but even then she had always had the urge to touch it. Now seemed to be the best time. Whenever she was upset her mother would lay her down and play with her hair. The feeling was so relaxing Clara would feel numb with pleasure.

She began to wonder if L had fallen asleep. He was breathing evenly and his eyes were shut tight.

"L," she breathed, her voice faltering. "You do not have to condemn yourself to this life."

She meant it. Every word. He fought so hard, all in the name of justice. He fought so hard, that he was beginning to lose himself. Clara could see beyond his alias, beyond L. There was a child behind it all, hiding. L, whoever he really was, was denying his own self.

"You are..."

"Shh..." L whispered. He moved over so that he was laying on his back now, looking up into her eyes. Clara swallowed a shuddering sigh. He was so beautiful. A thin smile played at her lips and she felt a rosy blush crawling into her cheeks. She trailed her fingers through his hair and then lightly cupped the side of his face.

_He's not denying me...or flinching, turning away. _The very thought, caused fluttering feelings to fill her stomach and her eyes sparkled with joy.

His eyes were still black, but he didn't look as bored or as contemplative as they usually were. He reached one hand up and tugged at a lock of her hair.

"I have never been wrong before..." He finally spoke.

_You're not wrong. _Clara thought. "You're not-"

"Hush." L said, his finger covering her lips. A pained sound escaped her, she fell backwards so that she landed on the bed. She just had to tell him. But he wasn't going to let her speak.

She continued running her hands through his hair; hoping that it was as therapeutic for him as it was for her.

She heard him speak her name. It was the first time she had truly heard her name as her own. If he could call her Clara...

_Maybe Clara isn't so bad after all. _

* * *

_What is this? _

What was more perplexing? The fury that was inexplicably building in his chest or the images that flashed across the screen?

Light had wanted to hear what questions L was posing to Clara. But no questions had been posed. No, something else was taking place in that room. But what exactly was happening?

Light sifted through memory after memory. Just when had this bond begin to form? He had been chained to L, so that must mean that he witnessed the signs.

_Nothing, nothing is coming to-_

Of course. There had been times when he was granted privacy with Misa. They had adjourned to the balcony and Light had let his thoughts drift away while Misa had babbled about pop nonsense. Where had L been? Where had Clara been?

_So Clara managed to win his trust? No that can't be it, L doesn't trust a single person on this planet. Not even Watari...So what is this? Is he trying to coax information out of her. No, there's no way that he could ever even pretend to be interested in such intim-_

Light stood from his seat, canceling each screen until they were all erased.

_Damn you, L._

He grabbed his jacket, slipping it on as he headed towards the stairs.

* * *

Clara shut the door behind her. She turned around and leaned against it. A small tear escaped from the corner of her eye. She could feel it, white hot, drift past her cheek and dangle on her chin. She brushed it away feverously, a moment of rage overcoming her.

_He won't let me..._

She thought, a dull pain stinging her heart. He had asked her to leave him alone. He wanted to be alone. He needed to be alone.

_Why won't he let me? I-I just want to embrace him. I want to hold him and never let him go. I want to protect him from...all this. All this world and all of the shit that infests every crack and turn. _

Clara was wrestling with feelings she had never dealt with before.

_I can understand now. Why my mother loves my father. I want to be his rock, to stand by him and..._

She knew that she could do much more for him than serve him coffee and baby sit Misa.

"He needs me." She said aloud.

Clara knew this now. She felt as though she had never spoken so true a word.

But she knew that L would never reciprocate such feelings. He would never entertain the idea that he needed anyone. Such a weakness could ruin everything he fought for. It would be unjust.

It almost scared Clara, how much she was able and willing to understand a man she had only known for a few short months.

Clara wanted to be with him. But she could not stomach making him choose between her and his work. And it would be a choice. L could not live two different lives. She feared that in the end, he would choose justice over her. She couldn't bear the thought.

She shook her head from side to side, purposefully jumbling her thoughts. She pushed off the door and drifted down the hallway, fighting to keep her mind blank. The heel of her shoes clacked against the tiled floor and the sound of it reverberating off the walls. The haunting echo was a welcome distraction.

Clara realized that she hadn't the faintest idea of how to get back to the investigation room. She had been so riled when she was following L that she had failed to pay attention. Not wanting the disturb him, she peeked around the left corner and spotted an elevator.

Suddenly a sharp pain burst in her head. She gasped as she was pulled backwards. Her mind registered that someone or something had entangled into her hair and was now guiding her movements. She stumbled, her back slamming painfully into the wall.

"Clara, it's been a long time."

* * *

A bit of fluff. But fluff is good, right? I felt that I was walking on that cliff side that is L vs. OOC. I hope I didn't fall over! I would love feedback on this note. Sorry this chapter is not as long as the last two...

And don't worry the next chapter is being written right now! I won't leave you hanging too long. I'm not an evil Kira psychopath after all ;0)

Songs used for this chapter: _Arms of a woman – Amos Lee; You Are Not Alone – Patty Griffin; Samson – Regina Spektor. _

Thank you so much for reading!

Hazy


	24. Chapter 23: Hysteria

Chapter 23

Hysteria

* * *

"You switched the books." Clara stuttered, trying to stop the panic from still her blood.

Light didn't seem interested in discussing the details of his own plotting. He just stared down at her, his eyes narrowed into slit reminiscent of a snake's. Clara swallowed down a tirade of fear that had been brewing inside of her since the day she had met him.

His lips curled upwards into a menacing sneer. It was an image that had haunted Clara in the darkest of nights, twisting her stomach and denying her rest. His hands rested against the wall on either side of her head.

"He likes you,"

Clara was aghast. _Had he been...watching? Did he overhear?_ She turned away from him, wondering why his words humiliated her so. Light raised his hand and, locking his fingers under her chin, guided her face back to his.

"Can't imagine why..."

Clara finally found the strength to fight back. The struggled for a minute before she managed to push him away and he went careening into the other wall.

Her breath was coming out in harsh gasps, but she managed to keep her voice calm. "Do not touch me, Light."

His amber eyes flashed dangerously and he lunged towards her. He moved so quickly that Clara could hardly move, let alone do anything to stop him. His body pushed up against hers until her back collided with the wall once more.

Clara wasn't about to let him intimidate her this way. She was still in the confines of the task force headquarters. L was in a room right around the corner. Light truly couldn't do any sort of permanent damage without being discovered. He wasn't the owner of either notebook at the time. He had just managed to touch one. So what did she have to fear?

"Get off of-"

Light pressed his hands over her mouth. But there really was no need. The look in his eye, one that permeated throughout his entire body was enough to stop Clara's heart. It was Kira.

"Quiet," He hissed, a biting ugliness apparent in his tone. "Someone may hear you."

Light's body was on fire. Every nerve was bursting with a strange new feeling. What it was, he couldn't understand. He could feel the defined contours of Clara's body pressed firmly against her own

She was nothing like Misa, who had been endowed with the sort of curves that most men lusted over. Clara had no such shape, being too much of a waif to sport such physical characteristics. His knee rested against the wall between her knees, effectively trapping her. He could feel her whole body quake with shivers. It was electrifying.

His mouth moved to the side of her face. "I need the notebook Clara," a tangible edge to his calm tone. "I need you to give it to Misa."

_Give it to Misa...? _Clara thought. She could hardly muscle the strength to breath, but that was hardly her biggest problem. _Just like that Misa is going to start killing again? No,_

"Are you insane?" She whispered venomously. "I will never give you back the notebook."

"Did you use it?" Light hissed.

"Of course not." Clara answered, disgusted by the very thought. "I hardly touched it."

Light stepped away, breaking his hold on her elbows. Clara gasped in a quick breath.

"Are you that foolish?" She spat. "Did you actually think that I would return the notebook to you? It seems we all underestimated the great of mind of Light Yagami."

Light grumbled, running his hands through his hair. "Where is the notebook, Clara?"

He was doing it. He was trying to spin his sparkly tales. Clara had watched him play with the minds of their classmates, his family, perfect strangers. But he would not succeed with her. She knew what lay behind the glamour and the mirrors.

"No Light," She shook her head.

"Clara," Light persisted, moving closer to her again. His voice was husky and Clara was thoroughly sickened by him. "If you forfeit ownership of the Death Note, all of your memories of the past few months will disappear. This will all go away. Isn't that what you want?"

_Of course. _She thought, trying to escape the temptation. _If I could forget then I would be innocent. Light would no longer need to keep me around, I could go back home to America. I would never remember. _

It was an enticing thought. She could leave behind all of the strife and the pain. She could go back to university and become whoever she wanted to be. Kira would still exist, but Kira would be of no threat to her.

_But I can't. _She thought, her resolve building. _I can't leave Ryuuzaki now. I can't just abandon all of this. And losing my memories? How could anyone willingly agree to such a thing. I don't want to lose them, not like this..._

"Forget it, Light."

His sweet faced was beginning to crack.

"I didn't want it to come to this..." He muttered, rubbing at his wrist. "I tried to avoid it Clara, I hope you know that."

Clara took a step backwards. _What? What could he possibly do?_

Light fingered one of the gears on his watch as Clara eyed him wearily.

_A-a secret compartment?_

"Your watch has one, too." Light said softly. "I'm actually surprised you still wear it..."

Clara glared at him.

"What is that?" She demanded.

"Oh? This?" Light asked, innocently. "It's only a small piece of the notebook."

"You don't know my name." Clara bit back. "Misa never told you."

"That is true." Light said, still as amiable as ever. "In fact, there are many people's names that I have yet to learn. I never made the Shinigami eye deal and I never plan to...But I get by, Clara, I get by."

_What is he going on about? _

"If I need to, I can go to great lengths to acquire someone's name without using the Shinigami eyes. Luckily, I already know the names of your parents..."

Her knees buckled. "No Light,"

"I believe I met them on many an occasion." Light continued. "So their faces have been etched into my memory."

"No," Clara cried. "You leave them alone."

"I could leave them alone, Clara. I want to leave them alone." Light drawled. "If only you cooperated with me. Otherwise I am afraid that they will have to die. Quite painfully, of course. I don't think a heart attack would truly account for your obscene defile of my wishes."

Clara shook her head, her eyes brimming with tears. "Don't do this, Light. You can't do this..."

"I can, Clara." Light praised. "I will be the god of the new world. As god, it falls upon me to make the difficult decisions."

"Stop it, Light, stop it." She choked.

"You will be the one to stop it, Clara," Light offered, cruelly. He pulled a thin fountain pen out from his pocket.

She was suddenly reminded lecture that she had endured in her junior year of high school. Her teacher, Mr. Morrison, was tittering about abnormal psychology. It is really quite fascinating, he would say again and again. Take for example the sociopath, he said. They look and speak and act just like you or I, but they think much differently. They can mimic our feelings, our emotions, but they have no actual understanding of them. Because they cannot grasp guilt or sadness, they are capable of such acts as serial rape, abuse, manipulation, and mass murders.

"You must think that I am an idiot." She whispered.

Light blinked. "An idiot?" He laughed.

"That depends. I mean if you would really give up the lives of your parents just to stall for time then maybe..."

"That is not what I mean." Clara snapped. "What exactly will happen if I turn over the notebook? Misa will begin killing again. And before I can blink I will be the one convulsing on the floor as I breathe my last breath."

"So that's it." Light sneered. "You are worried about your own life."

When Light said it she felt dirty. Wrong. But was it really so wrong? Of course she was worried about her own life. She didn't want to die. She didn't want to willingly hand over the very weapon that would be her death. Not only that, it would mean the end of the free world. Light's "vision" was nothing short of forceful tyranny, not that he would ever see it that way.

"You know that it is not the only reason." She mumbled. Why did she feel like this? She felt ashamed.

"I will not let Misa kill you." Light whispered his face so close to hers that Clara could feel his warm breath hit her cheek.

"Why don't I believe you?" She whispered skeptically. "Give me one reason I should believe you."

And then he pressed his lips against hers, so lightly she almost thought she had imagined it. She was so shocked she barely fought it. In one moment his lips were there and then they were gone. He pushed off of the wall, finally. Clara leaned against it. She stared off into an invisible world before glaring.

"Oh please, Light." She scoffed. "Don't patronize me."

Light seemed peeved. "Excuse me?"

Clara didn't believe that little display either. "That was your reason? Am I actually supposed to trust you now? You really do think I am a fool."

She hurriedly pushed past him and walked towards the elevator. She could hear the rustle of carpet and knew that he was following her. She quickly pressed a button and nearly threw herself inside. Light managed to step inside before the door were closed.

"Clara," Light mused. He was like a snake cornering a particularly enticing prey, his eyes alight with hunger. "I mean it. I do."

"Stop it." Clara demanded, enunciating each word with candid anger.

Light sighed and grabbed her wrist pulling her into him. Clara pushed against his chest. "Damn it, Light!"

His other arm wrapped tightly around her wrist. "Clara, if Misa is not in possession of that notebook by the day's end. Your parents will die."

"And I will-"

"You have to trust me." He said grimly. "You don't really have any choice."

The elevator door slid open and Light released her. He stepped out of the elevator and into the investigation room.

Clara watched him as the door slid shut again. She fell against the wall of the metallic wall and slid down to the floor. Her head lolled against he chest and she wrapped her arms around herself as tightly as she could.

"What do I do?"

* * *

"_Clara darling, your father and I have something we need to tell you." _

_A little girl sat on the large, overstuffed couch. In her hands she held a small book. Even though she could barely read it, she was thumbing through the pages and devouring each small picture. _

"_Clara." He father called. He sat on the couch and slipped her into his lap. She looked up at him, small blue grey eyes blinking in question._

"_Yes, daddy?" she trilled, still refusing to let go of the book. _

"_You know we love you." He mother said, snuggling next to her husband. She tucked a stray hair behind her daughter's ear and smoothed out her part. _

_Clara nodded, her eyes straying back to the book. "I love you...!"_

_Adam smiled with pride. She was only four years old and she was already learning how to read. From the moment that the little girl had been brought out of the hospital and into his arms, he had loved her. Clara was a very quiet, serious child. She smiled and laughed, but she also liked to listen to people talk. Every so often she would say a few words, but mostly she kept to herself. Nothing like their son Robert. _

"_Clara," Sasha cooed. "Could you listen to daddy now?"_

_Clara nodded and hesitantly placed the book in her mother's waiting hand. _

"_We want you to know something." Adam started, unsure of how to proceed. _

_Clara just stared up at him patiently. _

"_I am not your father." Adam said simply. _

_Clara cocked her little head to one side and pursed her tiny lips. "Daddy?"_

"_We want you to know that we love you." Sasha repeated. "But you are not our little girl."_

_._

_._

_._

"_So, are we ever going to talk about it?" Clara asked, positioning a pressed white napkin in her lap. _

"_Talk about what, darling?" Sasha asked, as her eyes raked across the immaculate menu. _

"_My parents." _

_Sasha and Adam exchanged a wary glance. _

"_Now Clara?" Sasha asked, "Perhaps another time-"_

_Clara shook her head, taking a small sip from a glass of ice water. "I don't see why we can't talk about it now."_

_She was eating dinner with her parents sans Robert. After flying out to see him off for his first year of university in California. Her parents had agreed to take her out so that they could spend some quality time together. _

_Quality time with her parents usually consisted of light conversation about her father's work and her mother's next convention. Now, as they sat at a rather precocious restaurant that sat on a beachside cliff, Clara had them trapped. _

"_What do you want to know?" Her father asked. It was such a vague question. Clara considered ignoring it. But that wouldn't be fair. _

"_Who are they?" she asked. _

"_You mother was my sister." Adam said, simply. Clara had not expected that. _

"_So I am related to you." _

"_Yes, I am afraid your grandmother has commanded that no one speak of her ever again. It is her opinion that your mother thoroughly disgraced the family."_

_Clara bit her lip. "What happened?"_

"_You." Adam said. He had always been honest with his daughter. It was the least he could do. He wasn't going to blind her with white lies or try a shield her from certain aspects of the world. Clara was better than that. _

"_Me?" Clara repeated. _

"_Yes," Adam said, taking his wife's hand. "My sister, Louisa, she was the black sheep. As the only girl and the youngest she tended to rebel much more than either myself or your uncle Michael. So much so that my parents grew to despise her. You know my mother Clara, she is the epitome of the old country. All elegance and poise. Louisa hated it. Just hated it. My mother was much harder on her, she expected much more of her..."_

"_I only met Louisa once." Sasha chimed. "She was with your father when I met him. She didn't talk much, but I could tell she was upset about something."_

"_The day Louisa turned eighteen she left, right before I married Sasha. We never heard from her. Until Christmas Day three years later." Adam said. He stopped when the waiter came to take their order. _

_Clara didn't have much of an appetite. _

"_I got a call from a social services center." Adam continued. "It wasn't Louisa on the phone but a young woman. She told me the address of their facilities and requested that I drive down immediately."_

"_You father and I had just returned from his mother's house with Robert. I stayed hime because Robert was still so little."_

_Adam rubbed his eyes. "One of their agents had arrested Louisa. She was trying to sell you off for hallucinogens."_

_Clara played with her salad fork, watching as the sleek metal caught sparks of light from the chandeliers above. _

"_You were just about one month old. They had called my mother first, but she just told them to send you to an orphanage. But you needed medical attention. To this day I do not know how you stayed alive. Louisa died after three nights in jail. They rushed her to the hospital but it was too late for her."_

"_So she's dead?" Clara asked. "And you have no idea who my father is."_

"_None. I escorted you to the hospital and then called Sasha."_

"_He didn't even say hello," Sasha grinned. "He just asked me if I wanted a daughter. I said yes. After he told me what happened, how could I say no?"_

"_Your grandmother was very upset with me." Adam added. "She slapped me, the first time we brought you over. I can still feel that sting." _

_Clara smiled. _

"_Eventually you won her over, though." Sasha said. "You were such a birlliant little thing. She couldn't help but love you."_

"_Still," Adam continued. "She made us swear that you would be our daughter and there would be no mention of Louisa ever again."_

"_A birth certificate was made and the doctors estimated that you were born on November 13__th__, 1986. We signed as your birth parents and permanent guardians."_

"_You have always been our daughter, Clara." Sasha said, smiling. "I have never seen you as anything else."_

"_I know...mom."_

* * *

Clara ran her fingers over the silver letters that adorned the front of the notebook.

_They...they saved my life. How can I forsake theirs? _She thought mournfully. _Dad risked disownment from his own family, mom accepted me without even giving it a single thought. _

She opened the book to a blank page. _I could end it. I could kill Light. _

"What are you doin'?" Ryuk croaked, floating in a slow circle above her. "You've been staring at the notebook for over an hour, now. You gonna use it or not?"

"Ryuk, why is it that I can still see Rem?" Clara asked.

"Huh? You touched the notebook, even though it wasn't yours to own."

"So, if I were to give up ownership of this death note I would not be able to see you. Would I still remember you?"

"Who knows." Ryuk muttered.

Clara huffed annoyed. "What if I tore a piece from this notebook and kept it on me at all times. Even if I gave up ownership, would I still retain all of my memories?"

"Oh sure." Ryuk answered.

"Are you positive?" Clara asked, glaring up at him. "You would swear that on your life."

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered.

"Alright," Clara concluded.

She tore a piece out of the notebook and folded into a small square. After searching through a small box of office supplies, she found what she was looking for.

"What are you doing?" Ryuk asked, floating directly above her.

"Cheating," She mumbled. She lifted the watch on her wrist and glued the small paper to the back of the watch head. The watch already fit her wrist rather snugly. The paper rested against he skin. This was her best bet. AS long as she never took the watch off, she would always remember.

"Ryuk," Clara started. "This is goodbye."

"Huh?"

* * *

"Well, Clara this is goodbye!" Misa called dramatically. "I can't believe you actually volunteered to stay here!"

"Me neither," Clara joked halfheartedly.

"I will miss you!" She tittered, jumping on Clara and encasing her in a bone breaking hug.

"And will miss you."

Mogi was waiting by the door his arms filled with large cases of luggage all colored a garish hot pink. Misa picked up a large, bulking purse and turned to leave.

"Wait, Misa." Clara called. _Am I really doing the right thing?_

"Ya? Don't worry I'll come visist everyday. I have to see Light after all!"

"No, its just, i got you a present..." Clara tempted lamely.

Misa gasped. "A present! Oh you're the sweetest!"

She ran over and grabbed the thinly wrapped item. "I will open this the very second I get home, okay? Can't keep the driver waiting you know."

Clara nodded. "Alright, Misa. Goodbye."

"Goo~dbye!"

_Goodbye..._

_

* * *

_

Things are heating up! ;0) Hope you enjoyed. The next chapter is going to be...well, you all know what's coming right? I've been agonizing over what Clara will do next and what effects it will have to the storyline and...well you will just have to wait and see!

But not too long! I promise an update very soon...

Thank you for reading and please review!

Hazy


	25. Chapter 24: Sacrifice

I want to apologize for the lengthy amount of time it took me to get this chapter out. I'll have you know it went through several rewrites and slashings before I came to this. Big decisions had to be made.

So without anymore author babbling...

* * *

Chapter 24

Sacrifice

* * *

L stared at the ceiling, looking for the patterns created by clumps of paint began to blur and move. It was something he had always done since he was a child. A foolish way to search for something that is not. And yet, it was an old habit that never seemed to die, no matter how hard he had tried to kill it.

_I...fell asleep. _

Whenever he was engrossed in a case, sleep was something he never made time for. Watari used to worry about his growing insomnia, but soon realized that arguing about it wasn't going to do a spot of good. Even if he managed to keep his eyes closed for a length of time, his mind would not let him rest. Theories, plans, suspects, they all swirled in his head at shivering speed. It did not take him long to realize that trying to turn himself off would never work. So he gave up.

"That girl..." He muttered. Not only had he managed to fall asleep, but he dreamt. When was the last time he had done that? When was the last time he had left reality and gave into the voices that begged him to slow down, to give up, to rest? He could not even remember.

_Does she expect me to...stop? _What a silly notion. Well, all notions were silly as far as he was concerned. If it wasn't entirely plausible then it was a notion. And L didn't deal in the implausible.

He shook his head from side to side, purposefully mussing up his hair.

"I suppose in any other situation..." He stopped. Was he about to say what he thought he was about to say?

A chill ran up his spine. Casually glancing over his shoulder he eyed his trusty Macintosh computer. A small green light at the corner of the screen was blinking. "What now?"

He shuffled over and dropped to the ground. Expertly he clicked the mouse and tapped away at the keys. He entered his password: a 24 figure code that was changed every month. It was the only thing he never shared with Watari. The contents of the computer were entirely his and no one else's. The screen fizzled and flashed until an image came onto the screen.

Colored glass. Bits and pieces of colored glass that sparkled dimly a small light.

_Best of Luck, L! _

_Love the whammies ;0)_

"Damn it." He said, aloud. There was no echo in the large room, but his cursings hung in the air, like thick wisps of cloud. He could feel them and the weight that they carried. It as hot in this room, stuffy, undisturbed.

He stood up again, his stomach rumbling.

Clara had said something about condemnation. Was what he did selfish? Was he really condemning himself to this work? What did she want from him?

More importantly, what did he want from her?

_You can want things, L. _Watari had once told him. _It is okay, it is normal, to want more than you need. _

Of course, Watari had later recanted the advice after one terribly successful Halloween...

_But what is it that I want? _

* * *

"Ryuuzaki, I must speak with you." Clara demanded. She stood in front of him, her arms crossed and her brow furrowed with hot determination.

L frowned and returned his attention to the ice cream in his hand. "Are you still here?"

She sighed, rubbing her eyes with her index finger and thumb. "Please Ryuuzaki. This is very important."

L's ear perked at the deep seeded sadness in her voice. He was hesitant to speak with her. In fact, considering recent events, even looking at her made him doubt. Clara was beginning to become a distraction. Why though, was something he had yet to conclude.

Clara peeked over her shoulder. She had resolved to admit to it all. But she could not just shout it all out in the middle of the investigation. She would have to do it when Light wasn't around. This was near impossible, however. Even though the handcuffs had been removed, Light still trailed L like some sort of lost dog. Clara would sit on one of the lime colored couches watching the two of them interact with each other. L was clearly on edge about something. He probably suspected that something had changed within Light.

And then there was Rem. Rem, who stayed near the notebook and ambiguously answered all the questions that Ryuuzaki posed. If Rem suspected her even in the slightest she was as good as dead. She had to choose her words carefully.

On this day, the very day after Misa had left, both Light and Rem seemed well enough distracted. Light had gone into the lobby to meet Misa, who couldn't bear to stay away for longer than a day, and Rem was watching the screen in sickly awe.

"Can it wait?" L asked, sticking his leg out he pushed Clara gently out of the way so he too could stare at the screen. Clara almost fell over.

"No. It can't." She seethed. He had been purposefully ignoring her. He barely looked at her. While Light would stare her down at every free chance. Yes, she had forfeited the Death Note, but that didn't mean he trusted her any more.

"That's too bad." L said, standing up and shuffling past her.

"Ryuuzaki!" Clara called. She was going to follow him, but she was stopped when she saw the look in Rem's eyes. The yellow, cat-like orbs were wide with shock.

_Oh no..._

* * *

"Ryuuzaki, I've been thinking." Light began. Two more days had come and gone and still Clara had not been able to speak to L. She was starting to become desperate. Maybe it would be better for her to just say it. Light is Kira. Light is Kira. Rem would kill her, of that she was certain. Would those few words be of any use to L? Even if she was able to get that much out, L didn't have any proof. And even then...Rem may see it fit to kill everyone else who heard her say it.

"If we were to catch the person who is Kira, would we really be able to convict and punish them for mass homicide?"

"What? Of course we can convict them? Even if we don't plan on publicly unveiling the notebook, the least we could do was execute the killer." Matsuda answered.

Clara sat on the couch once more, just hating every word that came out of Light's mouth. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something moved. It was Rem. Ghost-like and daunting Rem had yet to leave the main room. Now Rem's eyes were tearing into Light's body. Something wasn't right.

Obviously Rem was upset. The Shinigami was completely incapable of expressing any sort of emotion but Clara could feel it. Light must feel it, too. She felt chilled to the bone. She wanted Rem out of there. She never wanted to see another Shinigami again.

Now that Misa had begun to kill again it was only matter of time before she was apprehended. And when that time would come...

Much too late, a thought occurred to Clara. _Rem. Rem could kill Ryuuzaki. Rem knows his name, Rem knows it right now! And even though he is forbidden from sharing that name with other humans...All this time I have been worrying about Misa. How could I have missed...? If something were to happen to Misa then Rem would surely. If...if I could get Rem alone maybe I could just convince him to kill Light. For the sake of Misa's safety. But they would never let me alone with Rem.. If not that then I could speak to Misa at least. Help her, stay her arrest. _

"Clara. You wanted to speak to me."

"Y-yes, Ryuuzaki."

* * *

She stared into his back, her eyes tracing the small protrusions of his shoulder blades that ruffled his white shirt. As mussed and wrinkled as it was, Clara had the urge to press her face into the fabric. It looked clean enough, soft enough.

"Ryuuzaki..."

L stepped forward and pushed open the door.

_He did listen to me._ Without word or warning, L had led the way to the roof of the building. Here they could escape the invasive cameras and there was no chance they would be interrupted.

It would have been a most perfect place for her to confess, if not for the rain. Sheets like fractured glass fell from the sky, pounding into the pavement. The noise of it was deafening. Clara had never heard rain roar so loudly. It was all she could hear. Water feel from the sky, muffling her breathing, the beating of her heart.

The angry onslaught did not seem to bother L. Clara wondered if he even noticed it for he walked headfirst into the storm not bothering to shield his face, not even managing a wince. She stood just inside the doorway watching him. His shirt began to sag as it soaked up water like an old sponge. His normally fluffy hair wilted under the terrible pressure of water droplets.

Clara breathed one shaky sigh and followed him. The rain raged loudly, so loudly Clara was having trouble gathering the right words. This was a delicate subject, what could she say? How could she begin?

The rain was cold. Drops of icy water slid down her face and fell of the tip of her chin to the ground below. The skirt she wore clung to her skin and her movements were limited to small, cautious steps. By the time she had come to stand in front of him she was soaked through. She wrapped her cardigan tighter around her shoulders.

"L," She said, better to drop her facade now that skirt around the truth. "I can't...no. This has to..Li-"

"Quiet." L whispered.

"L, I-" Her voice caught in her throat.

L reached one pale hand up and brushed a hair out of her face. She felt as thought the drenched strands were slicing a scar into her cheek as they slowly crept across her skin.

"I don't want you to say anything." L said. Clara could just barely make out his words.

She felt distressed. Why on earth would he say something like that?

"Ryuuzaki!" She cried, composing herself.

He looked up into the sky, blinking away drops of rain.

"I wanted the bells to stop." He said, a touch of wistful innocence over came him

_I wanted the bells to stop. I wanted the bits of colored glass to disappear. But they never did. Until..._

Clara reached up and wrapped her hands around L's neck. Running one hand towards the back of his head, she guided his gaze back to her own eyes.

His eyes were hollow. Dark as a Hallows Eve sky.

"I have something that I want to tell you." She said, struggling to keep her voice from breaking. "I have something that I must tell you."

"I know." He said. L knew. Or he could guess. In fact, there was a 93.87% chance he knew exactly what she wanted to say to him. For days he had calculated the possibilities. For months he had wondered. And now he knew. He knew what he wanted to do.

A spark of surprise flashed in Clara's blue eyes. L knew that they were blue; a shade that reminded him of the sky after a harrowing blizzard. However, in the bleak storm they seemed took a grey shade.

"Y-you know?" She repeated. It couldn't be possible. If he had known then why hadn't he-

"Then you know that Li-"

One slender finger came to rest on her frozen lips.

"Clara," L said, his heart swelling at the sound of her name on his lips. "I already requested that you not speak."

Clara's grip tightened around his neck only slightly. She could feel the steady beating of his pulse as blood coursed through his veins. His index finger traced the shape of her upper lip. His fingers gently gripped her chin and he ran his thumb across her lower lip. When he retracted his hand, Clara breathed a ghostly breath.

"What do you want me to do?" Clara asked. She was ready. She could face her sin, her mistakes. As long as L understood, and it seemed he did, then she could face Light. Kira could fall. And L was the one who would bring about his demise. She would stay by his side and together they would catch Kira.

L's lips twitched. "I want you to be happy."

_Happy? _Clara thought. She had been told to be intelligent, to be a lady, to be successful and thoughtful, graceful and beautiful, composed and polite. _But never, never happy..._

Clara reached up and brushed her lips against his. It wasn't even a kiss. Just a touch, soft and breathless.

L reached up and grasped her wrists, guiding her away from him.

"Ryuuzaki, I-I'm sorry, I-"

"Lawliet." He breathed, head bowed. His eyes were hidden behind layers of ink black hair.

"Sorry?"

"My name is Lawliet."

He released her and very slightly rolled his head to his right.

Clara craned her neck in that direction and felt her blood go cold.

"Light."

"Leave us." L whispered. He was looking up into the sky again.

"Lawliet." She breathed.

Clara walked away from L and towards Light. She felt no anxiety as the distance between herself and Kira began to shrink to nothing. Soon enough she was under the protected roof of the building and only inches away from Light.

"What the hell are you doing out there?" He demanded. Clara didn't meet his gaze.

"I think he wants to speak with you." It was all she said.

* * *

Clara attacked her dripping hair with a dry towel, vigorously rubbing it around her scalp.

She sat on her bed, her soaking clothes hanging to the bathroom. After pulling some new clothes she was finally beginning to feel warm again. Once her hair was tended to, she reached into a door and pulled out a pair of warm knee socks and slipped them up her legs.

She felt content. In the silence of the room, the nightmares were made to flee.

It would all be over soon.

She shuffled over to her narrow window and gazed down at the city below her. She ran her fingers down the length of the window, feeling the smooth glass. Soon the storm would cease and, the world having been washed clean of Kira, the sun would rise again.

* * *

Light was never one to feel awkward. He had avoided embarrassing situations, almost from the day he was born. If anything, people had the right to feel embarrassed or awkward around him. Most people were ignorant, prideful or, like Misa, just stupid.

So how did he come to find himself in such an awkward place?

He was only a little wet. There was no need for Ryuuzaki to-

Light shook the thought from his head, thoroughly confused. Instead he tried to fouc on something else. In the silence, as terrible as it was, a song floated into his head. A simple, slow piece played on piano. It was not familiar to him, and he wondered where he could have heard it.

"It will be lonely." L muttered.

"Huh?" Light asked.

"You and I will be parting ways soon." L said, a morbid gleam in his black eyes.

Suddenly the shrill sound of a phone slashed through the quiet.

"Excuse me" L offered, attending to the call.

"I understand. I'm on my way" He said.

Light stared up at the detective.

"Come on. Let's go, Light." L said, straightening his spine some. "It seems like it's all worked out."

* * *

Clara walked briskly down the hall towards the elevator. Her thoughts were a swirled mess of words and dreamed up scenarios. How exactly did L plan to catch Light? To prove that a seemingly mild-mannered honor student is actually a psychotic serial killer?

A chill raced up her spine and Clara instinctively turned around.

_God no._

It was Rem floating down the hall like a murderous ghost.

"Rem." Clara whispered.

The Shinigami drew closer until Clara could see every dusty bone on his body. Rem's eyes were as dead as a rotting squash. Clara tried to back away but she could not.

"Someone," Rem began, his voice cracked and galling. "Must take care of Misa."

Clara didn't understand. _Take care of Misa? Why would anyone need to take care of Misa when this thing is so in love with..._

"Rem, no!" Clara cried, but the Shinigami had disappeared into the ceiling. Clara forced herself into a sprint to catch the elevator. As she watched each floor number spark, she felt as if a thousand years had passed. But soon enough she had boarded.

_Why is this taking so long? _She lamented, pressing the floor number again and again. _I have to...Did they notice Rem was missing? Rem wouldn't, he couldn't. he knows that he will die if he tries to-God! Oh God, why is going so slowly! Am I moving...I am moving, right? Damn it!_

"Damn it!" She screamed, ramming her hand into the door. "Hurry! Hurry!"

The door slid open with a ping and Clara dashed out of the compartment. She rushed down the hall, her lungs gasping so quickly she felt as though she might collapse.

She skidded to the door and, gripping the handle, pulled it open.

.

.

.

_Wh-where am I? _Did she enter the wrong room? _It's dark in here and that red light. Where am I? I must've...this can't be the Investigation room...How did I-_

"Ryuuzaki!"

_That was Matsuda. That was Matsuda calling L's name. He sounds...No! No! Rem just-_

He eyes had adjusted to darkness. And there huddled on the floor was Light.

A limp form in his arms.

"What happened?"

"Ryuuzaki!"

_No. Ryuuzaki...L...Lawliet. _

Clara threw her full weight onto the door, which teetered back and forth precariously. Her knees buckled and her shoulders heaved.

There was a commotion on front of her. People yelling and crying, red light flashing on and off.

Clara's felt her vision began to blur. Something smashed into her. No someone.

Light. Kira.

Clara cried out and viciously pushed him away from her. Light ran past her, intent on finding the notebook before the others.

Clara was forced backwards ands he hit the wall hard. Her body sunk to the ground in a shivering heap. More footsteps ran past her.

"Oh, Clara." It was Aizawa. He knelt down.

"You must not go in that room understand me?"

"What? No!" Clara cried, struggling to stand up. "W-what happened?"

Aizawa tried to pull her away.

"Let me go!"

"Clara please!" He yelled. "Don't...you shouldn't see him...like..."

Aizawa's voice finally relayed a deep distress. Clara felt as though someone had pulled her heart out of her chest. Her lungs refused to function, her joints were as stiff as lead.

The question was still pounding in her brain.

_What had happened? What had happened? What had happened?_

_L..._

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. If I did I would not have killed L so quickly. But...

I swore to myself that I would stay true to the series and stay away from OOC.

So...I hope you will all still read even though L is...deceased. There is still some, at least I hope, crazy good stuff to come and...

Mello and Near and Matt will all make appearances. I intend to see this story through until the very end of the series. Unless of course Clara meets her end at the hand of Kira... But will that even happen? I guess you will just have to keep reading to find out!

Make sure to leave me your comments/feelings about the chapter and as always...

Thanks for sticking with me!

Hazy


	26. Chapter 25: Lacrymosa

Thank you all for the lovely comments and reviews so far! Before I begin this chapter I would just like to say how much I love all you readers and how greatly I appreciate your support! (Even with my atrocious spelling habits! ^_^) To show my thankfulness, one of my new years resolutions was to be more active in reading and reviewing your stories. (Finally, a resolution that will be fun to keep! ;0) )

And just a little warning is chapter is rather intense. I had to conjure up some inner demons for this one. It contains the graveyard scene after all...

* * *

Chapter 25

Lacrymosa

* * *

Clara had never known a person to die. Many people, herself included, would look upon the days of her life and deem her one of the fortunate ones. She had never known her biological parents. Her family life was one built on falsehoods. But none of that mattered. She was raised in a grand house. She was never hungry or thirsty. She was rarely challenged, and even when she was she enjoyed the feeling. She never minded the envy that was directed towards her. She was loved. Death and sadness had rarely come to greet her.

Black. She used to love the color. Black was sophisticated and pure. The color made her eyes shine brighter. It complimented her peachy pale skin. Black was a symbol of power and strength. Black was the color of Lawliet's eyes, the color of his hair. But now, it seemed to reflect the turmoil in her soul. Light loved the color. He loved the color on her. She couldn't help but hate everything that Light loved or even liked. And now she was having to devise an outfit around the color. One suited for a funeral.

A small knock on the door rang through the large and empty room. All of the furniture and appliances had to be sold. The piano had been left to Clara.

Clara hurried to the door, the heels of her charcoal Mary-Janes clacking loudly on the tile floor. As stood in front of the door, struggling with a stubborn earring that refused to stay in place.

"Yes?" She called. Aizawa opened the door.

"You'll be coming with me," he said gruffly. He wore a wrinkled suit and his hair was as poofy as ever. Everyone knew that he was hit hard by L's death, but he, more than anyone else refused to let it effect him. Clara admired him for that. She still harbored a great dislike for the man after his refusal to let her see L's body, but she had come to accept that it was probably for the best.

"Alright," she said, holding her head high. If Aizawa could refuse to be effected by his grief, then so could she.

(BREAK)

The ride to the cemetery was silent. Clara sat limply in the passenger's seat, her head lolling to the side. Her eyes traced the telephone lines that were draped carelessly over the roadside. Every so often she would spot a bird and imagine what it would look like after being electrocuted. Would it smoke like those silly childhood cartoons? Would it twitch and moan?

_God. What is it with me?_

She had never been morbid, only practical. However, in the days following the killing, it seemed all she could think about was death, and black, and Lawliet. She heaved a heavy sigh.

"Did you respect him?" Aizawa said suddenly. He kept his eyes trained on the road in front of him and his voice didn't seemed shaky or betray any emotion whatsoever.

Clara didn't bother to answer. They both knew the answer to that. With another five minutes passing they had arrived at the cemetery. Aizawa parked the car and moved to exit. Clara sat, still and silent, preparing herself. She would not cry here. She would not mourn. She would simply endure. It was all she could do. Aizawa opened the door for her.

Clara looked up at him with sad eyes. "I respected him. More than anything."

Aizawa nodded, and looked away. He was the type of man who was easily embarressed by such moments. But his words following, comforted Clara, if only for a second. "Yeah. Me too."

Clara stepped out of the car and gripped her hand bag as if letting go of it would signify her end.

They were the last to arrive. Light, Mr. Yagami, Matsuda, and Mogi were already gathered around the gravesite. Clara stood next to Mogi, just behind Mr. Yagami.

_An unmarked grave. _The idea upset her, but she knew that it would be what Lawliet would have wanted. Even if he had died peacefully from old age and a full life, he would not want to be remembered. He would just want to be let alone. A noble golden cross was the only adornment. Clara wondered if L was at all religious. It pained her to know that she knew very little about the man that she had loved. But now that he was gone, Clara felt it foolish to love him anymore. She wanted to, but how could she?

_He wanted me to be happy. _She lamented. _How can I be happy? _

Soon after his death, Clara was filled with rage. The only person she had loved had just left her. Just walked into the cloud of eternity without a goodbye. He was gone and he would never come back to her. Instead of tears, Clara only felt anger. How could he do that to her? How could he just vanish? Why were humans created to die? Every thought raced in and out of her head until she discarded them as useless notions. It seemed clear and logic thought had died along with L. Nothing made any sense anymore.

"Ryuuzaki" Mr. Yagami spoke first. None of them knew exactly what to say. "We've gathered here for your private funeral. The public has no idea that you are gone. They think that you're still alive. This is not over yet. We will continue to work with police from around the world. I swear to you, we will catch Kira and arrest him. That's our promise to you. So...you can rest in peace."

_You'll never catch Kira. _Clara thought dully, surprised at her own passivity. _Not this way. What would you do Yagami? What would you do when you discover that your son is the reason for so many deaths? _

"That's right." Light voiced. "Will solve this case and avenge Ryuuzaki. This will be our last gift to him. To Watari, to his victims, and to all the people of the world."

_So this is how it will be. He can just go on pretending. All of these men just believe him. Wake up, Wake up! _

"I will send Kira to his execution."

Clara's breath hitched in her throat. Was she all that was left? Could anyone else find a way to bring down Light? No, she had to do this. She would find a way to reveal Light's madness. Aizawa and the others would have to be warned. But how could she do it without extracting suspicions from Light?

The "procession" finished, they group of mourners prepared to leave. Matsuda looked over his shoulder and noticed that Light had yet to budge.

"Is Light coming?"

Clara turned backed. "I'll wait with him."

She made her way over to his side and nodded to Ryuk. Even though Misa was the owner of his book, it seemed Ryuk detested her presence and would much rather follow Light. _I guess it is understandable, they are alike in more ways..._

Yes they were. The cared little for the lives of others. They were bored with peace. They shared a terrible bloodlust. Clara was wondering if Light was really truly alive or if the power of the Death Note had morphed him into something else entirely.

She looked at him wearily, wondering what he was doing. Surely he didn't feel any regrets. This is what he had wanted, what he fought for. Clara followed his gaze to the effigy. It seemed so small. The cross glinted in the orange light of the sunset. To imagine a body lying under it made Clara want to retch. There was nothing righteous or justified about this death. It was ugly. Just like Light. Clara had the sudden urge to drop her purse and strangle Light, until he too, breathed his last breath.

"Whatdya know?" Ryuk mused, unaffected by the hostility that boiled between Light and Clara. "I guess L is gone for good. That's too bad. I guess that means there won't be anything to look forward to anymore."

Clara glared at Ryuk. Light began to laugh. It was frightening and shrill. He sounded insane, as if his mind had left him to rot in the wake of his great sin.

Clara stumbled backwards, he instinct screamed at her to run far away, but she was frozen in terror. She looked around, but there was no one else there to witness this display of absolute madness. In the heat of it, Clara found herself cowering behind Ryuk. If she had to choose in that second, Ryuk seemed as tame as a newborn kitten. He didn't scare her anymore, it was solely Light would held captive all of her fears.

"Now everything that stood in my way is gone. And everyone else still believes in me." Light proclaimed, triumphant. "It's only a matter of time before I get rid of the police. Whatdya think of that L? This is my perfect victory! That's right! I win!"

Clara swallowed her fear. In defense the anger came spilling out of her, enveloping her and controlling her.

"You think you won?" She shouted, her voice raw with hatred. "You didn't win, Light Yagami. This is no victory. If anything you cheated, you used Rem and in all of your cowardliness you could not discover L's name. You hid behind the power of the Shinigami. There was no even playing field. You will never understand L. He will always be a mystery to you. But L knew. He knew it was you. He figured that out before you even met! If our justice system wasn't so goddamn convoluted he would have had you tried and convicted by now! He discovered the notebook, the police know that creatures like Ryuk exist. L did more than you could ever do! Because of your indelible pride you almost lost this game before it even began. For you to even count this as a victory is childish and...and injudicious. How can you be so-?"

Clara cried out in frustration, slamming her foot into the ground. Her heart was pounding with inconsolable rage and she felt as though she could truly overpower Light.

Until he turned around. Clara felt the wind being sucked out of her.

_His eyes..._

He looked entirely animalistic. There was nothing remotely human about him. They were glowing red in the light of the sun and they pierced into her skin with the deadly precision of an arrow. He stalked towards her and Clara tried to will her body to move. But she was far too late. His hand gripped a section of her hair and he threw her to the ground. Clara crumbled, but Light maintained his hold on her. Clara cried out as an intense pain exploded in her skull.

"I could kill you right now." Light seethed, bending down to whisper into her ear. "You don't even realize how weak you are, Clara. I could wrap my hands around that scrawny little neck and will the life out of you. I could do anything to you, understand? I don't need your name to end your life. I own you. Soon I will own this whole world. People will bow to Kira and praise him for bringing justice to this desolate world. I will bring about the change that they crave, I will be god! Remember that."

He pulled her upwards and she struggled to find her footing. He pulled her closer and closer to his face until she could feel his breath on her face.

"Look at me." He commanded, his voice now sickly sweet. "Look at me, Clara."

Clara's eyes fluttered open hesitantly. He had retreated back into his mask. Clara twitched, trying to pull away, but his grip on her hair only tightened. She gasped in pain.

"I should be thanking you." He continued, cupping her cheek. "Without you, I could never have come this far."

Clara felt as if she could drop dead right there. _What is he saying? _

"I could never have reign in Misa without your help. If you hadn't given Misa the notebook...well, L would still be alive."

She felt sick. _He's right...this is my...I'm to blame..._

"I have to admit I was worried." He continued, feeding off of her guilt. "I thought you had changed. But you are just like me Clara. You and I, we were chosen for something better. We are both brilliant young people. You are beautiful. You understand that people like Misa serve only one purpose: to be useful to people like us. They are secondary creatures. They serve us and then they die. But we were chosen to change the world. We are meant for more. We will be immortal."

_He's wrong..._Clara thought. _I'm not like that...I don't...do I? Until Lawliet came around I didn't care for anyone's fate. I never bothered with making friends or supporting others. Only if I could benefit in some way. God, am I like, Light? No, I can't be...I'm not._

Clara finally managed to getaway from Light. She was breathing heavily, scared of herself. "N-no, that's not me..."

Light waltzed over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, guiding her forward. "But it is Clara. You can't deny it. You handed L over to me. You didn't want to be caught up in the case anymore. You gave Misa the notebook. You gave it to her, even knowing that L would die."

_But I didn't! _Clara's head screamed. _I didn't think-I confessed! I-No. I never did confess, I only-Oh god, I let L die...I-I._

Clara felt her muscles fail her. She fell against Light, who easily supported her wait.

"You know I'm, right Clara," he whispered comfortingly. His thumb traced a light pattern on the curve shoulder. He held her with surprising gentleness, but Clara barely noticed. She was drowning in wave after wave of guilt.

_He-he has every right to blame me. L...Lawliet..._A tear slipped down her cheek, it was so hot it burned her skin. _He died...because of me..._

There was no one there to challenge this. Light was right. He was always right. A welcome numbness washed over her. She was the one to blame. L was dead, lying under the earth, never to awake again, because of her.

.

.

.

"_I want you to be happy, Clara."_

* * *

Sorry this chapter's so short. I really can't stand the graveyard scene. I mean, bat shit crazy Light is still something I can't watch without wanting desperately to look away. Expect a new chapter soon! I would just love your feedback.

Thanks for reading!

Hazy


	27. Chapter 26: Snow

A unique chapter, this: Clara's account of the five years that the series skips past in first person. Basically a collection of short, sweet vignettes of her darkest hours.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I'm just a fan girl with a craving for a redemptive female character. ;0)

* * *

Chapter 26

Snow

* * *

Year 1

Time passes so slowly that I have lost my sense of the seasons. It seems that every day the sun rises into an inescapable chill.

My world has become an eternal winter. Snow, quiet and cold, never ceases to fall. The snow has made it very hard to listen to the world these days. All is muffled. I can't seem to understand anything. I can see, touch, taste, and feel, but everything is slow, tired, lifeless. I am considering giving it up. Listening.

There is no point to it anymore. Everyone says the same thing. This world is lost. This world is stuck in this endless state. People talk in circles, never ending, never changing. They are walking in squares, rigidly with no joy. I refuse to conform to either. I refuse to speak unless spoken to. I refuse to live this way. Why live at all?

Kira tells me that we are experiencing the in-between. Soon he says, very soon, the world would be new. A brave new world.

I have no desire to be a part of such a world. I have no desires at all. Yes, I survive. I sleep, I eat, I socialize. All that I do is stitched with lies. I am a walking, breathing falsity. If only the philosophers knew about me. I'm sure that there is someone out there willing to profit on exploiting my state of being.

Once Kira is done, the only ones left in this world will be reflections of his ideals.

I fear for that world.

If I knew how to pray...I would.

* * *

Year 2

Every morning I wake up and I see a girl staring back at me in the mirror. I hate her. I want to be able to look at her as if she were far away. As if she were so far away that I didn't recognize her, that her shape was blurred, as if I couldn't really understand her.

But I understand all too well. I see her. She is a part of me. She knows what I have done as well as I know what she has done. And still...

She seems to display no guilt. She holds her head high and her eyes are injected with a dull sparkle that betrays her heart's wrenching pain. Someone close to her, someone closer to her than any other being on earth, has died. Why doesn't she mourn? Where are her tears? Can she feel anything at all?

I feel this urge to yell at her, to hurt her. Doesn't she understand the gravity of her mistakes? Doesn't she realize the hell that she has released onto this earth? She should be condemned for what she has done.

Every morning I wake up and realize that I can't stand the sight of me.

* * *

Year 3

I must take responsibility for what I have done or, more precisely, what I have failed to do. But how exactly do I do this?

My parents are disappointed in my choice to stay in Japan. If only they knew it was no choice of mine. I suppose that, if I could see their faces, the solemn glare in their eyes, I would feel terrible for abandoning them in this way. Sasha tells me that I am being silly. Adam asked me why I was retreating. So even in the end, even though I am miles away from sight, even with no sense of context, Adam knew. I am giving in, or giving up, whatever best suits. Before he said goodbye he told me that there was a plane ticket waiting for me. Anytime I wanted it, all I had to do was call.

I haven't spoken to them since.

Light offers a near constant reminder of what I have done. He doesn't understand. There is no need for him to do so. I remember everything. I will never forget the things that I have done. Whenever I see Mr. Yagami, or Matsuda, or Mogi, or Aizawa...I can only imagine what they would do if they knew. I feel ashamed to be around them. So I stopped listening to the investigation. I politely bowed out. Mr. Yagami said he understood. I know he only "understood" because from the very beginning he had protested my presence. This was no place for a woman.

I know I should be angry or upset, but I couldn't really care less. Lawliet didn't even see my gender. He saw nothing but my guilt and then, at least I can only hope, he saw something more.

It is those sorts of people you should try to surround yourself with, but I fear that they are a dying breed.

* * *

Year 4

At night, I lie in bed waiting for sleep to come to me. I would rather dream nightmares that stay awake. In the darkness, thoughts come and go; each one more terrible then the last.

What if he never loved me? What if he was just using me to prove that Light was Kira.

It was more than possible. It seemed more possible than love, actually.

With my eyes trained to the ceiling, I try to forget the thought. It kills me. I may as well take a knife to my chest and end it. I've never been rejected before. If he hadn't died, would he have been rid of me the minute Light was convicted?

Yes, says the voice in the shadows of my mind. You know it to be true. He never loved you. A man like him could never love anyone but himself.

No, my heart cries. He must have, he told me his name.

How do you know? The voice whispers. How do you know? How many lies has he told you? How many lies have you told him? You two...you have no reason to trust each other. None.

But, I loved him, my heart concedes.

Love? Do you even know what love is? The voice sneers. Please, Clara. You have never sacrificed anything for anyone. You only know what Hollywood has concocted. Love eludes you. It always will.

I rise from bed too quickly. My bare feet slide across the wood floor and I crash to the ground. My breath only comes in short gasps. I want to breath deeply, but in this state I just cant manage it. I clutch a section of my sheets and pull myself upward. In the dark I search for my robe and pull it on. It is so cold tonight. What day is it? What time?

Fumbling about the lard studio, I search through cabinets until I find what I am looking for: A half empty bottle of white wine, a present from one of Misa's clients. The White Rose. I grab a glass from the tallest shelf and slam it onto the counter. The sound of the glass echoes throughout the room. Emptying the contents of bottle I push it aside and grab the glass.

Wine always helps me fall asleep. If anything it quiets that damned voice.

My breathing has started to regulate. I hold the glass up to my face and the biting smell of alcohol and dead fruit attacks my senses.

Much better. I tip the glass and it's contents slide past my lips. I don't know enough about wine to tell if it is of good vintage. It all tastes the same to me. As the liquid trickles down my throat it burns. Much better.

I set the glass on the ledge next to my door. I sit down on the small bench just adjacent. I run my fingers over the black and white keys of my piano. Mr. Yagami allowed me to keep the one from the investigation building.

I don't know why I am here now. I can already feel the effects of the wine. My fingers begin to hit their keys on their own accord. I do not know what I am playing. The motions escalate and my whole body moves with my fingers. I climb up in octaves and then fall back down. If I press harder and harder maybe I can drown out the voices. I let my thoughts go and just listen to the keys. It sounds wrong, unpracticed, harsh. I don't mind it. This feels right. I play faster, not bothering to play the right keys or hit the right notes. There are 88 keys I can hit. I plan to hit everyone again and again in a sequence I don't understand.

I play and play into the early morning hours.

(A/N: For the song she plays...think Piano Thing by Muse. If you haven't heard it, YouTube it!)

* * *

Year 5

Not another dream. Now more than ever, I am aware of my dreams. They used to be so real that I could never tell the difference, but this is different. I can't see a thing. It's so dark here. Where ever here is. Not a speck of light to be seen. Without sight, the sound of rain has intensified. At least, I believe it to be rain.

I can feel it on my skin. The drops are as cold as ice. It hits me from every angle; not an inch of skin is left dry. The storm roars and wails, so loudly I can't hear my own breath or the beating of my heart. It seems as though I have been standing here for hours, days, years.

What a terrible dream.

Suddenly the water pours down stronger. I didn't think the sound could get any louder but it does. My body begins to crumble under the weight of the storm. The water seems to be getting hotter and hotter. Too hot. And then,

"Clara!"

I wake up. I sit up.

That was Lawliet's voice. He was calling to me. I am sure of it. I look around. Was it a dream?

My mind recovers from a haze of sleep. Of course it was a dream. There is no rain here. I am in doors. But not dry. I raise a hand to my forehead. It is slick with sweat. I feel more awake and alive than I have in years. The whisper of the sheets on my bare legs, the breath of the slip I am wearing, the clinging of my hair to my forehead.

Where am I? My apartment, downtown. What time is it? I look towards the window. The sliding glass door that leads out to my balcony is open. The thin white drapes dance in an early morning breeze like a tired ghost. A soft blue light pours into the room. I turn my head to the left and see a small digital clock sitting on the night stand. 5:20. A shiver runs down my spine.

"Clara...?"

I look over my right shoulder, towards the voice. Light. He's laying next to me. In my bed. He leans on his elbow. With his other hand he rubs the sleep from his eyes. His hair is a mess. Have I ever seen him look a mess? As he pushes himself upwards, the ivory sheet slides down. His chest is bare.

Tentatively, I run my leg against his. He is wearing pants. A rush of air enters my lungs. Had I forgotten to breath?

"Is something wrong?" He asks. His voice is tender and sweet, like he knows me. I shake my head weakly and lay back down.

"Nightmare," I mumble, knowing he will want an explanation. The word struggles to leave my mouth which is as dry as desert sands.

I hear him sigh and feel the mattress springs crumple under me as he repositions himself.

"Again?"

How does he know about my dreams? How many times has he stayed here? I just nod. I don't know if he sees it.

He does. His hand reaches out and brushes the stray hairs away from my face. He rolls closer to me, his arm wrapping around me. I move with him, still too surprised to resist. He guides my head to rest on his chest. This feels familiar to me, we have done this before. Slept side by side, our bodies pressed together. I know this and yet I feel as though this is the first time I am experiencing it. His fingers run through my hair and over my forehead. I know I should cringe away. But it feels nice. I steady beating of his heart calms me down and slows my own. My eyes slip shut again.

I know I need to sleep now. Misa has an early morning interview and she won't wake herself up. But I've never felt so wide awake.

The snow has melted away.

* * *

So, I've heard all of this uproar about a live action movie. Frankly, I'm indifferent to the matter. I can't see anything wrong with it if they a) use Japanese actors, b) shoot it in Japan, c) (and this probably won't happen) have the actors actually speak Japanese and work mostly with subtitles. And, (btw, sorry this is sort of turning into a mini-rant) Are Mello and Near supposed to Japanese? Or are they another ethnicity? I mean Near's name must be American or British...And Mello sounds as if he's of German or French descent...Anyway, they should cast the characters correctly. If they get that much right, I can't see it being terrible.

However, have any of you seen Veronica Mars? You know Logan? If they actually dared to make an Americanized version of Death Note he would make the greatest Light...just a thought I had in the late hours of the night...

Well, as always, thank you all for reading! And to be overly giddy and cheesy for about half a second...You like me, you really like me! :0) *fangirl swoon* 3 3 3

And I know this one is rather short too. But I am working on the next as soon as I post this one!


	28. Chapter 27: Absolution

Chapter 27

Absolution

* * *

The idea of Clara had always struck him. From the time he had met her, he knew that what she was would, could, should be something that caught his interest. She was beautiful, after all. It was not the sort of beauty that one would find gracing the cover of fashion magazines. Although, there was no doubt that if Clara had ever been moved to pursue such a career she would excel. She could excel at almost anything. And that was part of it, the draw. She was poised, collected, intelligent.

Light knew that this wasn't something he should feel attracted to. Most men would be more than satisfied with what Misa had to offer. Misa was loyal, submissive, willing, and sexy. A girl like Misa had appeared once or twice in every man's dreams.

_But I want more, I deserve more..._

Light had heard it before: the whisperings of his fellow students in high school all those years ago. Sure Clara was new, she was an American, she was easy on the eyes, but she was cold. Even then she had always displayed an air of ice that people could easily pick up on. Even high school boys, the ones to dumb to tell their tail from their foreheads, could understand that Clara was far too good for their kind. She didn't make allowances for them either. The girls pretended to befriend her, only to talk viciously about her behind their backs. She must be a prude, they would say, an ice queen. _Can't catch a boy even if she tried. No one would want a bitch like that. _

He had always wanted to ask her if she knew this. If she cared. He didn't. He knew that he was admired and adored by everyone he met. He put more effort into charming the people around him. But they were all in love with the superficial mask he so carefully crafted. No one knew who he was. Except Clara.

She was, in many ways, just like him. He was impressed with her ability to brush away emotions as if they were dying leaves. She could magnify an air of stunning charm, but only when she wanted to. These days, she rarely wanted to. It was much better this way. She could be made of stone and brushed over with delicate paints and not a person could dare tell the difference.

No one knew but him, the gallons of guilt that pulsed through her veins everyday. He knew that it weighed her down. His plan had worked. Perfectly.

"Sayu called me." She said in a whisper after swallowing a dainty sip of white wine. Her pursed mouth opened a crack and she licked a drop of wine from her bottom lip "She wants to have dinner."

Light leaned back in his chair, an amused grin plastered on his face. He was happy when he was with her. She was his escape into a normal world. She reminded him of why he continued to act as exterminator, why he killed victim after guilty victim.

"She likes you." He said, after a moment. Clara looked rather pretty on this night. Her hair was swept up into a neat bun atop her head. She wore a sleeveless black dress, the collar to just above her cleavage was constructed of a sheer lace material. Her lips were painted a soft red and her eyes were clear of excessive black shadows. This was the way he liked her best: elegant, but sexy.

A small whisper of a grin appeared on her face. She stared at the half emptied glass that sat beside her. "I miss her."

Light's chest puffed with pride. "You should."

"So," Clara said, her words, every word, chosen with careful thought. "Next week I'm afraid I will be with her. Instead of here."

Every Tuesday night, Misa had an engagement on a reality singing contest. Clara, it turned out, was a natural agent. She could secure Misa enough jobs to keep her busy. While Misa was acting as the bubbly co-hostess on the live results-show, Light spent his time with Clara.

It was ridiculous to her. Even though Misa did everything Light told her to, Light still felt as though they should sneak about. Misa was under the impression that Light was "saving himself" until after marriage. Clara knew this wasn't true. It still made her sick to think about it. However, if she was talented at progressing Misa's career, she was even better at blocking out bad memories.

The apartment Clara lived in was rented out in Misa's name. As a favor to her, Light had talked Misa into giving Clara a 25% cut of her earnings. An unheard of amount. But Misa didn't care about money. She only cared about Light. Even now, years and years later, Misa's love for Light had yet to waver. Clara supposed that there was something endearing about that...but to think of Misa as being in any way endearing made her head spin.

Light nodded. He understood. Sayu had entered into young adulthood with surprising grace. Light concluded that this was because of Clara's example. He wanted his sister and his lover to spend as much time together as possible.

On April 1st it had been made official. Light was inducted into the Intelligence and Information Department of the NPA and he devoted all of his time to "catching" Kira. Mr. Yagami and Light had rented a small, inconspicuous townhouse that sat on the border of Tokyo. Misa lived with him there officially and the new (greatly reduced) task force met there.

Because Light made little money, Clara was left to pay for most of his expenses: this weekly dinner they shared together, for example. She knew she couldn't complain. In reality, both Light and Clara were living quite comfortably thanks to Misa. Light never gave her any credit though.

"If it weren't for you, Misa would have slipped into obscurity." He would say whenever she tried to mention it. Clara knew that there was some truth to the words, but Misa's perfect body and charmingly ditzy personality wasn't terribly hard to sell.

Clara slipped a shiny gold card to the waiter and smiled kindly at him. The waiter took it and bowed his head.

"Arigato, Ms. Simon."

To make things simple, Clara had taken on Misa's managing job using the name she had concocted that night so long ago. Even though every member of Yotsuba had been erased by Kira, Misa still had a contract with the company. Only the task force, Light, Misa, and the Yagami family continued to call her Clara.

At the door, Light helped Clara into her coat. His hand linger at the small of her back and they walked out together. As months had passed since her awakening, Clara had gotten used to this "relationship."

They never spoke about it. Light didn't want to. They just...were. Clara wasn't certain if Light ever thought about the shaky foundation on which this relationship was built on. Clara couldn't believe that he actually loved her or felt for her in any way. She knew she was being used. He liked to take her out and show her off. Of course, many men liked to do that, this wasn't another result of the Death Note.

She often wondered why she still felt so indifferent to his advances. He had always disgusted her.

_I guess it's not real..._

They walked down the street together, Light's arms draped casually around her waist. She was glad for it. The nights were beginning to come earlier and they brought with them the early winter cold.

As they reached her building, Light pulled her towards the ally by the main door. He carefully guided her to the wall and pressed her against it.

"I can't come up tonight," He said, true disappointment ringing in his voice.

"Oh," Clara said, lamely.

He ran his fingers through her hair and brushed his lips against her neck. Clara tilted her head back and closed her eyes. He moved from one side of her neck to the other, his movements becoming quicker and more fervent. His tongue trailed lightly across the hard turn of her chin and then he found her lips. He pressed her deeper into the wall, his knee in between her legs. His hand found her thigh and began to push the hem of her dress upwards. Clara kissed him back, knowing better than to refuse him. His hand wrapped around her thigh and pulled the appendage up and around his waist, holding it in place.

As soon as it had started it was done. Light let go of her, but pressed his forehead onto hers. They were both panting lightly.

He looked into her sullen blue eyes and smiled genuinely. "I love you, pet."

"Mm..." Clara answered, not believing it for a moment. She hated it when he called her that. It made it all the worse knowing he got off on it.

She looked towards the mouth of the ally, hoping that no one had seen the. Light's finger touched the side of her face and guided her eyes back to his.

"Do you love me?"

Clara bit her lip. She reached up and kissed him again, hoping he wouldn't make her lie. He gave in for a moment but then pushed her away.

"It's alright," he said, his voice betraying his frustration. "One day, Clara. One day, you will realize that we were meant for each other."

A small frown crept onto her face. "Light..."

He pressed his lips against hers, all pretense of gentleness gone. His hands pulled her tightly against him. She gasped when he bit down hard on her lip. Soon the metallic taste of fresh blood flooded into her mouth. He let her go again and brushed a red stain away from his lip.

"You'll see, Clara." He said, eyes glowing brightly. With that he walked away, stuffing his hands into his pocket.

Clara leaned into the wall and touched her wounded lip. She brought her finger's up to her face. He bit her. So why wasn't she scared? She wasn't even bothered.

Clara brushed away the small trickle of blood that had leaked down to her chin. She adjusted the collar of her coat and tightly gripped her purse. Walking out of the ally way she approached the doorman that was always faithfully positioned at the front entrance. He never spoke to her, but always bowed his head politely. Clara liked to think that he did this to display an honest greeting and not just because his manager ordered it.

As the elevator carried her up to the 23rd floor, Clara considered running away. Misa did know her name, but Light had forbid her from speaking it. If Light, even for a second thought her missing, he would surely tell Misa to go ahead and kill her.

He only kept her around because she helped him. Clara knew that she was his key into a world of normalcy. He spent time with her because she helped suppressed the monster that clung to heart and fed on his good will.

One night when he thought her to be asleep he had whispered these words to her. So she knew her estimations were correct. Every so often, like tonight, Kira would leak out of him and take out his wild fury on her. When she denied him, things would turn nasty before she couldn't even blink her eyes. Why did he want her to love him?

_Because, Clara, he has never been accepted for who he really is. You and Misa are the only ones who know. He must not consider Misa's love real. He does think she's terrible unbalanced. _

The more time Clara spent with Light and Misa, the more normal Misa seemed. But Misa had been victimized by violence and now she felt that she could not live without it. Misa was a canary with a broken wing, she would never heal again. She would always be this way, Kira or no Kira.

A small pinging aroused Clara from her thoughts. She stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hallway until she stopped in front of Apartment 1031. She pulled a key out of her purse and entered her home.

As just was removing her coat, an angry buzzing echoed from the contents of her purse. Clara reached down and pulled the phone out looking at the caller. She grinned a bit.

"Hello, Sayu."

"Hey, Clara!" Sayu said. "So what's the verdict?"

"Tuesday is perfect." Clara said, walking further into the apartment and tossing her purse on a beige and white striped chair.

"Awesome!" Sayu said. "Well, what's the plan, I mean-"

"I'll meet you at the station." Clara said. "You pick the place, how about eight o clock?"

"Sounds good, Clara." Sayu said. "Oh, and before I forget, Mom says hi."

Clara's heart swelled. "Tell your mom I say hello."

Sayu giggled. "Oh come one, Clara. Mom said you can call her Sachiko."

"Well then," Clara said, walking into her bathroom. "Tell Sachiko I say hello."

"Will do," Sayu said lightly. "See ya!"

Clara snapped her phone shut and gazed at her reflection in the mirror.

She set the phone on the pale marble counter top and began pulling pins out of her hair.

"It's just awful." She said aloud. "Such a wonderful family..."

* * *

"Hey, Clara!" Sayu called from across the station. Clara spotted her young friend on the other side of the tracks. Sayu motioned to the stairs. They met topside and walked along the busy streets. Young people of all kinds were traipsing about smoking cheep cigarettes, blasting j-pop, lounging. Sayu looped her arm with Clara's and they fought their way through the crowds.

Tokyo reminded Clara of New York. It was a city that never shut down at night. Neon light's glowed into the wee hours of the morning and the streets were never empty.

"So I thought we'd check out this Neo-sushi place," Sayu called over the other voices. "It's, like, experimental, I guess. They use other sorts of meats and just a bunch of crazy ingredients."

Clara found great comfort in spending time with Sayu. She was by no means as intelligent as her brother, but she had a very keen sense of observation. She decided very early on that she wanted to travel and learn different languages. She was in her second year of high school and was fluent in both Japanese and English, and she was taking after school lessons in French. Sayu knew how much Clara missed the states, so whenever they were together Sayu would speak only in English. Clara was surprised at how precise her accent was and was always there to help her with the many strange idioms that came with the language.

As they ate, Sayu gabbed about school and the girls she was friends with. Clara was glad to hear someone else besides Misa and Light talk at her.

"So," Sayu said, pushing a piece of stray seaweed around with her chopsticks. "Emi thinks that I should just tell Yui to suck it up. I mean the guy wasn't even that cute..."

"Excuse me, ladies," a harried waiter said in Japanese. "We are rather busy tonight, and if you are done."

"Oh, sure," Sayu said.

Clara slipped him the correct amount of yen and the girls slipped out of the restaurant.

"Want to window shop?" Sayu suggested, still wide awake.

Clara glanced at her watch. It wasn't too late.

"Sure."

The girls walked around for a while and ended up in a clean looking shop called "Fair."

"Whatdya think?" Sayu asked, placing a gray fedora on her head. Clara grinned.

"Very...stylin'"

Sayu laughed aloud. She had never heard Clara say anything so ordinary before.

"You should try that on." Clara quipped, as Sayu pulled a black and pink dress from a sale rack.

Sayu glanced at the dress. "You don't think it's too sexy?"

Clara shook her head. "You'll be 21 before you know it. I won't tell your mother."

The younger girl grinned mischievously. "Hold my purse?"

As Sayu tried on the dress, Clara walked around the store. She spotted a pair of beautiful heels: Red with small sequins sewn onto the toe and heel. She picked one of them up: a size 7. She slipped off her flat and tucked her foot into the shoe.

A full length mirror stood to the right and Clara stood in front of it. _Not bad..._

Her voice hitched in her throat. _Again?_

A man stood just outside of the shop. He was tall and burly and most definitely not Japanese. Tufts of orange hair, stuck out of the odd bowler hat he wore. She had seen him at the station. She had seen him standing in the waiting line at the restaurant. And now he stood here in front of the store. Clara looked away.

_Could he be following us? But why..._

"Well, I liked it, but too expensive!" Sayu called, grabbing her purse from Clara. She reached into her bag and pulled a pink cell phone from inside. "Did I get any texts?"

Clara tried to keep her face cool, but her heart was pounding in her chest. _We are definitely being followed...but why?_

"Shoot!" Sayu cursed. "Mom wants me home soon..."

Clara didn't want to separate from Sayu. If they stayed together they would be safer.

"Why don't you come stay at my place?" Clara asked.

Sayu seemed excited by that notion. "Really?"

"S-sure" Clara said. "Call your mom."

"K!" Sayu, hastily started pushing buttons on her phone. "Hey mom! Um, I was wondering if-"

Clara motioned for Sayu to hand her the phone. "Hello Sachiko,"

"Clara, darling, how have you been!" Mrs. Yagami, asked.

"Very well, thank you." Clara said, trying to hurry the conversation along. The later it got the more danger they were in. "Sayu and I are having such a wonderful time catching up. Could she stay at my place tonight? Misa's away in Osaka for a shoot and I could really use some girl time."

"Oh course, don't give it another thought." Mrs. Yagami said. "Sayu is on vacation this week. And she did so well on her county tests last month."

"Wonderful," Clara grinned. Sayu clapped her hands and jumped up and down excitedly. "Thank you, Sachiko."

"Of course, Clara." Mrs. Yagami said. "May I speak with my daughter?"

Clara said a short goodbye and handed the phone back to Sayu. Clara grabbed Sayu's arm and pulled her out of the store. They walked down the street and Sayu spoke with her mother for a while. Clara pretend to smooth out the creases of her coat and she glanced behind her.

_Dammit, he is following us...but why? _

"Clara, what's the rush?" Sayu asked, breezy.

"I'm just freezing!" Clara lied lightly. "Aren't you?"

"Mm...a bit, I guess." Sayu agreed, still clueless.

They boarded the subway and to Clara's chagrin another man appeared next to the orange haired one. He didn't look like a local either. Clara gripped the steel pole tighter. Her palms her beginning to sweat. _It's got to be Sayu...her father is a high ranking police chief. Light said something the other day about a kidnapping. Does someone else no about the Death Note? _

Clara felt her chest swell with relief as they came to the stop. "Let's hurry Sayu"

Sayu matched Clara's hastened pace but she still didn't sense the urgency.

_That's impossible. L is dead and Watari erased every bit of data collected. There cant be a way...Maybe it's something else. But their American! Or English...what else could they possibly want with a Japanese policemen...Mr. Yagami. _

They were so close. A three block walk from the station and they would be inside the safety of Clara's building.

"Clara you okay?" Sayu asked. Clara had stopped walking. A car. Somehow the men had gotten in front of them. At the end of the street, the large man was leaning against a sleek black van. Clara glanced up and down the street. _There..._

She grabbed Sayu's hand and dragged her into a well lit convenience store.

"Clara-what?"

"I forgot to get cigarettes!" She said, loudly. Her mind was racing. It didn't seem as though the man knew what she knew. She had to make sure they kept thinking that.

"Ciga-Clara, you smoke?" Sayu asked, incredulous. Clara pulled Sayu along behind her and approached the clerk at the register.

"Do you have a bathroom?"

The man nodded, and pointed to the back left corner.

"Thanks," Clara breathed.

"Clara?" Sayu stuttered, almost falling over.

Clara tore open the door and shut it behind her. It was dark inside. She felt around for a light switch and a flickering light flooded into cramped space.

"We have to be quick." Clara demanded. "Take off you clothes."

Sayu looked at Clara with wide eyes. "What on earth are you..."

"Some one is following us Sayu, I think. Please hurry!" as she spoke Clara tore her jacket off and began undoing the buttons of her cotton blouse.

Sayu looked confused.

"Now Sayu!" Clara all but cried. Clara tossed her shirt on top of her jacket and began to shimmy out of her slim black slacks.

"But, we should call the police or something...Clara what are you?" Sayu cried back.

"No, I-I'm not entirely sure but...Oh, there's no time Sayu, just take you clothes off I need them!"

Realization flashed in Sayu's eyes. "You think it's me? Is it b-because of my dad? Clara we have to call the police-"

"Not yet Sayu...Please just do as I say."

Clara thought the girl to be paralyzed with fear, but Sayu pushed her hood off of her head and pulled her jacket off. She slipped her baby pink tunic dress over her head and handed it to Clara. Luckily they were about the same size. Clara pulled the dress over her head and grabbed the hoodie off the dirty floor.

"Okay, good Sayu, leggings and shoes too."

Sayu looked utterly horrified. "Clara! You're not even considering-"

"Sayu!" Clara cut through the girl's words with calculated demand. "Now."

Sayu was beginning to shake. She handed Clara her leggings and Clara hastily donned them. She slipped into Sayu's boots and then pulled the hood over her head.

"Okay...listen carefully Sayu. I'm going to go out there. If I'm not back here in 20 minutes, 20 minutes, Sayu. Then you call your brother. Understand?"

Sayu cried out in frustration. She was trying to fasten the button on Clara's pants, but her eyes were clouded with tears. Clara's wall of stone was shattered.

"Sayu," she said gently. She wrapped her arms around Sayu and gave her a quick hug. "Everything's going to be fine. I-I'm probably just paranoid. Please, don't cry."

Clara helped Sayu with the button and then held out her blouse.

"B-but what of you're right?" Sayu sniffed, fumbling with the buttons.

"Let's not think about that," Clara said, hoping her words were comforting.

Clara glanced in the cracked mirror on the back of the door. She gathered her blonde hair into her fist and tucked it into the hoodie. She grabbed the zipper and pulled it up to her collar bone. She sucked in a shaky breath and tried to will herself into a calmer state.

"20 minutes, Sayu." Clara repeated. "20 minutes. When I leave, lock the door and don't you dare come out. Call your brother. He'll know what to do."

Sayu nodded, she gripped her cell phone between her hands and she was shivering.

Clara tried to offer her a smile, but she knew she must have looked just as scared. Clara gripped the handle of the door and steadied herself. Years of living in passive numbness had prepared her for a moment such as this. She thought of L's face, the smell of his skin, and she felt at ease. She stepped out of the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

She waited until she heard the lock snap from inside the bathroom and she crossed the length of the store. Realizing that she had to appear six years or so younger, Clara relaxed her walked and began to bounce a bit. She spun around as she exited and waved her arm wildly. "Bye Clara!" She yelled in her best imitation of Sayu's sweet accent.

She continued down the street. It took the strain of her every muscle to keep up her pace. The man was still there, leaning against the van, watching her intently. She brushed him off and looked straight ahead.

_Almost there..._

Her chest was faint and her ears pounded with the sound of her own heartbeat. Adrenaline rushed through her veins so quickly she thought she might faint. The heel of Sayu's boots clacked loudly against the sidewalk. There was no one else in sight.

_Oh, God, God!_

She passed by the van. _Did he-_

It was too late. Someone ran at her from the alley to her left. A bulky arm wrapped around her chest, slamming the breath out of her. Clara didn't stand a chance. As she was pushed and dragged towards the van another arm wrapped tightly around her neck; blocking her lungs from inhaling any air. Clara choked and before she could even attempt to struggle with him, her vision began to blur.

In her brain's oxygen-deprived state, Clara realized that she had been lifted carelessly off of the street and dropped onto the scratchy floor of the van. Luckily, her hood had not been knocked off of her head. A cloth bag of some sort was stuffed over her head and Clara could see no more.

A stinging scent reached her nostrils. Chloroform no doubt. Before she lost consciousness a wave of relief flooded her system. Sayu was safe. If her suspicions were to be confirmed, then she would be taken straight to the persons who were trying to obtain the Death Note. She had found an escape. If she managed to survive, she could bring down Kira.

She just knew it.

* * *

The investigation team sat around the stuffy room with bated breath. All but one of their number assumed that these kidnappers had killed the deputy director. It didn't make sense. Why would they kill their hostage? Mr. Yagami held the phone to his ear, his hand shaking with anger. Whoever these people were they had to be stopped. What did they want with the notebook anyway?

"The notebook...for Sayu Yagami."

Light froze. His father was overcome with shock and rage. _Impossible..._Light thought, remaining as calm as ever. _They got me. They used the director's death to get to Sayu. _

Light's cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He picked it up without bothering to see who was calling him. "Yes?" he answered stiffly.

"Light? Oh, God, Light! Can you hear me?"

"S-Sayu?" Light cried, standing up. Every man in the room turned to him.

Matsuda spoke first. "Light! Is it-"

"Light," his father called desperately.

Light held up a hand to quiet the room. Sayu seemed overcome in hysterics.

"Sayu, Sayu, calm down. Are you alright? Where are you? We just got a-"

"Light, I'm fine, I'm...I'm in a bathroom...public." She was ranting, Light could hardly understand.

"Sayu!" He called to his sister. _If anything happens to her I'll..._

"There were these men and-I didn't see them but...I just, Light I don't know!"

Light accepted a thin wire from Matsuda and attached it to his phone. Sayu's terrified voice flooded into the room.

"Sayu! Sayu, this is your father. I need you to calm down and tell me where you are."

Sayu breathed in and out. "I'm fine!"

The men waited with held breath for Sayu to relax.

"I'm fine, dad, I'm fine but...it's Clara. Clara saw these men following us...She, clothes, they...they took Clara!"

Light felt his knees buckle and he fell into his seat.

"They took her..." Sayu whimpered.

_No, _Light thought. _Not her, not her..._

Ryuk chuckled. "Looks like things are getting interesting again..."

* * *

Clara knew it was best to feign unconsciousness for now. They had been on the move for what seemed like hours. The men in the car rarely spoke to each other but from what she could gather there were three of them. They all spoke with American accents.

Soon enough the vehicle came to a stop. Clara felt her heart begin to beat again. At the moment, her sacrifice for Sayu's safety made perfect sense. However, it was becoming more and more obvious to her that she could be killed the second the kidnappers realized that she was not a Yagami. The van door slid open loudly. Clara had to focus all her attentions to stop herself from flinching.

A calloused hand grabbed her wrist and pulled it behind her back. Clara heard the distinct sound of duct tape being torn from its roll and sure enough her hands were soon rendered helpless behind her back. As luck would have it, the man didn't bother to remove the bag from her head. Instead she was dragged out of the van and hoisted over a thick shoulder.

Clara thought she would be sick. To her horror a large hand snaked up the back of her thigh. She gasped in spite of herself.

"Awake, eh?" a low voice cackled.

_Goddammit. _Clara thought.

"Smart girl..." The man continued. "Strugglin's just a pain."

Clara heard a large door slide shut behind them and she was unceremoniously tossed to her ground. She grunted, but tried to stay still.

"Hey boss! Deal's done."

Clara heard the sound of boots hitting hard ground and a strange jingling noise. She moaned as a heavy weight was pressed into her back. It felt like someone's shoe.

"Let me see her."

_Shit, shit, what do I-_

The cloth was pulled off of her head. She winced as a few hairs left her skull in the process. She blinked as bright light invaded her vision. For a quick minute there was nothing but silence.

"The fuck's this?" A deep voice bellowed.

"You fuckin' idiots!" Another cried. "This chick's not even Japanese! What the hell kind of mix up-?"

"Fuck!"

"What do we do?" Clara could only see, the hems of cheap suits from her place on the floor.

"Just get rid of her." Another voice said. "She's no use to us."

"Don' know about that, she's ain't to bad lookin'"

Someone's finger tangled in her hair and lifted her upwards. Clara gasped.

"Let me go, bastard!" She snapped, wondering why she suddenly felt so brave.

A hand came down hard to the side of her face and she almost fell down again.

"That's no way for a lady t'talk, sweetheart," A grubby voice said. Clara was forced down onto her knees.

"I say we kill the bitch." The grubby voice said.

"Wait!"

Silence. Clara could hear the tapping of the boots again. Someone stood in front of her, then knelt down to her eye level. It was a young man. He must have been only a few years younger than herself. His eyes were bright blue but small and cold. His hair was the color of golden wheat and his bangs fell into his eyes.

He leaned in so close that Clara could feel his breath against her cheek. He smelled surprisingly like chocolate.

"Is your name Clara Daniels?" He demanded, his voice was a steely tenor.

_How would he know that? Why would he..._

"I-yes." She stuttered.

The young man sneered. The look of surprise on her face confirmed she was not lying. He could use her. "Perfect."

"She's coming with us." He announced, straightening up.

"But? Why?"

"Do as I say!" the man barked. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. "I need to make another phone call."

* * *

Okay! Shit's getting real! I just powered through this in four hours! Yes!

Please review! I loves them even more than Mello loves his chocolate bars. O-o

Yes, THAT much.

Chapter Song: Sing for Absolution - Muse

Songs used: Fiona Apple – I Know, Bob Dylan – Beyond Here Lies Nothing, Muse – Stockholm Syndrome

Thanks for reading!


	29. Chapter 28: Heretics

So...the dark little demon inside made another appearance. But good news! Mello and Near! Yay! Oh and just to be safe...This chapter borders on the M rating. Okay, maybe it was bordering when I started and then it just decided to hell with it and dived right in. As always, Thank you so very much for reading my story. You girls (I'm assuming your all girls) are lovely, wonderful people! ;0)

* * *

Chapter 28

Heretics

* * *

After being roughed up a narrow flight of stairs and pushed into a plush seat, Clara had finally come to terms with the stupidity of her actions. In a moment spurred by too many pieces of sushi and one too many hard lemonades Clara had made a sacrifice of her own: she had taken Sayu's place.

_If would have been much speedier..._Clara supposed. _If I had just walked up to Light and asked him to kill me. _

There was no doubt hovering in her mind. Kira would surely kill her. She had always been a liability. Not any where near as dangerous as Misa, but a danger just the same. And now she was in the hands of a group of men who somehow knew who she was and wanted to the get their hands on the Death Note.

_It has to be the notebook. _Clara thought forlornly. _How else would he know my name? They were after Sayu, they already took the director of the police, but they are okay with me? _

She didn't want to believe any of it. Truthfully it still didn't make sense. How would anyone know about the Death Note? Watari erased all of the data they had collected. Mr. Yagami, Light, Aizawa, Mogi, Misa, even Matsuda, none of them would be so dense as to go around blabbing about their work. So how...?

Another thought occurred to Clara. It made her stomach twist and plummet. _Light will think...He will think that I have been collaborating with other people. I wouldn't blame him if he did. It seems only logical that I would try to...Oh, This is it. Kira will kill me. _

The inescapable truths were continuing to pile up and bury her under a terrifying weight. Any moment, the next minute, the next hour, the next day, she would be dead. With her arms still trapped behind her she tried to calm herself. As a welcome distraction she began to assess her surroundings.

She was on a plane. _A rather garish plane. _Everything was embellished in shiny platinum metals. Each seat, and there were only about a dozen of them, was covered in soft cream leather. Clara had been placed towards the front of the small jet.

_Thankfully, _She thought.

Now that she could see, and she wasn't being hassled to the ground, she could get a good look at the people who were behind this. It didn't make a bit of sense.

They looked like patsy gang members. _No more like glamorized muscle._ All four of the men were large-set and burly. All clearly American they sat near the back of the plane conversing loudly and popping bottles of cheap wine.

She turned away from them, relaxing against her seat. _You're going to die, Clara._

_Well that didn't last nearly long enough. _She thought, her pulse beginning to quicken again. _Still, I-I don't want to die. I don't want to die. _

Clara never tried to pass off as someone who was brave. She knew that, in moments of great trials, she could never be the person to stand proud and run to her death. For years she had passed this off as a lust for life.

_There was no reason for me to survive in the first place. I should have died before I could even comprehend what death was. Maybe that would have been better..._

She was glad she couldn't look at her watch, otherwise she might have just sat and counted down to an unknown hour. The hour of her passing.

She shut her eyes tight; _Think of something else, Clara, anything else. _

For the first time in a long time, her mind was a blank slate. No matter how hard she tried she could not rid death from her mind.

The plane was beginning to move, they were taking off. Maybe Kira was waiting.

_If he assumed that I was still within reach he might've considered coming after me. But if we are leaving the country. _

He chances of survival her slipping out of her hands as quickly and as easily as grains of sand.

_God, god, god!_

Her breath hitched in her throat and she was overcome with the feeling of being choked. She gasped and realized that she had sucked in a breath.

_Dammit. Now I'm just imagining..._

She leaned forward in her seat, sucking in each breath with relish.

"You scared?"

Clara straightened up. It was the blonde haired boy. _When did he...?_

He was lounging carelessly across the two seats opposite her. His long, stick thin legs were stretched out and hung over the arm rest. His head rested on his hand and he held a wrapped substance close to his mouth. Clara cocked her head to the side and then realized it was _Chocolate? _

With a resounding snap, he bit a piece off of the dark bar. Clara looked over her shoulder towards the band of muscle, but they seemed quite indifferent to her or the boy's presence. Only twenty minutes in the air and they were already rowdy and tipsy.

Clara turned back to him. Finally a distraction.

"Wouldn't you be?" She answered pointedly. She wasn't about to indulge these men. If they felt the need to take another hostage, then they might have killed the director.

_No. Kira must have killed him. Just like he'll kill me..._

The boy huffed, but his eyes were twinkling. Clearly she was amusing him. He sat up and crossed his legs with an air of unabashed confidence. Clara rolled her eyes, not the least bit impressed.

"You're handling it better than the director." He noted, laughing.

"Am I?" Clara mused. She too crossed her legs and stared back at him.

"You shouldn't be." He warned. "It is very likely that we'll kill you too."

_Doubtful. _Clara thought. _Only Kira will kill me._

"Too?" Clara repeated, smoothly. She did not fear these men or this boy. And she wasn't about to let them think they did. "Are you saying that you killed the director?"

Snap! Another piece of the bar had been cruelly separated and was now being digested with a gluttonous fervor.

"Of course."

"You shouldn't lie like that." Clara commented, airily. "We both know that Kira killed him."

There was no use pretending anymore. She would probably fair better if she let on how much she knew. Of course if she just out right told them who Kira was, how he killed, and everything else she knew, then they would most definitely do away with her.

_Honestly, a simple heart attack sounds much better than whatever these men would dream up. Besides there is always the chance that Kira won't kill me..._

It was a chance as slim as paper, but there was her life to consider. Any chance at all was one worth considering.

"What is your name?" Clara asked, taking her chance. It seemed that her interrogator was stunned into silence.

He huffed, disposing of the chocolate and leaning forward.

"Mello." He said, an visible edge to his voice now. "So, Clara, you know who Kira is?"

"Who?" Clara repeated her brow furrowing. "Doesn't everyone know who Kira is?"

Mello sneered and pulled a small wire bound note pad from his back pocket.

As he flipped through it, Clara regarded the 'boss' of this operation. _He certainly doesn't seem to belong in a gang. _He seemed fit for late nights, thin cigarettes, and Edgar Allen Poe.

"Clara Daniels." Mello read aloud. "24 years of age, born November 13th 1986. Second child of Dr. Adam Richard Daniel and Sasha Marion Pollack. Business manager and agent of hallowed It-girl Misa Akiko Amane."

Clara shifted in her seat. "How-?"

"A suspect in the first Kira investigation." Mello finished flipping the notebook shut and eyed her.

Clara was silent. How was it possible that a young man knew all of this? At the very least, Clara was relieved that all he could dig up was her fake name. He probably found access to the forged birth certificate her parents had paid for and stopped there.

"Tell me what you know about Kira." Mello demanded.

Clara pursed her lips, cleared her throat, uncrossed and crossed her legs. "It would be rather impossible for me to go anywhere, you know."

Mello, not the sort of person to miss a single beat, pulled a thin knife from the inner lining of his left boot. With a shink the blade was released and her stood up. Roughly grabbing her shoulder, her bent her towards him and sliced through the tape that bound her wrists together. As he made himself comfortable again, Clara pulled the tape from her skin. She arched her back stretching out her sore muscles.

"Thank you." She said stiffly. Her thumb brushed against her cheek where she had been struck earlier. She winced, the tender skin was already beginning to swell.

She sat in silence for a while longer. Mello waited with patience that surprised even himself. They would be stuck on the plane for hours, there was no need to rush.

_What can I say? I need to appease him, I suppose. But...For so long I haven't said anything. What would...What can I say to him? What I didn't say to...L. _

She had not thought of him for so long. Months. The thought of him sent her reeling again. _Maybe I should just die. Drop dead. Even if I wouldn't be with him. Its all that I deserve...God, now I'm suicidal..._

"I am afraid." Clara whispered, her face dropping into her hands. She just couldn't take it anymore. Teetering on the edge of life and death was what killed her. She had been slowly surrendering to death. For years she had succumbed to Light's whims and wills. She was filthy and disgusting.

_Why is this happening? _She thought, too exhausted for tears. _Why now? _

Never before had she experienced such an onslaught on emotion. It threatened to eat her up, swallow her whole, spit her to the ground.

"I'm afraid Kira will kill me."

* * *

_No, this wasn't the way it was supposed to happen. _Light wanted to feel the anger that he knew bubbled in his belly.

He should just kill her. He should have done it already. And yet, here he was.

"Why is it even being considered!" Sayu shouted, rising from her seat. She was looking directly towards her older brother, even though he had not been the one to deliver the terrible truth. His father, who never could articulate such testy announcements in a respectable manner, had just revealed the truth of the matter to the Yagami women. Clara's safety may not be negotiable. The notebook was all the police had to go on.

Sayu, a fresh batch of hot tears threatening to spill down from her eyes, was devastated.

"Clara is as much a part of this family as I am!" she cried. "S-she saved my life, she lived with us for years, she ate meals with us...she-she-"

Sayu looked to her mother, who seemed a bit faint.

Sachiko _was_ faint. Decisions like this, the difficult ones, were decisions she left to her husband. To be approached this way was making her panic. Sachiko looked helplessly at her husband.

"Sayu," Her father tried to calm her down. "We are not considering-"

"No!" Sayu wouldn't hear it. "If Clara hadn't done what she did, then I would be there, where ever she is. What if it were me, father? Would you even, for a second, think to ignore any demands!"

Sayu's words hung in the air with the poison of a viper. Each member of the Yagami family knew the answer. There would be no hesitation, no second thoughts.

Mr. Yagami stood, adjusting his glasses. "You are right. Light we should leave."

Light stood slowly. He needed to make a decision and quickly. They were most likely returning to the house. He knew for a fact that Misa was home waiting for him. She could give him the name. All she needed was a picture.

The trip to the house was silent. Father and Son were both lost in their thoughts.

* * *

_This is more difficult than I imagined. _Mello thought angrily. The girl hadn't said one thing that would help him. She only let on that she knew who Kira was. _She thinks she's frightened now...Not nearly enough. _

Mello traipsed down the steps, Marcus following close behind. "Take her with you, she needs some time to think."

"Uh, sure thing." The man stuttered, lumbering up the stairs again.

Clara still sat in the plane, knowing that her time was running short. Two of the men approached her, one holding a pair of steel handcuffs.

She turned her nose up at them, still not intimidated. "May I ask a question?"

The men seemed confused by her calmness. They eyed each other. The one with dark skin shrugged.

"Sure." Said the other, but it sounded like a question.

"Where are we?"

"L.A." The two men said in unison. It might have been amusing, but considering the circumstances.

"I see." Clara said listlessly. She was in America again. It was terribly inappropriate to be excited in the moment, but she couldn't help herself. She was home. She stood up, smoothed out the wrinkles in Sayu's dress, and offered out her hands to them.

* * *

"Anything?" Light asked as he and his father climbed the stairs.

Aizawa and Matsuda shook their heads solemnly.

"How's Sayu?" Matsuda asked tentatively.

Mr. Yagami lowered himself into a chair. "Still in shock, but she will be fine."

"And?" Aizawa questioned. "What will we do?"

Light and Mr. Yagami glanced at each other. This decision was theirs. Light knew what he would say. But he needed to let his father speak. He was, after all, the figurehead here.

"I'm taking the notebook to Los Angeles. It's my decision as deputy director. And...I owe it to my family. I'll take full responsibility for the consequences. That's my final word."

"Wait dad." Light countered. "Before we do anything we have to come up with a plan."

"He's right chief. We can't rush in." Aizawa offered.

"The kidnapper's gave us two days. We have to be in L.A. in two days."

"We don't have time."

Light cursed Sayu's hold over his father. _That girl could cry over anything and he'd bend to her. I need to get more people involved...If there is a way..._

"I have an idea." Light announced. He hurried over to the phone and began to dial.

"This is L."

_Calling the FBI..._Light thought, _It might be my only hope to save Clara. _

"I've already heard what your men had to say to deputy director Yagami about in regards to the notebook and the Kira case. Will you help us with the investigation into NPA director Takimora's murder?"

Silence. A break of static.

"I'm pleased to meet you at last, L number two."

* * *

_I don't like this. _Clara thought. _I don't like this at all. _

The prospect of sudden and certain death had been momentarily pushed from her mind. After exiting the plane, she had been blindfolded and stuffed into the back seat of a car. She had no way of knowing how long they had been driving. After being led down flights of stairs, she found herself here.

It must have been a warehouse of sorts. The ceilings stretched high into the darkness, past the dim light's that swung eerily above her. The large room stunk of watery rust and dilapidation. She had been forced down into a chair and her hands had been locked behind the unforgiving back. Only then had the blindfold been removed.

Two completely different men stood in front of her now. One was sitting in an equally aging chair, fiddling with a lighter. The other leaned against the only door and he had not stopped staring at her for the past hour.

Clara gulped and shook her head from side to side. She was exhausted. Her bones ached and her head was pounding. She wanted desperately to rub her temples or at least take a sip of water. But of course she would never ask.

_I can't fall asleep. _She thought, trying to hold back a yawn. She bowed her head and let it out. Her spine stiffened when she heard the heels of a chair scrape loudly against the cement floor.

When she raised her head she came face to face with one of the large men. His hair was blonde and if she had met him in a similar setting she may have considered him somewhat attractive.

"How old are you girl?" He said, bending down and resting his arms on his thighs.

_I don't like this. At all. _

"Answer me, doll." He said, a bit louder.

Clara gulped, looking down at him. "Twenty-four."

"Uh-huh." The man said, standing again.

"What she say?" the man at the door called. "Can't hear!"

The blonde man didn't take his eyes off her. "She's legal."

The man guarding the door guffawed and hurried over. "Like that ever stopped you."

_Don't panic Clara. _She thought, the hairs on her neck already on edge. _They wouldn't actually do..._

The idea of death didn't seem so terrible to her now. The blonde man had circled around behind her and pulled her hair behind her back. His hands lingered on her neck, making her shiver.

"A little flat." He whispered his face by her ear. "But she's gotta pretty face."

Clara sniffed. "Fuck you."

The other man stood in front of her, his knees brushing against hers. His hands were stuffed into the pockets of his tacky suit and now that he was closer Clara could easily identify that look in his eye: lust. "Come on, sweetheart. That's not a very nice word."

Clara tossed her head back trying to escape the hands of the blonde man. He was rubbing her shoulders in a way she supposed was meant to be seductive. Above all else, Clara loathed being patronized.

"Fuck. You." She said, enunciating each word with deadly malice. Her eyes glittered dangerously in the dark room and her voice echoed metallically off the walls.

The side, the very same side, of her face exploded with pain again. The bastard slapped her.

"Disrespecting bitch." The man muttered.

"Take it easy, Jazz." The blonde man said. He was kneeling behind her now, his chest pressed against her arms. His hand was running circles over her collar bone and slowly began to drift downwards.

Clara's breath hitched in her throat and she stiffened. She tried to move away from his probing hands, but it only pushed her closer to him.

"Stop it." She seethed, trying to sound dangerous.

"I ain't doing nothing you won't like, dolly." He cooed in her ear. His chin rested on her shoulder and he pressed his cheek against hers.

"No." Clara shouted painfully, her words tangling on her tongue.

The black man laughed. "You've always had a way with chicks, Terry."

"Course," Terry chuckled. With one swift tug he ripped through the material of the hoodie, pulling it away from Clara's chest. Something resembling a squeal escaped Clara's lips and angry butterflies let loose in her chest.

"Stop." She said again, weaker this time.

Both men ignored her. There were hands everywhere, brushing against her. Clara's mind swirled in waves of terror that she had never felt before. _Someone just kill me, don't make me, this, I can't. _

Like waves of fire, she felt a hand, push the hem of her dress upwards. Another was pulled against the short sleeves.

_No!_

A loud banging and crashing put a stop to the hands.

"Can't you idiots follow orders?"

Both men jumped up like wounded animals and backed away from her.

"We weren't-"

"I said watch her." Mello bellowed (a/n: sorry couldn't help myself). "I said watch her, not touch her. Are you too horny to listen? Or are you just stupid."

Both men looked as if they wanted to beat the boy into a whimpering pulp, but they restrained themselves. Mello stalked over to Clara's chair and fiddled with a small key for about half a second. Clara could only breath easy when she heard the telling click.

Mello wrapped a firm hand around her wrist and pulled her along behind him. Without saying another word her slammed the door behind him and dragged her down a narrow hallway.

He didn't say a word until they entered another, much smaller room. Guiding her over to a long black leather couch and realeased her wrist.

"Sit."

Clara fell into the seat, still overcome with shock.

"Tell me what you know about Kira."

Clara just shook her head deftly. Mello sighed as if she was purposely annoying him. He stood up and shuffled through a large duffle bag.

Clara stared at the floor. _Why? Why is this happening? _

Something obstructed her view. She looked up, Mello was holding something out to her.

"Here, take it."

Clara stared at the black mess in his hand. She reached out and grabbed a hold of it. Mello returned to his seat in a large chair across from her.

_A jacket..._

She looked down at her chest and blanched. The cotton fabric and been torn to pieces. Her bra was clearly visible. A hot blush crept up her face and she hastily pulled the jacket over her shoulders. It was to large for her, and the sleeves slipped well past her wrists but she couldn't be picky at a time like this.

She hugged the jacket tighter. A new rage was boiling under her skin. _This isn't my fault. This isn't my fault at all. It's that notebook. It's Ryuk. It's Kira. No, It's Light. Light will pay for this._

"You want to catch Kira?" Clara muttered.

Mello looked up, his eyes a gleam with blue fire. He leaned back in his seat waiting with baited breath.

"I'll help you catch Kira." Clara vowed.

* * *

Thanks for reading & please review! I will update as soon as I can manage. I apologize for the cliffhanger endings but...they're just too much fun! Hearts!


	30. Chapter 29: Promise

I've been re-watching the last episodes to get my bearings. I forgot how much I love Near. He's such a cute little bastard! The English Dub actress chosen is just perfect, too. That's all.

* * *

_Chapter 29_

_Promise_

* * *

The confines of the Boeing 747 seemed to be shrinking around him. He looked down at Misa who, in a matter of minutes, had fallen into a deep sleep. Light could never do something like that. Fall asleep on a plane, fall asleep so quickly. Especially not now.

_N. Whoever this guy is, I have to get rid of him. Especially now that Clara..._

Thinking of her was beginning to become an exhaustive habit. He vowed to protect the innocent people of the world. Clara fell into that category. No, in recent months he had devised that category around her. If more girls were like Clara the world would be a better place. And now...

_I'll just have to kill her. _He thought. This should have been simple. He would kill Misa in a second. He killed L. How many people ha he killed? The number was far too high to calculate now. Even though Kira's message was quite clear now, people still fought against justice.

_Fools, _he thought. _The scum of humanity still manage to hide from me. If I just kill Clara...then my problems would be-_

No amount of common sense seemed to penetrate him. The thought of killing Clara was upsetting. _But why?_

As the plane slipped slowly across the sea and into American air space, Light battled with his destiny.

_If things go badly, I will have to kill Clara._

* * *

_So, I was right. _The elation, joy in its purest form, hit Mello like a slap to the face. He had been right. Clara Daniels. She had been involved in the case to some extent. In all of his research and searching over the years, there was no trace of her. Only after he completed an extensive background check on the men supposedly assisting L in the case had he found her.

An American living with a Japanese family. It was not something worth noting on a first glance. Some Americans did seem to have an unhealthy love for Japanese culture. Exchange programs were still running with mild success. But Clara had no reason to stay in Japan. It seemed to him that there must have been some other reason for staying. So it was that Mello proposed a theory. This young woman was in love with Kira. It wasn't a terribly bad estimation. Recently Clara had been seen by others with Light Yagami, the son of Chief Yagami. Light Yagami had disappeared for a number of years. He only resurfaced after L's death.

There was only one thing for him to discern. Did Clara Daniels know who she was in love with? It seemed as though she did.

Mello frowned. _So why would she help to take him down? _

He leaned back into the plushy fabric of the black leather couch.

"Are you saying you know who Kira is?"

The woman pulled the jacket tighter around her chest, looking nervous. An ugly purple bruise was already starting to blossom on her defined cheek bone. Her hair was a tangled mess of curls. Although she had been roughed around a bit, Mello's plan from the start, she was holding up rather well.

Clara felt like absolute shit. She was thirsty and hungry and she felt that, if she closed her eyes, she may never wake up again. She glared at the man before her.

"That is not how this is going to work." She spat. "Do you think that I will just hand over any information I have? Please, I'm not an idiot."

Even though she planned to help him, she wasn't going to make it easy. As much as she blamed Light for what was happening to her, Mello wasn't exactly innocent.

_I need to know why he wants to find Kira. Not to mention how he knew about me. Why am I even of interest to him? _

Mello considered her and then began to laugh. It was a luagh reminiscent of a mischievous school boy. Clara huffed, suppressing the urge to stand up and smack over his pretty-boy face.

"What is so funny?" she questioned stiffly.

"I could have you killed you know." Mello said, a large grin spread across his face. "It would be rather foolish of you to provoke me."

Now it was Clara's turn to laugh. "Ha. I have information you desire. And you are not going to lay a hand on me until you get it, got it?"

Mello's grin faded away. "Listen, Clara, I will do anything to get my hands on Kira. Don't underestimate me. There are other people I can turn to. If you refuse to cooperate, then you will die."

Death threats. It seemed it just wouldn't be a day if Clara was handed a death threat or two. She wasn't perturbed by them anymore. Well, at least ones that were handed out be people other than Kira. Mello wouldn't kill her. Mello didn't kill the director. As far as Clara could guess Mello had never killed anyone. Young men his age loved to talk big. Clara had the feeling that, although Mello certainly would have no qualms in following through with his threats, he wouldn't.

"No, I don't think so." Clara said. This was just like business. She needed to talk him into complying with her. "Believe me Mello, I have all the information you will ever need. I suggest that you treat me with some respect if you want to know anything about Kira."

Mello looked positively livid. He scoffed and rummaged through his pocket for something. Clara half expected it to be switch knife or a gun, but she was far from correct. It was a bar of chocolate.

_Maybe its laced with something else..._Clara thought, standing her ground. She had only known Mello for a few hours and he was already displaying the signs of a junkie.

_But a chocolate junkie? I've never heard of such a thing. _

"You could be Kira." Mello spat after a short silence.

Clara nodded. _Good he's not completely stupid. _"I very well could be. Wouldn't you agree, though, if I was Kira, you and your, er, cronies, would be dead by now?"

"No." Mello said, without giving it a breath of thought. "The Japanese police would find that to be rather convinient. If you weren't Kira, then Kira would just kill you. It's much simpler."

"You would like." Clara continued breezily. "But you are against Kira. Kira wants you dead. So if he had the chance to kill you..."

"If you were Kira, I would be dead." Mello said allowed, toying with the idea.

Clara leaned back into the couch. For such a ratty old thing it was rather comfortable. She wanted so badly to shut her eyes.

"I don't trust you." Mello concluded allowed.

"I certainly don't trust you." Clara mirrored.

Stormy blue eyes met electric blue ones. Mello stood up and staggered over to her. So they were in agreement.

"Why do you want the notebook?" Clara asked.

"I'm the one asking questions." Mello said.

"I won't give you any answers unless I receive some as well, understand." Clara seethed. _How frustrating. Not even L was this grading. _

Mello huffed, snapping at another square of chocolate.

"_Why_ do you want the notebook?" Clara repeated, a thinly veiled hint of malice in her sugary sweet tone.

"I need to catch Kira." Mello admitted. He was looking down at the floor, but it was as if he had left the dank room entirely.

_Of course he would say that. _Clara thought, peeved. _How can he expect me to believe it. He is clearly working with or for the mafia or an L.A. gang or something of the like. Obviously a criminal would want to catch Kira, take him out, send him to his death. However, then the notebook would be in the hands of criminals. Just like it is now...I need to make the Death Note disappear completely. Taking it away from Light and handing it over to someone else isn't going to do me a spark of good. _

"Why?" Clara pressed. She would drag his motivations out into the open if it was the last thing she did.

A look of despair flashed in Mello's face. It was an emotions that fled far behind his years. In the back of Clara's heart she felt a pang of regret, but she shoved it away into the dark recesses. She eyed him expectantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I need to win. I need to beat him. But..." He hesitated, his gloved hands turning to violent fists. "I also have a death to avenge."

"What?" Clara blanched. "Someone you know was killed by Kira?"

Mello's head flung back and forth.

"Who was it?" Clara questioned. "An innocent."

He nodded again. Clara felt her body leave the seat. "Mello, who was it?"

Mello stood too. "No, it's your turn. You tell me who possesses the notebook."

"No, Mello." Clara said, speaking down to him. "You have to tell me-"

Mello, faster than Clara expected, stalked over to her and grabbed her collar. "No more questions-"

"Was it L?" Clara cried. She slapped a hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to say it. She hadn't spoken his name aloud in years. In fact, she couldn't rack her brain fast enough to know why she even thought to say it. Something about Mello seemed familiar. Maybe it was the sugary content he kept stuffing into his mouth. Maybe it was the way he conversed. Something about him was familiar.

Mello's hand slipped from her collar and he stumbled backwards.

"You know?" He sputtered, his eyes wide with shock. "You know that L is-is dead?"

"And?" Clara demanded. She wasn't going to lose her composure. "How on earth do you know?"

They stood in the dark silence, staring into each other.

* * *

_Today is the day. _Light thought solemnly. Near and is precious SPK were standing by. His father was making his way to Japan's International airport with Aizawa right o his tail. Matsuda had just landed in LAX. Mogi was in the air, currently passing over a small state called Wisconsin. Misa was by his side, pen in hand, ready and waiting for his word.

He hadn't told her that Clara's life was in danger. He didn't want to deal with her pleas to kill the woman. Misa only needed to know that there was a hostage situation. Like a good girl, she refrained from asking him questions.

Light would never give up the notebook. He needed them both. Today he would show these mafia bastards what happened when he was crossed. Today could very well be Clara's last day alive.

He wouldn't let himself think about that.

* * *

"How do you know L?" Mello demanded.

Clara hesitated. It was only fair that she answer some questions now. _But what can I say? If I lie he may catch it now or later. But If I just tell him the truth, then maybe he will tell me how he knows L..._

It seemed like, speaking truthfully about L was as wrong as sin. L had spent his entire life in the shadows of secrecy. To his dying day he was a mystery to everyone he had known. Even admitting a connection to him seemed perverse.

"I-I was suspected of being a possible target for Kira to...pass his power to." Clara began, feeling sick. "But, L was...I-"

_I don't even know what to say. I was close with him? I know him? I loved him? _

It sounded so foolish to her, the notion of love. She had known Lawliet for less than six months. Almost every word out of her mouth directed towards him was a lie. But those that weren't were truths that only he knew. What sort of love was that? She didn't deserve to love him. He certainly didn't deserve her. He deserved much more than anything she could have ever offered to him.

"L meant everything to me." Mello said, not holding back. Clara was torn away from her thoughts.

"What?"

"I-well, I have been raised to be his successor."

"His successor?" Clara repeated. "He 'raised' successor's?"

"In case of his death, yes." Mello said. "Roger was the one that found me, a close friend of Whammy's."

"Whammy? Who or what is Whammy?" Clara asked, thoroughly confused.

"You must have known him as Watari. He founded a refuge for children like me." Mello explained. "We were all forsaken by this shit world we live in. L was the first. Whammy took him in. None of us know what happened to his family. After that, Watari extracted children from the streets and corrupt orphanages. I had run away from my family in Moscow. I was only taken in after a rigorous score of tests and evaluations. And then I was introduced to L..."

"I see." Clara said. It was clear that Mello didn't want to open this door. This was a relief, but she was still hesitant to trust him.

"I want Kira to die." She said, for the first time she truly felt that she meant every word of it. "I want him to die for killing L."

Mello seemed skeptical. "You say you were suspected or being Kira."

"L never believed I was Kira." Clara answered. "He thought that...I could have been. He took every precaution and-"

Clara stopped. "I loved him. I can only hope that he loved me."

Mello raised one eyebrow. _Is she serious? Love? L could never...we were always taught-that._

Clara knew he didn't believe her. She wouldn't believe her either. "Look, whether you choose to trust me or not is no matter to me. I could tell you who Kira is, but there would be no way for me to prove it to you, yes?"

Mello nodded curtly. "That is correct."

"How did you come to know about the notebook?"

He just shrugged. "I was a top contender to take L's place."

Clara sighed heavily, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands. That wasn't an answer. But it would have to do. "Fine. If you get your hands on it will you use it?"

Mello wasn't sure. He had been wrestling with the idea for days. "I don't know."

Clara bristled. He wasn't bending. She didn't have the time to confirm his loyalties. She was desperate.

"You are my only chance." She whispered. "I'll help you, but..."

There was a loud knock on the door. "Mello? If you're banging the chick, hurry it up. We've got to get on with it."

Clara's nose scrunched up in unbridled disgust. Mello grinned in spite of it.

"Please," His eyes raked over her, but Clara felt no discomfort. "You're no where near my type."

"This is hardly the time for jokes." Clara spat, pushing the sleeves of the jacket up past her elbows.

"Well," Mello shrugged, his mood brightening. "You have somewhere to be."

"Wait." Clara stalled. "How do I know you won't kill me, when you have the notebook?"

"Are you saying that Kira won't kill you first?" Mello countered, never one to miss a step.

"I-I can't say for sure." Clara admitted.

"Well, Clara, before you can be of use to me, I have to confirm that you will still be alive." Mello concluded. "So, let's go."

He pulled the shining handcuffs from his back pocket and tossed them to her. "I have a reputation to keep up."

Clara moaned, feeling the bile slick in her stomach.

* * *

Light sat by his computer, his hands itching to do something. But there was nothing he could do. They had been tricked. No, he had underestimated this Mello character.

_They guessed that we would be watching by satellite. Now there's no way for me to watch dad. _

Light never considered that they would switch planes. And even if that were to be the case, why would they go to all this effort even if it meant that they would still head to Los Angeles.

And now this. It had been confirmed by N that the plane had landed somewhere in deserts just miles north of Las Vegas. There was nothing out there...or so they thought.

"L do you have a plan?" N's voice fizzled over the speaker. "You can't seriously think handing the notebook over to someone you don't know is a good idea?"

_Damn him. _Light thought, slamming his fist into the table. _Dad, what are you doing? Just let her die. _

He didn't want to make this decision. If his father just made it for him, he could avoid the guilt. Not knowing was making him crazy.

_Dad, what the hell are you doing? _

* * *

Soichiro Yagami clutched the notebook in his hands. His mind was swirling with prospect after prospect. This should not be a hard decision. A life was in danger. A young woman, who had been wrongly persecuted, was now in a situation of such gravity, he couldn't bear to understand.

Soichiro looked at the young woman through the glass. Clara Daniels stared back at him. She was on her knees, a gun pointed at the back of her head. For his sake, she was trying to stay calm. But how calm could one be in such circumstances?

She was trying to tell him something, but her voice was trapped behind the glass. It had been many years since he had been required to read lips. He stared at her, almost begging her to help him.

In all his years as an officer, he had never been so conflicted. Light had made him promise to come out of this alive. He watched Clara's lips move slowly, enunciating.

_**Do what you must. **_

_Lord, _He thought, terrified to the bone. _She understands. She understood from the very beginning. _

His resolve confirmed, Soichiro could hear his daughters pleas screaming in his head. Clara Daniels saved his daughter from this peril. Clara Daniels was willing to sacrifice her life for the sake of the ungodly notebook. For that reason, she deserved to live.

Soichiro stumbled forward and slipped the notebook through the hole etched in glass.

* * *

Blue lines on white. It was only a piece of paper.

_I can still make it. _Light thought, desperate. _But is my only option...to kill Clara?_

_**I trust you, Light Yagami. With my life. **_

_Dammit, Dammit, Dammit. _Light cursed. _She gave it all up. Even after I killed L, she...She saved Sayu. No, I can't lose the notebook. All I have to do is ask Misa to pull up a picture of Clara and then its over. _

* * *

Clara could hardly hear the conversation between Mr. Yagami and Terry. That sick son of a bitch was going to test the notebook.

_I'm still alive. _She thought. _I'm still breathing. But...no, any minute now. I'm going to die. Mello was right. T-there's no reason for me to live. Light will kill me. _

She had told Mello she wasn't afraid anymore, but that was a goddamn lie. She tried to come to terms with it, but she could hardly stand to breath.

_Just do it already, Light. Just end it. End me. I never got to say goodbye to my parents. God what will they say to them? And Robert, when was the last time I spoke to Robert. _

She was avoiding a deeper thought. One that had been troubling her. What would death bring her? Where would she go now? Was there anything or was there nothing? Or was there everything? She didn't know. She could ruun through every regret and wrong doing she had committed in her lifetime. But she didn't want that pain anymore. If death meant she could be free from pain, then she welcomed it.

_God, I'm such a fucking coward..._

* * *

_I can't do it. _Light thought. _No one but the police knows about this. If Clara dies, I can't blame it on Kira. _

Light pushed the compartment shut and dared to look back to the screen.

_Clara! Dad! He did it. He gave them the notebook. _

"They made it out okay?" Ryuk asked.

_It's over. _Light thought. Clara was safe, but the notebook was gone. L's successor's had been revealed as a present and dangerous threat. And now one notebook was in the hands of criminals.

_Why do I feel...relieved?_

* * *

"_Have you come to terms with it?"_

_Clara looked over at Mello. In the back of the black car, he seemed the figure of indifference. His long, skeleton legs were splayed out in front of him and he was lounging. His question, however, was bathed in a stirring sadness. _

"_With what?" Clara asked, even though she knew what he was driving at. _

"_Death." _

_Clara closed her eyes. Her hands were clasped in front of her steel chains wrapped tightly around her wrists. _

_Why is it, she thought, in this moment I feel more free than I have in years?_

"_Sometimes," She whispered. "I want to die. There are days when I thought long and hard about taking my own life away. At times it feels like the very greatest thing to do Because it means that I am in control. I haven't been in control for years. And all because of Kira."_

_The windows were tinted so dark that Clara could no see where they were going. _

_She breathed a laugh, the fear in her was palpable. "I can't believe you want me to go back to him."_

_Clara looked down when she felt a hand rest on her thigh. She looked at Mello. Was he trying to comfort her. _

"_I will bring Kira down." He said. It was a vow, a promise to her. "You have to trust me, Clara."_

_Clara looked away, wanting to see what lay beyond the black windows. _

"_We'll see."_

_They drove in silence for what must have been and hour, maybe two. _

"_Why haven't you done it?" Mello asked. _

"_At first it was just fear. Fear of dying, fear of leaving behind an unfinished life. But I've transcended that fear. Now it just seems so foolish. There is no glory, no power in taking my life. That's all a lie. If I were to take my own life, I would only justify him. I can't do that. I won't let myself do that. Besides..."_

_The car had slowed to a stop. Mello seemed frustrated that their conversation had been cut short. He held out a long strip of black cloth. _

"_I'm just too damned selfish..."_

"Selfish, huh?" Mello contemplated allowed. _That's is isn't it? We're all selfish. Even L, for dying like that. _

Mello held the notebook in his hands. He had won. So why did he feel so utterly defeated.

"_Don't use it, Mello" Clara called, as she was led away from it. "Don't use it."_

_She warned me not to use it. _Mello thought, eyeing the men who were more or less at his beck and call. _If she's still alive in a week or two...It means that she is close enough to Kira that he doesn't see her as a threat. Which would mean that it would be rather foolish for me to work with her. However..._

Mello placed the notebook on the table and opened it up.

_We will see, Clara, _He thought, grinning. _We will just have to wait and see. _

* * *

"Take them off, please" Clara cried, "Please!"

Her whole body was beginning to convulse. Was this it? Was she dying?

"Oh god," She cried. She felt weak, her heart was hammering in her chest.

"Clara!" Soichiro yelped, trying to calm her down. "Hold still, hold still."

With a resounding blast that pounded in Clara's ears, the handcuffs feel away from her wrist. She collapsed in her seat, realizing that she was still breathing. _I-I'm not dead. _

Her face fell into her hands., and she fought the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. _He didn't kill me. _

* * *

_They are late_. Light thought, glancing at his watch for what must have been the 100th time. He had sent Misa packing on the next plane back to Japan. Aizawa, Matsuda, and his father had went with her.

It wasn't hard for Light to convince his father and the others of the task force that it would be best for Clara to rest before traveling. Light, of course, would be the best one to question Clara and gather information from her ordeal. They were old friends after all. She would feel most comfortable with him.

An American policeman was supposed to escort her to the hotel. Light waited for them impatiently in the lobby.

At 11:01, he saw her push past the revolving doors, a lanky officer following close behind. He jumped out of his seat and all but ran over to them, stopping just in front of her.

"Clara."

"Are you Light Yagami?" the policeman asked. Light nodded curtly and the man left them.

Clara's eyes were trained on the floor, a mess of blonde curls blocking her face from his sight. Her hand clung tightly to a large coat that was draped over her shoulders. Light recognized it as his fathers.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and guided her towards the elevators. Inside he pressed the button reading "24." He ventured a wary glance at her. Her silence was suffocating him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, a tinge of anger in his question. He regretted it almost immeadiately, when she flinched at the sound of his voice.

"I'm alive." She whispered, her voice was gritty and she sounded surprised. "I-I thought, I assumed that you..."

Now that she was here, Light had to make the most of it. All of this time he had wanted her dead, but now...

"I love you, Clara." He said. "I wasn't going to kill you."

Light was taken a back when Clara choked out a sob and fell into him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Light, I-I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I d-doubted you, I'm sorry I-"

Light hushed, returning her embrace. "No, Clara, this is my-"

The elevator opened and Light was met with incredulous looks from an old Chinese couple. He pulled Clara out of the elevator and down the hall into his room.

"Clara, this my fault." He said, after tightly securing the door and facing her.

Clara ran to his arms again. _You bet you're fucking life it is, Light Yagami. I swear I will have you killed for this. _

* * *

The next chapter will number 30. I can't believe it 30! The big 3-0.

I believe that calls for a certain sort of celebration, don't you?

So, in line with the story and with my plans...There will be a lemon. Actually, you know what? There will be two. One for you Light fans, and a dreamy one for you L fans.

That is, only if y'all want it. So let me know if two lemons in one chapter is alright with you guys. I've never written one before, but I have been slowly beginning to craft ideas for them. So Lemons?

As always, thank you for reading and please review!

Hazy


	31. Chapter 30: Somewhere

So, I apologize for that monstrous wait I put you all through. But I graduated from college. Woot! Now off to find a job. But I haven't forgotten my fanfic. And now...

A different sort of disclaimer:

This is it. The two lemons, one chapter extravaganza. Whew. These are my first lemons. Not really sure how they are suppose to go, but here are my best shots. Some of you said yes to both a Light Lemon and an L Lemon. Some of you would rather drop off the face of the earth than read a Light Lemon. So if you would rather not read about Light's sexy time then skip down to the **bolded** and _italicized_ L Lemon. I would love it if you gave both a fair chance because I believe the two, for lack of a better word, compliment each other. But read with your own discretion. And with that...enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 30

Somewhere

* * *

Light glared at his own reflection, slightly deterred in the dense steam that had invaded the large bathroom. He was relieved to have Clara back. Pleasantly surprised at what her ordeal had done to her composure and character.

After helping her out of his father's coat, she had muttered something about needing to take a shower. He obliged even helped her out of her clothes and into the bath. After hours soaking she had washed her hair and drifted into the large bed that stood in the center of the room. Never once did she shy away from him or cringe at his touch. Had she finally accepted him?

He wanted to believe it, but he could not be sure. When she had fallen asleep, almost the moment her head had hit the pillow, he too retired to the warmth of a steaming shower. It had been a long few days. The fate of the notebook still swirled in his head, but her tried to ignore it. He would find a way. Now that he had Clara back where she belonged there would be no more obstacles.

Reassured, he wrapped a towel around his waist and exited the bathroom. As steam trickled out from behind him, he gazed around the hotel room Misa had chosen. The hotel was garish, that he had thought the minute he had walked in.

The carpet was scarlet, thick and tacky. The walls covered in poorly chosen wall paper, the bed blanketed with plum colored sheets. Misa had gushed about how "in" the place was, but Light couldn't have cared less. Such over use of decorations that qualified as luxurious wasn't necessary. It was almost criminal.

He walked over to where Clara was lying, staring down at her. When Misa had lain there, the bed looked tacky and base. But Clara, Clara who never snored nor spoke in her sleep, who slept silently and gracefully, looked like the picture of royalty, wrapped in the silken purple sheets.

He cocked his head to the side, a new rage boiling in his chest. Something he hadn't noticed before was glaring up at him. She was damaged. Misused. Broken.

While the sheets did bath her in beauty, they also accentuate a dark bruise forming on her cheek bone. There is was, disturbing and ugly. Whoever had damaged what was his would need to die. Painfully. As soon as possible.

He kneeled down by her bedside, his finger tracing the hideous mark that plagued her perfect face. Her eyelids trembled and then fluttered open.

"Light..." She whispered, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. "Is...something..."

She jolted up, something suddenly occurring to her. "Where am I? Where?"

She was panicking. She wrestled with the sheet, whimpering, until she managed to crawl up from under it onto her knees. The straps from the slip Light had provided for her fell off her shoulders.

"Light!" Clara called, shocked and scared. Light jumped up onto the bed, and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He brushed her hair behind her shoulder and leaned close to her ear, trying to calm her down.

"Clara, you are safe. It's alright I'm here."

Clara's breathing began to subside and she clutched at her own chest. Now she remembered. She remembered everything.

Light could feel Clara's heart pounding in her chest. Hearing her voice again, seeing her blue eyes staring into him, he was overcome.

His face fell into the crook of her shoulder and he sniffed. Her scent was intoxicating, running through him, testing his inhibitions.

Clara didn't stiffen, her body still numb from sleep. "Light?"

"Hush." He commanded, his nails digging into her arms. His lips were on her shoulder, his teeth biting into her skin. Clara gasped, whether it out was of surprise or pleasure he could not guess, nor could he care.

"Clara, I want you." He groaned, his hand, grasping at her breast, the other dragging her nearer.

Clara moaned, but she didn't struggle. "Light, I'm so tired, I-"

Light stopped, twisted her around so that she was facing him. "Clara, I-I need you now."

His voice was harsh, begging, growling. "Don't you want me?"

Clara looked down at him, her eyes wide with horror. To do what needed to be done she had to stay alive. Light needed to trust her. She gulped. It wasn't as if they hadn't done this before.

"I-I" she started. "Yes, Light, I do."

That was he needed to hear. His hands, still gripping her arms, pulled her down and flipping her over. A small gasp escaped Clara's lips as his hands, ran down the length of her arms and encircled her wrists. Pulling them over her head, he kissed hr neck, his tongue, sliding down to her breast. Clara groaned, trying to block out the feeling, but she could do nothing to stop him, even if she wanted to.

"Kiss me, Clara" Light commanding. She did so, his tongue shooting into her mouth, almost suffocating her. She wrapped her arms around his back, digging her nails into him.

_I have to return the favor, _She thought bitterly. She moaned, and he grinded against her leg, the towel wrapped around his waist coming loose and falling away.

"Light, God."

He entered her, fast and hard. She gasped as he began to gyrate moving so fast and so slick. His lips returned to her neck, biting and nipping like a dog.

"Yes, Clara, fuck." He muttered, moving faster and faster.

Clara cried out unable to join him in his moment of heat. As quickly as it had begun it had stopped. Light rolled over, position Clara so that she straddled his stomach.

He gazed up at her, at her body like she was some prize he had conquered. She blushed feeling somewhat humiliated. He perceived it as modesty.

"You're so sexy, Clara. So beautiful." He moaned, running his hands over her chest.

_But sexy first? _Clara thought, ashamed. _Is that what we as women should aspire to be? Sexy?_

"Light." Clara mewled, as his finger tweaked her nipple. She leaned her head back, hoping she was satisfying his needs. Soon enough he would tire of her and want to sleep.

Sure enough, he dragged her off of him and she fell to his side. His legs interlocked with hers, his arm keeping her pressed up against his chest.

"You will always be safe with me Clara." He said, between breaths. "You're mine. I will always protect you."

But Clara wasn't listening. She was succumbing to sleep once more, wishing that she could be somewhere else. Anywhere else.

* * *

_**Lawliet? Clara called. She called his name over and over. He was here, she just knew it. But...where was here? She stopped running. She had been running? Yes, she was out of breath, exhausted actually. She fell to the ground, intent on catching the breath that was leaving her so quickly. She could feel the itchy sensation of grass brushing up against her bare legs. **_

_**Wh-where? Where am I? **_

_**Instinctively she looked towards the sky. But was it even a sky? There were no stars, no moon, no clouds. Just black. Everything was black. **_

_**Clara ran her hands over the grass below her. It was quiet here. Not eerily so, but rather peaceful. She closed her eyes and breathed. **_

_**And then a tug. This wasn't right. She should find no comfort in endless darkness and...grass. She stood up, almost toppling over. **_

_**Lawliet? She called again. He was the only one who could fix this. Help her. Save her. From this. **_

_**Lawliet! She called louder, no echo returning to give her comfort. L? Ryuuzaki? Ryuuga! **_

_**Nothing. **_

_**And then a splash. Clara spun around, thankful to hear some noise other than her own voice. **_

"_**Lawliet?" She called, her voice catching in her throat. **_

_**The sound of disturbed water grew louder, sloshing and dripping. But where was the water?**_

_**And then a spark. A flame. It sprung from the darkness, as if someone were lighting a match. Clara took two tentative steps forward. **_

_**In the flames dim glow she could make out a picture. A hand, as white as marble, held tightly to a thin wooden stick that supplied kindle for the flame. She stepped closer when she realized, after following the length of the appendage with her eyes, that the arm was wrapped in white fabric. **_

_**L? She whispered. She hurried forward until she had entered into the small circle of yellow light created by the spark. **_

_**Lawliet?**_

_**Clara. **_

_**Her heart fluttered. Her eyes watered with joy. She could not see his face still lost in the dark. But that was his voice, soothing like the breeze. **_

_**Before she could say or do anything, another sound filled the space. It was deafeningly loud, reminiscent of gun fire, a sound she had always expected explosions to mimic. She looked into the empty sky, which was no longer empty. It was an explosion. An explosion of light.**_

_**Fireworks. L whispered. Clara turned back to the spark, but it was not where it was before. She raised her head to find it and was met with his face. He was holding the spark higher now, just above his forehead. He must have stepped closer. There he was. Right there. **_

_**Lawliet. Clara breathed. She had never felt so at peace. **_

_**The sounds continued and L trained his eye to the sky. As the fireworks spread, their lights of all colors stayed glued to the sky, like stars. **_

_**I always liked fireworks. L said. I never saw them in person of course. But they always looked so beautiful in pictures and on a television frame. **_

_**He looked into Clara's eyes. **_

_**You are beautiful, Clara. He said. **_

_**Clara smiled. She breathed a faint laugh. He thought she was beautiful. She could feel her cheeks swarm with heat. **_

_**More so than fireworks? She asked, overcome with flutters. **_

_**More so than fireworks. L repeated. His finger brushed against her cheek, his thumb brushing away a small tear that had escaped her weary eye. **_

_**He looked different. He looked right. The terrible shadows under his eyes had vanished. He was standing straighter. He was also soaking wet, his hair was shaggy and dripping. Had he been the one to disturb the water? **_

_**Clara stepped closer, the fabric of her pale dress brushing up against that of his shirt. She wanted to wrap her arms around him, but she was fearful that he may disappear if she did. Instead she rested her forehead in the crook of his neck. He was cold, as cold as new frost. His head sank and rested against her shoulder. He must have dropped his spark because both of his hands found their way around her and he pulled her into him. **_

_**Clara's breath hitched in her throat. He was holding her. How long had she wanted this? It seemed far too long. **_

_**Clara. **_

_**Where are we L? She asked, needing to know. She wanted to stay here forever, if it meant being with L and the itchy grass, and the stars of all colors. **_

_**I can't say I know. He said. **_

_**How did we come to be here? She asked, not satisfied. **_

_**I don't know.**_

_**I don't know. He didn't know. And he was not trying to know. He was just here with her. In all the darkness and light and uncertainty. Somehow they had found each other. **_

_**His hands moved to her shoulders, pushing her away from him. She placed her hands on his wrists, questions floating in her eyes. His eyes were hidden behind waves of his hair. **_

_**Law-**_

_**With graceful swiftness, he leaned forward his lips on hers. Clara's mouth opened, accepting him. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist and he pulled her into him, clutching her close. **_

_**Clara was overwhelmed by his strength, strength she had never expected such a thin and poorly nourished man to have. But why was she lingering on such trivial thoughts. Lawliet was kissing her. Clara let her mind go. **_

_**Her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers grasping at his dark tendrils. It seemed they could get close enough to each other, not to say they weren't trying. Soon enough her legs found their way around his slight waist. His lips left her mouth and traveled down the curve of her chin to her neck. His tongue ran across her skin as rolls of shivers ran from her head to her toes. **_

_**They fell to the grassy ground. Clara's mind returned for a moment. She had not registered any pain from the fall. But she had fallen hard, with L's body hovering over her. No matter...**_

_**She looked up at him, at the sparkling stars over his head. She smiled wide. This was all perfect, everything was perfect. **_

_**Clara, he said, his breath coming out in short gasps. But at this moment she didn't want to hear his words. **_

_**She reached up and tugged at the fabric of his shirt until he understood. With his assistance the shirt flew off and away, not to be missed. He came down upon her, straddling her, leaning down to kiss her again, this time sweetly and softly. His fingers, ran through her hair. Clara met his lips, they lingered at first, so close, so cool. **_

_**L. **_

_**Their lips met again as another firework, the largest it seemed, blasted into the night sky. **_

_**Clara's hands traced patterned on his chest and back, as L's lips found her neck again. One of his hand untangled itself from her curls, and slowly ran down her neck, down her chest and over her stomach. Her body arched upwards, of its own accord, affirming his movements. **_

_**It slipped underneath the folds of her dress, gently running over the bare skin of her thigh. Her breath and his grew harsher, louder, faster. **_

_**He was careful when he touched her as if fearing she may break. Clara kissed him hard. Her hands holding his face. **_

_**I don't...he managed just a whisper. I don't want to hurt you. **_

_**So that was it. All this time. Not a fear of intimacy. A fear of pain. **_

_**Clara smiled, brushing a the hair out of his face. **_

_**You can't hurt me, Lawliet. Nothing you do with hurt me. I love you. **_

_**He breathed deeply, his body collapsing onto hers. She held him, her fingers rubbing the back of his neck. **_

_**I love you, Clara. **_

_**With that his fingers entered her, cautiously. Clara shut her eyes tightly, her body alight with sensation. **_

_**Oh, L...She pulled her head up and laid sweet kisses over his chest. L...**_

_**He probed deeper, pulling in and out with increasing speed. Moans flew from Clara's lips, she wrapped her arms around him, holding on for her of letting go. **_

_**L, come on, you can. Clara wanted to tell him to continue but the words were too far away. She couldn't understand them, see them, know them. **_

_**She reached under and tore at the string of his pants. He understood and with drew his fingers, helping her. **_

_**Clara I-**_

_**Yes, L, yes. **_

_**He entered her with the same caution as he had taken earlier. Clara groaned, her eyes rolling into her head. Her head was heavy with pleasure, her body shivering fire. He kissed her again, as he moved, his own moans soft and tender. Clara's legs were around him, her lips on his, her hands in his hair. **_

_**God, Law...liet. She gasped as he moved in her. **_

_**Clara. **_

_**Their cries were once, their voices calling together until. **_

_**It was done. He pulled out of her and fell to the ground next to her. Clara rolled over and into his arms, her head resting on his collar. **_

_**They looked up into the sky as stars, like glowing lanterns protected them from the cold, quiet dark. **_

_**Hallelujah. L breathed. **_

_**Clara looked up at him. What? Hallelujah?**_

_**He glanced down at her, a true smile on his face. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. **_

_**Hallelujah. **_

_**They held each other tightly, each afraid to let go. As the lights in the sky began to dim, they fell into a lull, a deep sleep, wrapped in each other. Together. Happy. **_

_**Clara smiled. He was ridiculous. And she would always love him for it. **_

_**Lawliet grinned. She was sweet. Sweeter than everything, sweeter than she knew. And he would always love her for it. **_

* * *

Good God those were hard to write. Here I am sitting acting all awkward penguin wondering if its good enough, because I love you guys for reading and I just want it to be so very good. Anyway, I hope it was good for you.

As Always thank you for reading and please review!

Songs for this chapter:

I Want You – The Beatles

Hallelujah – Leonard Cohen

Siberian Doll House – Yoko Kanno

I'll be posting another chapter tomorrow.

Hazy


	32. Chapter 31: Agony

Well, sorry about that. I totally said I would have this up yesterday. But with the aborted Apocalypse and all...No I really have no excuse. So instead, I'll post two chapters today! How's that sound?

* * *

Chapter 31

Agony

* * *

Clara looked into the small porcelain cup of coffee that lay on the table in front of her. She couldn't look at Light. She knew what he was going to ask of her.

Lying to Light had never been an easy task, but now it seemed impossible. Light had shooed Misa upstairs. It had taken a joint effort by Light and Clara to convince her that Kira could not have killed Clara on that day. Misa had finally left, lips in full pout, posture defiant.

"Clara I need you to tell me everything that happened." Light said, not one to wait.

Clara kept her eyes trained on the black brown liquid stewing in the cup. Was it logical for her to be hesitant to remember her ordeal?

_Yes, _She thought. _For anyone but me. Light holds me to a higher standard. His standards. Of course, he doesn't expect me to measure up completely. But, in a moment like this, he would expect me to pull everything together. And if I expect him to trust me, I have to be everything he wants me to be. _

Clara sighed deeply, pushing her pain and fear out of her with one long breath. Pulling her eyes away from the coffee she wished she could drink. She hadn't been eating well in hours she had been back. Her stomach was aching to eat, but whenever food was place in front of her she couldn't bring herself to eat it.

"Everything?" She repeated quietly. The restaurant in the hotel wasn't filled with people. A man engrossed in the Time sat in the corner opposite theirs. A family, all pale and blonde, sat near the center of the room conversing loudly in another language.

"Everything won't help you retrieve the notebook." Clara said, casting a foreboding look.

At least Light let her be. He didn't expect her to be bright and happy when they were alone. He respected the seriousness she enacted whenever he wanted to speak to her about the notebook. If she had to feign happiness she would not be able to fool him for long.

Light leaned forward, placing his hand over hers. "Clara, this isn't just about the notebook."

Clara shot him a look of doubt. "Light, the notebook should take priority over anything else. What more could you gain from my..."

She trailed off, looking away again. The lines were beginning to blur. When exactly was she acting? When was she honest? It was harder to tell and it scared her.

"I want to know who hurt you." Light said, his voice low and raw.

Clara looked up surprised. "You...what?"

Light seemed offended. He withdrew, leaning back in his chair. "I don't understand how you be so modest, Clara. You needn't be. To think that you would assume I wouldn't want to kill everyone of those bastards that laid hands on you."

_Am I supposed to be flattered? _Clara thought, sardonically. _Am I supposed to fall at his feet and worship him, my great protector? My Avenger? _

"Light," Clara said, shaking her head. "I want you to kill them, not because of me, but because they have committed crimes. I don't want you to be bogged down by such...human tendencies. If you are going to be the god of this world, you cannot worry about me. I-I know that you care for me. That you...love me. But Kira's cause is more important that trivial revenges. Don't you agree?"

Light looked at her, eyes wide. For a single second he looked dumbfounded, confused, _innocent_. Clara knew that, if fate had dealt them better hands, the fleeting Light that sat before her now, would be the one she would have fallen in love with. She would have never met L. Never seen Light's darker side.

_Was it worth it? _She thought, hating herself. _Was all this worth it? I met L, I found L._

"You are right, Clara." Light said, looking down at her, his chest swelling with pride.

Clara feigned a cunning smile. She took the cup of coffee in her hand and, leaning her elbows on the table, brought it to her lips.

"I usually am, Light." She tipped the cup forward and let the bitter, slightly cooled contents flow into her mouth and down her throat.

Light leaned forward as well, remembering why he had requested privacy.

"Did you see his face, Clara?" He asked, with unbridled urgency.

Clara knew that he could only be talking of Mello. But how had he come to know Mello?

"Who?" Clara asked. "I saw many faces Light, and then there were some faces I never saw."

"N has made me aware of a man named Mello. Did you see anyone going by that name?"

Clara glared. _And just who is N, Light? Were you ever planning to tell me about him?_

"N?" Clara questioned, trying to sound disinterested. "Who is N?"

Light sighed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "I wish I knew. He is the head of an American organization, SPK, made up of FBI, CIA, all working to catch Kira."

_So someone besides Mello is trying to catch Kira? An American? Wait...Mello, he said something about beating someone...But...this isn't a game. Maybe I misheard..._

Her thoughts were interrupted. She could feel Light's gaze fixated on her.

"Well?"

Clara reached for her coffee again, taking another long sip. She had been thinking about what to say to Light since the night she had been returned to him.

"Mello..." She thought. "Yes, he was the only one I didn't see. Well, him and the leader of the mafia."

Light looked disappointed.

"I did speak to him." Clara offered. "He...wanted information about Kira. Somehow, Light, he knew I was a suspect. Maybe he was just assuming, but he assumed right."

"Did you tell him anything?"

"Of course not." Clara snapped, acting offended by the very idea. "I knew he wouldn't kill me. He needed me for the trade. He needed information from me. I didn't manage to get out unscathed..."

She motioned to her cheek which was made perfect by copious amount of makeup.

"What did he want to know?" Light pressed.

"He thought I might now who Kira is." Clara said. "And then, he asked me if I knew L."

"L?"

Clara nodded. "I told him I did. I told him he was right in suspecting me. But that is all Light. I-I thought that if I gave him some information, he wouldn't kill me...once he got the notebook."

Clara bowed her head. Shame was not something that was hard for her to fake.

"You did good, Clara" Light said, after a moment of hushed silence. "I believe you."

Clara met his eyes and offered a small smile. "So what happens now?"

Light waved for the waiter. "Now, We are going to get the notebook back."

* * *

"I don't want you touching it." Light said suddenly. They were riding in the elevator, up to the 24th floor where Misa was waiting for them.

"The notebook?" Clara said, her arms crossed over her chest. She leaned against the wall of the elevator, tracing the patterns on the ornate carpet below.

"Yes. Misa will be the one to use it. All you must to is watch her. Make sure she does everything I command." Light said. "She's loyal but, stupid."

"She would do anything for you." Clara said. "She has yet to fail you."

"I don't want to take any more chances. I trust you, Clara. I'll never trust Misa."

"Alright." Clara said, not wanting to continue the conversation. "What exactly is your plan."

"A letter should be coming in the mail today. From the man who owns the notebook."

"How?"

"Misa found him with the eyes. After that it was easy enough. All I had to do was use the notebook to control his actions. Once I have the address, I will use the task force to penetrate their hiding place. And then, this Mello character will die."

Clara couldn't contain her shiver. It seemed Light had not only come to terms with killing, he craved it, enjoyed it. His martyrdom had become bloodlust all too quickly.

Light led the way down the hall. He placed his hand on the door handle.

"You may want to go straight into the bedroom." He said.

Clara raised her brows. "Excuse me?"

"Ryuk will be there." He said, distracted. "Haven't you missed him?"

Clara scoffed. "Is it possible to miss gods of death?"

Light didn't answer her. He walked into the room.

Misa was waiting, clad in nothing but a sheer tank top and matching thong. Clara felt like retching.

"Hi Light!" Misa squealed, not even noticing that Clara was with him. "Great news! The letter arrived!"

Clara, understanding why Light had requested she retreat, slipped past them and into the bedroom.

"Hey, blondie."

Clara waved her hand impatiently, pushing the door to a crack. She peeked her eye through. Hoping Light would reveal Mello's current location aloud.

_No such luck. _Clara thought, frowning. He had only read the slip of paper and tossed it into the flame. Clara noise of frustration escaped her lips as Light began to...reward Misa.

"Ooh, voyeurism. Didn't think you were the type." Ryuk croaked. Clara jumped. He had floated over to the door, his tall figure peeking through above her.

Clara rolled her eyes. "It's good to see you too, Ryuk."

(BREAK)

"Ryuk, as of now, I'm forfeiting ownership of this Death Note." Light said. Clara, Misa, even Ryuk looked at Light with surprise. "All I ask is that you follow whoever comes to own it next."

"But won't you lose your memories of the notebook?" Misa said, sounding worried.

"Misa, now lend me your notebook." Light said. "I'll keep it on me like this, so I won't lose my memory. From this moment on you're going to be Kira. Can you do that, Misa?"

Clara stared at Light. _So this is what her meant. He wants Misa to be the one to kill. To act as Kira. _

"Why are you doing this?" Clara asked.

"I'll explain everything now." Light said, staring at Clara. "I won't allow for any mistakes."

"N-no." Clara said. "No mistakes."

* * *

Clara stood over Misa's chair, watching her type out Light's script.

_I don't like this. _She thought, her grip on the back of the chair tightening. _I don't like this at all. How could he? He's putting every member of the task force at risk. And all just to get the notebook back. I'm just a fool. A fool to think Light would spare the lives of the task members. But he doesn't care about them. Not at all. _

"Clara!" Misa moaned. "Would you stop it!"

Clara glanced down at Misa. After finishing her jobs set to her by Light, Misa had collasped on the couch with some magazines and a bottle of wine.

"All that pacing is making me go crazy!" She snapped. "Jsut sit down, everything will be fine, we've done everything Light told us to do."

_I did nothing. _Clara said, trying to separate herself from the whole idea. _Yes, I did nothing to stop it, but...I didn't help either. Suppose Misa had made a mistake. Maybe I would have let her. Maybe..._

Clara had no way of knowing what she would have done. Brooding over "what-ifs" wasn't going to make the pain in her chest disappear.

_What if something goes wrong...what if-?_

BRNNNGGG! BRNNNG! BBRRRRNNNGG!

Clara and Misa both froze and looked towards the phone. They watched it as if doing so would make the ringing stop. Misa glanced at Clara.

"Are you...?"

Clara shook her head. "Y-yes, I'll get it."

She shuffled over to the phone and picked it up on the tenth ring.

"Yes?"

"Clara?" It was Mogi.

"Yes, Mogi, what is it?" Clara said again. Why did she feel so nervous?

"Do you still have the deputy directors jacket at the hotel?"

_His jacket? What-?_

"I do."

"Good. I-Light will be coming to pick it up."

Something was wrong. Something had happened. Mogi was rather skilled at remaining emotionless, but...

"Mogi," Clara whispered, grasping the phone close to her ear with both hands. "Has...has something happened?"

"..."

Clara waited, with baited breath.

"The Cheif," Mogi said, word catching in his mouth. "Has died."

"W-what?" Clara whispered. "He's dead? No, Light's plan. It was..."

"I have business to attend to." Mogi said, pulling back. "Light will be there within the hour. He's...pretty broken up. I hope you will talk to him."

Clara couldn't answer. She heard the resounding click and she let the phone slip through her fingers and fall to the floor.

"God." She managed, covering her mouth with her hand. She could feel her heart beating in her chest, raging in her body.

"Clara?" Misa whimpred. "Clara who's dead? Is it Light is he-"

"Light is fine Misa!" Clara shouted angrily. She rounded on the girl, glaring daggers into her. "He's just fine."

Misa backed away like a kitten.

"I'll, I'll be back." Clara snapped. She stormed into the bedroom, pulling the cloest door open. She grabbed the coat, the only piece of clothing hanging inside. Tucking it over her arm she slammed out of the room.

Almost running to the elevator she slipped inside, tears cascading down her cheeks. An elderly couple, shocked and disgusted, shuffled out of the car. Clara ignored their stares and punched the "close doors" button. Sucking in a calming breath, she glanced at the board of buttons. She needed to get away...

_Roof Garden..._

Pressing the button, she fell against the mirrored wall of the elevator it shot upwards towards the sky.

As the doors slid open, Clara stumbled out a blast of winter air hitting her face.

_Light's father is dead. Sayu and Sachiko will be...God..._

Clara viciously wiped the tears away from her face. She hated this. Everything. Death. Life. Pain. She hated it all. She hated that she was crying out of rage and not sadness. Why couldn't she feel sadness at the news of the death.

_Because you don't deserve it. _She thought. _Dammit! This is my fault. I'm too blame. I-I..._

She hugged the jacket tightly to her chest. A furious wind blew on the roof and Clara felt chilled to the bone, but she wouldn't put the jacket on. Guilt was washing through her in waves. She fell to her knees.

_I'll never be able to look at them again. Sayu...Sachiko. _

"I'm sorry!" Clara cried, her voice lost in the wind. "I'm so sorry, so so..."

The hurt in her chest was overwhelming her. She couldn't even speak.

_Why? Why does it have to be this way? Why can't it just..._

She looked at the jacket. The clothes of a dead man.

_God, I feel sick..._

The jacket was wrinkled. That was no good. She would have to iron it. But that would mean she would have to go back to the room.

_I just want to be alone. I don't want to be here or anywhere. L..._

She unfolded the cuffs, smoothing them.

_Is that a hole? _The breast pocket. Was that a hole? She reach in to feel it with her finger. There was something there. A slip of paper. Clara pulled it out. A small piece, folded in half.

Unfolding it, Clara brought it up to her face.

_8187917119_

_M_

Clara eyes widened. _M?_

She clambered to her feet, pulling her cell phone from her pants pocket. Dialing the number, she held the phone to her ear. The ringing went on for what seems like hours.

"Who is this?" A voice rasped.

"Mello?" Clara whispered.

"Who is this?"

"Clara." Clara spoke up. "Clara Daniels. I'm still alive."

Silence echoed on the line.

"Yes." Mello said. "Are you willing to work with me, Clara?"

Clara breathed. "Yes."

"Then we will be in touch."

*click*

Clara stared at the phone. Acting quickly, she entered the number into her contacts as "Roberts Cell"

Snapping the phone shut, she looked into the gray sky. The pain was beginning to ebb.

The numbness she had been praying for was finally coming.

* * *

Light had come for the jacket and, it seemed, for Clara.

"I want you with me." He seemed visiably upset.

_But it could very well be an act. _Clara thought. _I want to believe that Light truly mourns for his father's passing but...I just can't. _

"Alright," Clara said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You should grab a jacket." Light ordered absently. "It's cold."

"Alright."

Light was silent in the car. His hand rested on her knee and his seemed lost. Clara didn't attempt to make conversation. If Light wanted silence, she would grant him silence.

Once the car had reached the hospital, Light led her to a private room. The task force was there, silent and somber. Light took the jacket from Clara and laid it on the bed. Clara couldn't look at Mr. Yagami, for fear of breaking down again.

Light took Clara's hand in his, squeezing it. "We need to get rid of this notebook."

The task force agreed. They gathered outside and Light pulled a notebook wrapped in plastic, out of a briefcase. Unwrapping it, each member touched the notebook.

"This is you notebook?" Light asked. Clara looked away, staring at Ryuk.

"This notebook might be helpful to the Kira investigation, but we really only need one of them. I'll give this one back to you."

As the members of the task force comforted Light. Clara looked at Ryuk questioningly.

"Humans who use the notebook are cursed with pain and misery." He whispered. "Of course, Soichiro didn't use the notebook. He got to die believing that his son wasn't Kira. I guess that means...he was happy."

_So that's why Light gave up the notebook. So that someone on the task force would use the eyes and see that Light wasn't Kira. All this to prove his innocence still..._

_Mr. Yagami died...happy? Was that suppose to comfort me? _

_I guess...Ignorance is bliss..._

* * *

Thank you all for your very sweet reviews! The next chapter will be up in the next couple of hours. ^_^

Hazy


	33. Chapter 32: Hurricanes

There's a new character in this chapter! Can you guess who?

* * *

Chapter 32

Strangers

* * *

"I will proclaim this right now to all the people of the earth! Kira is true justice!"

Clara glanced at the television. _Please...What a hack. It's..._

"Ridiculous..." Clara muttered, retuning to the magazine she was thumbing through. Two weeks had passed since Clara, Light, Misa, and the task force had returned to Japan. Light seemed determined that everything return to normal. A small funeral had been conducted and since then Clara had kept quiet about his father.

_Why Light chose Demigawa...that slithering piece of stinking trash..._

Misa went back to work, which meant Clara too was back to being Rayne Simon. She was sitting in the green room of the KCET studios while Misa filmed a taping with a local talk show host. Instead of watching the taping live, Clara had returned to the green room. Light had mention to her that morning something about a press conference.

Wetting her thumb Clara flipped another page of the magazine. Not really interested in the newest fashions of Harujuku Street, Clara reached for the remote. After a bit of searching she found the channel.

_Drat. It seems the press conference has already begun. _

"Because of Kira war and conflict have ceased to exist..."

_What? Is he defending Kira? _The magazine slipped from her lap, to the ground, but she took no notice.

"Criminal organizations are in a state of ruin, not only in the United States but in all free nations, We are not acknowledging Kira as justice, we are simply saying that as a nation, we will not take any actions against him."

_This isn't good. _Clara thought. _Light said that this N character was working with the CIA, the FBI, surely this means that his resources will be taken away...And that would mean only Mello will be actively working to find Kira...Mello can't do it alone. Mello can't do it with me. _

She had yeat to hear from Mello since their first phone conversation. She knew he would want her to wait. Calling the number multiple times was too dangerous. If Mello wanted to speak with her, she would let him come to her.

_What could Mello be planning?_

* * *

Unbeknownst to Clara, Mello was done planning. Mello could never understand why L and Near insisted on sitting locked up in there high tech rooms, letting others risk the outside world.

If he wanted to get something done, he would do it himself.

_They are just cowards, cowards without social skills. _

"Mello, you don't have to do this."

"Quiet." Mello snapped. _This is exactly what I have to do._

He had to show Near that he was still a threat. If that meant toting around a gun and forcing Near's men to reveal the location where the little white rat was holed up...

_Then so be it. _

It had been easy enough for him to track down the operatives most likely to be working with Near. Almost too easy.

_Near knows that I will be coming for my picture. He has most likely been expecting me. _

Mello glanced at Halle Lidner. The only woman Near had added to his task force. One of the few to survive his attack. He had listened to Clara, when she told him not to use the notebook. Now he had been mulling over whether or not he would share that information with Near. It was unlikely acquiring the notebook would be so simple anymore.

_Near has chosen his team well. But then again...so have I..._

* * *

Halle punched a code into the elevator's key pad. Mello watched her, not really caring to memorize the number. This would be his first visit and his last.

As the door slid open, Mello took in his surroundings. Dozens of screens hung from the ceiling. Near sat in the middle of his room, surrounding by his toys. Mello allowed himself a small sneer. It seems his attack had wiped out all but three members of the SPK. Two men stood blocking his path, guns aimed at his head.

"Mello, welcome." Near said, not bothering to turn around.

_Arrogant little bastard_

"Drop your weapon!" The man to the left commanded.

_Clearly the second. _Mello thought, not feeling the least bit threatened.

"Everyone," Near called. "Please put away your guns. Having a shoot out hear would solve nothing.

"Sir, with all due respect Mello's the one who killed our partners."

"I won't say it again," Near said, as calm as ever. "Remember our primary objective is to catch Kira, killing Mello right now will do nothing to benefit our investigation.

Tension hung thick in the air.

_I won't put down my weapon. _Mello resolved. _Not until they do. If they are truly loyal to Near than they will oblige. _

Sure enough the two men lowered their guns, and Mello soon followed suit. Pushing his hood back, he shifted on his feet. He needed to get out of there quickly.

"It seems everything has been going according to your plans, Near." Mello said, not caring to hide his spite.

"Yes," Near agreed.

"I take you've already heard all about the second L from Lidner by now."

_I have. _Mello thought. _Not that I needed it. Thanks to that girl. I'm glad N has figured it out for himself, though. I want this to be a fair race. _

"I'm pretty sure I've figured out who Kira is and it's mostly thanks to everything you've done."

_Little-_

Without thinking, Mello aimed his gun for Near.

_I could kill him. Kill him right now and then I would be L's one, rightful, and true successor. _

"Shut up, Near!" Mello yelled. "I'm not just a tool for your to use in order to solve your puzzles.

"Mello," Near said. "If you really want to shoot me then go ahead and do it."

Mello's blue eyes narrowed. _Why would he say that? Because he knows I won't. Does he think he can read me that easily? _

"Stop." Lidner cried, stepping in front of him. "If you shoot him then we will have no choice but to shoot you too. What good will it do if both of you die. That's just what Kira wants."

_The woman is right. _Mello thought. _She's right. _

Mello lowered his weapon. This wasn't why he had come here. It could wait for another day, if necessary.

"You have a good point." Mello conceded. "Anyway I'm only here for one thing. I've come to take that photograph you have."

"Of course." Near said, pulling the picture from his pocket. "I got this from the orphanage. There was only one and no copies were made. I've already dealt with everyone who knows your face, both inside and outside Whammy's House. You'll be safe. I wouldn't want you to be bogged down with worries, Mello."

_So he wants a fair race, too. _Mello thought. _It's on. _

"I can't say for sure, but I'm guessing it will be near impossible for you to be killed by the notebook. Is that the only business you have with me Mello?"

_No, Near. Not Quite. _

"Near, let's get one thing straight." Mello began. "I have no intention of working with you in this."

"Yes, I know" Near said.

"At the same time, I can't just take my photo and leave." Mello said. "That wouldn't be right. So I'll settle my debt."

Finally, finally Near turned to look at Mello. Mello grinned. So he did have the kids attentions.

"The killer notebook. It belongs to a Shinigami. Whoever touches it is able to see a god of Death."

Mello kept his eyes trained on Near and Near's people expressed their doubts.

"I believe him," Near said. "Completely. What good would it do him to tell an outrageous lie like that? These gods of death must exist."

"The notebook I obtained previously belongs to another Shinigami, perhaps even Kira himself. Also, some of the rules written inside are actually fake. That's all I can tell you for now."

Mello turned to leave, but another thought struck him.

"Actually, no." He turned to look over his shoulder. "There is a person close to the task force. Someone you can trust as an ally. I do. I leave you to figure it out on your own. I'm sure you're up to the challenge."

He made his way out of the compound. "Which of us will reach Kira first I wonder?"

Near smiled. "The race is on."

"I'll be waiting for you." Mello said.

"Right..."

As Mello arrived street side he dug into his pocket stashing the gun and searching for his phone. Clicking the first number on speed dial, he held the phone to his ear.

"Hey there."

"We're going to Japan." Mello said. "Tonight."

* * *

"Wasn't that fun!" Misa giggled, as she finished signing autographs for stray fans.

"Mm" Clara muttered, staring at the starless sky instead of paying attention.

"Thanks for writing those lines Clara, everyone was laughing." Misa waved off the rest of the fans and the car was pulled around. "I'm so funny."

Clara rolled her eyes, brushing hairs back into their place. Her phone began vibrating his her jacket pocket.

"Excuse me, Misa." Clara pulled the phone from her pocket and lifted to her ear while simultaneously opening the door for Misa to scamper in.

"This is Ray-"

"Clara." It was Light. "I need to speak with you now. Where are you?"

He sounded upset. Was this about her.

"I'm downtown, Misa just finished her taping."

"Send her home. I'll be their soon."

"Be where?"

"Blush." Light clarified before hanging up.

_Blush. Another pretentious bar, as per usual. _Clara thought, already dreading the meeting.

"Misa something's come up." Clara said sweetly, ducking her head in the car to speak to Misa. "You go home, take a bath, and get right into bed, you have an early morning."

"Aw, but-!"

Clara shook her finger at Misa. "Not buts, Misa. I'll see you tomorrow. 7:30 sharp."

Misa pouted but nodded her head. "Yeah, yeah,"

"Say yes, Misa." Clara corrected. "Yeah isn't very lady like."

With that Clara shut the door and shooed the driver away.

* * *

"Light, you can't!" Clara said, her fingers gripping her glass of scotch. Light had turned her onto the drink. She didn't want to look another flighty girl with a fruity martini. Besides, scotch was dark and bitter like coffee. It helped numb her insides and make her forget.

_What is becoming of me? _She thought.

"Why not!" Light snapped back.

"Think about it Light." Clara said. "If you were to retaliate so soon after N right out accused you of being Kira...you would be playing right into N's hands. You want them to have proof!"

Light's hand made a fist on the table.

"You think I don't realize that?" He growled.

It was odd. So often Clara was on the receiving end of Light's fanatic anger., but he wasn't throwing any blame her way on this night. He was just trying to control himself.

"I thought it bared saying." Clara said calmly. "I know you know, but for some reason I get the feeling that won't be enough to stop you."

Light looked up at her, his caramel eyes shining in the pale glow of candlelight.

"I understand that it is a risk you are more than willing to take. But...I'm trying to tell you its not."

Light looked away, his anger ebbing.

"I don't think I have another choice."

"You can wait it out." Clara pressed. "You said that none of the men have expressed interest in going to N yet. So why are you worrying. They are good people Light, if they did have doubts, I'm sure they would come to you first. Their own loyalties will act as a warning system to you."

Clara knew very well what she was doing. Comforting him, trying to stop him from doing exactly what she wanted him to do. She had to pretend that his best interests were most important to her.

She knew very well that he would not listen to her. He was stuck in his own ways. He had already made the decision to call upon the Kira followers.

"I'm sorry, Clara." Light said. "I understand what you are saying but, I have to do this. This is my best chance to kill N."

_It's not. _Clara thought. _It's not. But you don't care. You just want to kill him. No because you have to because you want to. _

Light was so blinded by the Death Note he was beginning to fall from logic's eyes.

"I have sent orders to Misa. I want you to be there with her tomorrow. Help her Clara. You are the only one who can."

Clara sighed. "Of course, Light, anything you need."

Light's demeanor changed. His posture straightened out. He slid in the booth so that he was sitting pressed up to her. Leaning over her laid a kiss on her neck, wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her closer.

Clara didn't reciprocate. She had found that just faking a small moan and whispering his name satisfied him enough. The man did like the sound of his own name.

"Light,"

"I know I can count on you Clara." He whispered in her ear. "That's why I don't want you to use the notebook. You will be by my side. The goddess of the new world. Pure and beautiful and innocent."

Clara felt the scotch creeping back up her throat. _Goddess? Jesus, Light, you've hit a new low. There's nothing pure or innocent about me, you've seen to that. _

"Oh Light," Clara swooned, meeting his lips with her own.

* * *

"This is..." Clra started, her eyes trained on Misa's computer screen.

"So cool!" Misa squealed.

_I was going to say awful..._Clara thought.

Light's trap had been set. With Demigawa practically falling at his knees, the television junky had led a group of rabid Kira supporters to New York city. They were intent on destroying the SPK.

"Look them Clara!" Misa said excitedly. "All supporting my lover...Isn't it wonderful?"

_No. _Clara thought absolutely disgusted.

"Misa we should be concentrating. We don't want to miss them."

"Oh, right, of course." Misa said, returning to what little focus she had.

Clara knew as well as Light that this plan was a risk. From what Light had told her of Near, he wasn't going to be an easy defeat. As men began to trash to building, smashing up windows and such, news helicopters from all stations were circuling the building. Until...

_What is that? _Clara thought, leaning over Misa's shoulder to get a better look. _Is...that...money?"_

"Clouds of money have begun falling from the sky adding to the chaos of what we can only call a full scale riot."

_Money! _Clara thought incredulous. That was N's defense, millions of dollars? _It's absurd. _

"What are you doing, Demigawa! You idiot!" Misa screamed, frustrated.

Clara covered her ears, wincing at the high pitched screech.

_This is good. _Clara thought. _N will escape...for now. And where to? Of course, this means Light will be in terrible sorts..._

Clara knew she didn't want to be around if Light decided to stop by. Pulling her trench coat out of Misa's closet, Clara called to Misa.

"I'm leaving. It seems there's nothing we can do." She wasn't positive Misa had even heard her and Clara didn't care. She just grabbed her purse and heading out.

_A walk will do me some good. Watching those...people scramble for cash is just, ugh, sickening. Money can't solve your problems. What did they it was a blessings from their false god? _

Clara was a mix of relief and anger.

_How could those people even call themselves human? Are we that base, that vile? Those who know killing is wrong, those who would never dare kill another, but then some force starts killing for them and they cheer and worship? _

"Ridiculous." Clara said aloud. She wandered about the streets, lost and confused.

"Hey Blondie!" Clara looked over her shoulder. Some punk on a motorcycle was following close behind her.

_Are there any decent human beings left!_

"Beat it kid." Clara snapped. "Not interested."

She picked up her pace, her heels clacking against the cold pavement. She heard the engine revving and assumed the kid had gotten the message. She was wrong.

He guided the machine up, onto the curve, purposefully blocking her path.

Clara removed her sunglasses and glared at him. "Move you annoying little-"

He laughed. "Yeah, you must be Clara Daniels."

Clara stopped. _Who is this guy?_

She couldn't see his face under the red helmet. The guy wore a striped shirt under a fuzzy black vest. His jeans were dark, almost black, super skinny. Clara folded her hands over her chest.

"Who are you?"

The man pulled his helmet off of his head, revealing a pair of green tinted goggles and a mess of auburn hair.

"Can't say. M sent me to track you down."

_M? _

"Oh?" Clara said. "Why should I believe that?"

The man laughed again, hiking his goggles up onto his forehead.

"M said you'd say that. Said you were a stuck up, clever priss too."

Clara sniffed, not bothered by the insult. "That's nice. Give me one good reason why I should come with you."

The guy nodded, holding up three fingers. "I'll give you three: The number you used to contact M, 8187917110, and M's ditched the gang so you don't have to worthy about perve-mobsters, and...?"

"And?" Clara pressed.

"I've got an extra helmet." The guy said, unhitching one from the other side of his cycle.

Clara sighed. _How convincing..._

"Fine, fine." Clara conceded, walking over to him.

"Take me to M."

* * *

Thank you for reading and reviewing! :0)

Hazy


End file.
